las diferentes caras del amor
by taiori
Summary: enmedio de una batalla naruto encuentra a... su familia? pero no solo eso, encuentra sentimientos que no sabia que existian hacia sasuke un sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

Bueno a ver, asi, jeje, los personajes de naruto no son mio, execto un personaje u otro que saldran de mi parte en este fic, esos no los tomen tienen dueña y soy yo XD (son mis nenes del yaoi)

**Las diferentes caras del amor**

**Introducción **

La villa de la hoja se ha debilitado en sus fuerzas por la batalla que sostuvieron contra orochimaru y el akatsuki, aun asi, la quinta hokage ha hecho un buen trabajo con antiguas aldeas que los habian traicionado, firmando tratados de paz para evitar un ataque sorpresa, puesto que una guerra contra ellos en estos momentos los podria destruir, entre ellos se encontraban los de la arena, aunque si lo pensaba bien, esa tregua la habia conseguido mas naruto y sus amigos que ella, sonrio por lo bajo, miro su botella de sake y una montaña de papeles con asuntos pendientes, suspiro, ser hokage no era nada facil, habia mucho trabajo, un toquido en la puerta la hizo girarse lentamente

Adelante- dijo mirando entrar a uno de los miembros del anbu, se sorprendio un poco- sucede algo?- pregunto curiosa

Asi que es verdad...- dijo el joven quitándose su mascara- el 3er hokage ha muerto...- sus ojos violáceos se dirigieron a la nueva hokage y se inclino en respeto

Asi es, pero dime, si eres miembro del anbu como es que no lo sabias?- pregunto tsunade desconfiada

Déjeme presentarme, mi nombre es Zet el tigre blanco, miembro de la fuerza elite del anbu- dijo el de manera formal- yo y otros 5 miembros del anbu teniamos una misión especial, por ordenes del tercer hokage teniamos que buscar y encontrar a un miembro de esta aldea, vigilarlo y buscar la forma de traerlo de vuelta... durante mas de 12 años mis compañeros y yo hemos estado cumpliendo nuestra misión y hemos recolectado la información que el tercero nos ha pedido- extendio unos rollos con la información- aunque creo que eso ya no importa...- expreso el observando como la mujer tomaba los rollos

A quien buscaban y porque razon?- pregunto tsunade preocupada, el tercero no se tomaria tantas molestias por un fugitivo cualquiera...

En medio de las montañas céntricas, uno de los miembros del anbu logra introducirse a la base enemiga, una cueva muy bien custodiada por varios ninjas renegados de otras aldeas, al fondo de esta cueva, tres ninjas en especifico platican entre si, los observa detenidamente, en la pared de fondo habia una prisión especial hecha por ellos, al centro de la cueva el cuerpo desnudo de una persona colgado de sus brazos, en las muñequeras y taloneras tenia cuatro sellos prisión hechos por esos mismos ninjas desde hace 12 años, a su espalda habia otro sello hecho desde mucho antes, su cuerpo esta cubierto de heridas punzo cortantes, al parecer ha sido torturado durante todo ese tiempo, su rostro es cubierto por un casco de metal, su piel blanca teñida de rojo y en partes rasgos violáceos, uno de ellos acesta un fuerte golpe con un latigo en su espalda, justamente donde esta el otro sello, el cuerpo se arquea en dolor pero no hay grito alguno, la joven anbu solo gira su rostro para percatarse de que no ha sido descubierta, la victima no le interesa, igual tarde o temprano tal ves ellos la matarian, se dirige a la salida rapidamente

Porque no vienes... por mi... Naruto...- dijo la victima en un susurro observando al techo de esa cueva, todo era obscuridad desde hacia 12 años, pero durante ese tiempo, su mente se aferraba a la sonrisa del niño rubio

Yo siempre te protegere...- le habia dicho cuando eran niños, pero al parecer el se habia olvidado de ella por completo, cuando ella no podia dejar de pensar en el

NARUUTOO...- grito en una mezcla de dolor y furia, no sabia que sentir, la anbu se estremeció ante el grito y salio de ahí sin prestar mas atención...

Rapido, traerme a kakashi- dijo tsunade a uno de los chounins que la veia con miedo- que esperas muévete- ordeno con rostro temeroso, como habia sido posible que el tercero pudiese guardar un secreto asi durante tanto tiempo, tsunade se sento rapidamente, tenia que pensar en algo antes de que las cosas fueran peores...


	2. Chapter 3

Cap. 1 rumbo a una misión suicida 

Sasuke y Sakura permanecen sentados junto a un árbol a las afueras de la aldea, Naruto duerme al lado de ambos jóvenes placidamente, o eso es lo que sus amigos creen, el correr del río es mas como un suave arrullo, por un momento Sasuke pensó en seguir el ejemplo del rubio pero en eso Sakura se giro lentamente para besar a su pareja, este respondió el beso sin mucha emoción, llevaba dos meses siendo pareja de su compañera, pero a veces se preguntaba si realmente la amaba, lo que si era cierto es que tenia un aprecio especial hacia su persona...

Naruto... Naruto... - escucho que lo llamaban, se giro lentamente para observar a una niña rubia de largos cabellos ondulados que le reía abiertamente

Que sucede? Porque el escándalo?- pregunto un pequeño Naruto de apenas 2 años de edad en medio del parque, donde era observado por el tercer hokage con una sonrisa

Toma es para ti...- ofrecio la pequeña dándole un arreglo pequeño con cuatro flores y en medio un pequeño trebol de cuatro hojas, el cual tomo con una sonrisa

Jajaja, yo no necesito suerte, porque te tengo a ti - dijo el revolviendo los cabellos de la pequeña, la cual le sonreia

Siempre estaras conmigo ?- pregunto ella un poco apenada a lo que naruto se sorprendio

Claro que si...- respondio mirando el cielo un poco sonrojado, el tercer hokage se habia levantado para comprar un par de helados, mientras los pequeños sonreían y jugaban juntos

Ey miren son los dos monstruos- dijo un niño lanzando una piedra que le pego en la frente a la pequeña que lo miro con ojos frios

Ey tu... no te atrevas a pegarle a - el pequeño naruto se habia puesto delante para protegerla, a lo que los niños sonrieron y se dispusieron a lanzar varias piedras sobre el, el cual protegio con su cuerpo a la pequeña- no te preocupes, yo siempre te protegere...- habia dicho antes de caer inconciente

Ya basta- la voz del tercer hokage hizo a los niños alejarse corriendo, observo como la pequeña rubia sostenia a un naruto sangrando entre sus brazos, sus rubios cabellos parecian teñirse por partes de rojo, se acerco lentamente con una sonrisa- no te preocupes todo estara bien- susurro dándole los helados en lo que curaba a naruto, a lo que ella sonrio, pero su mirada fria se posaba en las personas a su alrededor

Naruto... AYUDAME- el grito de una niña lo habia hecho girarse, a sus 5 años el solo conocia la compañía de ella y la del tercer hokage, quien no podia seguir con ellos desde hacia una semana, no veia bien en medio de aquel humo, pero lograba observar como un ninja vestido completamente de negro la cargaba para saltar con ella por la ventana, en su frente logro observar el símbolo de la nieve, no era un ninja de la aldea, ademas su banda de ninja tenia un corte por la mitad

ESPEREEEEN- grito extendiendo el brazo como si quisiera alcanzarla, pero el suelo bajo el desaparecio haciendole caer- NOOOO...

NOOOOOO- naruto se levanto extendiendo su mano como si quisiera atrapar algo, sasuke observo a su amigo incorporarse rapidamente mientras un sudor frio recorria su frente

Naruto estas bien?- pregunto preocupado, sakura los observaba, al parecer naruto habia tenido una pesadilla y habia interrumpido con aquello su momento romántico con sasuke

Una pesadilla...- dijo al observar a sasuke y sakura a su lado, pero habia parecido tan real... quien era esa niña con la que últimamente soñaba tanto? Porque le dolia?...

Que sucede torpe?- pregunto el uchiha intentando hacer que su amigo le agrediera para que se recuperara, pero este nada mas lo miro y medio sonrio, algo no estaba bien, lo sabia, pero apenas iba a preguntar algo una nube de humo lo interrumpio

Asi que estaban aquí, llevo horas buscándolos- dijo kakashi serio por primera vez

Que sucede kakashi sensei?- pregunto sakura haciendo que los otros dos se giraran a verlo

Tenemos una misión importante, de nivel A- contesto sorprendiendo a los jóvenes

Pero kakashi, si es nivel A no deberían ir los anbu a hacerla o alguien mas avanzado que nosotros- expreso sakura con temor

Son ordenes de la hokage, ademas no seremos los unicos en ir...- los miro detenidamente- de nuestra villa iremos 10 chounin, 1 jounin y 2 anbu...

Porque tantos?- pregunto Sasuke algo procupado de que dejaran a la aldea algo debil

Esos son solo los que iran de la villa...- completo observándolos seriamente- de la aldea de la arena se reuniran con nosotros 4 ninjas mas, entre ellos el kazekage Gaara, asi como 3 ninjas mas de la aldea del sonido, 4 de la niebla, 2 de la lluvia y 5 de la nieve

Eso es todo un ejercito...- exclamo sakura temblando

Estas fuerzas no son nada especial con lo que nos enfrentaremos, puesto que 6 anbus mas nos esperan en el punto clave, naruto... tu seras una de las presas del enemigo...- dijo kakashi serio, la verdad es que cuando la hokage le habia avisado el movimiento que se realizaria, no espero que todo fuera por un miembro de la hoja, la verdad iba aun mas alla, si fallaban todas las aldeas seguramente serian destruidas

Acaso se trata de nuevo del akatsuki?- pregunto naruto molesto

No... son los que manejaban al akatsuki, aquellos que tienen a 8 jinchuriki o joumas- contesto haciendo callar a todos, eso indicaba que solo les faltaba el kyubi que habitaba en el cuerpo de naruto

Cuando salimos?- preguntaron todos serios, tenian que detener aquel nuevo grupo antes de que todos sus seres amados murieran

Mañana mismo, nos reuniremos todos a las 10 de la mañana, asi que si desean hacer algo o despedirse de alguien, pueden hacerlo- dijo disponiéndose a marcharse- naruto... se que tu vida no es nada facil pero... ojala que no te pase nada- dijo kakashi desapareciendo en una pantalla de humo, los tres chicos se quedaron confundidos ante aquello pero se despidieron para arreglar sus asuntos...

Necesitamos al kyubi para poder deshacernos de esta cosa- expreso un ninja de ojos verdes con asco golpeando aquel cuerpo colgante que parecia inconciente, pero que prestaba atención a todo lo que decian

Es cuestion de tiempo, ellos mismos nos lo traeran- dijo otro de ojos negros sonriendo, sabia que los estaban espiando desde hace mucho, solo faltaba uno mas y todo estaria listo, un par de ojos azules los veian con furia, pero debia controlarse hasta que sus heridas volvieran a sanar, ademas con tantos sellos apenas y podia moverse...

Naruto se encontraba alistando una pequeña mochila, sumergido en sus pensamientos, últimamente soñaba mucho con una niña de su misma edad, otras veces la alucinaba como si estuviera en su vieja casa, kakashi le habia dicho que arreglaran sus asuntos antes de marchar, eso era indicio de que posiblemente no regresaria con vida, sonrio para sus adentros, lo mejor seria hacerle caso, salio de su casa para dirigirse a su antigua residencia, la casa del cuarto hokage, camino rapidamente hasta llegar al lugar donde ahora solo habia cenizas, si... aun lo recordaba... aquel dia hubo un incendio posiblemente por algun descuido de su parte...

Aaaaaaahhh- gritaba un pequeño naruto de 5 años quien corria de su habitación a la sala que ahora estaba envuelta en llamas, intento regresar a su cuarto cuando un madero ardiendo le tapo el camino, miro asustado como las llamas poco a poco le iban envolviendo, sentia sus brazos arder ante el calor que le rodeaba, dio un paso y callo por un gran agujero en el suelo, cuando abrio sus ojos se encontraba en el hospital de konoha, no recordaba como habia llegado ahí o quien le habria llevado, a los tres dias fue dado de alta pero no tenia adonde regresar, todas sus pertenencias habian sido consumidas por el fuego, en el bolsillo de su pantalón solo habia un pequeño broche con la forma dos zorritos enlazados y al frente el símbolo de Konoha, desde ese dia lo conservaba como unico recuerdo de su padre, y lo usaba por dentro de su chamarra, desabrocho el broche y lo observo, por un momento quisiera saber como fue su padre... como habia sido su madre... le hubiese gustado tener aunque fuese una foto de ellos dos, pero no habia nada, en ese lugar ya no habia nada, se dispuso a irse maldiciéndose por regresar a aquel lugar pero...

Naruto... has venido...- se giro lentamente, ahí en medio de las cenizas se encontraba una niña rubia que le sonreia con los brazos extendidos

Quien eres? Porque me sigues?- pregunto calmado acercándose a ella, el rostro de la pequeña parecio entristecer de golpe

Me olvidaste... naruto...- dijo ella mirándolo tristemente con aquellos dos ojos azules

Yo... -no sabia que decir, quiso tocarla pero al momento desaparecio, al instante parecio reaccionar, se toco la cabeza, era un tonto, de nuevo esa ilusion de su mente, algo brillo en el suelo, se agacho para tomarlo, entre las cenizas habia un pequeño guardapelo con el símbolo de la hoja por fuera, lo tomo con cuidado, a lo mejor alguien lo habia extraviado, giro mirando a los lados, pero no habia nadie, lo abrio lentamente y con cuidado para no romperlo, miro lo que habia dentro...

Un ninja de cabellos negros revisa las viejas pertenecias de su abuelo, sonrio ante el retrato encontrado en aquel baul, su abuelo habia sido el tercer hokage de la aldea, desde que era niño habia deseado entrar al lugar donde estaban sus cosas, pero decidio hacerlo cuando fuera un digno ninja de la aldea, ahora que era un gennin se sentia con mas confianza para entrar, aun recuerda todas las veces que le busco para derrotarlo y ser asi el nuevo hokage, sonrio ante los recuerdos, siempre habia sido torpe para intentar retarlo, en las noches el siempre habia pasado a su casa donde jugaba con el un rato, era como un rito entre ellos dos, al final el habia muerto por proteger lo que mas amaba, a su familia y a la aldea, justo como le habia dicho aquella vez frente a las caras de los hokages, reviso los pergaminos de su abuelo lentamente, habia mucha sabiduría en ellos, técnicas que el desconocia y mucho mas, retratos viejos con los cuales solto una sonrisa, definitivamente su abuelo antes tenia mas cabello a como lo recordaba, volvio a sonreir

Abuelo... tu aldea de nuevo esta en peligro, a partir de mañana hasta los gennin estaremos cuidando la ciudad ante una nueva amenaza, por favor, danos un poco de tu fuerza para protegerla nuevamente- dijo konohamaru levantándose para ir a cenar, pero el sonar de una cajita de metal le hizo girarse, en el suelo habia unos pergaminos que se habian salido y algunas viejas fotos, tambien un pequeño libro que reconocio como un mini diario de su abuelo, los tomo entre sus manos, los pergaminos tenian unos dibujos raros, el sello del cuarto hokage, que era el mismo que el habia visto en el estomago de naruto, un mapa completo de la aldea, fotos del cuarto hokage con su abuelo, una mujer que el reconocio, pero no podia ser la misma persona, puesto que al parecer la mujer de la foto era la esposa del cuarto, en otras se encontraban fotos de naruto con su abuelo, aunque este era solo un niño, no entendia el porque de esto, Naruto reia feliz, pero quien era esa niña que estaba siempre junto a naruto tambien jalándole las mejillas a su abuelo? Sujeto rapidamente el diario de su abuelo, lo hojeo leyendo lo mas rapido que pudo hoja por hoja, cuando termino salio corriendo del sotano para salir de su casa a toda prisa, tenia que ver a naruto, tenia que alcanzarlo antes de que se fuera a marchar de la aldea, tenia que saber eso cuanto antes...

Naruto llega a su casa algo cansado y confundido, aquel extraño guardapelo seguia en sus manos fuertemente apretado, se detuvo un momento al ver como alguien lo esperaba fuera de ella

Donde estabas torpe?- pregunto el joven de cabellos negros que lo veia seriamente, se notaba que su amigo tenia su mente completamente confundida

Sasuke...- susurro apunto de lanzarse a los brazos del uchiha, necesitaba... necesitaba hablar con alguien en ese momento pero...

Naruto...- dijo sasuke sorprendido a ver al rubio pasar a su lado sin decir nada, observo su puño fuertemente cerrado, sujeto su mano esperando alguna reaccion de este, pero solo vio al rubio desvanecerse frente a el, lo sujeto antes de que callera y lentamente lo introdujo a su casa, lo recosto en la cama y lo observo, que podria tener a naruto en ese estado? Abrio lentamente la mano del rubio para tomar el guardapelo, lo abrio y observo las imágenes, pero que rayos... porque esas personas estaban con el, y esa otra persona quien era? Lo cerro lentamente y lo coloco en las manos del rubio, obviamente su amigo no lo sabia, asi que tendría que hacerle una visita a la hokage, asi estuviera ebria le sacaria la verdad, se incorporo rapidamente, lanzo un ultimo vistazo a su amigo y se dispuso a salir pero...

Quien eres tu?- pregunto sasuke alistando sus shuriukens, observando a una niña rubia de apenas 5 años de edad con cabellos ondulados, esta lo observo detenidamente y luego sonrio para dirigirse junto a naruto

Ella no te respondera, nadie en este villa lo hara... la unica persona que podria decirte la verdad...- contesto acariciando el cabello de naruto, sasuke observo aquel gesto de la pequeña y le sorprendio, entonces callo en cuenta de que era la misma niña de la foto, pero como podia ser si esa foto fue tomada hace mucho tiempo

Porque dices eso?- pregunto el acercándose lentamente

A nadie de esta villa le importamos, solo nos tenemos nosotros... he esperado mucho tiempo a que me recuerde...- susurro ella notando los movimientos del joven de cabellos negros- me alegra saber que el ya no esta solo...

Acaso te lo quieres llevar contigo? Te advierto que no dejare que lo mates- amenazo el uchiha ante la sonrisa de la pequeña

No soy un fantasma, ademas no le haria daño a naruto, el es...- la joven desaparecio al ver al rubio abrir los ojos...

Konohamaru detente...- el grito de su padre le hizo girarse

Padre tengo prisa...- contesto el seriamente pero su padre el sujeto mientras le quitaba la caja de metal que llevaba en las manos- pero que...

No puedes darsela... el no puede saber la verdad- dijo su padre seriamente viendo a su hijo, aun lado su esposa le cerraba el camino a konohamaru

Porque? Acaso ustedes lo sabian?- ambos asintieron

Ella es la encargada de matar a naruto en caso de que el kyubi pierda el control, o si ella lo hiciese naruto la mataria...

Pero no pueden matarse...- corto konohamaru sin creer lo que escuchaba, a ellos solo les interesaba usar a dos personas para que se destruyeran mutuamente

Hijo... sabemos que naruto es tu amigo, pero entiende que a veces hay que hacer sacrificios por el bien de los demas, tu abuelo lo entendia...- su padre se acerco a el, konohamaru apreto fuertemente el diario de su abuelo, no... su abuelo no pensaba igual que ellos, pero...

Esta bien, entonces le llevare esto a la quinta hokage...- dijo konohamaru serio y tranquilo, su padre lo miro minuciosamente, asegurándose de que su hijo no le mintiera, el chico se giro rumbo a la oficina de tsunade, su padre lo observo y sonrio orgulloso de el, pero vigilaria que no fuera a acercarse a la casa del chico zorro, konohamaru sonrio, primero averiguaria la verdad de la boca de tsunade, si... ella debia saberlo, pero y sino? No debia pensar negativamente, tenia que averiguar todo antes de que amaneciera...

Sasuke... que paso?- pregunto el kitzune un poco cansado

Te desmayaste torpe- contesto sasuke molesto, esa niña no le agradaba

Lo siento, pero puedes irte, ademas mañana tenemos una misión- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa cansada

Si... ya aliste tu maleta, te quedaras hoy en mi casa, asi descansas mejor y yo arreglo mis cosas- dijo el ante la sorpresa de naruto el cual pronto se encontro sobre el hombro derecho del uchiha siendo llevado como un costal

Espera sasuke yo puedo andar solo- decia naruto algo apenado pero su amigo no se detuvo hasta llegar a su casa donde lo recosto en una de las camas, al menos ahí no lo seguiria esa niña, fuese quien fuese, no seguiria atormentando a su amigo- descansa o no podras ir a nuestra misión

Espera sasuke y si tu hermano se enoja?- pregunto el rubio

No dira nada, no esta...- dijo sasuke cerrando la puerta recargándose en ella lanzando un suspiro, no dejar hablar a su amigo era mas difícil de lo que creia, ya que nunca se callaba

Jijiji...- la sonrisa de alguien lo hizo alzar la vista, ahí estaba de nuevo

Pero que...? como?- se decia sin entender estuvo a punto de volverse loco

Sasuke uchiha... me da gusto conocerte, aunque no eres el primer uchiha que conozco...- dijo ella con voz infantil y melancolica

Porque lo sigues?- pregunto intentando no levantar la voz para que naruto no lo escuchara

Advertirte... naruto-chan esta en peligro... ellos no pararan hasta matarlo...- dijo girándose para desaparecer, el joven de cabellos negros apreto los puños, no sabia que pensar...

Tsunade-sama...- llamo konohamaru a la joven mujer que permanecia dentro de su oficina bebiendo sake nuevamente, se giro lentamente para ver al nieto del tercer hokage

Konohamaru... que sucede?- pregunto seria, sus ojos parecian triste como si hubiese estado a punto de llorar

Tsunade-sama, usted conocio al cuarto hokage?- pregunto el joven apresuradamente a lo que tsunade solo dejo caer la botella de sake, pocos sabian que ella habia conocido al cuarto realmente solo tres personas, y de esas una era ella y la otra el tercero

Como lo sabes?- pregunto ella intentando mantener la calma

Tsunade- sama... tiene que ayudarme...- pidio mostrándole una foto de los 4 que conocían ese secreto

Ayudarte?- pregunto ella sin entender

Naruto... naruto esta a punto de...- konohamaru fue callado por el anbu de ojos violáceos, tsunade lo observo confundida

Porque has hecho eso...?- pregunto pero pronto callo tambien en la inconciencia

Lo siento tsunade-sama... pero no puedo dejar que intervenga en mi misión...- expreso el ninja de ojos violáceos llevándolos hasta una celda, eso los retendría hasta el amanecer, lo suficiente para que el equipo designado marchara con el a cumplir su misión, después de destruirlo el mismo les contaria la verdad...

El amanecer comienza a llegar a la aldea de konoha, los primero rayos del sol iluminan el camino de varios ninjas que se dirigen al puente, lugar de encuentro, Sasuke y Naruto ya se encuentran ahí, la verdad ninguno de los dos habia descansado muy bien, pronto un ninja con mascara se les unio, seguramente el era uno de los anbu que iria con ellos, poco a poco se reunio el grupo que partiria a la misión suicida, pero...

Kakashi sensei, usted dijo que solo irian 2 anbu, pero aquí hay tres- dijo sasuke poniéndose a la defensiva al igual que los demas chounin

El es nuestro guia, llego ayer, es uno de los 6 anbu que debia estarnos esperando- contesto kakashi serio atrás de su mascara de anbu, si... habia decidio regresar al grupo elite para esa misión, asi podria proteger a los mas jóvenes

Bueno al parecer va siendo tiempo que sepan quienes son sus compañeros, y de que va esta mision- dijo el anbu de mascara de tigre, todos miraron aquellos ojos violáceos con sorpresa- los 10 chounin que estaran en el equipo son:

Sasuke uchiha

Uzumaki naruto

Haruno sakura

Shikamaru

Kiba (con akamaru por supuesto)

Shouji

Neji hyuga

Hinata hyuga

Shino aburame

Rock lee

El unico jounin que nos acompañara sera:

Iruka

Los dos anbu que se nos uniran de esta aldea son:

Kakashi e

Itachi uchiha- completo el anbu sorprendiendo a todos- bueno es hora de marchar, todos en una linea recta, cada uno en las posiciones que se les dijo ayer, no pararemos hasta encontrarnos con los cuatro ninjas de la aldea de la arena- completo comenzando su marcha...

En las celdas, un konohamaru despierta asustado al ver los rayos del sol, intenta salir pero la celda esta cerrada, se maldice por haber sido tan tonto, observa por la unica ventana y logra ver como el grupo de ninjas comienza a salir de la aldea

Naruto sempai... NARUTOOO- grito desesperado- NARUTOOO TIENES UNA HERMANAAAA- ahogo su ultimo grito esperando ser escuchado...

Naruto se giro lentamente dando una ultima vista a la villa, sonrio, por un momento parecio que alguien le llamaba, el anbu en cambio si habia escuchado el grito de aquel chiquillo que parecia querer decirle la verdad al portador del kyubi, naruto sonrio, seguro que konohamaru se enojaria por no haberse despedido, el seria el unico que le gritaria...


	3. capitulo dos

Miau, bueno antes que nada, gracias a los que siguen esta historia ojala no se aburran leyéndome XD después de varios dias por fin tengo el cap dos, ojala lo disfruten 

Los cambios de escena se daran con la palabra cambio porque no me quiere leer ni lineas ni asteriscos etc.

Cap 2 El mini ejercito ninja: nosotros protegeremos a Naruto 

El anbu con mascara de tigre sigue su camino de manera veloz, no tiene planeado ni por un instante bajar la velocidad, tienen que llegar lo antes posible, los jóvenes chounin le siguen el paso sin problema alguno ante la sorpresa de este, kakashi no deja de observar los movimientos de su compañero, no queria pensar que pudiese ser un traidor y esto fuera una trampa, akamaru olfateaba todo los alrededores y seguia tranquilo, lo que le daba un poco de tranquilidad a Kiba, hasta ahora no se veia ninguna señal de emboscada, pero el parar de golpe del anbu de ojos violaceos los detuvo un momento

Que sucede?- pregunto kakashi sin moverse de su posición

Aquí hay algo raro...- dijo zet mirando a los alrededores

Neji... hinata...- llamo shikamaru para que los dos jóvenes usaran el byakugan, ambos chicos del clan hyuga analizaron la zona y efectivamente, habia varias trampas dispuestas de manera estrategica, incluso el olor habia sido disfrazado para que akamaru no pudiese detectarlos

Hay varias trampas colocadas frente y a nuestro alrededor, todas en un radio de 50 metros- dijo neji serio, eso solo los retrasaria, puesto que para quitarlas tendrían que hacerlo con ayuda de esos dos

Yo me ocupo de eso- shino ordeno a sus insectos moverse por todo el bosque para desactivar las trampas, estos no tardaron mas que 30 minutos en hacerlo, el anbu miraba sorprendido las capacidades de equipo que tenian esos chicos y sonrio, eso seria un problema menos de que ocuparse, Naruto se sento un momento impaciente, el anbu lo observo fastidiado, al parecer el chico zorro seria un problema de actitud, el rubio solo miro al cielo, era como si estuviera distraido por completo

Naruto...- susurro el moreno que lo observaba desde que habian salido de konoha, entonces recordo a la niña rubia, el se encargaria de cuidar a Naruto, no dejaria que nada le pasara sin importar que, itachi observo a su hermano y sonrio, al parecer ya no era mas el niño al que tendría que cuidar...

Cambio 

Gaara alistaba sus cosas para pronto encontrarse con los ninjas de konoha, sonrio para sus adentros, pronto volveria a ver a Naruto, pero su mirada se vio perturbada por una niña rubia que cargaba su viejo oso de felpa color café

Tu...- expreso el pelirrojo sin poder creerlo

Jejeje- sonrio la pequeña, hacia mucho que no sabia del pelirrojo y le preocupaba un poco

Como es posible que aun tengas esa apariencia?- pregunto el kazekage acercandose a ella

Gaara-chan...- dijo ella dejando de sonreir, extendio sus brazos para entregarle el viejo oso de felpa- necesito tu ayuda...- expreso con ojos tristes, el pelirrojo la observo, aun la recordaba de su niñez, gracias a ella habia conocido lo que era dormir sin miedo a que saliera shukaku

Que puedes necesitar de mi...- sonrio el intentando tocarla, pero su mano la atraveso, por un momento le parecio observar como ella retrocedio con cierto temor

Naruto... cuida de Naruto o el morira- pidio la pequeña ante la sorpresa del kazekage, este la observo fijamente, su rostro antes tranquilo y blanco ahora mostraba cortes por todo su pequeño cuerpo, la sangre parecia ser parte de su porte, ya que la cubria mas que su ropa ahora rasgada

Que sucede?- pregunto asustado por su pequeña y unica amiga, pero esta solo desaparecio sin que el pudiera evitarlo, recupero su rostro impasible y sonrio por un momento- no te preocupes por Naruto, yo lo cuidare por ti, descansa...- susurro como quien le hablaba a un fantasma...

**cambio**

Todo esta listo- dijo shino seriamente, mientras sus insectos volvían al interior de su cuerpo, zet asintió e hizo una señal para que todos se realinearan de nuevo, en pocos momentos la marcha habia dado comienzo de nuevo, unos ojos azules observaban al grupo desde las sombras mientras sonreia, solo era cuestion de tiempo...

**Cambio**

Tsunade despierta un poco desorientada, konohamaru la observa desde la celda de enfrente, el sonar de una puerta se escucho advirtiendo que uno de los guardias habia entrado para la revisión

Tsunade-sama...- la voz sorprendida del guardia no se hizo esperar, la mujer de largos cabellos rubios y ojos azules lucia molesta por su descuido, pero mas que eso porque no lograba centrar bien sus movimientos, el golpe de aquel anbu habia dañado sus sentidos, concentro lentamente su chakra para restaurar el daño y se incorporo furiosa, ese maldito anbu pagaria por su osadia

Haste a un lado...- expreso la hokage saliendo de la celda observando como konohamaru permanecia encerrado en la de enfrente- liberalo...- ordeno a lo que el ninja obedecio rapidamente con miedo por la actitud de la mujer- tu sigueme- dijo tsunade dirigiéndose a pasos largos y firmes hasta su oficina seguida por konohamaru, abrio de un solo golpe haciendo un fuerte ruido que sono por los pasillos, esta molesta y preocupada de que los ninjas que habia enviado a esa misión estuvieran callendo en una trampa tendida por ese anbu traidor

Tsunade-sama...- llamo konohamaru temeroso de la reaccion de la hokage, pero esta se habia girado a verle sin hacer ningun movimiento que arriesgara la vida del chico

Tsunade-sama...- llamo desde la puerta una joven de cortos cabellos negros que respiraba agitadamente

Que pasa shizume?- pregunto tsunade molesta por la intromisión

El equipo de ninjas ha partido al amanecer, pero el anbu guia me dejo esta carta ara usted, la estuve buscando durante toda la mañana pero no logre encontrarla- explico la otra ninja medico amiga de tsunade

Dejame ver...- dijo tsunade tomando la carta

_Quinta hokage, lamento haberle causado alguna molestia, pero os aseguro que si la misión sale bien y regreso con vida, con gusto aceptare el castigo que usted me imponga después de contarle la verdad de las cosas, hasta entonces solo le dejo mis mas sinceras disculpas por el daño causado, solo cumplo con mi misión_

_Zet el tigre blanco_

Tsunade arrugo el papel con furia mientras de su boca salia un pequeño hilo de sangre, no lograba entender a aquel anbu rebelde que parecia seguir ordenes de algun tipo del tercer hokage ordenes que seguia aun sobre ella, no podia entender si era un traidor o un amigo

**cambio**

Itachi observa a todos lados, pronto el akatsuki comenzara a moverse, lo sabe, ha estado en contacto con ellos durante mucho tiempo, habia fingido un falso arrepentimiento y perdon a la quinta hokage, la cual ante la insistencia del rubio portador del kyuubi habia aceptado sus disculpas y lo habia colocado en la fuerza elite de konoha, que inocentes eran aun, sonrio un poco, solo era cuestion de tiempo, su clan no moriria como ellos creian, ni como estaba estipulado desde el principio, incluso tendría el poder suficiente para competir contra el akatsuki de ser necesario...

Cuidado...- la voz de su hermano le advirtio al momento que era lanzado aun lado por kakashi el cual evito que le dañaran

Dennos al portador del kyubi y los dejaremos ir, de lo contrario moriran en un instante- una voz frente a ellos los hizo mirar a un joven ninja con rabia, Zet observaba a todos lados haciendole señas a kakashi e itachi para que fueran tomando posiciones estrategicas, hinata y neji ya habian detectado a todos los enemigos, shino habia comenzado a mover a sus insectos ante las señas de hinata, akamaru sostenia en su lomo a kiba, Sasuke activo el sharingan rapidamente para cubrir el lado izquierdo junto a Naruto y sakura, neji protegia la retaguardia junto a iruka y lee, el centro estaba custodiado por shikamaru, quien analizaba la situación de manera rapida, mientras shouji le cubria las espaldas, sus sombras se movieron rapidamente por todo el bosque

Lo lamento pero Naruto se queda con nosotros...- exclamo el anbu guia moviéndose rapidamente entre los árboles mientras la delantera era tomada por kakashi e itachi, el ninja sonrio haciendo unas señas para que sus compañeros se movieran, pero shikamaru tenia atrapados a la mayoria con sus sombras, neji por su parte se encargaba fácilmente con la ayuda de lee e iruka de los 5 ninjas que atacaba por detrás, shino habia utilizado los insectos del bosque para cubrir a hinata quien se encargaba de decirles donde estaban situados los demas enemigos, akamaru ayudaba a shouji a cubrir a shikamaru encargándose de los ataques aereos, con su actual altura no le era nada difícil, Sasuke y Naruto no tardaron en acabar con sus inmoviles rivales, los mismo que kakashi e itachi, el cual no hacia ningun movimiento en falso o pondria en riesgo su verdadera meta, zet por su parte tenia contra el arbol al ninja que les habia amenazado

Malditos...- exclamo el ninja al ver que itachi les habia mentido para atacar aun simple grupo de chounins

Al parecer akastsuki comienza a mostrar su desesperación por tener al portador del kyubi- expreso en burla, disponiéndose a cortarle el cuello

No podran ganar con tan solo ese chiquillo a su lado, ademas de que hay traidores entre ustedes- se burlo el ninja sin saber que habia caido en el juego del anbu para saber mas acerca de sus planes, su garganta fue cortada de un tajo, mientras zet miraba al grupo que se habia movido rapidamente, seguramente alguno de ellos les habia mandado a atacar, para probar suerte, obviamente no sabia bien de las habilidades que habia en el grupo y fue una muerte segura para esos ninjas de bajo nivel, ahora tendría que cuidarse las espaldas hasta encontrar al traidor

Hay que apurarnos ya nos hemos retrasado bastante- dijo el anbu molesto, con eso tendrían dos horas de retraso, lo que no podria permitirse

**Cambio**

Maldito itachi, como fue capaz de sacrificar a varios de nuestros ninjas- gruñia molesto un hombre de cortos cabellos fiucsa, tirando todo lo que habia en su escritorio al suelo

Tranquilo hermano, seguramente fue un sacrificio necesario, ademas después de tener al kyubi en nuestras manos, podremos terminar nuestro trabajo con ella- señalo a una joven que permanecia en el suelo inconciente, su cara estaba cubierta por una especie de armadura y solo se lograba notar su blanca piel

Es cierto, una ves que los tengamos a los dos, podremos tener un control absoluto, ademas de que si el kyubi se resiste, haremos que ella lo mate- sonrio el joven observando a la chica con lascividad, su cuerpo desnudo tenia ciertos cortes y un hilo de sangre corria por su entrepierna- después de todo ya esta lista...

**Cambio**

Shizume, llama a los lideres de los clanes de la aldea, y traeme a sai- ordeno tsunade preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar con los descendientes de estos clanes, no podia creerse que hubiese caido en una trampa asi, de pronto la imagen del rubio se formo en su mente, Naruto estaba en peligro y sus amigos tambien todo por ser tan confiada

Si tsunade- sama- dijo la chica para salir de la oficina de la hokage y mandar varios ninjas mensajeros por los lideres de los clanes y el joven de mirada triste

Tsunade- sama...- susurro konohamaru tristemente, al parecer incluso ella no sabia la verdad de las cosas ni que tan metida estaba en esto

Konohamaru, quiero que me cuentes que sabes de esto- ordeno tsunade girándose a verlo seriamente...

**Cambio**

Zet comienza a hacer sellos con sus manos y hace la invocación de un tigre blanco enorme

No podemos retrasarnos mas, iremos mas rapido encima de kius- dijo señalándoles el enorme tigre

Yo prefiero ir encima de akamaru- dijo kiba sonriéndole a su perro, el cual ladro feliz

Me parece bien, llevate a ellos dos contigo- señalo el anbu a hinata y shino, los cuales subieron rapidamente al lomo de akamaru, con esos tres menos la carga a su invocación seria menor, y podrían ir mas rapido, Naruto hizo sus propios sellos y aparecio una rana gigante

Yo ire encima de gamabunta- dijo el rubio sonriendo, zet solo lo miro con sorpresa y una sonrisa en los labios, el chico habia crecido bastante, se reprocho asi mismo, no podia encariñarse con sus victimas

Entonces lleva contigo a esos tres...- señalo a Sasuke, itachi y neji, mientras los demas subian a su tigre, comenzando nuevamente el trayecto sin descuidar el camino, cosa que para neji y hinata era mas facil ya que no gastaban chakra demas al ir corriendo a toda velocidad

**Cambio**

Han llegado...- susurro un ninja observando a siete personas que entraban a aquel edificio que era protegido por ellos, otro ninja no tardo en agilisarse para comunicárselo a sus jefes- sean bienvenidos...- saludo con cortesia el ninja completamente cubierto de la cara

Llevanos con ellos...- expreso un hombre de cabellos negros violáceos que le llegaban hasta la cintura, sus ojos violetas eran frios e inexpresivos

Si señor...- respondio el ninja llevándolos por el camino mas corto hasta la oficina de sus jefes, toco a la puerta de manera correcta

Pasen...- la voz tranquila del joven de cabellos fuicsa largos hasta la cintura permitio el acceso a la gran oficina

Espero que tu llamado se deba a que tienes al ultimo de nosotros- expreso molesto un hombre de cabellos verdes y ojos del mismo color

No precisamente, pero viene hacia aca...- dijo el hombre de largos cabellos tranquilo

Como es eso posible?- pregunto otro de cabellos azul marino sintiéndose extraño

Antes de hablar, les pido que por favor huelan esto...- pidio el joven de manera serena

Para que es esto?- pregunto el hombre cabellos negros violáceos

Rui, desde que llegaste a este lugar debes de sentirte extraño, al igual que tus compañeros y mi hermano, eso es debido a la presencia de la chica, sus hormonas reaccionan a su epoca de gestación, por lo que para evitar cualquier suceso inesperado hasta tener al kyubi decidimos crear esta medicina que evita que caigan en las garras de ella- dijo el joven

Mahalaled, como siempre tan cuidadoso de los planes, no por nada te dejaremos al zorro de nueve colas en tus manos, pero dime, ¿jared a logrado contenerse todo este tiempo?- pregunto rui de manera burlona

Por supuesto, me he encargado de ello, a pesar de que el tiene a shukaku en su interior, no ha habido problema que no pueda resolverse con una ducha fria- contesto sin inmutarse, sabia que ellos no confiaban demasiado en sus tácticas, pero no le importaba- pronto estaremos todos completos, y destruiremos a esas aldeas que interfirieron durante tanto tiempo en nuestros planes- sonrio observando a cada uno, primero su hermano gemelos, lo unico que los diferenciaba era el tamaño del cabello y la actitud, a el se le habia introducido a shukaku, después de haberlo sacado del cuerpo de gaara, claro eso lo habia vuelto mas loco que antes, rui, el joven de cabellos negros violáceos, era el contenedor del isonade, isca, la joven de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes ahora portadora de nekomata, galuel, el joven de cabellos verdes ahora portador de houko, gael, el joven de cabellos azul rey era el portador actual de kaiju, milca, una joven de tez morena, ojos negros y cabellos negros chinos, portadora actual de kaku, aun lado de ella, aya, una joven de piel apiñonada y cabellos naranjas portadora actual de hashimata, y por ultimo, raziel, una joven de tez morena y cabellos violáceos, portadora del jinchuriki de ocho colas (no me se el nombre de ese), el era el destinado a portar al kyubi, asi comenzarian una descendencia aun mas fuerte que evitaria que en el futuro lograran quitares el poder que obtuvieran, solo habia que posesionarse del decimo, y para eso necesitaban al kyubi y matar a uzumaki Naruto, con ello tendrían al decimo Yueria, el mas fuerte de todos y el unico capaz de destruirlos, pero tambien el unico de darles la inmortalidad

**Cambio**

Gaara ahí vienen- la voz de la rubia se escucho llamando la atención del pelirrojo que dio una media sonrisa al ver que todos estaban bien, pero por la forma tan llamativa en la que se acercaban se notaba que habian tenido problemas

Ya era hora- expreso el kazekage mentras hacia señas a sus otros dos compañeros para que se acercaran, pronto los ninjas estuvieron frente a ellos

Gaara...- llamo Naruto feliz brincando de gamabunta haciendo que este desapareciera dejando caer a sus compañeros de sentón

Maldito Naruto...- gruño itachi tallándose la parte trasera junto a su hermano y neji

Naruto, ha pasado mucho tiempo- expreso el pelirrojo sonriéndole

Vaya, asi que son ustedes los que nos acompañaran- decia el rubio feliz de ver a temari y kankuro, pero a otro ninja de la arena no le reconocio, aunque igualmente les saludo

El es Paris, ira tambien con nosotros- señalo a un ninja de rasgos finos y tez blanca, sus cabellos plateados largos y ojos violáceos, que les sonrio amablemente

Aaaaahhhh es hombre, pero si es mas lindo que sakura- dijo Naruto sin creerlo recibiendo un fuerte golpe de la pelirosa

Es un torpe...- bufo Sasuke, y aunque le daba la razon al rubio no lo diria en voz alta a menos que quisiera un fuerte golpe de su novia

Sakura-chan no tenias que pegarme- dijo Naruto haciendo un puchero

Vuelve a decir algo asi y te mato- dijo la chica tronandose los dedos de manera amenazante, a lo que Naruto trago duro

Ya basta sakura- regaño Sasuke con pena de ver el espectáculo que daba su novia

Gaara-sama, han llegado los de las demas aldeas- interrumpio Paris, señalando a donde los demas ninjas que se reunirían con ellos llegaban

Hemos avisado a las demas aldeas que nos reuniríamos aquí para ahorrar tiempo- expreso el pelirrojo viendo sonriente a Naruto, el lo protegeria como Naruto habia hecho con el hace tiempo

Disculpen el retraso...- se excuso uno de los ninjas de la nieve con su mascara- los 5 anbu de la nieve hemos llegado- señalando a sus cuatro compañeros dejando a ver que no habian tenido perdida alguna

Los 3 anbu del sonido tambien nos reportamos completos- dijo el otro grupo

Los 4 anbu de la niebla completos- afirmo el lider de los otros nijas

Los 2 anbu de la lluvia completos- expreso el ultimo grupo

Akamaru...- llamo iruka para que los contabilizara y preparara una estrategia según las capacidades de cada uno

Si...- obedecio- en total somos 31, mas usted seriamos 32 y sus 5 compañeros que nos esperan seremos 37- dijo a zet el cual lo vio con curiosidad su capacidad de pensamiento era muy buena- ahora por favor, necesito hacer contable las armas con las que disponemos, tambien sus técnicas- dijo señalando a los nuevos ninjas que se habian integrado a su grupo- asi como sus nombres... señor tambien necesito datos y habilidades de nuestro enemigo asi como la cantidad de ellos o lo mas parecido que tenga- replico shikamaru observando al anbu con mascara de tigre

Bien... nuestros rivales son aproximadamente 20 personas, eso agrega una mas que puede que se les una, de esas 20 personas 8 son jinchurikis, con habilidades parecidas al zorro de nueve colas...- comenzo a explicar haciendo que shikamaru se estremeciera al oir esto ultimo

**Cambio**

Konohamaru, me estas diciendo que el cuarto hokage no murio al encerrar al kyubi?...- dijo tsunade apesadumbrada, tantas mentiras cubrian algo, pero aun no sabia que, tantos secretos le llevaron a sacrificar todo lo que tenia en ese lugar, dio un fuerte golpe en el escritorio partiéndolo en dos, ante un temeroso konohamaru

Tsunade- sama, necesito saber quien es la madre de Naruto-kun...- pidio el mas joven

Para que lo quieres saber?- pregunto ella cuestionante

Porque ella tiene que saber que Naruto-kun no fue su unico hijo...

Que estas diciendo?- pregunto la hokage sujetando al chico del cuello

Que Naruto-kun tiene una hermana gemela, o tuvo, no se si este muerta- dijo el joven un poco azul por el agarre, a lo que tsunade lo solto de golpe

La verdad no se quien es la madre de Naruto, nunca supe nada de ella, el cuarto nunca me hablo de ella...- dijo ella mordiéndose el labio inferior haciendolo sangrar un poco

Tsunade-sama ya estan reunidos todos los lideres de los clanes- llamo shizume desde la puerta

Bien en un momento voy, shizume, buscame el expediente de Naruto, quiero saber quien fue su madre, si tuvo mas familia fuera del cuarto, tambien quiero que llames a jiraiya, ese viejo debe saber algo, y has una reunion con el consejo- ordeno tsunade molesta

No es necesario que me busques tsunade- dijo jiraiya desde la puerta

Vaya, que te trae por aquí?- pregunto la quinta mordazmente, estaba realmente furiosa

Los secretos, ademas me entere que zet habia regresado con noticias- dijo jiraiya sonriente

Que es lo que sabes tu?- pregunto ella acercándose a el de manera intimidante

Sera mejor que hablemos con todos reunidos no lo crees?- dijo el retrocediendo "es hora que sepas que paso aquel dia en que perdiste a tu hijo tsunade" penso jiraiya con ojos tristes...

**Cambio**

Bien, el plan es simple, matar o recuperar al miembro de nuestra aldea, destruir a los akatsuki y sobre todo, impedir que se hagan de Naruto- dijo shikamaru friamente

Espera shikamaru, no podemos matar a uno de los nuestros- dijo Naruto molesto

Se lo que sientes Naruto, pero ahora la vida de varias personas corre peligro, no podemos arriesgarnos, sino podemos traerlo de vuelta, deberemos matarlo- sentencio el joven chounin

Bien... protejamos a Naruto- gritaron todos a coro...


	4. Chapter 4

Miu, aya, no te preocupes, al parecer este fic es el que seguire mas asiduamente ya que no se me va la inspiración para el XD y ya tengo hecho este y e tro cap, pero como vienen vacaciones y me voy ade fiesta quero dejar dos capitulos puestos antes de irme para que no me retrase mucho -

**Cap 3 Yueria... la nemesis de los jinchuriki**

Llévenla a su prisión- ordeno mahalaled al ver que la medicación que le daba a sus compañeros estaba dejando de hacer efecto, no queria que arruinaran los planes antes de tiempo

Cuanto tiempo tardara este plan?- pregunto rui impaciente, tenia ganas de lanzarse sobre la chica que ahora era desalojada del lugar, mientras esta los miraba bajo aquella mascara con una sonrisa

Si obtenemos al kyubi enseguida, solo tardaremos un año en tener todo en orden, de lo contrario nos llevara dos o tres años dependiendo de que tan bueno sean controlando a sus demonios- completo el joven serio

Estas seguro de que ella nos ayudara?- la voz de jared los interrumpio mientras sus dedos jugaban con una kunai que era movida por la arena de un lado a otro

Claro, ella misma lo asesinara, si todo sale como lo planeamos...- sonrio mahalaled, itachi seria tambien uno de los sacrificios, el sabia los planes del sucesor del sharingan para poseer el kyubi, pero no se lo darian, claro que no

Tsunade entro a pasos largos y de manera rapida a la sala de junta, ahí estaban reunidos los lideres de todos los clanes y ademas los viejos del consejo, cerro los ojos como pensando que iba a decir, atrás de ella entro jiraiya quien se recargo en una de las paredes apartados de todos, konohamaru se quedo afuera para que no fueran a descubrir quien les habia advertido

Tsunade- sama, espero que sea algo importante para habernos reunido aquí- el hombre lider del clan de los hyuga hablo molesto por aquel llamado repentino

Sino fuera asi, no los habria llamado, no creeran que solo queria verles sus lindos rostros o si?- respondio ella a la defensiva a lo que jiraiya sonrio y todos comenzaron a prestarle atención- ayer por la mañana llego a la villa zet, un anbu que no habia estado aquí durante 12 años por ordenes del tercer hokage...- los parloteos no se hicieron esperar, al parecer hasta ellos sabian mas del asunto que ella

Que fue lo que dijo? Ya murio?- pregunto el mas anciano de los del consejo, haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran sobre la hokage que parecio molestarse ante su insensibilidad

Me trajo los planos para poder traerla de vuelta a la aldea sin riesgo alguno, por lo que mande a un grupo de ninjas en misión, donde se reuniran con otros de otras aldeas, para traerla y acabar con el grupo ninja alpha...

Como pudistes mandar a nuestros hijos en una misión suicida?- pregunto el señor de ojos blancos

Las cosas iban bien hasta que zet impidio que se me revelara mas sobre la identidad de nuestro objetivo...- siguió tsunade- pero al parecer ustedes saben quien es, asi que espero repuestas, o solo dare ordenes para que protejan la villa de manera minuciosa en caso de que sea atacada, si ustedes acceden, enviare un grupo para que traiga de regreso a sus hijos- sentencio la hokage mirándolos desafiante

Su nombre es Maya, es la nemesis del kyubi y los demas jinchuriki...- comenzo a responder el padre de akamaru

La nemesis?- pregunto la hokage sorprendida

Si, dentro de ella esta encerrada yueria... el unico demonio femenino de los 10 jinchuriki- continuo- se dice que su poder es capaz de destruir a los 9 demonios ella sola, este demonio aparece al igual que los demas, siempre huyendo de ellos para no procrear mas demonios, pero por lo mismo es mas agresiva, disfruta de la sangre, su capacidad de inteligencia es mayor que los demas...

Eso es imposible... como es posible que ese demonio estuviera en uno de los de nuestra villa?- pregunto ella sin entender

No sabemos con certeza la historia de lo sucedido, solo sabemos que después de que el cuarto encerrara al kyubi dentro de su propio hijo, la villa continuo un tiempo mas en paz, el cuarto nos guiaba de manera pacifica, a pesar de que su vida se vio reducida por causa de ese sello, un año después, aparecio Yueria molesta con nuestra villa, asi que comenzo a destruir a los descendientes de todos los clanes, su forma real no es desconocida, ya que vino en forma de zorro, y cambio a una de gato, pasando por otras mas, el cuarto salio a encargarse de ella, pero los anbu que le acompañaron regresaron enseguida dejándolo solo, la destrucción causada fue mucha, asi que yueria fue encerrada por el cuarto dentro de Maya, aun desconocemos como fue que Yueria se dejo encerrar, pero al ser tanto su poder, el cuarto uso toda su energia vital, por lo que murio...

Yueria... Maya... un demonio tan poderoso como pudo ser encerrado en un cuerpo humano... eso es increíble, como pudo resistir un pequeño cuerpo tal cosa?- se preguntaba la hokage

Al parecer yueria estaba enamorada del kyubi, por lo que accedio a ser encerrada para poder estar cerca de el, sin importar que fuera bajo la simple forma de una humana- dijo jiraiya agregando mas a la platica

Yueria enamorada del kyubi? Pero no se suponia que evitaba a los demonios?- pregunto tsunade

Asi es, pero tenia que pasar alguna ves, no crees? Por lo mismo los demas demonios reencarnaron en este mismo tiempo para luchar de nuevo por poseerla- completo jiraiya

Eso quiere decir que Yueria regreso para estar junto a su amor...- susurro tsunade, no era gran problema, solo tenian que recuperar a la chica y todo estaria listo

El problema no radica ahí, sino que cuando el cuarto la quiso sellar en una joven de esta aldea, los hyuga se negaron a sacrificar a su descendiente...

Hyuga hinata...- susurro tsunade observando al lider del clan hyuga

Era obvio que no condenaria ami hija, ademas que con nuestro poder de linea sucesoria la volveríamos mas fuerte, asi que decidimos hacerlo con una de nivel debil...- se defendio hyuga-sama

Quien fue la escogida?- pregunto tsunade

Sakura haruno...- expreso jiraiya- pero nuestro venerable consejo decidio que Yueria debia residir en uno de ellos- expreso el hombre de cabellos blancos- claro, como no desearlo si podia regresarles la juventud y una vida eterna gobernando nuestra aldea- se mofo- obviamente el cuarto intento evitarlo y su unica opcion fue encerrarla en el cuerpo de maya, su hija y hermana gemela de Naruto- completo jiraiya al fin

Es decir que la hermana de Naruto esta enamorada de el?- tsunade casi se desmaya

Si...- contesto jiraiya

Bien, y me pueden decir porque no esta ella en la aldea?- pregunto tsunade aun mas molesta, necesitaba prontamente una copa de sake

Cuando tenia 5 años, unos ninjas del akatsuki entraron a la aldea y se la llevaron quemando la casa con Naruto adentro, pero kakashi lo salvo de quemarse vivo- contesto otro de los ancianos del consejo

Eso quiere decir que ella esta muerta...- susurro tsunade en voz baja

No... la persona que zet y los otros 5 anbu vigilaban es precisamente a ella- dijo jiraiya

Pero porque no le sacaron a Yueria?- tsunade cada vez entendia menos

No pueden, el poder de ella es tan grande que a menos que ella acceda o pierda el interes por la vida, no podran sacarla- expreso jiraiya

Por eso quieren a Naruto, no solo por el kyubi, sino porque si el muere podran tener el poder de yueria, pero si sigue con vida es indicio de que debe haber alguien cuidándola, es decir, debe tener aprecio por otro humano cuando menos- expreso tsunade como una esperanza ante todo lo malo

No... ella ha sido torturada durante estos 12 años, diariamente... lo unico que la mantiene es la esperanza de ver a Naruto...- expreso jiraiya cerrando los ojos para abrir la puerta haciendo caer a un Sai que escuchaba la platica- si ya estas escuchando es mejor que entres

Lo lamento, solo queria saber porque me llamo tsunade-sama...- dijo el joven de mirada triste y falsa sonrisa

Sai... quiero que alcanses a los ninjas de konoha...

Tsunade- sama... usted tambien la abandonara? Que hara Naruto si se entera de esto?- dijo konohamaru molesto y con lagrimas en los ojos

No konohamaru, quiero que sai les lleve esta información para que esten alerta, ademas de que deseo que ayude en el rescate- dijo tsunade haciendole señas al joven anbu para que saliera inmediatamente, cosa que hizo enseguida

Porque la ayudaras?- pregunto la anciana del consejo

Porque ustedes ya se han equivocado demasiado, primero cuando cada habitante de esta villa rechazo a un par de niños, luego cuando no intentaron rescatar a una niña que era la unica compañía de un demonio que permanecia dormido, luego al hacer menos a Naruto por algo de lo que el no tenia la culpa, y por ultimo, porque es hora de que ese niño conozca lo que es una familia, si alguien esta en desacuerdo con ello, puede marcharse de la aldea cuando guste- sentencio ella molesta dejando a ver que no permitiria que alguien la contradijera

Ya estan aquí, manda a los ninjas a custodiar la entrada en lo que termino con ella- ordeno un ninja de ojos azules mientras colgaba de nuevo a la joven en aquella inmensa cueva, esta lo veia sin decir nada, se esperaba otra porcion de azotes- es una lastima que ya no nos sirvas...- susurro el tocando su fino y delicado cuerpo, que a pesar de la mal nutricion se habia desarrollado demasiado bien- mi trabajo es matarte en este momento- la joven abrio sus ojos azules en sorpresa, no queria morir, no aun, queria verlo antes que nada, habia soportado todo ese tiempo por verlo, estaba tan cerca, se remolineo intentando safarse, pero los sellos causaron grandes quemaduras en su piel, el hombre sonrio y comenzo a azotar todo su cuerpo con un latigo de picos que se enterraba en su piel con cada golpe destrozando su cuerpo, grandes olas de dolor recorrian su cuerpo, pero no grito, no le daria ese gusto...

Zet se reune con sus compañeros anbu que al verlo le saludan, con eso kakashi se quita las sospechas del ninja, shikamaru comienza a explicarles el plan detenidamente

Parece ser que tu plan tendra que esperar, saben que estamos aquí- dijo una de las anbu atrás de su mascara de lechuza, todos observaron como varios ninjas se agilizaban para encontrarlos

Esperaba algo asi- contesto shikamaru- shouji te quedaras afuera con los 6 anbu para cubrir la entrada, los cuatro de la niebla se encargaran de cuidar una emboscada, Rey... tu y tus 2 compañeros se encargaran de despejar el area de arriba- ordeno a los del sonido- ginta... encárguense de los que estan en el rio, asi no recibiremos sorpresa alguna por ser agua tendran mas ventaja, yohei... tu grupo se encargara de todos los que esten en el bosque- sentencio a los de la nieve que asintieron y comenzaron a moverse con los demas- gaara tu equipo se unira al mio para pelear dentro de la cueva, tus poderes sobre la arena seran muy benéficos- dijo haciendo señas para que comenzaran a moverse rapidamente, Naruto iba en medio para ser protegido por todos y por su reaccion rapida podria comenzar un ataque de igual con alguno de los jinchuriki

Naruto... – escucho que lo llamaban, sentia esa aflicción en su pecho, porque sentia esa angustia?- Naruto...- escucho de nuevo, la voz era mas cercana pero mas debil, de pronto ahí estaban, imágenes que lo hicieron caer de golpe

Maya ven aquí- llamaba un pequeño Naruto de cuatro años a su pequeña hermana que corria para no ser alcanzada por el

No quiero- decia ella sacándole la lengua a lo que la comenzo a perseguir- si me atrapas te regalo mi chocolate- reto la pequeña jugando

Bien ese chocolate sera mio...- dijo el rubio correteándola hasta alcanzarla, consiguiendo su tan merecido premio, y un beso en la mejilla

Hermano no te olvidaras nunca de mi, verdad?- pregunto ella viendo las estrellas mientras Naruto se comia el chocolate embarrandose de sus mejillas

Nunca podria olvidarme de ti...- contesto el...

Por fin me recordaste...- una voz frente a el le hizo levantar la vista

Lo lamento, yo...- decia un Naruto en el suelo en medio de una profunda obscuridad

Shhh... me alegro que te acordaras de mi hermano- sonrio una niña que iba desapareciendo ante sus ojos, a lo que Naruto solto unas pequeñas lagrimas...

Naruto...- llamaba Sasuke preocupado, intentando hacer despertar a su amigo que se habia desvanecido de pronto

Sasuke...- llamo confundido

Torpe... me tenias preocupado- dijo abrazandolo, mientras era observado por todos

No quiero interrumpirlos, pero tenemos que apurarnos, nos esperan los demas- interrumpio shikamaru, haciendo que Sasuke soltara al rubio, el cual se levanto rapidamente del suelo para continuar su carrera, sonreia feliz, ahora lo recordaba, tenia una hermana, y cuando regresara a konoha la buscaria, no moriria en un lugar como ese, no ahora que sabia que no estaba solo...

El ninja de ojos azules sonrie, viendo aquel cuerpo blanquecino, luego oprime una piedra que abre una salida secreta para presenciar lo que viene en primera fila, el ruido de unos pasos acelera su escape mientras sonrie, con su comunicador avisa que ya todo esta preparado, la puerta se cierra dejando a ver solo una simple cueva con herramientas de tortura, los jóvenes ninjas llegan al lugar, tres ninjas les salen al ataque pero gaara se encarga de ellos sin mucho problema, shikamaru observa a todos lados esperando a ver a los portadores del jinchuriki, pero no habia nada

AAAAAAHHH- el grito de sakura los hizo girarse solo para ver el cuerpo de una joven completamente desnuda, completamente atravesada por una gran espada clavada a la pared, su cuerpo destrozado con varias marcas de latigazos, parte de su piel habia sido desgarrada, tenia cuatro sellos restricción y su cara era cubierta por un casco

Quien pudo hacer semejante crueldad?- preguntaba hinata con las manos en la boca, la vista era algo horripilante

Al parecer llegamos tarde...- susurro itachi molesto de que la hubieran matado, Naruto se acerco a la joven de manera lenta comenzando a retirar la espada para poder descolgarla de la pared

Ughh- un gemido le hizo reaccionar- esta viva...- llamo a sakura y hinata para que le ayudaran, Sasuke lanzo una kunai que corto las cadenas que la mantenian colgada y la depositaron lo mas suavemente que podian en el suelo manteniéndola sentada, para no dañar mas su cuerpo, ambas chicas revisaban a la joven con cuidado, pero su estado era critico

Hay que llevarla con tsunade-sama, es la unica que podria tratar una herida de esta magnitud- expreso la chica con ojos tristes

No llegara viva- expreso shikamaru, al ver la situación- sino la pueden curar sera mejor darle una muerte rapida, para alejarla del dolor- dijo de manera fria, pero compasiva, la joven abrios sus dos ojos azules sintiendo como su cuerpo estaba hecho pedazos, pero queria ver si el estaba ahí, queria verlo, una ultima vez

Na... Naruto...- susurro suavemente haciendo voltear al rubio con sorpresa

Naruto tu la conoces?- pregunto shikamaru curioso

No... no lo se- dijo el acercándose, kakashi se agacho aun lado de la joven para comenzar a retirar el casco de manera lenta, dejando a caer un mechón de cabellos rubios, dejando a ver aquella piel blanca como el papel...

Tsunade...- llamo jiraiya a la hokage

Jiraiya, que hicimos para llegar a este punto?- pregunto ella viendo al cielo

Aun lo recuerdas tsunade?- pregunto el viendo los ojos tristes de la mujer

Si... todas las noches, dia tras dia, recuerdo cada perdida, la perdida de mi hermano, la perdida de mi novio, la perdida de Yondaime, y mas que nada, la perdida de mi hijo...- susurro ella en silencion- de todos los que una ves ame, solo quedas tu con vida, incluso el tercero y orochimaru han muerto...

Tsunade... yo...- no sabia como decirle la verdad

No necesito la lastima de nadie...- susurro ella dejándolo en claro

No queria consolarte...- dijo el molesto- pero hay algo que no te he dicho- la mujer lo vio seriamente que mas secretos le esperaba...

Yondaime nunca dejo de amarte, siempre penso en ti, eras lo que mas amo en la vida...

Pero me cambio por otra?- dijo ella mordazmente

No... el nunca tuvo otra mujer- tsunade lo miro con los ojos abiertos como plato

Que quieres decir?- pregunto ella con miedo

Que tu hijo vive...- susurro jiraiya con la cabeza baja, tsunade no reacciono ante aquella confesion, estaba tan confundida que no supo como reaccionar, konohamaru y shizune escuchaba atrás de la puerta con sorpresa

Mi hijo vive? Quien es?- por fin grito ella a su amigo, o a quien consideraba su amigo...

Continuara...

Que puedo decir, este cap me quedo cortito, pero asi estaba planeado, habra como 5 que seran asi de cortos XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap. 4 Encuentro**

Un par de ojos azules miran con ternura el rostro zorruno del joven que veia con sorpresa la cara de a quien habian ido a rescatar

No... no puede ser...- susurro Naruto comenzando a derramar unas lagrimas involuntarias

Naruto... veniste... veniste por mi...- decia la joven escupiendo un poco de sangre, mientras estiraba su mano para intentar tocarlo, kakashi observaba la escena, el recordaba a la joven, le causo un poco de nostalgia, la habia visto un par de veces cuando era una niña, no pudo evitar sentir pesar por el rubio, todos veian la escena sin entender

Maya... eres tu maya...- dijo el tomando la mano de su hermana, la cual sonrio al escuchar su nombre de los labios de su hermano

Naruto quien es ella?- pregunto sakura sin entender lo que pasaba, hinata sintio tristeza al ver a su amigo en ese estado, Sasuke observo todo sintiéndose incomodo, nunca habia visto a su amigo asi, observo el rostro de la joven, su cara cambio a una gran sorpresa, era la misma niña que vio en casa de Naruto y que le advirtió del peligro, claro estaba mas grande y apunto de morir

Es la hermana de Naruto...- susurro itachi haciendo que los demas se giraran con sorpresa

Naruto tenia una hermana?- pregunto temari confundida

Si... pero fueron separados desde que tenian 5 años cuando fue secuestrada- completo el uchiha, Sasuke se acerco con ternura al rubio, quiso consolarlo, queria decir algo, apoyarlo en esos momentos, pero de sus labios no salio nada

Itachi uchiha...- sonrio ella, el joven se sorprendio ante la mencion de su nombre- gaara...- siguió, eran las personas que ella algun dia habia tratado familiarmente y le agradaba el volver a verlos

Ey Naruto, ella es como tu, no?- pregunto shikamaru con cabeza fria, le dolia lo que pasaba y por lo mismo buscaba soluciones posibles

Que preguntas haces idiota- regaño temari dándole un pequeño zape al Nara

No te confundas, si es asi, puede que haiga una solucion, esos sellos restringen su poder, asi que si se los quitamos, puede que sus heridas cierren rapidamente como pasaba con Naruto y gaara antes- explico el, a lo que Naruto observo los sellos en las taloneras, e intento quitarlos, pero al contacto su mano comenzo a quemarse

Es inútil, dudo mucho que alguno de los jinchuriki pueda retirarlos- contesto shikamaru observándolo seriamente- incluso gaara con todo su poder no podria tocarlos ya que dentro de el aun conserva esencia de shukaku

Entonces que podemos hacer?- pregunto Naruto desesperado, tenia que hacer algo cuanto antes, shikamaru se sento cruzando sus rodillas y juntando sus dedos- que?...

Tranquilo Naruto, esta pensando en como resolver todo- dijo Sasuke poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del rubio quien solo asintió confiando en sus amigos, la joven rubia que yacia en el suelo observaba todo sonriendo, Naruto por fin tenia amigos, ya no estaba mas solo, en parte le daba envidia, ella nunca conocio eso, su cuerpo comenzo a dar pequeños espamos haciendo reaccionar a sakura, quien intento calmarla aplicando parte de su chakra para calmar un poco el dolor

Bien, lo tengo... pero necesitare la ayuda de todos...- dijo shilamaru levantándose de golpe, habia tomado mas tiempo del que habia previsto hacer su unica estrategia

Apresurate...- dijo sakura nerviosa

Sakura, te encargaras de ir sacando la espada y cerrando esa herida, itachi, kakashi, neji y Sasuke se encargaran de esos sellos, no fallen por favor- pidio seriamente

Bien...- dijeron los cuatro colocándose en sus lugares, hinata, tu iras untando tu medicamento en las demas heridas, que sanaran aun mas rapido con ello, kankuro, temari, gaara y shino se encargaran de sustituir a cualquiera de nosotros en caso de que nos falte chakra suficiente, kiba tu y akamaru seran los encargads de cuidarnos las espaldas en caso de cualquier ataque sorpresa, y yo me encargare de que no se mueve pisando su sombra...- dijo este atrapando la sombra de la chica

Y yo?- pregunto Naruto molesto

Encargate de mantenerla lucida- dijo shikamaru molesto, shino uso a sus insectos para cubrir el cuerpo desnudo de la chica lo mas que pudiera, neji comenzo a usar su chakra para romper el seño con cortes finos, pero el sello parecia absorver mas de la mitad de la energia que el usaba, complicándole todo, pronto comenzo a sudar frio, no alcanzaria a cortar por completo el sello, maldijo por lo bajo, la joven intento moverse al sentir que parte del sello tocaba su piel quemándole, pero shikamaru la mantenia firme, temari se acerco al hyuga colocando una mano en su hombro para pasarle gran parte de su chakra con el cual apenas termino su labor, los pequeños insectos de shino retiraron el sello, mientras kiba sostenia a neji quien lucia realmente cansado, hinata se acerco para comenzar a untar su ungüento medicinal observando como las heridas menos profundas comenzaban a sanar, pero las otras tardaban mas, el siguiente fue kakashi, quien utilizo una de sus técnicas para destrozar el otro sello, pero solo alcanzo a rasgar la mitad ante su sorpresa, temari lanzo uno de sus cortes con su abanico, pero el sello no parecia ceder, al parecer cada que uno era retirado el otro se volvia mas fuerte, gaara sujeto el hombro de kakashi pasándole mas de la mitad de su chakra que sirvio para romper el sello, pero los guantes de kakashi se quemaron en la operación debido a la esencia de shukaku, el siguiente fue itachi, el cual miro con curiosidad a la chica, le sonrio un poco cosa que ella respondio, concentro todo su chakra en su mano para cortar el sello de un solo tajo, su poder era algo abominable para ser un simple humano, hinata continuaba su labor, las heridas parecian sanar mas rapidamente, ahora solo faltaba un sello mas, el cual fue retirado por Sasuke con ayuda de Naruto, ambos trabajando en equipo, pero las manos de Sasuke resultaron con pequeñas quemaduras debido a la fuerte presencia del kyubi, pero fue atendido por la heredera de los hyuga, maya pronto sintio como su cuerpo parecia mas libre y ligero, shikamaru no aguanto mas el mantener prisionera la sombra de aquella chica, asi que fue lanzado contra la pared, pero akamaru detuvo el choque con su cuerpo, siendo agradecido por el joven chounin

Oye tu...- hablo la joven con mas fuerza dirigiendo su voz a donde sakura se encontraba sentada

Si?- pregunto ella asustada

Retira la espada de un solo golpe...- pidio ante la sorpresa de los demas

Si hago eso te desangraras...- dijo la pelirosa preocupada

Estare bien... solo hazlo- pidio molesta, sus puños cerrados como si estuviera a punto de lanzarle un fuerte golpe, sus manos comenzaron a temblar de golpe- hazlo rapido...- pidio como si estuviera a punto de explotar

Si...- sakura se incorporo y junto su chakra para sacar aquella espada del interior del cuerpo de la joven, toda la energia que intento salir de golpe de la joven, se centro en su abdomen cerrando la herida rapidamente, como si nunca hubiese existido, la rubia se incorporo lentamente observando su cuerpo, la piel antes desgarrada se habia reconstruido rapidamente, sus heridas habian desaparecido como si nunca hubiesen existido, su piel era blanca ya que no tuvo contacto alguno con el sol, sus piernas temblaban un poco ante la falta de ejercicio y poca costumbre de sostenerse en ellos, sonrio feliz, por fin seria libre de nuevo, no podia creerlo...

Naruto...- llamo al rubio que la veia sentado en el suelo, este sonrio asintiendo con la cabeza

Es hora de volver a casa...- dijo el lanzándose a abrazarla, cosa que ella respondio feliz, un abrazo entre dos hermanos ruidosos que brincaban como niños chiquitos, Sasuke observaba todo, Naruto no se habia tomado la molestia de ayudarlo a incorporarse, sonrio por lo bajo, era obvio, ahora debia preocuparse mas por ella, pero eso en parte le habia dolido en su interior

Este... disculpen la interrupcion pero...- llamo kiba algo sonrojado, su olfato era mas fino que el de ellos y tener a una chica desnuda frente a el, era muy tentador, y viendo la mirada perdida de kakashi en aquellas curvas, se imagino que no era el unico

Que pasa kiba?- pregunto shikamaru viendo a su amigo, el unico que permanecia quieto a pesar de la situación

No deberían ponerle algo? no es bueno que una chica ande asi entre casi puros hombres...- dijo mirando al cielo apenado, todos observaron a la chica y esta los veia sin entender, Naruto no tardo en ponerse frente a ella cubriéndola de esas miradas

Es cierto... ustedes voltéense...- dijo el rubio haciendo que los demas soltaran una pequeña sonrisa, Maya observaba todo sin entender nada, puesto que su mentalidad seguia siendo la de una niña de 5 años que no respondia a esas emociones aun, hinata se saco su chamarra quedándose simplemente en una blusa negra pegada, para que la joven se cubriera un poco, esta tomo la chaqueta que le quedaba un poco abierta de arriba puesto que estaba un poco mas dotada que hinata en ese aspecto, itachi se giro lentamente- Ey tu, deja de ver ami hermana asi- gruño Naruto al ver al uchiha acercarse a ella

Tranquilo niño, solo le venia a ofrecer esto, pense que le serviria mas que una chamarra- extendio itachi un pantalón de licra negro que se ajustaba a las caderas de la chica, pero que al menos cubria lo suficiente, sabia que se encontraria con ella, asi que llevaba una ropa para ella

Gracias...- dijo ella sonriendo para luego salir de ahí, con los demas, afuera solo algunos de sus compañeros los esperaban, los 6 anbu y chouji estaban bien, pero de la aldea del sonido nada mas quedaba uno con vida, de la nieve y la niebla solo habia dos, y de la lluvia estaban completos

Es ella?- pregunto rey con desconfianza

Si, es ella- dijo zet acercándose a los jóvenes chounins que habian logrado salvarla, cuando el esperaba que la dejaran morir, claro eso era imposibe, pero a lo mejor el kyubi si podria desaparecer y calmar las cosas

No deberías desear la muerte de los demas solo por ser diferente a ti- dijo maya observándolo fijamente

No es bueno leer la mente de los demas sin su permiso- agrego el viéndola desafiantemente

Es cierto, pero leer tu mente es lo ultimo que deseo- dijo observando el cielo como si nunca lo hubiese visto, sus ojos azulados se habian acostumbrado demasiado rapido a la luz del sol

Bueno, nuestro trabajo termino, desde aquí regresamos a nuestras aldeas- interrumpio ginta la proxima discusión

Si, gracias por su ayuda- expreso kakashi con respeto, mientras una bola de lodo se estrellaba en su rostro, sacándole una gota de sudor a los otros ninjas

Jajaja, fallaste- reia Naruto escandalosamente lanzandole una bola de lodo a su hermana la cual la esquivo apenas para acabar estrellándose en la cara de sakura

Tu tambien...- reia la chica escondiéndose atrás de gaara de los ataques de su hermano, a lo que el kazekage tuvo que comenzar a participar en el juego, o terminar como pastel de lodo, mientras los otros ninjas se alejaban del lugar para no terminar en una batalla de niños

Naruto- grito sakura lanzándose contra el rubio que corria a toda prisa para no ser alcanzado por la pelirosa ni por las bolas de lodo que volaban por todos lados metiendo a todos en una guerra sucia que no paro hasta que itachi ya hecho pastelillo de barro, agarro a la rubia e iruka detuvo al rubio escandaloso, los cuales fueron agarrados de tiro al blanco por todos ellos

No tenian que ser tan exagerados...- decia Naruto lavándose en el rio, mientras su hermana sonreia desde una piedra en la orilla

Me diverti mucho hermano...- contesto la joven observando el cielo que comenzaba a cubrirlos con la negrura de la noche

Si... yo tambien- sonrio el saliendo del agua para vestirse con sus ropas ya secas, busco en su mochila unos dulces, pero estos ya estaban en el estomago de chouji- aaargghh te comiste mis dulces- peleo Naruto

No tenian tu nombre- repuso chouji haciendose el desentendido, a lo que los demas sonrieron, estar con el rubio era todo menos aburrido

Kakashi sensei, no cree que esto fue muy facil?- pregunto sakura viendo a su sensei

Si... seguramente ellos esperaban que Naruto se descontrolara para separarnos y poder usar eso en su ventaja, pero no creo que fuese su unica estrategia- contesto el anbu notando la ausencia de los 6 del equipo especial

Ya deja de pelear torpe...- expreso Sasuke dándole un pequeño sape a su amigo

Aaaaahhh Sasuke baka- decia el rubio haciendole caras al moreno que comenzo a echar chispas por los ojos, comenzando una competencia de dominio con el rubio

Al final, el esta bien...- dijo gaara atrás de la chica

Tu lo crees? Esto apenas comienza- dijo ella observándolo con una sonrisa

Entonces porque sonries?- pregunto el confundido

Porque ellos creen que su pocion durara en mi cuerpo el tiempo necesario para que yo sea quien les de a mi hermano- dijo ella mostrandole una parte de su cuello

Pero acaso no es asi?- pregunto el observándola

No... solo durara dos horas mas, después sere completamente libre- dijo ella mirando la luna- lo recuerdas gaara?

Si... fue en una noche asi cuando te conoci en mi aldea- sonrio el

Si... en aquel entonces pase por ahí engañada y siendo solo una niña tan sola como tu- dijo la joven recargando su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo cerrando sus ojos para quedarse completamente dormida, gaara observo esto y sonrio acariciando aquella cabellera rubia

En aquel entonces eramos dos niños solitarios- completo el

**-. flash back-.**

Un pequeño gaara de 6 años recien cumplidos camina solo por la noche, la villa esta desierta, se sentia solo y decepcionado, todos le habian traicionado, todos le odiaban, una pequeña pelota rodo hasta sus pies haciendole levantar la vista de manera fria, sus ojos verdes brillaban ferozmente en aquella obscuridad

Disculpa, podrias pasarme mi pelota?- la voz de una niña rubia que le sonreia amablemente le hizo fruncir el seño molesto. La arena levanto la pelota para reventarla ante la mirada molesta de la pequeña

Largo...- gruño

Oye, sino querias pasarla nomas te hubieras hecho aun lado y yo la hubiese recogido- dijo ella enojada, su unica diversión se habia ido a la basura por un niño mal educado que andaba de malas

Que te largues, que no entiendes?- decia el pequeño gaara molesto

Y si no quiero que me haras eh?- desafio la pequeña acercándose a el, haciendole caras estilo Naruto con Sasuke, a lo que los dos comenzaron a echar chispas por los ojos

Eres una niña insolente...- gruño atacándola con su arena, pero shukaku se detuvo antes de llegar a ella

Parece que tu ataque no me pude alcanzar- dijo ella sonriendo, a lo que gaara observo confundido

Tu... tu puedes tocarme?- pregunto el temeroso, era la primera vez que alguien podria herirle. Eso le causaba miedo y a la ves un deseo de sentir lo que llamaban dolor

Pues claro ni que fueras un fantasma- dijo ella tocando la mejilla de gaara en una suave caricia, haciendole cerrar los ojos disfrutando del momentos- oye porque tienes esas ojeras?- pregunto mirando las ojeras del niño

Porque no puedo dormir por miedo...- contesto el sin abrir los ojos

Y no te gustaria dormir?- pregunto ella abrazandolo

Si...- contesto abriendo sus ojos, para ver como la pequeña lo jalaba hasta el parque donde se escondieron entre uno de los juegos, ella se sento y le hizo señas a el para que se acostara en sus piernas- si duermo te lastimare

No te preocupes, no pasara nada...- contesto jalándolo recargando la cabeza de gaara sobre sus piernas acariciando sus cabellos rojos, el niño ante las caricias lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos dejándose vencer por el sueño, la pequeña tambien se quedo dormida abrazada a el, dos niños durmiendo en el parque durante toda la fria noche en la que su unica cobija fue la arena, shukaku habia intentado salir, pero por la presencia de yueria no atacaba a la pequeña que dormia abrazando a gaara, pero que no le impidio matar a varios ninjas de la arena que habian intentado acercarse a ellos para matarlos, al otro dia, gaara abrio sus ojos lentamente, para observar el cuerpo de la rubia cubierto de sangre, y mas alla cuerpos destrozados, por un momento se asusto, pero al ver como los dos ojos azules se abrian perezosamente se sintio aliviado y sonrio

Buenos dias...- susurro el pequeño con una sonrisa

Dormiste bien?- pregunto ella estirando sus brazos perezosamente

Si... gracias- dijo el sonrojado, ambos se levantaron lentamente para salir de entre el juego en el que habian pasado la noche, afuera dos hombres les esperaban, uno era el kazekage, padre de gaara, el otro era mahalaled, quien vio seriamente a la pequeña

Gaara, que haces con ella?- pregunto el kazekage de manera fria

Solo dormia...- susurro el ante la sorpresa de su padre

No mientas, sabes que no puedes dormir, de lo contrario ella no seguiria con vida...- se detuvo un momento observando a la pequeña sujetando amablemente la mano del pequeño sin que la arena se atreviera a cubrir a su hijo

El no miente...- contesto Maya desafiando al kazekage, este la miro con sorpresa y temor

Eso parece, mahalaled, les ordeno que se vayan de esta aldea hoy mismo, de lo contrario los mataremos- sentencio el kazekage observando friamente a ese hombre que la habia llevado hasta ahí

Si señor...- contesto el joven molesto por la estupidez de esa niña, ahora tendrían que seguir el camino de manera cansada...

**-. Fin del flash back -.**

Itachi se acerco lentamente a donde gaara permanecia acariciando los cabellos de la joven rubia, mientras naruto permanecia observandolos cuidadosamente, era extraño, se sentia feliz de estar de nuevo con ella, era como si se conocieran desde siempre, como si ambos se entendieran...

**-. Cambio-.**

Tsunade observa a jiraiya con sorpresa, este la sujeta antes de que caiga al suelo del shock que acaba de recibir, después de la noticia, era probable que la hokage le odiara, que no fueran mas amigos, shizume entro rápidamente para atender a su maestra, konohamaru no reaccionaba después de haber escuchado aquella confesión, todo parecia tan irreal, todo salia de lo que creia, esto era una gran noticia, pero a la vez...

Ey niño, tu no puedes decir nada sobre lo que has escuchado aquí...- dijo jiraiya observando al chico de larga bufanda atada a la cintura

Pero... si señor- contesto el sonriente al ver la cara molesta del sennin al intentar desobedecerlo

Jiraiya... tsunade-sama necesita atención- llamo rapidamente shizume a ero sennin

Yo la llevo- se ofrecio el sannin cargando a la hokage de manera dulce para llevarla al hospital y depositarla suavemente en aquella cama blanca, la noticia debio impactarle mucho

**-. Cambio-.**

Al fin los encuentro, aunque al parecer no tenia nada que hacer aquí...- expreso el chico de mirada triste siendo amenazado por todos los ninjas de konoha de aquel mini ejercito

Sai... que haces aquí?- pregunto Naruto molesto

Venia a advertirte que no fueras a matarla- señalo a la rubia- porque era tu hermana- completo serio

Apenas me lo dices?- pregunto el rubio sarcástico

Agradece que lo recordaras, ademas la quinta apenas se entero me mando, y has de saber que no fue facil llegar a ustedes- dijo retando al rubio, el cual noto las heridas en el cuerpo del joven anbu

Estas herido... sakura-chan...- llamo rapido para que curara a aquel joven, la joven pelirosa se acerco rapidamente para usar el chakra en aquel joven, itachi permanecia con maya en los brazos ante la mirada molesta de gaara, el cual era ignorado por el uchiha

Sera mejor que dejes a maya dormir junto a su hermano- la voz de zet interrumpio a los jóvenes sujetando a la joven para acostarla en el tufon de Naruto el cual sonrio agradecido y se acosto a su lado ante la mirada molesta de itachi

Bien, por lo menos no sere niñera de nadie- dijo el acostándose al otro extremo, kakashi observaba todo, al llegar recibiria una reprenda de la hokage por no cumplir su misión, pero la verdad no podia hacerlo, Naruto era su amigo, y el no se atreveria a matar a aquella joven que no parecia representar algun peligro

No te preocupes... la hokage me dijo que te dijera que no habia mas misión que salvarla- la voz de sai lo hizo verlo de reojo de manera molesta, ese chico le inspiraba desconfianza...

Continuara...

Contestando reviews

**Aya**: aver que te puedo decir, no tardo mucho en actualizar los cap, aunque unos me parecen mejores que otros, a veces me da un bajon cuando escribo, pero ante todo grax, siempre me das tu comentario y me agrada leerlos

**Kandara y Araki**: bueno pues intento no tardarme con los cap, pero a veces salen imprevistos, si eso llega a pasar lo siento


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno, aquí el cap 5, amenos claro que para mañana termine el cap 6, de no ser asi, el fic no se actualizara en por lo menos dos semanas, en las que regreso de vacaciones y toco de nuevo mi pc

**Cap. 5 Enfrentamiento**

Ya es hora...- susurro mahalaled con una sonrisa, no podia esperar mas, puesto que los sellos habian sido retirados de la joven, era una lastima, le hubiese gustado poder causar mas dolor emocional en el kyubi, pero no seria posible, se sento lentamente en medio de aquella habitación, la luna se lograba observar desde el ventanal de arriba, hizo sellos rapidos con su mano y comenzo

Yueria...- llamo a su victima- mata a Naruto... asi el kyubi saldra nuevamente- ordeno sonriendo mordazmente

**-. Cambio -.**

Maya duerme tranquilamente en los brazos de Naruto, pronto en su mente comienzo a escuchar aquellas ordenes, "matar a Naruto" " el kyubi saldra" su corazon latia de manera golpeante como intentando resistirse y a la vez cumplir aquella orden, se movio nerviosamente soltándose de los brazos del rubio, salio del tufon sudando frio, kakashi observo fijamente a la chica que caminaba rumbo al rio, seguramente tendría sed, la joven callo al suelo, sus ojos comenzaban a perder ese brillo jugueton característico de ellos, itachi observo todo seriamente

Rapido... que todos se alejen de aquí...- le dijo al anbu de cabellos plateados que reacciono rapidamente para despertar a todos

Que sucede?- pregunto Naruto al ser despertados por un par de bofetadas que Sasuke le dio al ver que no despertaba con palabras

No lo se dobe...- contesto el mirando a donde la rubia se arrastraba por el suelo alejándose de ellos, Naruto se giro para ver como su hermana parecia sufrir algun tipo de tortura invisible y se preocupo

Maya...- llamo Naruto, se acerco rapidamente a ella agachándose a su lado, pero recibio un golpe en su mano siendo alejado de la joven

No te acerques... váyanse rapido... no podre controlarlo mucho tiempo mas...- pidio ella con voz baja, apenas podia mantener su conciencia para pronunciarlas

Háganle caso, solo durara una hora...- dijo gaara observando la escena, no podia evitar preocuparse por aquella joven, no deseaba verla de nuevo como en la cueva, pero tampoco queria ser asesinado por ella, ni que asesinara a los demas

Una hora? Que es esto?- pregunto zet sacando sus armas para usarlas contra la joven antes de que yueria despertara, su trabajo era impedir que ese demonio regresara al mundo para causar mas destrucción

Tiene un sello que permite que la controlen, y tardara un poco en desaparecer- dijo el kazekage empujando a zet para que no atacara a la joven y despertara antes a yueria y como consecuencia los mataria a todos antes de poder protegerse

NARUTOOO...- el grito de la joven se escucho como un aullido de guerra haciendo estremecer a los ninjas que rapidamente comenzaban a alejarse, los cabellos rubios parecian ir pintándose de un color plateado

Corran...- exclamo zet desesperado, si tan solo la hubiesen matado cuando la encontraron, nada de eso estaria pasando, los demas se movieron mas por instinto que por entender que era lo que sucedia ahí

Que le pasa?- pregunto kakashi confundido, pero algo en su interior comenzo a agitarse según iba viendo la nueva apariencia de la joven

Yueria esta despertando- interrumpio sai dejando a todos confundidos

Yueria? Estas diciendo que ella es yueria?- pregunto kakashi sorprendido, girándose para ver a Naruto que se habia detenido en el camino, su corazon comenzo a latir fuertemente al escuchar aquel nombre- Naruto...- lo llamo inútilmente

Yu... Yueria...- susurro poniendo sus ojos en blanco para luego cambiarlos a unos rojizos, sus rasgos comenzaron a volverse zorrunos ante la mirada asustada de sakura

Es... es el kyubi- dijo ella ocultándose atrás de Sasuke el cual la miro molesto, como podia decir que era su amiga si le temia con tan solo verlo cambiar? Porque no pensar en algo para que volviera a ser el de siempre? No podia entenderla, y tal ves en ese momento no queria entenderla, solo le interesaba ver de nuevo al joven sonriente haciendo bromas pesadas y riéndose escandalosamente de todos, diciendo: yo sere el proximo hokage

Naruto...- llamo el uchiha soltándose de la pelirosa molesto, no la deseaba cerca en esos momentos, hizo el ademan de acercarse pero la mano de kakashi sobre su hombro lo detuvo

No es el momento, al parecer ambos tenian que encontrarse nuevamente para volver a pelear- dijo kakashi por lo bajo, no es que le agradara que Naruto se convirtiera en el zorro de nueve colas, pero en esos momentos en cierta forma lo preferia a verlo morir en manos de yueria, Sasuke apreto sus puños, si esa chica mataba a Naruto, el la mataria, pero si Naruto mataba a su hermana, perderia por siempre a su amigo, el no volveria a ser el mismo, no claro que no, se culparia toda su vida por haber sido tan debil, eso si es que regresaba a ser de nuevo el Naruto de antes, tenia que encontrar la forma de hacerle reaccionar, pero que podria decirle el... después de todo eran solo amigo y a la ves rivales, se giro hacia su novia, ella habia demostrado mas poder sobre el rubio, pero ahora mas que su amiga parecia una rata asustadiza, observo a la joven heredera del byakugan, para Naruto la joven timida era muy especial, tal ves ella...

Kakashi-sensei, no podemos dejar que peleen...- dijo el moreno llamando la atención de su ex senpai quien lo observo en cierta forma orgulloso de verlo preocupado por su amigo, ese joven parecia haber madurado muy rapidamente en ese aspecto

El tiene razon kakashi...- la voz de iruka se alzo por primera ves delante del anbu de cabellos plateados sorprendiéndole, el tampoco dejaria que Naruto se convirtiera en el demonio que toda la villa de konoha detestaba, no les daria el gusto de darles la razon al haber dicho que el era un demonio, no... para el simplemente era uzumaki Naruto, su alumno y amigo, aunque el lo viera como algo mas, un hermano o tal ves un hijo... no podria definirlo, pero el rubio se habia ganado su afecto

Esta bien...- dijo el peliplateado lanzándose para colocar un sello a Naruto antes de que se convirtiera por completo en el kyubi, pero un fuerte coletazo de la primera cola que se formo lo estrello contra un arbol, apenas esquivando una fractura mayor- maldición...- gruño observando como Naruto comenzaba a sacar la segunda cola, nisiquiera parecia consiente de lo que hacia, gaara se lanzo junto con neji y hinata para intentar detenerlo, pero apenas se acercaban, observaron a la chica de cabellos plateado caminar entre los arboles hacia el kyubi con una sonrisa

Por fin sales...- susurro ella asomando unos pequeños colmillos con ojos gatunos color azul cielo, el kyubi parecio sonreir, en sus ojos habia un brillo de burla, esperanza y a la ves molestia, no podia definirse realmente

Jajajaja, yueria... no te dejaste atrapar por nosotros pero si por un humano, eres la vergüenza- gruño el kyubi como saludo, su tercera cola ya estaba formada y se meneaba de un lado a otro destruyendo todo a su paso, la joven jinchuriki sonrio mordazmente, el no habia cambiado en nada, burlon y fingiendo no tener ningun tipo de sentimientos

Me lo dices a mi kyubi...? tu tambien fuiste encerrado, claro... la diferencia es que yo mate a ese humano y tu... bueno... tu solo fuiste encerrado- se burlo ella alzando su brazo para detener uno de los coletazos que el kyubi habia lanzado contra ella

Calla... no creo que seas tu realmente- dijo el molesto lanzándose al taque contra ella, si... la mataria por hacerse pasar por yueria, aunque tenia esa misma lengua mordaz, no podia creer que hubiese sido encerrada en una humana, no queria creerlo, y menos en la humana hermana de su portador, la joven sonrio, sus uñas habian terminado en convertirse en una hermosas garras, sus ojos azules vivos eran ahora azule cielo casi blancos, sus cabellos rubios estaban teñidos de un color plateado, sus labios dejaban a notar aquellos dos colmillos, en la parte exterior de cada brazo se formaba una especia de flamita hecha de un pelaje plateado, se relamio los labio

Le matare... solo asi estaras libre de ese cuerpo humano- gruño caminando mas lentamente, su pecho era cubierto por unos tatuajes que terminaban en su espalda, sus caderas cubiertas por un pelaje plateado y en sus piernas tambien habia dos mechoncitos en forma de flamita en la parte trasera

Yu... Yueria...- susurro kakashi sudando frio, recordaba esa forma, si claro, como no hacerlo, en esa forma casi lo mando a mejor vida, habia quedado en coma durante un año completo, sus huesos habian sido casi aplastados por completo, habia necesitado mucha terapia y fuerza de voluntad para volver a ser lo que era

Quien es yueria? Kakashi-sensei- pregunto sakura estremeciéndose ante el tremendo chakra que liberaban aquellos dos jinchuriki

No se supone que ella era como Naruto? Pensaba que tambien tenia esencia del kyubi, no que fuera otra jinchuriki, ademas se suponia que akatsuki ya tenia los otros 8...- reclamo shikamaru molesto, esa situación se salia de su control y eso le era realmente problematico

No se equivocaron en todo...- exclamo sai mirando asombrado aquella mujer, simplemente era algo digno de ver, una mujer que luchaba contra quien fuera mostrando su superioridad, a pesar de estar enamorada del kyubi no demostraba su debilidad y atacaba agresivamente

A que te refieres? Quien es yueria?- pregunto Sasuke exaltado, con información tal ves podrían detenerlos, y tal ves... el volveria a su lado

Ella es la decima jinchuriki, la unica demonio mujer, la unica con 10 colas y capaz de derrotar a los otros 9 jinchuriki, ademas de que es la mas agresiva de todos- contesto sai terminando con su sonrisa sin sentimiento alguno

El tiene razon...- susurro kakashi bajando la cabeza, los demas no sabian que decir, estaban en silencio, shikamaru procesaba toda la información para hacer un plan, si bien no para derrotar a dos demonios, si para salir vivos de ahí, advertirle a la villa y crear una estrategia que lograse detener a esas dos bestias, pronto una fuerte explosion los mando a volar varios metros atrás, Sasuke se incorporo lentamente observando aquel hoyo en el suelo, habia sido causado por una de las colas del kyubi, Naruto en estos momentos tenia 7 de sus colas completamente formadas, hinata observaba a su amigo y amor platónico, su cuerpo habia sido protegido por neji, quien se incorporaba lentamente, el kyubi lanzaba varios coletazos a la ves contra yueria quien sonreia divertida ante la situación

Deberías saber que no puedes ganarme kyubi- se burlo ella lanzadole un fuerte puñetazo a la cara haciendole caer al suelo, pero una de las colas le dio a la joven lanzadola hasta el lago, se incorporo lentamente haciendo girar el agua a su alrededor hasta llegar a tierra

No te confies farsante- susurro el mordazmente, de su boca salia un hilo de sangre que saboreo para sonreir, hacia mucho no peleaba asi, solo la verdadera Yueria seria capaz de soportar un verdadero combate contra el

Naruto puede ganar, ella ya libero todas sus colas y a Naruto aun le faltan 2...- dijo shouji serio, mientras comia una de sus pastillas "vitaminicas" para recuperar energias

No... ella solo ha liberado 4 de sus colas...- dijo kakashi descubriéndose el sharingan, el volveria a luchar contra ellos si eso permitia que los demas lograsen escapar, aunque eso seria imposible en cuanto ella, los situara en su rango

Como lo sabes?- pregunto Sasuke serio, al parecer kakashi sabia un poco mas sobre ella

Hace tiempo, en esa forma ataco la aldea y casi nos destruyo, claro que ahora tiene que liberar mas colas debido a que ese cuerpo aun no se acostumbra a ella...- susurro el disponiéndose a atacar, los seis anbus de elite ya se habian colocado en posición y utilizaban su chakra para crear un sello capaz de retener a esos dos demonios por unos instantes creando una fuerte barrera

Regresen a la aldea y adviertan del peligro que corren...- dijo zet mirándolos seriamente

Moriran si siguen asi...- dijo iruka preocupado, a pesar de ser un gran ninja, algo despistado y torpe, no le gustaba ver morir a nadie, era un ninja con corazon

Esta es nuestra misión, para eso somos de la elite...- susurro la chica que mandaba cada vez mas chakra- tu aun eres muy sentimental, no sirves como ninja- regaño para intentar hacer que actuara como tal ante las circunstancias, pero parecia inútil, en parte, ese hombre la enternecia

Kiba... regresa a la villa, nos quedaremos a ayudar- ordeno kakashi, a lo que kiba se monto sobre akamaru para dirigirse a la aldea lo mas rapido posible

Paris...- llamo gaara para que se uniera a los anbu de elite formando sellos de restriccion

Si...- asintió el joven colocándose en posición, kyubi sintio pronto los efectos de los sellos, su conciencia comenzo a desaparecer, yueria observaba todo detenidamente y saco su quinta cola, con la cual destruyo esos sellos lanzando a sus creadores varios metros atrás gravemente heridos, ahora que era libre le haria pagar a todos esos humanos por todo el dolor que le habian hecho pasar, pero mas que nada, lo liberaria a el... volveria a estar a su lado sin ninguna restricción... sus cabellos plateados mostraban ahora dos mechones naranjas que caian por el frente, sus ojos azul cielo ahora eran un verde palido, casi grisaceo

Neji...- llamo hinata preocupada, el plan no les serviria de nada, Sasuke usaba su sharingan para predecir cualquier movimiento, pero simplemente le resultaba imposible, el joven hyuga tambien buscaba los puntos del chakra de los dos demonios, pero lo que sus ojos veian era algo horroroso, aunque el kyubi tenia puntos, eran demasiados, pero con yueria era diferente, todo su cuerpo eran puntos de chakra, no podrían contenerla aunque quisieran

No podemos hacer nada...- dijo neji impotente, esos dos demonios eran temibles, kyubi comenzo a liberar su octava cola, Naruto habia perdido casi toda su apariencia humana, su cuerpo estaba doblado por completo manteniéndose en cuatro patas, sus piernas y manos ahora eran patas y sus dedos eran garras, su rostro se habia alargado hasta formar e hocico del zorro, y su parte trasera habia 8 colas y una novena parecia comenzar aformarse a base de chakra, habia perdido por completo toda conciencia humana, y se lanzaba contra yueria ferozmente causandole un fuerte daño con una de sus garras, que la hizo sangrar

Seras mia...- susurro el kyubi lamiendo sus labios como quien ve un delicioso almuerzo

Yo no soy de nadie...- contesto molesta, detestaba que el la viera como un premio, era diferente a aquella vez...

**-. Flash back.-**

Yueria se encontraba mal herida, ocultándose entre los bosques disfrazada con un cuerpo humano, que aunque era llamativo, podia pasar desapercibida entre los demas jinchuriki de no ser por el fuerte olor a sangre, camino lentamente arrastrando su pie izquierdo que estaba muy lastimado lo mismo que su brazo derecho, asi seria una presa facil, nunca se imagino que todos los jinchuriki se unieran contra ella, eso era algo que no se esperaba, puesto que siempre peleaban por ver quien la tendría, solo la veian como un premio, alguien con quien procrear, los detestaba... detestaba que hicieran eso, un ruido entre los arboles la hizo girarse para observar como una de las colas de nekomata estuvo a punto de aplastarla

Maldito...- gruño molesta volviendo a tomar su apariencia, por lo menos habia descansado un poco y aprovecharia que kyubi se les habia separado un poco para ganar un poco de ventaja, si la querian les iba a costar

Jujuju... acaso te duele yueria?- pregunto burlon nekomata relamiéndose sus labios, casi podia oler su victoria, saboreaba ese cuerpo antes de tenerlo

No... solo me gusta ver cuanta friccion aguantas mis dientes...- dijo ella observando a hachimata acercarse por atrás, con quien creian que peleaban? Una de sus colas le sujeto el pie para lanzarlo contra nekomata

Arrghhh- grito el jinchuriki de 8 colas molesto

Acaso te duele?- pregunto ella utilizando dos de sus colas para golpearlos lastimando sus costillas, haciendo temblar la tierra, esos dos ya estaba fuera de combate pero sus energias tambien estaban al limite, y aun faltaba el kyubi, si... el zorro habia sido muy astuto para esperarse hasta el final, el seria el unico que ganaria en esa batalla, por primera vez se maldijo el haber ayudado aquel humano que la habia tratado bien, si no lo hubiera hecho ahora no tendría esos problemas, pero bien lo decian, los errores se pagaban caros, dejo caer su gran cuerpo junto al rio, tomando una apariencia pequeña para recuperarse mas rapidamente, pronto logro escuchar los pasos del kyubi, era de esperarse, era el momento, mordio sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar, si tan solo pudiera matarse, pero claro, tenia el don de la inmortalidad, asi podria procrear con los nueve demonios a tiempos diferentes, sonrio... como si eso le importara, pronto lo vio ahí, su pelaje naranja brilloso como el fuego, esos ojos rojos como la sangre, cerro los ojos, no queria ver lo que ese demonio le haria

Al parecer esta vez si te ha ido mal...- se burlo lamiendo su cara, como quien disfruta de una presa caida torturándola antes de poseerla

Acaso te importa? Has lo que veniste hacer y largate...- gruño yueria viéndolo friamente con sus ojos

Para estar a mi merced tienes mucho valor...- sonrio tomando una forma de acuerdo a la de ella, asi no la lastimaria mucho- dime... porque tenias tu energia a la mitad, eso no es normal en ti yueria...- susurro lamiendo sus labios de manera suave, como una tierna caricia

Bueno... hasta al mejor cazador se le va su presa, y por ese error mirame, a punto de ser madre de un hijo del jinchuriki aprovechado que sacrifico a sus compañeros- se burlo ella, habia guerras que se ganaban con la inteligencia y no con la fuerza

No me provoques, no caere en tus juegos, soy el mas listo de ellos y lo sabes- mascullo el cargándola sobre su lomo ante su sorpresa

Que haces?- pregunto intentando bajarse

Llevarte aun lugar mas privado... – dijo sensualmente- aunque me sorprende que aun puedas resistirte- sonrio, ella se le hacia interesante pero no podia pensar en eso, el tenia que hacer su labor como estaba en los planes

Maldito- gruño cayendo en un sueño profundo ante su debilidad, al menos no estaria conciente durante esa humillación, su mente trajo aquel rostro blanco y cabellera rubia con esos hermosos ojos azules, sonrio en la inconciencia

Si que eres terca yueria...- susurro el acostándola en una cueva, para comenzar a lamer ciertas partes de su cuerpo, cuando la joven demonio desperto, observo que varias de sus heridas estaban curadas ante su sorpresa, a su lado kyubi dormia tranquilamente, se incorporo lentamente para observarlo, pero este desperto ante el minimo movimiento

Al fin has despertado- mascullo sonriente

Porque me curaste?- pregunto confundida

No me interesa que te mueras antes de que cumplas mis planes...- dijo saliendo del lugar

Eres distinto...- susurro ella por lo bajo

Tal ves, pero no quita que un dia venga tambien por ti, aunque de distinta manera... cuidate yueria, tu eres MIA nunca lo olvides...- dijo alejándose del lugar dejando a la joven jinchuriki con una sonrisa

**-. Fin de flash back-.**

Porque recordaba eso ahora? Se reclamo mentalmente, no era el momento ni el lugar, un fuerte golpe del kyubi la mando al suelo estrellándose de cara, dejándole un gran rasguño, se incorporo lentamente, mirando con sus ojos verdes claros a su ahora oponente

Esta ves no te perdonare, te poseere- gruño el zorro lamiendose los labios, no la dejaria escapar de nuevo, no esta vez

No te dejare...- gruño golpeando al kyubi haciendole caer hasta donde los ninjas se ocultaban, haciendolos moverse para esquivar al zorro...

**-. Cambio -.**

Un par de ojos dorados se abren lentamente, mirando aquel cuarto blanco, suspiro lentamente, su mente aun parecia reaccionar ante la noticia, su hijo no habia muerto aquel dia, yondaime le habia salvado, sonrio para si, estaba impaciente por verle, pero como reaccionaria el cuando la viera? Que le diria? Como explicaria el haberlo abandonado apenas nacio? Muchas preguntas como esas rondaban su mente, suspiro, estiro su mano hacia una mesa a su derecha y tomo un vaso con agua, tomo un sorbo lentamente, pero pronto el vaso se cuarteo, su pecho se contrajo en una fuerte angustia, algo no estaba bien, se incorporo rapidamente, tenia que saber que pasaba, camino aprisa por aquellos pasillo que conocia muy bien hasta llegar a su oficina, entrando rapidamente...

En los limites de la villa los ninjas se comienzan a mover cuando ven a kiba llegar rapidamente sobre akamaru, el señor inuzuka se acerca preocupado, el joven no tarda en moverse para dirigirse con la hokage, entrando de manera agitada a la oficina de tsunade

Que sucede?- pregunto ella al ver al joven agitado y con semblante preocupado

Tsunade-sama, tenemos problemas, yueria a despertado y se encuentra peleando con el kyubi en estos momentos- dijo el recuperando su postura

Naruto esta peleando?- pregunto ella confundida

No, ahora solo es el zorro de nueve colas- dijo el viendo palidecer a la mujer delante de el

Shizume, pon a la aldea en alerta- ordeno ella hacia su alumna que se encontraba observándola desde un rincón oculta

Si...- dijo ella sonando la alarma del pueblo, poniendo en alerta todos

Naruto...- susurro tsunade preocupada, no creia que el chico hubiese roto su promesa

**-. Cambio-.**

Sasuke observa como Naruto habia recuperado su conciencia con una sonrisa, este parecia sonreírle de manera dulce, su apariencia aun zorruna comenzaba a desvanecerse

Muere Naruto...- se escucho la voz de yueria golpeando al rubio que fue lanzado hasta los pies del uchiha que veia a su amigo en medio de un charco de sangre, el agarre de la pelirosa lo hizo reaccionar al ser jalado hacia atrás, observando solo la imagen de la jinchuriki lanzarse contra su amigo dispuesta a atravesarle el corazon, el impacto creo solo una destello que los cego por un momento, el moreno sintio que el mundo se le venia abajo, ella se habia atrevido a atacar a Naruto en el estado en que se encontraba, corrio hasta donde ella se encontraba de pie con la mano llena de sangre mirando fijamente el cuerpo a sus pies, su mirada fria e inexpresiva se giro hacia donde el uchiha se acercaba desesperado, sonrio y extendio su mano en un reto de que el proximo era el, movio lentamente su cuerpo y se lanzo contra el uchiha

Continuara...

Uy... creo que ya mate al protagonista de la serie sorry... :$

Contestando reviews

Aya: grax por tu comprensión

Tecnomago: intento actualizar lo mas rapido para que no se pierda la historia y volver a comenzar a leerla, imaginate 00, mejor si me apuro

Himenoasakura: creo que ya mate al protagonista ;; aunque tu idea no es mala jejeje


	7. Chapter 7

Miau esta vez si me retrase sorry, las vacaciones ya saben Cap. 6 TORMENTO 

Los vigilantes de la villa permanecen inquietos, moviéndose de un lado a otro esperando con miedo la aparicion de aquellos dos demonios, afirmando las dudas de los lideres de los mas importantes clanes, sus hijos habrian muerto, en el interior, los pequeños estaban en el resguardo, siendo protegidos por tres profesores que se asegurarian de sacarlos de la villa a salvo a costa de sus vidas, los ninjas mas debiles eran la carnada en las calles de konoha, eso advertiria que era momento de sacarlos de ahí, y les daria un poco de tiempo, tsunade mira por la venta de su oficina, jiraiya permanecia a su lado, el era el que se encaragaria de entrenar a todos esos niños para que la aldea renaciera de nuevo, en caso de que llegara a su extinción ese dia

Tsunade...- llamo jiraiya preocupado por su amiga

Aun hay cosas que no entiendo jiraiya, por eso mismo no deseo morir aun...- dijo ella girándose a verlo con ojos tristes

Lamentablemente, esas dudas no puedo responderlas, ya te he contado todo lo que sabia- dijo acercándose a ella para mirar tambien hacia el horizonte

Lo se, pero seguramente podre encontrar las respuesta con ayuda del tercero...- dijo ella sonriéndole a su amigo mirando las estatuas de los cuatro hokages, pronto el sonar de varios aleteos se escucho, las aves del bosque volaban asustadas por algo, seguramente ya era hora de la batalla

Tsunade-sama...- la voz de Gai la hizo girarse para observar aquel jounin que respiraba agitadamente pero sonreia

Que sucede gai?- pregunto la hokage confundida

Lee... todos... regresaron...- decia entrecortadamente por la felicidad, la rubia y el peliplateado se miraron sonriendo y salieron del lugar corriendo hasta llegar a las puertas de la villa, esperando pacientemente con los demas, pocos minutos después, lograron observar a los ninjas llegar, venian un poco sucios y pequeñas heridas, sus rostros se veian cansados y sus ropas rasgadas, pero estaban vivos, kurenai y asuma fueron los primeros en acercarse, la sonrisa de sus ex estudiantes les hizo saber que eran ellos, shizume se acerco rapidamente para atender sus heridas, por su parte tsunade y jiraiya no dejaron de notar la ausencia de Naruto, el rubio escandaloso que debia estar presumiendo su regreso no se veia entre ellos, revisaron de nuevo con la vista, tambien faltaba la chica que debian haber rescatado, la rubia se toco el pecho, temia lo peor

Hokage, aquí tiene unos pequeños desobedientes...- la voz de gaara la hizo girarse, a lo mejor podrían ser ellos dos, en una prisión de arena podia observar a 6 anbus molestos, de entre ellos solo alcanzo a reconocer a zet, quien veia molesto al pelirrojo, supuso que los otros 5 eran sus compañeros de misión

Si... gracias... jiraiya...- llamo ella en un pedido cortado, en esos momentos recordo el collar que Naruto traia en su cuello, de nuevo se habia repetido la misma historia, lagrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos, pero no podia mostrar debilidad frente a los demas, respiro hondo apretando sus puños

Donde esta Naruto?- pregunto jiraiya observando a iruka quien venia con la cabeza baja, un vendaje en su dorso le hacia ver que estaba muy lastimado, este alzo la vista guiñendole un ojo y sonriendo

Ellos estan adentro...- dijo señalando un recipiente de madera rodeado de varios sellos, el que era cargado por Sasuke, itachi, lee y paris

Que sucedió?- pregunto tsunade acercándose a ellos rapidamente, el sello no era uno cualquiera, era uno de restricción curativa, quien lo hubiese hecho era muy bueno

Como las cosas se pusieron un poco feas, y estos dos estaban muy lastimados, hubo que encerrarlo en un sello hasta llegar aquí y que los curases- dijo kakashi leyendo su libro pervertido, tsunade sonrio por lo bajo feliz al igual que jiraiya, pero los demas ninjas no parecian felices de que esos dos jouma hubiesen regresado con vida a la aldea

Llévenlos al hospital...- ordeno tsunade viendo como eran llevados hacia alla rapidamente- quien hizo ese sello?- pregunto curiosa

Paris...- contesto gaara serio

Ah kazekage, disculpe la descortesía, pasen... en unos momentos les llevaremos a un lugar seguro para que descansen- dijo ella sonriendo nerviosa

No se preocupe, pero deberia apresurarse o esos dos hermanos moriran pronto, paris ha usado casi todo su chakra- contesto gaara pasando junto con temari y kankuro, la hokage puso su rostro serio y se dirigio hacia el hospital

Y estos seis que hicieron?- pregunto jiraiya sin entender

Intentaron matarlos...- contesto shikamaru pasando el reporte de la misión a su superior, mientras los demas eran atendidos por shizume rapidamente

**-.Cambio -.**

En el hospital, tsunade rompe la mitad del sello sacando al rubio de ese contenedor de madera, sin poderlo evitar paso una mano por su rostro en una suave caricia, Sasuke observaba esto sin entender

Tsunade-sama, no deberia darse prisa?- bufo el moreno molesto

Si...- contesto ella poniéndose seria y comenzando a revisar todo el cuerpo lastimado de Naruto, pronto sus organos internos habian sido curados ya que no habian sido gravemente dañados, pero habia daños en su cuerpo que no podia curar fácilmente, llamo a otros tres medicos ninjas que habia entrenado y se miraron fijamente

Tsunade-sama, necesitamos el cabello para reconstruir estas partes del cuerpo- dijo uno de los medicos, observaron el cabello de Naruto, era corto y no seria suficiente

Ey... vieja...- escucho que la llamaban del contenedor, la joven de ojos azules la miraba seriamente

Que sucede?- pregunto ella con dulzura, cosa que confundio a la chica

Utiliza mi cabello...- dijo ella haciendo notar su larga cabellera rubia

Aunque usemos tu cabello no se podra, necesita ser parte de el...- contesto tsunade con una sonrisa ante el gesto de la joven

No te preocupes, mi cabello servira, ademas se lo debo y no quiero verlo pelon- dijo ella mirando al cielo, por su mente se dibujo la imagen de Naruto calvo (..u) sacudio su mente, no definitivamente no era su idea de reencontrarse con su hermano, paris sentia que su chakra era consumido rapidamente

Esta bien...- dijo tsunade confiando en ella, corto grandes mechones de cabellos y comenzo su trabajo con los otros tres ninjas medicos, el cabello se adapto fácilmente al cuerpo del rubio y pronto sus heridas hubieron sanado ante la sorpresa de los demas, era como si el cabello hubiese sido la misma piel de Naruto regresando simplemente a su cuerpo, maya sonrio al ver que su hermano estaba bien- ahora es tu turno- dijo tsunade sonriéndole, la saco lentamente del contenedor y observo sus heridas, eran iguales a las de Naruto, esas mismas marcas, como si los hubiese golpeado el mismo demonio, utilizo su chakra para curar las heridas físicas mas peligrosas, pero realmente no habia mucho que hacer su cuerpo habia sanado rapidamente, ese era uno de los poderes de yueria? Observo a la joven que dormia como si de un niño se tratase, traslado a ambos hermanos a sus respectivas habitaciones, para luego dirigirse a su casa, necesitaba pensar en muchas cosas, jiraiya se habia encargado de quitar la alerta en la aldea regresando todos a su vida normal, en la parte baja del hospital, Sasuke esperaba poder pasar a ver a su amigo, tsunade al verlo le sonrio y le hizo señas para que pudiese pasar, itachi observaba desde atrás, una ves que Sasuke se perdio en aquellos pasillo se acerco a la hokage

Disculpe tsunade-sama...- llamo un poco nervioso, era la primera ves que pediria algo asi, y sabia que seria visto como un símbolo de debilidad

Que pasa?- pregunto ella viendo al uchiha mayor con sorpresa

Puedo pasar a ver a maya?- pregunto girando su vista a cualquier punto

Ah...- tsunade se sorprendio y medio sonrio- claro pasa, esta junto a la habitación de Naruto- señalo al joven el camino y esta camino a pasos lentos, con paciencia, queria verla... necesitaba saber porque le parecia conocida, pero no dejaria a notar su impaciencia, la hokage salio del hospital y se dirigio a su casa, necesitaba recuperar energias para lo que le esperaba...

Sasuke abrio lentamente la puerta de la habitación, cerro con cuidado y se acerco al rubio que dormia placidamente cubierto de aquellas sabanas blancas, sonrio feliz, se sento al lado de la cama, no entendia muchas cosas que le impedían aceptar la idea de perder a su amigo, primero aquella ves cuando sakura hablo mal de el, claro, ella no sabia lo que era vivir sin padres, siempre habia sido una niña consentida, luego cuando los atacaron aquellos ninjas, no podia dejar que lo lastimaran esos ninjas de la niebla, luego fue capaz de sacrificarse por el, cayendo en la trampa de haku, si... lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue su sonrisa, la forma en que siempre le presto atención aunque fingiera que le odiaba, ambos entendían el dolor del otro, pero eso no era suficiente para sacrificarse olvidando sus sueños o si? Acaricio la cabellera rubia con delicadeza y sonrio, recordo aquel beso que se dieron por accidente, se sonrojo un poco, sacudio su cabeza, debia borrar ese pensamiento, de pronto la imagen de cuando salio corriendo de la aldea para buscarlo cuando supo que itachi lo buscaba, porque fue a buscarlo? No fue por ver a itachi... fue por el... temia que lo alejaran de el, que lo fuera a matar como habia matado a su familia, le aterrorizo la idea de ver a naruto atravesado por una espada, lo cubrio enfrentándose contra itachi aun sabiendo que no era contrincante para el, al principio creyo que era orgullo, no soporto la idea que su hermano le prestara tanta atención a Naruto, pero todo eso solo ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos, apreto su puño fuertemente, luego vino aquella pelea, si... no queria reconocer que Naruto ya no necesitaba de el, por fortuna kakashi los habia detenido, de lo contrario Naruto le hubiese ganado, le hubiera dolido en su orgullo, y de paso hubiesen matado a sakura, porque ni el ni Naruto pensaban parar, iban en serio, cuando peleo contra el en los limites de la villa, frente aquella cascada, no pudo matarlo, si lo hubiese hecho hubiera obtenido el poder del mangekyo sharingan, no hubiese estado con orochimaru, puesto que no lo hubiera necesitado mas... pero... al final, se hubiera quedado solo de nuevo, sin amigos, sin familia, sin nada, y todo por una venganza que nunca llegaria, en parte estaba feliz de ello, le alegro saber que Naruto sentia el mismo aprecio a su persona, como para sacrificarse y llegar a esos extremos, ese dia fue el quien reconocio a Naruto como un gran ninja, le dio un beso en señal de que nunca le olvidaria, que encontraria la forma de hacerse mas fuerte sin matarle, que el regresaria para estar de nuevo a su lado, lo volveria a proteger, le haria ver que era indispensable en su vida, durante los tres años que estuvo con orochimaru, hubo algo que nunca olvido, a Naruto y sus sonrisas, su rivalidad, es cierto, a veces por su mente cruzaba la amabilidad de sakura, o el cariño de kakashi por el, pero ante todo era el, ese rubio escandaloso con sus poses raras y las estupideces que muchas veces le hacian reir, cuando orochimaru quiso tomar su cuerpo, simplemente no lo habia conseguido porque no habia matado el recuerdo de su mejor amigo, porque era eso lo que sentia por el no? Sonrio... aun recordaba los gritos de Naruto llamándole por su nombre, el siempre confio en que regresaria a su lado, no se rindio ni lo mato, lucho por el hasta el final, su voz fue lo que lo saco de aquella obscuridad en la que orochimaru lo habia sumergido... pero asi era su Naruto no? Se sorprendio ante ese pensamiento, desde cuando Naruto era suyo? Su corazon se agito, desde siempre, Naruto siempre habia sido solo suyo, desde niños, porque ambos siempre se miraron, desde que estuvieron en la escuela, donde su rivalidad nacio antes que la amistad, cuando fueron equipo, porque el se encargo de cuidarlo, cuando se fue con orochimaru, porque lo hizo para volverse mas fuerte y estar a la altura de EL, apreto sus puños hasta hacer sangrar sus manos, era un estupido, todo este tiempo todo lo que habia hecho lo habia hecho por el, pero dentro de todo, no se arrepentia...

**-.Cambio-.**

Itachi lleva varios minutos viendo aquella puerta, pero no se decide a entrar, el nunca se habia intimidado ante nadie, porque ahora le costaba tanto atravesar una simple puerta, tomo la perilla y entro con pasos lentos, una suave brisa movio sus negros cabellos descubriendo por un momentos sus ojos rojos, observo a su derecha, la ventana estaba abierta, al parecer deseaban que la joven muriera de una pulmonía puesto que no tenia mas que una bata muy delgada puesta, y el invierno estaba cerca, se dirigio a cerrarla, pero la vista que la joven rubia le dio, lo dejo estatico, se acerco corriendo a ella, toco sus ahora cortos cabellos, que le habian hecho? Ahora parecia Naruto versión femenina, claro sin esos bigotes, su cintura mas angosta, su piel blanca y fina, no tenia esa cara de idiota (advierto son pensamientos de itachi, a mi Naruto me cae bien), acaricio su rostro acercándose lentamente a ella, podia sentir su suave respiración, era calida... acaricio sus dorados cabellos suavemente, acerco sus labios suavemente a los de ella, rozándolos ligeramente con los suyos, en un tierno y suave beso, cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar por aquel momento...

**-. Cambio -.**

Tsunade entra a su casa de manera lenta y cansada, laza sus llaves sobre la mesa, sube las escaleras de manera pesada, y se tira sobre su cama boca abajo, cierra sus ojos esperando descansar, pero su mente esta mas en otro lugar... se gira mirando hacia el techo, la imagen de yondaime se forma en su mente, con esa sonrisa característica de el, sus labios curvan una sonrisa, una de sus manos se gira a su rostro posando uno de sus dedos en sus labios

Yandaime... tu hijo saco tu misma sonrisa, tiene la misma habilidad que tu para hacer que los demas crean en el...- susurro sonriendo- ahora dime como puedo hacer para decirle que es tambien mi hijo sin hacer que me odie...- una lagrima rebelde resbalo por su mejilla- dime... quien es realmente maya?... jiraiya me dijo que yo solo tuve un hijo, y mi corazon me dice que ese es Naruto... pero entonces porque esa chica es igual a el?- apreto su puño contra su pecho- acaso realmente los dos son mis hijos?- preguntaba ella esperando que aquella imagen salida de su mente respondiera todas esas preguntas, pero la imagen sol sonreia, no decia nada, y pronto comenzo a desaparecer

-. Cambio -.

El mayor de los uchiha se separa rapidamente de la joven, su mente esta confundida, no entiende que ha pasado, porque ha hecho eso? Posa la punta de sus dedos sobre sus labios... sonrio un poco, la sensación habia sido calida, algo suave y hermoso a la vez, retrocedio un paso lentamente, debia dejar de pensar en esas cosas, no tenia que haber hecho esa estupidez, el nada mas iba a averiguar quien era esa chica, simplemente, no tenia que haberse dejado llevar por un simple deseo de su cuerpo, se giro de manera rapida dispuesto a salir del lugar, pero pronto sus cabeza se vio bombardeada de imágenes de su niñez

-. Flash back -.

La soledad embarga a un pequeño niño, su cuerpo tiene marcado varios golpes, de su boca sale un pequeño hilo de sangre, tirado en el suelo ve hacia el techo con sus ojos negros vacios, entrenar y entrenar, esa es su vida, acaso no habia algo mas alla de eso? Cerro sus ojos fuertemente, unas lagrimas rebelde cayeron por sus ojos dejando un camino humedo, a veces detestaba no tener la fortaleza para negarse a decir no, para poder escoger su camino sin necesidad de sentirlo como una obligación, le gustaba ser fuerte, claro, asi todo el mundo le respetaba, pero... cerro sus puños para golpear el suelo, pero no queria ser fuerte por obligación, por la sobrevivencia de un clan, por un simple que diran, queria serlo para saber sus limites, probarse a si mismo, pero claro, siendo el primogenito de la familia y futuro lider no podia decirle a su padre que no, ya no por el, sino para que su pequeño hermano no fuera a pasar por lo mismo que el, se incorporo lentamente, camino fuera de aquel pequeño dojo hasta llegar al jardín, el sol lo deslumbro por un momento, el cantar de las aves le hizo sentir una sensación de tranquilidad, mas alla su madre jugaba con su pequeño hermano de apenas 4 años, el cual sonreia alegremente, medio sonrio y se dirigio a la puerta, deseaba salir de ese lugar tan solo por un instante, en la puerta se encontro con su primo y mejor amigo, este le medio sonrio para dirigirse a donde su padre seguramente le enviaria a otra misión, contesto la sonrisa de igual manera, para salir de ahí, camino durante un largo tiempo sin rumbo fijo, algunos de los habitantes de la villa lo miraron con sorpresa, al sentirse observado decidio ir a un lugar apartado donde no fueran a molestarle a esas horas, por fin llego a un pequeño acampado, donde los habitantes solo iban por las tardes o cada fin de semana, miro sus ropas, habia sangre seca en ellas, su rostro no debia dar mejor impresión, ahora entendia porque lo veian tanto, se acosto en el pasto, no tardarian en ir a buscarlo, no podian permitirse el lujo de que el manchara la reputación de tan honorable familia, lanzo una sonrisa mordaz ante ese pensamiento, honorable... si los demas supieran la verda seria todo menos honorable, un fuerte golpe en la cabeza le hizo girarse molesto, lo que le faltaba, que alguien quisiera golpearlo en ese estado, miro a su alrededor y vio una manzana, a cual habia sido la causante de todo, estiro su mano para tomarla, la miro fijamente, estaba madura para comerla, asi que se dispuso a degustarla

No te la comas...- un pequeño grito proveniente del arbol atrás de el le hizo alzar la vista para ver como una joven intentaba bajar rapidamente sin mucho éxito, sonrio y mordio la manzana cerrando los ojos degustándola lentamente, al ver eso la joven de cabellos rubios intento bajar mas rapido logrando que las demas manzanas cayeran encima del pelinegro, el cual solo sintio varios manzanazos sobre diferentes partes de cuerpo, abrio los ojos molesto para ver a la rubia que se acercaba a el algo apenada

Pero que te crees para pegarme con todas esas manzanas?- regaño haciendo valer su superioridad con un uchiha

Ahhh, te comiste la manzana...- dijo la pequeña con ojos llrozos ignorando por completo el regaño de itachi

Me estas escuchando?- pregunto el al verla, debia tener la misma edad que su hermano, pronto una patada en su espalda le hizo girarse molesto

Que le hiciste a mi hermana...- dijo otro pequeño rubio con extraños bigotes pintados alrededor de su cara

Yo? Ella me pego y ahora tu tambien- bufaba el moreno molesto, l que le faltaba dos niñs golpeándolo, y luego que? El hokage lo regañaria?

Mentiroso...- decia Naruto desafiante

Mocoso...- gruño itachi rechinando los dientes, si seguia asi les daria una paliza a esos dos

Itachi uchiha...- llamaron desde atrás- deja de molestar a esos dos niños- el moreno se giro a su agresor para ver como el hokage lo estaba regañando, asi... eso era explendido, ya habia completado su jornada de mal dia

Hokage...- dijo con respeto

Abuelo...- llamo maya con una sonrisa

Que pasa porque tanto escandalo?- pregunto el tercero con una sonrisa

Se comio tu manzana... lo siento- se disculpo la pequeña, ella habia cortado la manzana mas grande para el pero por un accidente habia caido y acabado en el estomago de itachi

Esta bien...- tomo una de las manzanas del suelo y la comio- ves? Esta tambien esta deliciosa y hay para todos- dijo el hokage sonriendo, y haciendo reir a los dos niños

Me voy...- dijo para si el moreno ni ahí podia estar tranquilo

Oye...- llamo maya sujetándose del pantalón del moreno- toma...- ofrecio unas manzanas que el uchiha miro receloso

No gracias...- dijo orgullosamente

Pero...- la pequeña se sonrojo- abuelo puede curarlo?- llamo al tercero preocupada por el uchiha mayor

Claro maya- dijo el tercero acercándose a itachi para revisar sus heridas, después de eso, los cuatro se quedaron en un pequeño mini dia de campo, teniendo como unico sustento las manzanas del arbol, desde ese dia itachi fue varias veces al mismo lugar para jugar con los dos hermanos, y aunque a veces le resultaba mas cansado que un entrenamiento, le resultaba divertido, y si habia de admitir gracias a ellos se volvio mas resistente y rapido, aunque se habia apegado mas a la rubia, debido a que Naruto se la pasaba "peleando" con el tercero para convertirse en hokage de la villa

-. Fin de flash back -.

Itachi sonrio por lo bajo, ahora lo recordaba, fue por ella que adquirio buenos momentos para superar el entrenamiento de su padre, y tambien fue por ella que...

Me veniste a visitar?- la voz de maya interrumpio sus pensamientos haciendole girarse rapidamente, se notaba que la joven acababa de despertar

No te quise despertar...- dijo el acercándose la rubia que sonreia dulcemente

Ha pasado mucho tiempo ita-chan- rio esperando que el moreno le regañara por ese sobrenombre como le hacia de niños, pero el uchiha simplemente sonrio, hacia años que habia esperado ser llamado de nuevo de esa forma

Si, aunque ahora pareces un niño, es mas es vez de llamarte maya debia de llamarte Naruto 2- dijo el revolviendole el cabello, mientras maya hacia un gesto de molestia

Pero no soy un niño- regaño ella haciendo un puchero

Bueno, con eso de que estas planita, se duda- se burlaba itachi

Pero si no estoy plana- se sento molesta

Bueno y esa actitud es de todo un muchachito- completo el moreno sonriendo burlonamente, mientras levantaba un dedo y cerraba sus ojos

QUE NO SOY UN MUCHACHO- grito ella dándole un zape en la cabeza que hizo al uchiha sobarse la cabeza...

-. Cambio -.

Sakura camina alegremente por los pasillos del hospital, esta feliz de que todos aigan logrado regresar sanos y salvos, en sus manos lleva unas flores para Naruto, se sonroja un poco, seguramente Sasuke tambien estaria ahí, sonrio timidamente, llevaba dos meses saliendo con su primer amor y era feliz, aunque a veces sentia celos del rubio, puesto que el moreno solia contarle todo a su mejor amigo, mientras que a ella solo le contaba lo indispensable o un poco mas, era tratada como kakashi, se paro frente a la puerta de la habitación de Naruto y giro lentamente la perilla de la puerta con su mejor sonrisa, abrio lentamente para no hacer ruido alguno, queria gritar una vez adentro un fuerte HOLA y sorprenderlos, pero la sorprendida fue ella, ahí, frente a sus ojos, Sasuke estaba incorporado sobre Naruto, besándolo... dejo caer las flores de la impresión sus ojos abiertos como platos ante la sorpresa, el moreno se separaba lentamente del rubio que permanecia aun dormido, acaricio la suave cabellera y sonrio dulcemente

ARRGHH SASUKE...- grito ella haciendo girar al uchiha menor con sorpresa

Sakura...- susurro sorprendido y algo apenado, ambos se vieron fijamente por unos instantes sin decir nada, sakura queria saber que pasaba ahí, porque SU novio habia besado a su mejor amigo y le habia sonreído de esa forma que ni a ella le sonreia, y Sasuke no sabia como explicarle a su novia lo que habia hecho

Sasuke, que esta pasando?- pregunto ella nerviosa, se acerco lentamente a el extendiendo su mano nerviosamente para tocarlo

Yo...- el uchiha no sabia que decir, realmente no le interesaba explicarle, porque seguramente no lo entenderia, y como entenderlo si ni el sabia realmente lo que pasaba en su interior, parte de su mente gritaba que se fuera de ahí, pero no se atrevia a pronunciar tales palabras a quien le debia cierto respeto

AAUUMMM- el bostezar del rubio los hizo girarse rompiendo la tensión del momento, aquel par de ojos azules se abrio lentamente, Sasuke comenzo a sudar frio, los nervios y el miedo se apoderaron de el, sakura miraba al rubio con celos, Naruto se giro lentamente a verlos y sonrio abiertamente- SAKURA-CHAN, SASUKE- grito feliz de verlos, pero al notar que ninguno de los dos hablaba se sorprendio- que pasa?- pregunto, Sasuke se giro a ver a sakura, esta vio con cierta rabia al moreno y se giro molesta hacia el rubio comenzando a mover sus labios lentamente, Sasuke cerro sus ojos fuertemente tragando duro, todo terminaba ahí, Naruto le odiaria, sakura le diria, habia sido un estupido por haber hecho eso...

Continuara...

Miau por fin termino este cap XD, como ven no mate a narutin, por tantas amenazas de muerte, no cierto, solo que aun no le toca XD

Contestando reviews

Himeno asakura: uy te toco cuando mas me retrase en actualizar, en cuanto a itachi, no se, no puedo contestar eso aun, aunque creo que si un poco, pero itachi aun guarda mas secretos de los que dice XD

Kennich: que puedo decir, viene mala temporada y tardare mas, pero o hare aunque sea uno cada 15 dias, espero... como ves Naruto sigue vivo, increíble no lo mate me sorprendo XD, aunque creo que aquí ya comienza a verse la relacion de Naruto con Sasuke, y zet, bueno ese ninja guarda secretos que tambien se descubriran, poco a poco

Tecnomago: tu si que sabes descubrir secreto malo T.T no cierto, eres muy observador eso me agrada

Fati-chan: este pense que si habia puesto pareja, es un Sasuke x Naruto, jejeje soy fanatica del yaoi no puedo evitarlo, por la propaganda grax, se agradece enserio, y no mate a Naruto, me cae bien el niño, me hace reir mucho

Aya k: esto aya grax, aun con amenaza y todo, con respecto al cap 7, apenas y acabe el 6, tenme paciencia XD, ya extrañaba tu comentario siempre eres de las primeras.


	8. Chapter 8

Cap. 7 Compromiso 

Naruto...como te encuentras?- pregunto la pelirosa forzando una sonrisa, no le diria nada, pero Sasuke le pagaria caro esa humillación

Bien sakura-chan, acaso han peleado?- pregunto el rubio sentándose lentamente en su cama

Naruto...- llamo Sasuke al sentirse desplazado por su amigo

No Naruto, realmente acabo de romper con Sasuke- dijo ella sonriendo, no permitiria que a parte de todo, fuera el moreno quien rompiera su relacion convirtiéndose en la burla de toda la aldea

Pero sakura-chan, tu siempre has amado a Sasuke- dijo el rubio sin entender nada

Bueno, me acabo de dar cuenta que solo era un capricho, un amor de niña- dijo ella sentándose en el bordo de la cama tomando la mano de su amigo- pero...

Sakura-chan...- el rubio miraba sonrojado los verdes ojos de su amiga de la infancia y primer amor, cuantas veces deseo que ella tuviera un gesto asi con el? Que importaba ahora...

MALDITO ITACHI...- se escucho el grito de maya fuera de la habitación, de pronto la puerta volo en pedazos por el puñetazo que la rubia habia lanzado contra el mayor de los uchiha y que habia fallado por poco, Sasuke se incorporo rapidamente pensando que su hermano deseaba hacer algo contra la hermana de su amado

Hermano...- llamo haciendo girar a itachi, quien ante el descuido salio volando hasta donde estaba sakura, la cual amortiguo su caida

Maya...- llamo el rubio a su hermana

Na-chan...- dijo ella sonriendo, borrando por completo todo rastro de furia contenida anteriormente, se lanzo a abrazar a su hermano quedando encima de itachi y sakura, mientras Sasuke solo observaba con una gran gota en la cabeza, bonita cuñada le esperaba si se le llegaba a hacer con el rubio

Porque tanto escandalo?- la voz de shizume parecio poner todo en orden por un momento

-. Cambio-.

El sonar de una puerta se escucho de manera lenta resonando en el interior, al no ser atendido el suave llamado se fue convirtiendo en uno mas agresivo hasta ser fuertes golpes en la puerta que despertaron a la dueña, se incorporo rapidamente de su cama para dirigirse abrir lanzando unas maldiciones por lo bajo, tan rico que dormia...

Tsunade-sama...- un joven jounin llamo respetuosamente sin dejar de intentar no reirse al ver la cara y el cabello de la rubia

Que sucede?- pregunto molesta mirando inquisitivamente al jounin

Los lideres de los clanes y el consejo desean hablar con usted mañana a primera hora...- informo el jounin observando como el rostro de la mujer se ponia serio y sus ojos desplegaban cierto coraje

Bien...- dijo como si nada, ya esperaba esta reaccion de parte de los habitantes, ahora solo era cuestion de explicar lo que pasaba ahí, lo que seria facil si es que ella supiera que sucedia ahí, bufo cansada y molesta entrando en su casa sin siquiera esperar a que el ninja se fuera, ella tambien debia revelarle un pequeño secreto a jiraiya, pero no sabia como lo tomaria su antiguo compañero de equipo...

-. Cambio-.

En un gran departamento custodiado por varios ninjas de konoha, cuatro personas se encuentran sentadas en la sala, sus rostros serios y cansados dejan a ver su agotamiento, pero no deseaban dormir, aun tenian dudas de que fuera seguro

Gaara...- llamo la rubia al ver aquel par de ojos verdes fijos en el suelo y sumidos en sus pensamientos

Que sucede temari?- pregunto el rompiendo su silencio

Que pasaria si la hokage nos pide que aceptemos a esos dos jouma en nuestra aldea?- pregunto ella imaginándose la salida que buscaria la rubia a su problema mas proximo

Como aldeas amigas aceptaria tenerlos un tiempo en nuestra aldea...- contesto el pelirrojo sabiendo a donde iba la conversación

Gaara, no puedes poner en peligro nuestra aldea por un simple compromiso con konoha, aunque Naruto sea tu amigo...- kankuro no tardo en salir a la defensiva

Acaso Naruto y sus amigos dijeron lo mismo cuando nos fueron ayudar? Recuerdas quienes te salvaron la vida de aquel mortal veneno kankuro? O tal ves recuerdes quien me salvo la vida después de que me extrajeron a shukaku?- dijo el de manera sociable, no alzaba la voz, solo se mantenia serio

Si hubiese sabido que eso pondría en riesgo nuestra aldea hubiera negado esa ayuda...- contesto kankuro molesto

Pero yo no...- susurro gaara, aun tenia fija en su mente la imagen de cómo habia terminado aquella pelea de esos dos jinchuriki- ademas mientras no se les separe, no habra problema alguno, el sello desaparecio de yueria, asi que Maya puede mantener bajo control a su demonio, y Naruto ha dado muestras de que puede controlar a Kyuubi...

Oh claro, como en la noche- dijo sarcástico kankuro quien comenzaba a sacar de quicio al kasekage

Pero...- la voz de paris les interrumpio llamando la atención de todos los presentes- ustedes creen que realmente esos dos sean hermanos?- pregunto recordando las palabras de yueria antes de volver al interior de maya

-. Flash back-.

Naruto es MIO...- decia la jinchuriki viéndolos friamente con esos ojos verdes- no dejare que le lastimen...- amenazo mientras sus ojos recobraban su azul rey- nisiquiera kyuubi...- habia dicho esas palabras en un susurro que apenas fue escuchado por el ninja de la arena el cual se encontraba cerca de los dos jouma, la joven rubia callo pesadamente sobre el cuerpo del rubio, al cual parecia proteger de todos los demas a pesar de ser ella quien le habia dejado en ese estado

-. Fin del flash back-.

Es cierto, tal parecia que yueria intentaba proteger a kyuubi a pesar de estar siendo controlada- dijo temari sin comprender el punto de vista de su compañero

Yo mas bien creo que protegia a Naruto y no a kyuubi...- interrumpio paris a la rubia quien lo vio fijamente

Paris... te quedarias unos dias mas en konoha para averiguar mas al respecto?- pregunto gaara como amigo, no queria obligar al ninja a nada, pero el era el mas indicado para conseguir información sin ser descubierto

Por supuesto kazekage...- dijo el con una sonrisa

-. Cambio-.

El amanecer llega lentamente a konoha, en la mansión Hyuga, hinata camina lentamente por los pasillos hasta llegar al jardín, ahí frente al gran arbol de cerezo, se encontraba neji entrenando arduamente, o eso creia, se acerco lentamente a el para saludarlo, una ves cerca de el se percato de que tenia activado el byakugan, por lo que deberia estar conciente de su presencia, los rasgos de su rostro estaban contraidos, sus ojos mostraban esa furia que solo habia visto de niños, estaba molesto... realmente molesto, el hyuga comenzo a golpear fuertemente el arbol con sus nudillos desnudos, la joven se preocupo al ver como sus manos sangraban sin que el se detuviera a curarlas, el joven solo sacaba su furia a golpes intentando olvidar un dolor mayor al de sus puños sangrante

Neji-nisan detente por favor...- pidio lanzándose a abrazarlo por la espalda, ante el llamado de la chica, el joven parecio reaccionar deteniéndose un poco, las lagrimas de hinata rodaban por sus palidas mejillas mojando su espalda

Hinata-sama...- susurro girándose para verla detenidamente, no habia querido preocuparla a ese extremo, la hyuga le sonrio agradecida por detenerse, saco de entre sus ropas un frasquito de medicina que ella habia hecho y siempre cargaba para alguna eventualidad, comenzando a curar las heridas de su primo

Neji-nisan... que es lo que sucede?- pregunto preocupada, haciendo que los ojos ya tranquilos del chico volvieran a tensarse en una mueca de disgusto, el solo recordarlo le hacia hervir la sangre, como se habian atrevido a decidir algo asi por el? Acaso no importaban sus sentimientos? Obviamente no...

-. Flash back-.

El joven hyuga se encontraba curando sus heridas, la medicina de hinata si que era efectiva, la untaba por las partes de su cuerpo herido, sonreia aspirando el olor a hierbas de la medicina, le recordaba mucho el aroma de su prima, se sonrojo un poco sonriendo para si mismo, el sonar de la puerta le hizo regresar a la realidad de golpe, su rostro sonriente recupero su seriedad característica, pronto logro observar la silueta de su tio deslizarse a su cuarto de manera lenta, algo no estaba bien, el rostro molesto de su tio se lo decia

Neji...-llamo seriamente

Digame?...- pregunto preocupado

Tengo que decirte algo que concierne tu futuro...- dijo su tio sentándose a su lado, desde hacia un tiempo el lo trataba como un hijo y por lo mismo le habia dado la confianza de no hablarle formalmente a menos que estuviera frente a los demas miembros de la familia

Usted dira...- dijo neji esperando la noticia

Cuando tu eras niño, el clan hyuga tomo desiciones junto al cuarto hokage, entre ellas estuvo una que se alcanso a rescatar y concernia a hinata, lamentablemente contigo no hubo la misma suerte...- decia su tio serio

A donde quiere llegar?- pregunto serio, le molestaban los rodeos

Cuando eras un niño de apenas un año, Yondaime y el clan hyuga hicieron un compromiso, el cual involucraba a su hija, y tu padre te ofrecio a ti para que dejaras de ser solo un hyuga de la familia secundaria y lograses tener un renombre sin pertenecer a la rama principal...- continuo su tio

La hija de yondaime?- neji entendia cada vez menos, nunca supo que yondaime tuviese un hijo, y menos que fuera niña

Asi es... yondaime tuvo dos hijos, Naruto y...

Maya...- susurro el hyuga menor con sorpresa- me esta queriendo decir que mi padre me comprometio con una mujer con un demonio adentro?- pregunto furioso neji

No... cuando tu padre hizo ese compromiso, maya no tenia dentro suyo a yueria, y ciertamente nunca debio tenerla, la elegida para ser la portadora de ese demonio era hinata...

Hinata?- neji perdia cada vez mas la paciencia, que clase de familia sacrificaba niños que no podian defenderse ni opinar solo para tener un buen nombre? En cuantos peligros mas habran estado y ellos los hubieron usado?

Neji... tu padre queria liberarte de tener esa marca en tu frente, pero desgraciadamente, maya se convirto en el recipiente de yueria, y yondaime murio, tu padre decidio no decir nada de esto, y dejo que te marcasemos, pero... sus esperanzas se vieron mejor cuando todos supusimos que maya habria muerto cuando tenia 5 años, desgraciadamente no fue asi- completo su tio

Ella lo sabe?- pregunto el hyuga mordiéndose el labio

No... pero tsunade pronto le dira seguramente, aunque nosotros intentaremos que no sea asi, en una reunion mañana a primera hora- habia dicho saliendo de la habitación, el joven apreto sus puños en furia mientras un hilo de sangre salia de sus labios

-. Fin del flash back-.

Neji-nisan... hay alguien a quien ames?- pregunto hinata viéndolo fijamente, su desesperación debia ser porque alguien ya debia ocupar su corazon

Si...- lanzo un suspiro a hinata no podria mentirle

Si es asi, en ves de ocultar todo, porque no hablas con maya...- dijo la hyuga mirando al cielo mientras una suave brisa movia sus cabellos- estoy segura que ella tampoco sabe nada... ella debe desear ser libre de amar, de conocer...- decia la hyuga sin notar la mirada fija de su primo hacia su persona

Y si no desea romper el compromiso?- pregunto el preocupado, no sabia como reaccionaria esa chica, puesto que era alguien difícil de entender

No puedes saberlo hasta no intentarlo, ademas siendo hermana de Naruto...- sonrojo- no creo que quiera estar atada a alguien sin amor- dijo ella separándose de su primo

Esta bien...- sonrio, es cierto el rubio era su unica esperanza ahí

Neji-nisan... de quien te has enamorado?- pregunto la chica sonriéndole

Ah...- un rojo adorno sus mejillas ante la sorpresa- este...- no sabia que decirle, si le mentia ella se daria cuenta, pero si le decia seria peor

Es ten- ten?- insistia la hyuga

No... es alguien que no me corresponde- dijo dándose media vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación

Neji-nisan... no te rendias, seguro que te hace caso- dijo hinata echándole porras a su primo, aunque por dentro sintiera tristeza por el...

-. Cambio-.

Tsunade camino a grandes zancadas por los pasillos del hospital con un pequeño paquete en las manos, hasta llegar a la habitación de maya, donde la espera jiraiya

Jiraiya que haces aquí?- pregunto seria la mujer

Nada, solo vine de visita- contesto el con una de sus sonrisas característicamente depravada

No estaras acosándola verdad?- pregunto ella molesta

Como puedes pensar eso de mi?- refuto con molestia, al momento que la puerta se abria a sus espaldas

Jiraiya-sama, esta seguro de que esto es ropa de ninja?- preguntaba maya con un negligé negro que apenas cubria lo necesario, haciendo sangrar la nariz del sennin

Jiraiya...- dijo tsunade molesta- ERES UN PERVERTIDO- le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara estampándolo contra la pared, ante la mirada atonita de maya- maya ponte esta ropa- ofrecio tsunade dándole el paquete que llevaba con ropas para la chica

Gracias...- dijo ella tomando el paquete para cambiarse de ropa, mientras tsunade esperaba afuera vigilando a su ex compañero, observo los pasillo detenidamente para matar el tiempo, y ahí estaba, la habitación de Naruto no tenia puerta, las paredes tenian varios agujeros, que diablos habia pasado ahí?

Tsunade-sama...- la voz de shizume la hizo girarse

Que paso aquí?- pregunto la hokage atonita

Este... unos pequeños mal entendidos- contesto ella con una sonrisa nerviosa

Esa chica es un peligro...- la voz de un joven que iba en una camilla la hizo girarse, abrio sus ojos en sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba

Uchiha Itachi..- susurro sin creerlo, no creia que alguien pudiera dejarlo en ese estado

Tsunade-sama... ella... ella es mas agresiva que usted- completo adolorido

Tsunade-sama que ha hecho?- pregunto shizume acercándose a ver al moreno que habia sido estampado por la hokage por decirle agresiva

Ah... este... no me di cuenta- dijo ella en disculpas

Itachi... aun no aprendes- la voz de Sasuke hizo reaccionar a su hermano quien lo veia desde el suelo

Je, me extraña que puedas mantenerte en pie hermanito- se burlo el mayor

Bueno, es una lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti- contesto la pedrada el menor, comenzando una batalla de miradas

Ustedes dos ya basta no quiero otra pelea aquí- regaño shizume seriamente

Es raro ver un cambio en los papeles, generalmente es Naruto quien provoca los disturbios- la voz de Iruka los hizo girarse, a su lado el rubio los veia con una sonrisa

Iruka-sensei... a mi nadie puede ganarme en eso- regaño el rubio al ver que le querian quitar su trono

Ya estoy lista...- la voz de maya les interrumpio, Naruto la miro con sorpresa y hasta la quijada le llego al suelo

Pero... pero que...- el rubio no podia creerlo, maya lucia una blusa tanto o mas escotada que las que usa tsunade, una falda que mas que falda ya casi era la ropa interior dejando muy poco a la imaginación, y unas pequeñas botas

Naruto estas bien?- preguntaba iruka al ver a su alumno blanco, pasando a un rojo y de ahí a un morado, Sasuke no podia creer como vestia la chica, esta bien se le veia bien la ropa era muy linda pero... itachi se encontraba todo rojo de pena, tsunade sonreia satisfecha, habia comprobado lo que queria, jiraiya ya se encontraba tomando unas fotos, y de la nada, kakashi se encontraba agachado atrás de ella viendo por debajo de la falda

ARRGHH QUITATE ESO- grito el rubio molesto jalando a su hermana protectoramente- Y TU ERO-SENNIN DEJA DE TOMARLE FOTOS- le quito la camara a su maestro

Kakashi deja de andar dando malos ejemplos- iruka habia asestado un fuerte golpe al anbu que estaba muuuy distraido

Tsunade-sama no debio vestirla como una prostituta barata- dijo Sasuke observando a la hokage

Que? Si esas ropas son bonitas, me recuerdan mi juventud- dijo ella sonriendo a lo que a los demas les salio una gota- ya esta bien era una broma, no fui de compras y a mi la ropa no me quedo tan chica, asi que saliendo de aquí, uhm... este...- la hokage miraba a los presentas intentando saber quien seria el indicado para ir de compras- iruka la acompañara de compras- sentencio a lo que el ninja no lo creia

Yo?...- pregunto dudoso

Si tu...- sonreia

Porque yo?- pregunto, el no sabia de cosas de mujeres

Porque eres el mas indicado, y yo lo digo, alguna duda?- dijo viéndolo amenazantemente

No... que sera un gusto acompañarla- dijo el sonriendo nervioso

-. Cambio -.

El consejo de ancianos comienza a reunirse en la sala de juntas, ya tienen todo planeado, no habia punto a discusión, los lideres de los clanes tambien se habian comenzado a reunir, tomando sus lugares en la sala, pronto la presencia del kazekage y sus acompañantes se hace presente ante el asombro de todos

Kasekage-sama, usted aquí?- pregunto uno de los ancianos

Asi es, la hokage ha cumplido mi capricho para estar en esta junta- contesto el- deseo saber con que clase de aldea nos hemos aliado y si vale la pena mantener esta alianza- completo el pelirrojo serio, sus asientos tambien habian sido dispuesto por la hokage desde la madrugada

Entiendo...- el mas anciano de ellos no se esperaba ese movimiento por parte de tsunade, la puerta se abrio lentamente dejando a ver a la quinta, a su lado jiraiya acompañado de Naruto y su hermana, atrás de ellos neji hyuga quien caminaba lentamente como quien iba a su funeral, junto a el kakashi, iruka, e itachi

Tsunade-sama, no entiendo por que a dejado entrar a tantas personas a esta reunion privada- regaño la anciana del consejo

Disculpe, pero todas las personas aquí reunidas tienen parte en esta decisión- dijo ella tomando su lugar y haciendo que los demas tomaran los suyos- comenzemos...- declaro ella dando principio a la reunion

-. Cambio -.

En las celdas de konoha, los 6 miembros del anbu especial se miran entre si

Zet... que piensas de todo esto?- pregunto su compañera

Que ya me aburri, salgamos de aquí, nuestra misión aun no ha terminado- dijo el destrozando las rejas de su prisión

Me gustaria retirarme de esta misión...- uno de sus compañeros interrumpio su marcha

Es tu decisión, muerto el tercero y cuarto hokage ya no hay ordenes, quienes deseen terminarla lo haran y quienes no, pueden retirarse- dijo el sin darse vuelta, ya esperaba eso

Yo deseo ver a mi hija... me retiro- pronuncio uno de sus compañeros

Alguien mas?- pregunto el anbu sin inmutarse

Nosotros dos tambien...- pronuncio otro de ellos tomando a su pareja para salir de ahí

Bien, si no hay nadie mas, vamonos- ordeno comenzando a caminar fuera de la prisión, sus demas compañeros lo siguieron sorprendidos de que no tomara represaria contra los que habian renunciado

Porque no hiciste algo?- pregunto su compañera dándole alcanze

Todos deseamos ser libres, inclusive yo, unos tenian familias, otro desean hacerlas, es normal, acaso no deseas tener tu propia familia?- pregunto el sabiendo la respuesta

Claro, pero hasta que no termine mi trabajo aquí, no estaremos seguros- repuso ella

Asi es, en las afueras de konoha, hay unas cuevas bien adaptadas, estaremos ahí hasta que sea el momento, ademas de que debemos entrenar- dijo el señalando al sur- toma...- lanzo un libro a las manos de su compañera

Esto es el libro que el cuarto te dio para...

Asi es, comienzen sin mi, aun tengo algo que hacer antes de irme de la aldea nuevamente- dijo el caminando en dirección contraria a sus dos compañeros

-. Cambio-.

Tsunade-sama, deseamos romper el compromiso de los hyuga con los hijos de yondaime- pidio hyuga-sama con respeto sin querer pronunciar tal compromiso

No pueden, ustedes dieron su palabra al igual con yondaime, ninguno de nosotros puede romper ese compromiso y lo saben bien...- dijo ella seria ante el enojo del lider del clan

De que compromiso hablan?- pregunto Naruto sin entender nada

Hyuga neji y uzumaki maya, debe casarse al cumplir los 20 años de edad- dijo tsunade observando la sorpresa en los ojos de los dos hermanos

Pero...- Naruto no sabia que decir

Tsunade-sama...- llamo maya tranquilamente- hyuga-sama...- llamo la atención del lider del clan- no creen que decidir algo asi no debe tener nada que ver con ustedes? Eso no deberia discutirse aquí, ciertamente entiendo la preocupación del clan hyuga, pero...- se giro a ver al joven de largos cabellos negros- alguien se ha tomado la molestia de preguntar lo que sentimos nosotros?- el chico de piel blanca la observo con sorpresa- ahora bien, si neji hyuga puede decir que no tiene a nadie en su corazon, yo cumplire ese compromiso, de no ser asi, creo que no hay porque seguirlo, no es asi?- pregunto ella

Asi es...- contesto la hokage- neji creo que ahora es tu decisión...- mira la quinta con una sonrisa al joven

Deseo romper este compromiso, si un dia me casara con ella, me gustaria que fuese por amor- contesto el observando a maya la cual le sonreia, Naruto tambien reia feliz a pesar de todo

Bien, entonces ese asunto queda solucionado, cual era su gran urgencia para citarme aquí?- pregunto tsunade con una sonrisa, les habia volteado sus planes por completo

Queremos que Yueria se vaya de nuestra aldea- el consejo hablo

Eso tampoco es posible- repuso tsunade seria

No te estamos preguntando, te lo estamos ordenando- repuso la anciana del consejo

Sus ordenes no me afectan mas, a menos que me den una razon por la que un habitante de nuestra aldea sea expulsado, no puedo cumplir sus caprichos- repuso ella alzandose al consejo

Nos destruira, ademas es un demonio- repuso la anciana ante la terquedad de la hokage

Es hija de yondaime, al igual que Naruto, y hasta ahora no ha hecho nada en contra de nuestra aldea- contesto desafiante la hokage- es mas, he decidido que maya sea entrenada como un ninja mas de la aldea, bajo la tutela del profesor iruka- completo

Tsunade-sama hasta ahora hemos accedido a todos sus caprichos pero esto es demasiado- dijo la anciana

Claro, cuando yo accedi a los de ustedes tuve que corregir sus errores- recalco la hokage, el rechinar de una silla se escucho haciendo detener esta discusión, todos observaron como el kazekage se levantaba con esa mirada fria y seria, los lideres de los clanes no tardaron en ponerse a la defensiva

Hokage-sama...- se dirigio a la rubia quien lo miro seriamente

Kazekage...- llamo sorprendida por la interrupcion del pelirrojo

He decidido romper lazos con su aldea...- todos los ninjas presentes se sorprendieron ante el comentario del chico

Pero porque?- pregunto la anciana del consejo

No deseo que mi aldea tenga relacion alguna, con una villa que no sabe cuidar ni de sus propios habitantes, obviamente ustedes prefieren su conveniencia a hacer lo mejor para los ninjas de konoha, entonces... que puede esperar mi villa de ustedes?- repuso sin dejar de ver a la rubia

No deseamos otra guerra, por favor recapacite en su decisión, por nuestra parte nosotros arreglaremos este asunto de manera pacifica, le aseguro que de esta villa no se ira nadie que no desee hacerlo- contesto la rubia

Confiare en su palabra hokage-sama, de averiguar que me ha mentido, tendre que romper los lazos con su aldea- completo seriamente volviéndose a sentar, los ancianos callaron ante esta escena, no podian pedir nada en esa posición

Bien, que ha decidido nuestro consejo?- pregunto la rubia seriamente

Que se queden- dijeron levantándose molestos, odiaban que se impusieran a ellos, la hokage sonrio victoriosa, los lideres de los clanes tambien se retiraron sin decir nada

Na-chan...- se escucho la voz de maya haciendo voltear al rubio

Que pasa maya?- pregunto el acercándose a su hermana

Yo... no quiero entrenar aquí...- dijo observando la cara de sorpresa de su hermano

Porque?- pregunto el serio

En esta aldea no me sentire a gusto, ademas... deseo reflexionar unas cosas fuera de aquí- dijo ella con seriedad

Bien... vamonos a entrenar por el mundo- dijo el rubio sonriendo

Pueden entrenar en nuestra villa...- la voz de gaara los hizo girarse

Ga-chan... kazekage-sama...- corrigio enseguida

Gaara no tendras problemas?- pregunto Naruto preocupado

No... en la aldea nadie discute mis desiciones- contesto el con una snrisa

Bien, si van para alla, me gustaria que iruka les acompañara por un mes, para que le explique a maya lo basico de su entrenamiento- ordeno tsunade mirando al maestro que asintió con una sonrisa, kakashi miro con sorpresa aquello

Pero si Iruka se va, quien enseñara a los niños?- pregunto el ninja

Tu...- contesto tsunade

Ah no, yo no hago eso...- replico el ninja copia, pero al ver el puño en alto de la hokage cambio de opinión- pero siempre puedo hacer una excepción- sonrio, ante la risa nerviosa de todos, salieron de aquella sala

Maya, por favor acompañame a comprar tus nuevas ropas- dijo iruka con una sonrisa

Si...- contesto ella siguiéndolo

Naruto, deberias arreglar tus cosas...- dijo la hokage observando el rostro serio del rubio

Si...- contesto la verdad no deseaba irse de la aldea por mucho tiempo nuevamente, pero no habia opcion por ahora, Sasuke le observa con tristeza, pasaria mucho tiempo lejos del rubio y eso no le agradaba, y menos aun porque estaria con esa chica, gaara y compañía se dirigieron a su departamento para arreglar sus cosas, paris ayudaba en la enmienda mientras arreglaba sus cosas para quedarse en casa de Naruto, tsunade se dirigio a su oficina en medio de un suspiro, antes de que Naruto se fuera le diria la verdad

Tsunade-sama...- la hokage se giro rapidamente al reconocer la voz

Como escapaste traidor?- pregunto ella molesta

Para un ninja como yo es facil, pero no he venido a hablar con usted de eso...- dijo el sonriendo

Porque habria de escucharte?- pregunto sarcástica

Porque yo se la verdad sobre su hijo...- contesto recargándose en la pared con brazos cruzados, logro sentir la presencia del sennin acercarse a la oficina rapidamente

Entonces me diras quien es?- la hokage se acerco esperanzada

Podria... pero antes de hacerlo, usted tendra que decir la verdad de quien es el padre de ese hijo- repuso haciendo a la hokage dar un brinco ante la sorpresa

No se de que hablas- dijo ella roja

Oh si lo sabe, acaso creia que no habia nadie mas que supiese la verdad de su secreto?- rio, el sennin se encontraba afuera escuchando la platica y el lo sabia

Como es que lo sabes?- se mordio el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar

Se la verdadera historia atrás de esto, y yueria tambien, desea venganza contra usted...

Porque? Que puede hacer ella?- pregunto molesta

Matar al hijo que procreaste con jiraiya haciendolo pasar como hijo de yondaime- contesto el, la puerta se abrio de golpe, el sennin veia a tsunade con sorpresa mientras esta agachaba la cabeza apenada...

Continuara...

Uy parece que el embrollo apenas comienza, bueno apartir del siguiente cap, habra como no se, tres cap que seran como un preludio a los capitulos finales de este fic, que espero que sean pocos porque siempre me extiendo demasiado

Contestando reviews

Kennich: si estoy poniendo la parte buena de itachi, es decir como era antes de que cambiara y matara a sus padres, tsunade solo tuvo un hijo, uno... el quien es bueno se ira descubriendo, ademas de otros secretitos por ahí, la relacion de Sasuke y Naruto se ira dando un poco lento por algunas cosas

Kandara: uy pues aquí iras descubriendo algunas cosas, pero mas adelante abra un cap especial donde se vera mas directamente la relacion Naruto Sasuke, se llamara celos

Estefanía: Naruto sigue vivo

Himeno-asakura: grax por la comprensión pero no quiero retrasarme mucho o perdere la ilación de la historia y no me acordare de lo que iba a poner

Aya k: la pelea si saldra, pero en un flash mas adelante, en uno de los siguientes capitulos no te preocupes, me alegro que te la haigas pasado bien en l tus vacaciones pero... a la proxima invita no? Jejeje, no cierto


	9. Chapter 9

Cap 8 El comienzo de un duro entrenamiento 

En medio de la aldea de konoha todos observan como el profesor iruka lleva varios paquetes de ropa en las manos, delante de el una chica rubia sonrie mientras come un helado de fresa

Iruka sensei...- llamo la joven observando un aparador

Que sucede maya?- respondio el llamado observando un lindo vestido en el aparador

Porque los aldeanos nos odian?- se giro observando al ninja con unos ojos rojizos, el profesor no pudo evitar tragar duro

Porque las personas temen aquello que no pueden controlar y que es diferente a ellos- contesto entrando en la tienda, seguido por la rubia quien sonreia- quieres el vestido?- sonrio sacando su cartera

No... yo observaba el conjunto tras el vestido- dijo ella sonriendo- usted tambien nos teme iruka sensei?- pregunto viendo como le traian el traje color azul a su medida

Un poco... pero dentro de todo confio en ustedes, porque de haberlo deseado ya nos habrian destruido- pago, miro a la chica quien lo veia con sorpresa

Tal ves no lo hemos hechos porque esperamos ver como hacerles sufrir mas...- susurro haciendolo girar

Yueria... porque te dejaste encerrar en ese cuerpo?- miro fijamente los ojos rojos de la joven

Venganza... amor... y para proteger a lo unico que me queda- contesto ella mirando al cielo

Si eres capaz de sentir todo eso, no eres muy diferente de nosotros, puesto que tambien tenemos sentimientos, solo que hay que aprender a enfocarlos- acaricio la cabeza de la joven con su sonrisa característica

Tal ves... por ahora continuare solo siendo maya... pero si algo afecta las cosas no dudes que los destruire si tengo que hacerlo- completo ella comenzando a caminar, sus ojos rojizos ahora eran azules nuevamente, iruka sonreia, ese joven, aunque un demonio tambien estaba falta de cariño y compañía...

-. Cambio-.

Naruto empacaba sus cosas de manera seria y tranquila, observo su casa nuevamente, extrañaria esa comodidad hogareña, pero por ahora era lo mejor, Sasuke le observaba detenidamente desde la puerta

Torpe... sino quieres ir no vayas, seguro que el profesor iruka la cuidara bien- dijo Sasuke molesto e incomodo

Sasuke.. tu tienes un hermano, no harias lo mismo que yo si estuvieras en esta situación?- pregunto el rubio viendo a su amigo fijamente

Si... pero yo conozco a mi hermano- respondio mirando por la ventana

Para mi es nuevo esto, pero sabes? Me siento feliz de tener una familia, a diferencia de ti, no recuerdo el abrazo de una madre o el regaño de un padre, ni las discusiones con un hermano, deseo saber que se siente tener una familia de verdad...- miro al cielo con ojos esperanzados, Sasuke suspiro y no dijo nada mas, no habia nada mas que decir, el rubio ya habia tomado su decisión

Naruto... no deseas que los acompañe?- pregunto la pelirosa interrumpiendo la conversación

Sakura-chan harias eso por mi?- pregunto con estrellitas en los ojos

Claro que si...- sonrio ella

No puedes- el moreno interrumpio molesto- tienes obligaciones en la villa

Pero puedo pedírselo a tsunade como un favor especial- replico ella alzando el dedo con seguridad, mientras reia por lo bajo, Sasuke perderia tambien a la persona que mas amaba, sentiria lo que ella sintio

No te preocupes sakura-chan, yo estare bien...- contesto el rubio al ver los celos del moreno, no queria que su amigo se enojara con el

Pero...

Na-chan ya regrese...- grito maya desde la puerta

Maya... bienvenida- saludo el rubio con una sonrisa, para observar a su maestro bajo una gran maleta- iruka-sensei...- llamo

Ah si... ya regresamos- dijo con una gota algo apenado, mientras que Sasuke y maya cruzaban miradas retadoras sacando chispas, la pelirosa observo todo con un suspiro, no deseaba ir con esos dos hermanos hasta la aldea de la arena, no es que le callera mal Naruto pero... le daba un poco de miedo

Naruto...- llamaron desde la puerta seriamente

Ah gaara- saludo

Es hora de irnos- el pelirrojo lo vio con esa tranquilidad característica de el

Si... paris estas son las llaves de la casa- le dio una copia de sus llaves- cuídamela mucho- decia con ojos llorozos

No te preocupes Naruto-kun...- sonrio

Na-chan... si deseas puedes quedarte en konoha, puedo ir sola- dijo maya con una sonrisa

Nah, yo tengo que enseñarte la vida de un ninja- presumia como siempre

Naruto...- llamo Sasuke, queria pedirle que no se fuera, pero seria egoísta, deseaba ir con el, pero tambien tenia obligaciones, apreto sus puños, pensaba en como hacer que el rubio le hiciese una promesa de que volveria a su lado

Que pasa Sasuke?- pregunto mirando al moreno quien no parecia querer decir nada mas fuera de su nombre

Cuando regreses pelea conmigo...- lo observo directamente a los ojos, como un desafio mientras reia, el rubio contesto de igual manera, era una promesa muda, luego se giro para salir tras de gaara, maya paso al lado de la pelirosa deteniéndose al paso

Puedes ser amiga de na-chan, pero si intentas lastimarlo de cualquier forma, te hare desear poder morir antes que seguir con tu vida- susurro apenas para que la joven la escuchara haciendola sudar frio, luego alcanzo a los demas para dirigirse rumbo a la villa de la arena

-. Cambio -.

Los dos sennin se ven fijamente, ninguno dice nada, el silencio se a apoderado por completo del lugar, tsunade logra escuchar los latidos rapidos de su corazon, jiraiya aun no cree lo que ha escuchado, zet por su parte sonrie, no tenia nada encontra de la hokage, al contrario, yondaime le habia pedido que cuidara de ella, después de todo habia sentido un aprecio muy especial por ella

Creo que me retiro, en 6 meses regresare por yueria y kyubi...- se dirigio lentamente a la puerta, tsunade se giro rapidamente hacia el

Espera... cual de los dos es... cual es mi hijo?- pregunto en una suplica, jiraiya se cruzo en su camino, tenian que saberlo, ambos lo necesitaban

Es que aun no lo adivinas?- pregunto el viendo al sennin directamente a los ojos- acaso tu corazon no puede adivinar ni quien comparte tu misma sangre?- completo haciendo abrir a sennin los ojos con sorpresa

Es...

-. Cambio-.

En las afueras de konoha, dos ninjas especiales se ven en dificultades para esquivar la guardia de la aldea, pero pronto llegan a su destino, se adentran lentamente aquellas cuevas y suspiran

Crees que zet este bien?- pregunto su acompañante

El era el mejor amigo de yondaime, no morira hasta que haya cumplido su promesa- dijo la chica, pronto unas luces fluorescentes alumbran el lugar- por ahora solo tenemos que entrenar para cumplir nuestro trabajo- completo ella abriendo aquel cuadernillo

Si...- su compañero se sento a su lado comenzando a leer

-. Cambio-.

En las afueras de la villa, Naruto estira sus brazos desentumiendose para el gran viaje, maya observa todo con una sonrisa, kankuro observa a los dos hermanos y lanza un suspiro, ese seria un largo viaje, observa a su hermana mas adelante

Gaara, estas seguro de esto?- pregunto temari desesperada, apenas llevaban 15 minutos con esos hermanos y ya estaba desesperada de escucharlos hablar, hablar y hablar, es que acaso nunca se callaban?

Si...- el pelirrojo sonrio por lo bajo, a su aldea le haria bien la presencia de dos personas como ellos, tal ves eso les daria un poco de vitalidad, los miro de reojo, iruka intentaba mantener tranquilo a esos dos hermanos antes de que comenzaran alguna de sus batallas personales, pronto maya mueve la cabeza haciendole señas a su maestro, este voltea para encontrarse con kakashi sobre un arbol

Kakashi... pero...- no sabia que decir, maya jalo a Naruto para dejarlos un momento solos

Que hace kakashi-sensei aquí?- preguntaba el rubio curioso

Me imagino que lo mismo que hace tu amigo aquí...- respondio la rubia observando a un Sasuke respirar agitadamente y parados frente a ellos

Sasuke...- susurro el rubio, el moreno y maya cruzaron miradas desafiantes, pronto los ojos rojizos de yueria se hicieron presentes, sonrio al moreno y camino hacia gaara

Gaara...- llamo colgándose de su cuello- podemos esperar unos minutos?- pidio con cara de perrito anestesiado, el kazekage suspiro

Claro...- los tres de la arena se sentaron mas adelante en unas piedras en silencio total

-. Cambio -.

Kakashi, que haces aquí?- pregunto el joven maestro de escuela

Bueno... pues... olvidaste tu patito de hule...- dijo el anbu sacando un pato amarillo de uno de sus bolsillos haciendo sonrojar al pobre castaño

Eres un...- decia apretando sus dientes molesto

Que? No lo querias llevar?- pregunto el peliplateado jugando con el pato frente a la cara de iruka- ya no me quieres? Llevame contigo...- fingia hacer hablar al pato de hule

KAKASHI...- grito quitándole el pato que guardo en su mochila rapidamente para luego darle la espalda y comenzar a caminar

Iruka... regresa pronto...- susurro el anbu sonriendo quitándose la mascara, el castaño se giro sorprendido por las palabras del peliplateado siendo recibido por sus brazos quien lo abrazo fuertemente

Kakashi...- susurro sorprendido, pero pronto fue callado por los labios de su viejo amigo

-. Cambio -.

Naruto abre sus ojos en sorpresa al recibir aquel beso tierno de su compañero, por un momento cierra sus ojos para disfrutarlo, se siente tan bien pero...

Naruto... tu eres mio, no dejare que seas de nadie mas...- dijo el moreno dándole la espalda

Sasuke porque?- pregunto el rubio buscando explicaciones

Cuando regreses te contestare lo que quieras... asi que apresurate en tu entrenamiento- se alejo de ahí sin darse vuelta o no podria separarse del rubio, Naruto sonrio un poco

REGRESARE POR ESAS RESPUESTAS...- le grito al uchiha que corria con una sonrisa, eso era lo que deseaba escuchar, el volveria, regresaria a su lado aunque fuese solo por respuestas, hasta entonces se volveria mas fuerte para estar al nivel de el...

-. Cambio -.

Tsunade... porque no me lo dijiste?- pregunto jiraiya molesto, el tenia todo el derecho de saber que era padre

Porque no podia... fueron ordenes del consejo en aquel entonces...- dijo ella con a cabeza baja- ademas no sabia de quien era realmente mi hijo...- completo el sennin la miro serio

Tanto lo amabas?- pregunto lanzando un suspiro

No... yo sabia que el no me queria, y aunque yo lo quisiese el no me corresponderia nunca, asi que lo que hice fueron ordenes- dijo ella levantando la vista

Quien mas lo sabe?- pregunto

Nadie... solo ellos- se acerco a jiraiya

Quiero estar a su lado...- dijo el con una sonrisa

Yo tambien... creo que ambos hemos sido negados de ese derecho- completo tsunade sonriendo un poco, por lo menos ahora ya lo sabia, y tenia que cuidarse de yueria...

-. Cambio -.

Cuatro dias después, Naruto y compañía llegan por fin a la aldea de la arena, temari corre a saludar a los vigilantes para advertir que el kazekage ha llegado, ante el jubilo de la villa, Naruto sonrie, al parecer gaara por fin es aceptado en su villa, y no solo eso, es atractivo a las mujeres de ahí, gaara camina hacia el consejo de su villa

Apartir de hoy y durante tiempo indefinido tendremos de visita a tres ninjas de konoha, uzumaki Naruto, uzumaki maya e iruka, por favor encárguense de mantenerlos comodo y un lugar de entrenamiento- ordeno con cortesía sin dejar lugar a queja alguna

Si kazekage-sama...- contestaron ellos dando ordenes a ciertos ninjas de la arena para que se encargaran de esos detalles cuanto antes

Gaara...- llamo Naruto con confianza recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de parte de iruka

Naruto llamale kazekage- señalo su maestro

Pero...

Sin pero- corrigió educadamente

No se preocupe, pueden llamarme como quieran- interrumpio gaara amablemente

Ya ves iruka-sensei...- sonrio el rubio

No tienes remedio, kazekage-sama, no debería dar tantas confianzas o pronto tendra problemas encima- advirtió iruka sabiendo que si gaara se descuidaba pronto su villa terminara bajo las bromas de su pupilo

No se preocupe, eso espero...- susurro el pelirrojo sorprendiendo a iruka, quien sonrio

-. Cambio -.

Sasuke se encuentra entrenando en las afueras de konoha, el sol alumbra de manera tranquila mientras su cuerpo es cubierto por una pequeña capa de sudor, se deja caer al suelo pesadamente, llevaba varios dias entrenando, desde que el se habia ido, pasa su mano derecha sobre su frente para limpiarse un poco, una sombra sobre el lo hace girarse para ver a su compañera de equipo

Que pasa sakura?- pregunto de manera cansada y sin interes alguno

Vaya, al parecer ahora te molesta mi presencia...- dijo sentándose al lado del moreno- Sasuke, dime... porque? Que viste en el?- pregunto ella viendo al cielo

No lo se, tal ves su forma de ser, es algo que ni yo mismo entiendo, no me di cuenta de como comenzo, y cuando lo note ya era tarde para evitarlo...- contesto

Entonces porque anduviste conmigo sino sentias nada por mi?- pregunto ella viéndolo directamente a los ojos

Porque no me habia dado cuenta de esto... pense que lo que sentia por el era simple amistad, un lazo unico, pero no amor... lamento el haberte lastimado sakura, pero no quiero perderlo...- contesto mirándola a los ojos

Cuando te diste cuenta de eso?- pregunto aguantándose las ganas de llorar

Cuando yueria casi lo mata... en ese momento me di cuenta que ni tu ni nadie podria ocupar su lugar, no podrían reemplazarlo, el simple hecho de imaginarle muerto fue lo que mas me dolio...

El no te ama de la misma manera...- le corto, ella sabia bien lo que era ese sentimiento, lo habia sentido con el desde niña

No estoy tan seguro de eso, pero tampoco me rendire se lo arrebatare a yueria de ser necesario...- apreto sus puños en furia

Naruto a estado enamorado de mi desde niños... acaso podras arrebatarle ese sentimiento tambien?- pregunto ella seria, Sasuke la miro con sorpresa, ella siempre lo habia sabido y lo habia ignorado a pesar de verlo sufrir por su culpa

Si... borrare ese sentimiento en el...- se incorporo lentamente

Entonces sera una guerra entre tres...- amenazo ella- yueria, tu y yo, y al final yo ganare Sasuke...- se giro y se alejo de el

Esta vez no ganaras sakura... de eso me encargare yo- lanzo un fuerte golpe contra un madero destruyéndolo fácilmente...

-. Cambio -.

Iruka observa aquel lugar desértico, era perfecto para entrenar, mas alla un par de maderos incrustados para un entrenamiento basico, maya observaba todo a su lado con cara de desagrado, no habia nada entretenido ahí, Naruto estaba mas alla sentado sobre una piedra bostezando, aun era temprano y el calor no era asfixiante, por lo que no habia muchos problemas

Bueno, comenzaremos con lo basico- comenzo iruka- lo primordial para un ninja es el manejo del chakra, pero tambien una buena condicion física y una gran coordinación de tu cuerpo, es decir...- iruka la busco con la mirada pero no la vio

Naruto dame...- decia maya peleando con su hermano por un pedazo de pastel

No... me lo regalaron ami...- decia el rubio enseñándole los dientes

Pero yo quiero...- pronto el pastel desaparecio de las manos de los dos hermanos

El pastel se queda conmigo- iruka lo comio rapidamente- ahora ponme atención maya...- regaño

Esta bien...- hizo un puchero...

Bueno comenzaremos porque el cuerpo humano... bla... bla... bla...

Cinco horas después, los tres ninjas sudaban demasiado y sin siquiera moverse, ocultos bajo la sombra de unas piedras, el calor era intenso y el desgaste del cuerpo era mayor al que habian previsto, las botellas de agua congelada hacia un par de horas que se habian derretido, y las habian tomado

Lo mejor sera regresar...- dijo el maestro limpiándose una ves mas el sudor de su frente con las mangas de su chaqueta

Estoy de acuerdo...- dijo Naruto con la lengua de fuera, tirado sobre el piso y bañado en sudor

Pero es medio dia... el sol estara muy fuerte a esta hora, nos rostizaremos antes de llegar...- replico maya, si bajo una buena sombra estaban en 50º seguramente a pleno sol y en arena se freirían antes de llegar a medio camino

Es cierto...- los tres jóvenes se miraron, no aguantarian mucho tiempo ahí...

-. Cambio -.

Tres ninjas miran sus ropas destrozadas, sus rostros marcados con grandes moretones y varios raspones, sus manos sangran y muestran ciertas quemaduras

Zet... ya no podemos mas... necesitamos descansar...- pidio la joven ninja respirando agitadamente, el joven de cabellos plateados y ojos violáceos miro a sus compañeros completamente exhaustos, lanzo un suspiro y sonrio

Esta bien... si se lastiman de gravedad no servira de nada- recupero su compostura y se sento bajo un arbol

Crees que lo logremos a tiempo?- pregunto su compañero

Si seguimos asi, seguro que si, el problema sera convencer a yueria de dejar su venganza de lado

Es cierto... ella odia a tsunade y al consejo...- sonrio el otro ninja

Me pregunto como estara yueria...- zet miro al cielo, el sol alumbraba como nunca, después de aquellos largos 5 meses habian conseguido dominar casi por completo aquella técnica tan desgastante y que al mas minimo error les podria costar la vida

-. Cambio -.

En el desierto, Naruto e iruka se dividen para buscar a maya, ocultan lo mas que pueden su chakra, para no ser advertidos por la joven, pronto una explosion en los pies del joven maestro lo hace darse cuenta de que la joven ha colocado trampas en varias partes del camino, por lo menos estaba seguro de ir por el camino correcto, Naruto salio volando ante una fuerte explosion al otro lado

Naruto...- llamo iruka preocupado, se suponia que solo debia haber trampas en la dirección en que la joven rubia se hubiese dirigido

Arg me las pagaras maya- grito el rubio molesto, siempre le jugaba esas bromas a el

-. Cambio -.

El kazekage se encuentra recibiendo una nueva queja de ese par de hermanos

Kazekage-sama... esos dos han pintado las caras de los kazekages...- de nuevo aquel par de hermanos habian hecho de las suyas, manteniendo el desorden en la villa, sonrio por lo bajo, tenia que admitir que desde que estaban ahí la villa era mas divertida aunque tambien problemática, siempre habia ruido y alegria, no era tan silenciosa como cuando era niño

Ya me encargare de eso...- contesto haciendo señas para que se retirara

Gaa-chan...- la voz de la chica callendo sobre sus hombros lo sorprendio

Maya... no deberias estar entrenando?- pregunto el kazekage con sorpresa

Ya termine- sonrio- mi deber era llegar a la villa antes de que me atraparan y ya lo hice, asi que me dije, gaa-chan esta solito y aburrido asi que vine a verte- comia algo sobre el pelirrojo que la miro confundido

Que es eso?- pregunto al ver algo blanco cubrir parte de su boca

Ah esto... pues... jejeje...

Arrghh alguien se ha robado el pastel para el kazekage...- se escucho en los pasillos, a lo que el pelirrojo se giro a ver a la joven sobre el

Maya...- llamo serio

Este... yo no sabia... ups... mira la hora me tengo que ir...- intento salir de un brinco pero gaara ya la tenia sujeta de una pierna haciendola caer al suelo- auch... eso dolio gaa-chan...

Porque te has robado mi pastel?- gruño el kazekage viéndola fijamente

No sabia que era tuyo...- decia ella intentando safarze

Ya veras...- la arena comenzo a acercarse de manera peligrosa a la rubia quien la vio asustada

No gaa-chan espera... NOOOO- grito

-. Cambio -.

Iruka-sensei... ya esta anocheciendo... no cree que deberíamos pedir ayuda para buscarla, a lo mejor se perdio- decia Naruto preocupado por su hermana

Es cierto... vamos a la villa...- dijo iruka preocupado por la joven, ambos corrieron rumbo a la villa para pedirle ayuda a gaara, pronto llegaron a la torre donde debia encontrarse por sus obligaciones, Naruto corrio apresurado abriendo la puerta

AAAJJAJAJAJAJAAAAJAJAJAJAJAAA- las carcajadas de su hermana siendo torturada por la arena de gaara quien le hacia cosquillas- YAAA YAAA- pedia a lo que gaara sonreia

Maya...- llamo el rubio al ver a su hermana revolcándose de risa en el suelo

Esta bien... solo recibe su castigo por comerse mi pastel- dijo gaara sonriendo

Na-chan... que pare...- pedia la joven ante la mirada de iruka y Naruto el cual sonrio

Te lo mereces por dejarnos abandonados en el desierto...- apoyo el rubio sonriendo

Seras... jajajajaa- amenazo entre risas

Kazekage-sama, por favor deje de hacer eso o tendran que limpiar su despacho- pidio iruka amablemente- siempre puede hacerle un pastel en compesacion por el que se comio- completo sonriendo

NOOOOO, yo no se cocinar- decia la joven entre lagrimas...

-. Cambio -.

Tsunade ve aquella carta en sus manos, ya se esperaba algo asi, sonrio, necesitaba a cuatro personas para esta misión, los tengo

Shizume... traeme al equipo de kakashi y a itachi...- pidio viendo fijamente a su amiga

Esta bien tsunade-sama...- la joven se dirigio a cumplir el mandato, la hokage observaba por la ventana, kakashi no rechazaria esta misión por nada, especialmente porque no aguantaria un dia mas ocupando el puesto de iruka...

-. Cambio -.

En la escuela de ninjas, varios niño observan a su profesor con miedo, este habla y habla pero simplemente no le prestan atención

Bien... ahora hagan el cuestionario de la pp. 155 cualquier duda lean la unidad, pero no me interrumpan mientras leo- dijo el peliplateado leyendo go go paradise, pronto un avioncito se queda clavado en su cabello

Jajajaja- los alumnos se reian

Quien fue?- pregunto incorporándose, pero nadie dijo nada- bueno entonces todos se quedan sin almuerzo- sonrio triunfante

Buuu muerete- grito uno de los alumnos al que se acerco

Que has dicho escuincle?- amenazo, un resorterazo en su trasero lo hizo girarse- malditos mocosos caprichosos si siguen asi los reprobare y nunca seran buenos ninjas...- se detuvo- bueno los graduare para que en su primera misión por desobedientes se mueran- un golpe en la cabeza lo hizo girarse furioso

Deja de amenazar a los niños- shizume lo veia fijamente

A shizume que haces aquí?- pregunto el como si nada

Tsunade-sama tiene una misión para ti y tu equipo...- no acabo de hablar cuando el peliplatado ya habia desaparecido del salon- ese kakashi...- susurro mirando a lo niños que la veian confundidos

Continuara...

Bueno este es el primer cap introductorio de 3 o 4 para la saga recuerdos del pasado, que contara de 3 o 4 caps espero, de ahí habra otros 2 o 3 para lo que sera la saga de la batalla final y uno o dos que seran el final de este fic, ojala no me extienda.

Contestando reviews:

Kennich: no te confundas, aun no se sabe eso, bueno zet si lo sabe y parece que jiraiya ya lo capto y obvio le dijo a tsunade, pero ustedes lo sabran mas adelante si es que no ya lo intuyen, o cambio de parecer nuevamente jajaja

Himeno- asakura: si pobre ita-chan jejeje, pero la que le dio la paliza fue yueria, ademas se me hace que itachi en su verdadera forma de ser seria un poco sarcástico y obvio que mas sociable que Sasuke aunque no lo aparentase

Fati-chan: no te preocupes y eso de los hijos, pues creo que estas un poco errada tambien, aunque pronto sabras la verdad jajaja

Aya k: no te preocupes te entiendo yo acabo de salir de examenes fue horrible T.T y la pelea con Naruto no fue muy violenta la que vendra luego si sera mas sangrienta, entonces si no habra compasión muahahaha


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap 9 Mision cambio**

Sasuke mira al techo desde su cama, ya han pasado cinco meses desde que Naruto se habia ido y aunque no queria admitirlo, su presencia se extrañaba en toda la aldea, cuanto habia entrenado desde ese dia? Miro sus manos rasgadas y vendadas, mucho, habia llegado a los excesos, y todo para que? Según lo que habia averiguado el kyubi y yueria estaban enamorados, asi que nada de lo que el pudiese hacer podria evitarlo, golpeo el suelo fuertemente con sus ojos llenos de furia, nuevamente aquella imagen bombardeo su mente

-. Flash back -.

Sasuke observa como Naruto habia recuperado su conciencia con una sonrisa, este parecio sonreírle de manera dulce, su apariencia aun zorruna comenzaba a desvanecerse

Muere Naruto...- se escucho la voz de yueria golpeando al rubio que fue lanzado hasta los pies del uchiha que veia a su amigo en medio de un charco de sangre, el agarre de la pelirrosa lo hizo reaccionar al ser jalado hacia atrás, observando solo la imagen de la jinchuriki lanzarse contra su amigo dispuesta a atravesarle el corazon, el impacto creo solo una destello que los cego por un momento, el moreno sintio que el mundo se le venia abajo, ella se habia atrevido a atacar a Naruto en el estado en que se encontraba, corrio hasta donde ella se encontraba de pie con la mano llena de sangre mirando fijamente el cuerpo a sus pies, su mirada fria e inexpresiva se giro hacia donde el uchiha se acercaba desesperado, sonrio y extendio su mano en un reto de que el proximo era el, movio lentamente su cuerpo y se lanzo contra el uchiha, pero fue detenida por una mano bronceada, se giro lentamente para ver aquel par de ojos azules que la sujetaban fuertemente mientras la sangre salia de su boca, estaba molesta... furiosa, dio un coletazo al uchiha lanzándolo hasta donde se encontraba sakura quien lo sostuvo

No... dejare... que lastimes a Sasuke...- decia el rubio con una sonrisa y sin soltarla

Naruto...- susurro yueria, en su mente aun escucha las ordenes que le habian dado, gruño fuertemente y comenzo a dar coletazos que levantaron una gran cortina de polvo

NARUTOOOO- grito Sasuke desesperado, se levanto y corrio con el sharingan activado, mataria a ese demonio, la destrozaria por haber matado a Naruto... a su Naruto, cuando el polvo se despejo logro ver como maya sonreia, su apariencia era humana a excepción de sus ojos verde, su cuerpo tenia varios golpes marcados, todos los coletazos los habia dado contra su propio cuerpo dejándola igual de lastimada que su hermano

Naruto es MIO...- decia la jinchuriki besándolo suavemente para luego mirarlos friamente con esos ojos verdes- no dejare que le lastimen...- amenazo mientras sus ojos recobraban su color azul rey- nisiquiera kyuubi...- susurro esto ultimo apenas siendo escuchado por paris el ninja de la arena el cual se encontraba cerca de los dos jouma, la joven rubia callo pesadamente sobre el cuerpo del rubio abrazandolo posesivamente como si le protegiera de todos los demas a pesar de ser ella quien le habia dejado en ese estado

-. Fin del flash back -.

Como se habia atrevido a besar a su Naruto... no podia soportar el solo recuerdo, mordio su labio inferior, y ahora no solo estaba lejos de el, sino que tambien estaba con ella, juntos... no... no se dejaria vencer... el que antes estuvieran enamorados no significaba que aun lo siguieran estando, y si era asi, conquistaria al mismo kyubi con tal de que Naruto fuese suyo

-. Cambio -.

Paris observa los libros delante de el, le habia costado mucho trabajo conseguirlos, y lo que leia en ellos era algo sorprendente, según los datos guardados en konoha, yueria realmente estaba enamorada de kyubi, incluso el mismo yondaime lo habia certificado, pero algo no le parecia normal y eran esos parrafos dejados como un consejo y que envolvia un gran acertijo en dos pergaminos, como si se completaran entre si...

El amor es dolor lo veas de donde lo veas y sea cual sea, la verdad no siempre esta escrita en libros y pergaminos, hay verdades que permanecen encerradas en el corazon y que moriran ahí, porque los ninjas no pueden amar abiertamente ya que seria tomado como una debilidad por sus adversarios, especialmente si ese amor esta prohibido

YONDAIME

Aunque hay verdades que pueden salir a la luz al ser expulsadas del interior del cuerpo, hay amores que a pesar de ser prohibidos se consuman, y amores que son tan grandes que son capaces de renacer para proteger lo que mas aman condenando su alma a la extinción absoluta en un burdo recuerdo

ZET

No podia entenderlo, pero tal ves habia alguien que si podia decir la verdad, observo de nuevo el segundo nombre, ese era el mismo nombre del anbu que habi estado vigilando a yueria, pero según tenia entendido habia escapado de konoha con sus compañeros, si lo encontraba tal ves descubriria la verdad, aunque tambien estaba alguien mas, y ese alguien tambien habia renacido por alguien que amaba... yueria... debia a ver una forma de sacarla de ese cuerpo, de hacer que lo dijera... pero como? Debia informarle al kazekage cuanto antes pero primero buscaria a ese anbu...

-. Cambio -.

Sasuke camina lentamente por los pasillos rumbo a la oficina de la hokage, mira a la puerta donde sakura ya esta tocando para entrar, esta lo mira y sonrie, a su lado itachi ve la escena confundido

Al parecer tu novia ya no te quiere tanto...- dijo sonriendo

No es mi novia...- gruño caminando al lado de su hermano, una ves que llegaron entraron puesto que sakura habia dejado la puerta abierta

Llegan tarde...- la voz de kakashi hizo que casi se les cayera la mandibula al suelo

Kakashi sensei...- Sasuke no podia creer que su maestro hubiera llegado temprano a una cita

Bueno ya que estan reunidos les explicare la misión- dijo tsunade interrumpiendo la escena- la aldea de la arena tiene problemas...

Le ha sucedido algo a Naruto?- pregunto Sasuke preocupado, por su parte kakashi esperaba la respuesta con el alma en un hilo preocupado por iruka

No...- respondio la hokage- precisamente ese es el problema...- suspiro, kakashi sonrio por lo bajo, se imaginaba lo que sucedia

Entonces tenemos que ir por ellos?- pregunto kakashi sonriendo por lo bajo

No... su misión sera otra... dos de ustedes se quedaran el resto del entrenamiento en la villa de la arena y los demas traeran de vuelta a iruka- contesto ella

Y quienes se quedaran?- pregunto sakura

Eso decídanlo ustedes...- la hokage los empujo fuera de su oficina y cerro la puerta dejando a los ninjas con un palmo de narices...

-. Cambio -.

Jiraiya camina por varias aldeas fuera de konoha con una sonrisa, habia comprado muchos regalos y se encontraba feliz, pronto estaria listo para establecerse con su nueva familia, miro a los alrededores- me pregunto si ya habra regresado de su entrenamiento?- cerro los ojos y sonrio de nuevo feliz

Ey anciano...- lo llamaron desde atrás haciendolo regresar de golpe a la realidad

A quien le dices anciano?- regaño molesto

A ti viejo... danos todo lo que llevas y podras marcharte sin ningun hueso roto- amenazo el joven siendo acompañado por otros 5 hombres

Mejor váyanse no tengo tiempo para ustedes pañaludos- se burlo girándose para irse

Maldito ruco ya veras- uno de ellos se lanzo contra el pero fue detenido por un sapo gigante que aparecio de repente haciendolos correr

Me has llamado para espantar humanos?- gamabunta lo miro desafiante

Ademas necesito un favor- dijo el sennin con una sonrisa

Que quieres?- pregunto con desconfianza el gran sapo

Pues tu eres padre y yo me acabo de enterar que lo soy asi que...- pum... – el sonido de gamabunta callendo al suelo se escucho

Jajaja, este, repite lo que has dicho?- pidio el sapo gigante

Que soy padre...?- pregunto el sennin sin entender

Oh rayos, quien cometido semejante estupidez?- preguntaba el sapo sin creerlo

Bueno ya... me ayudaras con tus consejos para ser un buen padre o no?- pregunto molesto jiraiya

Ser buen padre? Es decir nada de perversiones, ni esas cosas de espiar?- gamabunta aun no lo creia...

-. Cambio -.

Temari y maya caminan rumbo a las aguas termales para ducharse, se cambian de ropa rapidamente y se meten para refrescarse

Temari-san... porque no podemos ducharnos con mi hermano y los demas?- preguntaba la chica

Porque son hombres y no es correcto que te vean desnuda- contesto la joven en medio de un suspiro, maya la miro y bufo algo por debajo del agua haciendo solo burbujitas, luego busco con la mirada algo que hacer, y ahí estaba... una abertura lo suficientemente grande para observar al otro lado, sonrio por lo bajo y se puso a bucear lentamente hasta llegar a ella, se acerco lentamente y pego el ojo, ahí estaban ellos, el rubio jugaba con gaara a ver quien aguantaba mas en el agua, o eso creia porque realmente entre ambos se estaban ahogando, iruka intentaba separar a Naruto del kazekage mientras kankuro solo se reia, ese chico sacaba el lado divertido de gaara, una toalla en el agua dejo a ver a maya a un gaara completamente desnudo, se sonrojo un poco con sorpresa

Wuuaaaaa- grito haciendose hacia atrás cosa que alarmo a temari quien la vio molesta

Que hacias?- regaño

Temari-san porque? Porque gaara san tiene algo entre las piernas y nosotras no?- pregunto en voz altas provocando que los chicos la escucharan y haciendo sonrojar al pelirrojo

Callate... por eso te dije que no debias ver...- dijo la joven sonrojada mientras se giraba para ver a gaara rojo de la pena y el enojo- gaara... no es lo que crees...

Temari no esperaba esas cosas de ti...- un fuerte golpe dejo a la chica inconciente

Iruka sensei...- la chica se lanzo a los brazos de su maestro

Tranquila no es nada malo, solo que el kazekage se ha apenado por haberlo visto desnudo- dijo el profesor

Maya- chan, mira... sexy no jutsu- Naruto se habia tranformado frente a ella

Na-chan... entonces solo es una transformación?- pregunto sonriendo

Este...- los demas no sabian que decir, nadie se atrevia a explicarle esas cosas...

-. Cambio -.

Hemos terminado- dijo zet con una sonrisa, por fin habian perfeccionado esa técnica- ahora descansemos durante dos meses y de ahí la buscaremos, solo tendremos un mes para encontrarla, entendido?

Si...- contestaron sus compañeros felices, el entrenamiento habia sido arduo y cansado pero lo habian conseguido y después de eso serian libres para siempre

-. Cambio -.

El grupo de kakashi camina rapidamente por el bosque rumbo a la aldea de la arena, cada uno lleva su mente fija en algo, ganar y hacer las cosas a su conveniencia

Mente de kakashi

Bueno chicos, como sabran iruka tiene que regresar, asi que no puedo asegurar que ustedes puedan protegerlo solos, por lo tanto sakura e itachi se quedaran, para controlar a esos dos- claro y luego se iria con su amigo y lo protegeria de cualquier peligro y sasuke... bueno el siempre se podia perder y llegar por su cuenta

Mente de sakura

Yo sere quien se quede al lado de Naruto para poder hacerme su novia, claro para eso debo conseguir que kakashi se quede en la villa para que pueda mantenerlo controlado en caso de que se transforme en el kyubi, asi Sasuke e itachi tendran que regresar y no tendre estorbos en mi camino

Mente de Sasuke

Maldición debo pensar en algo inteligente para poder quedarme a lado de Naruto, a ver... "kakashi sensei lo mejor sera que me quede con Naruto para poder mantenerlo controlado" mala idea, Naruto y el siempre se la pasaban peleando y seguramente para eso preferirian a sakura, kakashi sensei... "sakura es muy debil para mantener controlado a Naruto, en cambio yo puedo mantenerlo ocupado entrenando" eso seria mejor sino fuera porque Naruto ahora tenia que entrenar a su hermana... "kakashi sensei lo mejor seria que usted y yo nos quedáramos para que usted le explique a maya como entrenar en lo que yo entreno con Naruto y asi no hacen travesuras" bien eso era mejor, sonrio por lo bajo

Mente de itachi

Que aburrido, para que llamarme si no hay un peligro real buf, de una cosa estoy seguro, la vere de nuevo, vere de nuevo ese par de ojos rojos que tanto me atraen, y después regresare a la aldea a cumplir mas misiones y molestare a mi hermano, siguiendo una vida normal...

-. Cambio -.

Maya y Naruto corren con una sonrisa maliciosa cubiertos por la noche, ambos se cuidan de no ser descubiertos, se ocultan atrás de una de las ventanas del segundo piso de aquella casa y esperan

1...- comenzo el conteo maya

2...- siguió Naruto

3...- dijeron al mismo tiempo, el despertador del dueño de la casa se escucho, se incorporo lentamente y zas, un cubetazo de agua fria callo sobre el

Pero que...- temari gritaba histerica comenzando a caminar resbalando con algo pegajoso que la hizo caer y maltrato su cabello volviéndolo una pasta dulce, en la habitación de junto se escucho una explosion pequeña de un globo que habia reventado en la cara del pelirrojo el cual miro molesto a la puerta, sus hermanos se habian pasado con esa broma, su cara llena de harina lo hacia ver mas palido de lo habitual, abrio lentamente la puerta y un chorro de pintura de aceite verde fluorescente le callo encima, kankuro por su parte no estaba mejor, los niños le habian puesto los dedos de la mano dentro de un recipiente con agua y este no habia alcanzado a ir al baño, por lo que habia tenido un accidente en su pijama

Jajajaja...- la risa de los dos hermanos se escuchaba muy lejos de ahí, para que no los descubrieran

De que se rien?- iruka los veia seriamente

Ah... este... es que... jajaja... me salio el sexi no jutsu versión masculina- dijo maya con una sonrisa

Enserio?- pregunto sin creerle

Si mira... sexi no jutsu...- pronto la joven tenia el cuerpo de un hombre completamente, aunque la parte de abajo se la habia copiado a gaara

Pero que... Naruto deja de mostrarle esas técnicas a tu hermana...- regaño iruka bufando mientras se alejaba

NARUTOOOOO MAAYYYAAA- el grito del kazekage y compañia no se hizo esperar haciendo girarse a los tres ninjas de konoha

Ahora que hicieron?- pregunto iruka molesto

Nada...- contestaron con cara de angelitos...

-. Cambio-.

La aldea de la arena nos ha traicionado, tiene que ser destruida...- exclamo el joven de negros cabellos violáceos

Rui, no deberias ser tan impaciente ni tan impulsivo- la voz serena del joven de cabellos fiucsa le hizo girarse molesto

No tienes derecho a decir nada, tu plan fallo, no solo no conseguimos a kyubi, sino que perdimos a yueria... mahalaled- sonrio mordazmente

Es cierto, pero esto aun no termina- sonrio- como les dije si fallaba en ese plan tendríamos que hacerlo por la fuerza, pero ustedes son como decirlo...- penso- asi... debiles basuras incapaces de controlar sus jinchurikis- se burlo

Como dices?- gruño molesto el portador de isonade

Vamos, mi hermano es mas fuertes que todos ustedes con shukaku, ya que ha entrenado durante este tiempo, pero ustedes solo los tienen encerrados, no aprovechan el poder, no saben utilizarlo y mucho menos usarlo a su favor- regaño- ahora bien, si aceptan entrenar, eso podria cambiar...

Eres un...

Tranquilo, como dije es decisión de ustedes, sino lo desean tendre que buscar nuevos contenedores- desafio mahalaled con una sonrisa

No podrias contra todos nosotros- se burlo rui

Deseas arriesgarte?- pregunto, el joven de cabellos negros violáceos sudo frio por un momento

Bien entrenaremos...

-. Cambio -.

Kakashi y compañía se encuentran en los limites de la villa de la arena, respiran hondamente y observan su destino, no estan muy lejos, pronto... pronto podria volver a ver andando ese traserito cerca de el, moviéndose de un lado a otro... babeo un poco

Kakashi- sensei, porque se ha detenido?- pregunto Sasuke viéndolo seriamente

Ah bueno, es que la villa se ve algo distinta...- dijo el anbu mirando la villa, de pronto le parecia un poco mas... llamativa... colorida... no sabria explicarlo

Quienes son ustedes?- una voz los hizo girarse para ver a uno de los ninjas vigias de la villa

Venimos de konoha por ordenes de la hokage a pedido de los de la arena- contesto kakashi tranquilo, un movimiento del ninja le hizo saber que advertia a su demas compañeros

Siganme- ordeno moviéndose rapidamente para llevarlos hasta la puertas de la villa

Que paso aquí?- pregunto sakura con los ojos abiertos como platos

Solo los abarco el mal gusto de la villa- se burlo itachi observando todos los edificios coloridos de la ciudad, colores naranjas, rosas, fiucsas y amarillos la hacian ver por demas llamativa, los ojos molestos de los ninjas de la arena se posaron sobre ellos molestos

Cof cof.. bueno mejor llevenos con el kazekage...- pidio kakashi imaginándose que eso era obra de esos dos hermanos, si asi estaba la ciudad como estaria su pobre amigo iruka? definitivo, lo llevaria de regreso a konoha

Siganme...- la voz de kankuro interrumpio sus pensamiento, los cuatro jóvenes siguieron al ninja de las marionetas hasta la oficina donde el kazekage se sujetaba la cabeza como si sufriera una fuerte jaqueca, a su lado iruka permanecia un poco apenado

Iruka-chan...- saludo kakashi haciendo girarse al ninja quien lo miro molesto aun recordaba lo de su patito y ahora le decia chan delante de todos

Kakashi... pero que hacen aquí?- pregunto el ninja sorprendido

La quinta nos mando por ti...- sonrio cerrando su ojito sensualmente haciendo sonrojar a su amigo

Momento, estas bromeando no?- kankuro se altero, el unico que mantenia un poco tranquilo a ese par era ese ninja pasivo, si se lo llevaban no habria control, gaara miro con ojos furioso a los ninjas

No... pero a cambio dos de nosotros se quedaran aquí- aclaro kakashi tomando a iruka del brazo

Y quienes son los voluntarios?- pregunto el kazekage seguro que nadie querria quedarse ahí

Pues...- kakashi miro a sus pupilos- este...

Me quedare yo con kakashi- sensei...- interrumpio la pelirosa

Lo siento yo regreso a konoha... tengo misiones y algunos asuntos que arreglar alla...- se excusaba el peliplateado siendo observado de manera acusadora por la pelirrosa quien comenzo a sudar frio

Yo me quedare...- la voz de Sasuke distrajo la atención del kazekage sonriendo

Acepto al uchiha pero...- miro a la chica- si ella se queda sera un problema- claro... quien no conocia el problema que habia entre la chica el moreno y el rubio

Bueno... entonces itachi tambien se queda- kakashi levanto su dedito con una sonrisa victoriosa, los hermanos se vieron con sorpresa

Espere... yo...

Son ordenes de la kasekage- kakashi interrumpio la replica del mayor de los uchiha

Y donde esta Naruto?- pregunto sakura extrañada de no ver al rubio

En una de nuestras celdas...- dijo kankuro molesto

Porque?- pregunto ella viendo a iruka

Por el hermoso decorado que han dejado ese par en la villa- contesto sarcástico mientras hacia una seña para que trajeran a ese par

Asi que fueron ellos, ya me lo esperaba- sonreia kakashi- kazekage le molestaria darnos hospedaje tres dias para descansar y arreglarnos?- pidio como un favor

No hay problema mientras los mantengan tranquilos- dijo gaara tranquilamente, al parecer el alma le volvia al cuerpo

Oye tu ya bajame...- la voz chillona de Naruto se escuchaba siendo lanzado al cuelo completamente amarrado junto a su hermana, quien al ver a Sasuke lo miro seria, el moreno por su parte tambien la observo con cierto recelo

Naruto...- llamo el uchiha con una sonrisa

Ah Sasuke, sakura-chan...- llamo feliz el rubio- kakashi- sensei, porque tiene abrazado a iruka-sensei?- pregunto curioso

Ah es porque se siente debil...- decia

Yo no me siento debil...- un zape de parte de iruka lo hizo soltarlo

Y que hacen estos dos aquí?- pregunto despectiva la rubia mirando a sakura y a Sasuke

Venimos de niñeras por culpa de ustedes- contesto el moreno desafiante

No necesitamos niñeras- dijo ella dejando en claro que no los queria cerca

Son ordenes de la hokage asi que te aguantas- rio en burla el uchiha

Yo no obedezco ordenes de nadie...- lo miro con sus ojos rojos- y menos de esa anciana

Ya maya-chan tranquila- decia el rubio nervioso

Esta bien na-chan...- sonrio abrazandolo efusivamente ante los celos del moreno

Sueltalo...- grito sakura molesta

Porque? Es mi hermano y no obedezco a niñas como tu- maya sonreia divertida, le encantaba hacerlos molestar

Naruto 2, acaso eres gay?- la voz del uchiha mayor se escucho burlona

No soy hombre...- bufo molesta

Ah es cierto, es que bueno... son tan parecidos... a ver bajate los pantalones para ver si realmente eres una mujer- se burlaba abiertamente

ITACHIIII- grito molesta olvidándose de los otros dos

Bueno tranquila que desde hoy hasta que acabes tu entrenamiento estaremos juntos...- voz sensual haciendola estremecer

Nooo... Me niego...- ojitos llorozos viendo a iruka

Lo siento son ordenes se disculpo su profesor

Lo matare un dia... snif..

Nos harias un gran favor a ambos- solto Sasuke en un suspiro

No hago favores a chicos como tu...- dijo ella sacándole la lengua a lo que Sasuke la vio con chispas en los ojos

Tu...- gruño entre dientes...

Continuara...

Contestando reviews 

Ayak: lo de kakashi son cosas que se me ocurren nomas de pronto, la verdad los chistes o lo comico no es lo mio asi que lo de maya y Naruto pus sera tranquis, en cuanto a lo de Naruto y tsunade, la verdad se sabe en el cap 10 u 11 sino se me alarga como este XD, Naruto se reunira con su madre y tsunade con su hij...

Fati-chan: ese es mi problema hago culebrones con mis historias, pero ya pronto sabran la verdad palabra

Kandara: grax por tu comentario

Himeno asakura: si arriba la pareja Naruto Sasuke (se pone a leer un doujin yaoi de ellos) a este, eso no iba jajaja

Kennich: pues me puse a ver cap de Naruto y se me hace que sakura no dejaria que Naruto le correspondiera a Sasuke fácilmente especialmente después de haber andado con ella y que lo "engañase" con el, en cuanto a gaara, el kazekage este... cof.. cof... bueno eso XD


	11. Chapter 11

Cap 10 regresando a konoha 

Kakashi... tu crees que esten bien sin nosotros?- preguntaba el castaño observando como el peliplateado empacaba sus cosas con una sonrisa

Si...- contesto mientras veia la ropa interior de su compañero a escondidas de este

Pero...- observo como yueria discutia con Itachi quien parecia disfrutar hacerla enojar, por su parte Naruto discutia con Sasuke quien le iba ganando en el juego de cartas, sakura no tenia mejor cara

Tranquilo, eso sera lo mejor, asi no tendran tiempo para planear nada mas contra la villa de la arena, estaran completamente ocupados en molestarse unos con otros- completo el anbu, ya queria regresar a konoha antes de que esos cuatro hicieran volar la villa con sus peleas

Oye Sasuke... porque no me dejas un momento a solas con naruto?- pidio la pelirosa tomando al rubio del brazo

Porque no tiene porque hacerlo...- interrumpio maya metiendose en medio de los dos

Oye no deberías...- sus palabras fueron calladas por aquel par de ojos rojos que la veian fijamente sintiendo que podia leer hasta sus mas profundos pensamientos

Dime sakura... acaso quieres pelear conmigo?- pregunto maya con una sonrisa torcida, itachi veia maravillado ese par de ojos que tanto le atraian

No... no...- contesto la pelirosa girándose rapidamente ante la sonrisa de Sasuke

Voy por uno bocadillos na-chan...- dijo la rubia incorporándose para dirigirse a la cocina pasando al lado de Sasuke- no dejare que ni ella ni tu se le acerquen... el no es ningun premio...- le susurro al oido de manera amenazante a lo que el uchiha la miro molesto

Bueno chicos es hora de irnos, asi que portense bien...- decia kakashi con mochila al hombro

Ya se van?- pregunto Naruto con cara triste

No te preocupes Naruto, ya solo es cuestion de que desarrollen sus propias técnicas asi que pronto nos veremos de nuevo- decia iruka acariciando la cabeza del rubio mientras era observado desde un rincón de la cocina de manera seria- te prometo que cuando regreses te llevare a comer ramen...- sonrio

Es una promesa iruka- sensei...- dijo Naruto feliz estrechando sus manos con las de su profesor

Si... si...- se dirigio a la cocina donde maya sonreia mientras preparaba algunos bocadillos

Ya se va...- dijo antes que el

Si... yueria... cuida de el...- pidio el castaño

Siempre lo hare... a decir verdad... usted me agrada... no nos teme como los demas ni nos ve como simples trofeos para ganar, se nota que quiere mucho a ...

Iruka apresurate- dijo kakashi sacando a iruka de la sorpresa que habia consistido escuchar aquella declaración de yueria

Si ya voy...- dijo el castaño- de verdad el es...

Si...- interrumpio ella viendo al cielo- tengan cuidado, una tormenta se aproxima

Nos veremos yueria...- sonrio para salir junto a kakashi seguidos de sakura quien miraba molesta como Sasuke sonreia con superioridad

-. Cambio -.

En las montañas fuera de konoha, un par de ojos azules como el cielo observa la villa con molestia y rencor

Kakashi... pagaras caro lo que has hecho...- susurro tan suavemente que se confundia su voz con el viento

Aniel...- le llamaron desde atrás pero este no se giro

Has averiguado sus debilidades?- pregunto al joven que se encontraba atrás de el

No... solo se que han nacido sentimientos hacia algunas personas de la villa, pero no se le conoce pareja alguna o un sentimiento especial hacia alguna chica o chico- completo apenado el joven de ojos lilas

Regresa y averigualo kakashi debe tener un ser amado y lo quiero... deseo que sienta el mayor dolor posible- apreto los puños fuertemente y lanzo una kunai hacia unos arboles donde habia sentido una presencia, pero no le dio a nada, solo vio una silueta saltar, su rostro estaba cubierto de lado izquierdo

Acaso era kakashi?- pregunto el otro ninja

No... este tenia los cabellos negros... nalum apresurate no quiero interferencias- ordeno para luego desaparecer en una explosion de humo

-. Cambio -.

Una joven pelirosa mira de un lado a otro buscando a sus dos acompañantes, pero no encuentra a nadie

Maldito kakashi, como pudo dejarme aquí abandonada- gruñia apretando sus puños

Kakashi.. no crees que nos separamos mucho tiempo de sakura?- pregunta iruka preocupado por su antigua alumna

No... la verdad es que ella me pidio que la dejaramos sola porque deseaba ver a alguien- mintió el peliplateado con una sonrisa

Seguro?- el castaño no creia mucho en las palabras del anbu

Claro...

Kakashi... puedo caminar solo... no tienes que sujetarme la mano de esa forma...- regaño iruka sintiendo como la mano de su acompañante apretaba mas la suya y sus dedos a veces acariciaban la palma de sus manos

Lo se, pero la hokage me dijo que no me separara de ti, asi que tendras que aguantarme- sonreia el anbu mientras lo ajaba tras de el, una excusa tonta? Talvez... pero no le importaba, mientras estuviera a su lado aunque fuese por un instante estaria bien

-. Cambio -.

gaara...- llamaron al pelirrojo el cual se giro esperando alguna nueva queja

Que sucede kankuro?- pregunto cerrando los ojos

No crees que últimamente todo esta muy tranquilo? Esos dos no han causado ningun problema...- decia el ninja de las marionetas observando la tranquilidad de la ciudad

Es cierto... a veces se extrañan sus risas...- susurro el kazekage dejando sorprendido a su hermano

Es cierto... pero por ahora es mejor asi, tanta energia deja cansados a los habitantes de la villa- sonrio kankuro recordando como acababan de cansados después de alguna travesura de esos dos

PUUUUM- un fuerte explosion los hizo girarse rapidamente

ITACHIIIII- gritaba maya siguiendo al uchiha mayor quien corria divertido de la rubia que lo perseguia molesta

Eres muy lenta...- se burlaba el mayor pasando aun lado del kazekage el cual solo vio como varios shurikens cortaron un mechón de sus cabellos queriendo atinar a su objetivo

Ya veras donde te atrape...- gruño la rubia pisando la cabeza de kankuro quien callo al suelo de pronto

PUUUUMMM...- una nueva explosion dejo un crater a mitad de la ciudad

Estoy empezando a creer que no fue buena idea que ese otro par de hermanos se quedaran a cargo...- dijo temari quien iba llegando

Bueno... a menos solo son esos dos...- sonrio kankuro

Es que los otros dos estan peleando en los estatuas de los kazekages...- señalo temari a Naruto y Sasuke quienes estaban enfrascados en una guerra de técnicas ninjas

Gaara...- llamo nervioso kankuro al ver el aura que salia del kazekage que parecia haber perdido la paciencia

Vaya esto se ha pasado... habia soportado 6 meses con solo dos y no ha soportado una semana con esos cuatro- dijo temari sonriendo, para ver salir al kazekage por la ventana en dirección a donde los otros dos peleaban

Estara bien?- pregunto kankuro

Si... sera bueno que se divierta tambien...- dijo temari sonriendo

Pero...

Tranquilo, ellos pueden soportar el poder de gaara...

No me preocupa eso...- interrumpio kankuro

Entonces?- pregunto confundida

PLOOOFF- el sonido de un golpe seco en el suelo los hizo girarse

Eso...- señalo kankuro hacia donde debian estar las estatuas de los kazekages, pero solo habia un gran crater y las caras hechas de piedra en el suelo al haber sido desprendidas por el choque de esas tres energias

AAARGGHHHH GAAARRRRAAAA- grito temari molesta haciendo girarse aun apenado pelirrojo

Jajajaja, ga-chan se ha metido en problemas- se burlaba maya de kazekage quien bajo la cabeza rojo como tomate

Uy el kazekage ha hecho de las suyas- se burlaba Naruto tambien a carcajadas...

-. Cambio -.

Por fin te encuentro...- una voz paro el andar de un ninja que caminaba lentamente con unas frutas en las manos

Que es lo que deseas aquí paris?- pregunto zet observando al joven de ojos violáceos y largos cabellos plateados

Quiero respuestas...- dijo el acercándose al anbu que tenia tambien los mismo rasgos que el

Que clase de respuestas?- pregunto zet tranquilo mientras se sentaba en una piedra bajo un arbol, observaba al ninja mas joven, habia crecido bastante desde la ultima ves que le vio, tenia los mismos rasgos finos de su madre, sonrio ante esto

Me refiero a yueria y kyubi- dijo zet incomodo por la forma en que ese hombre le miraba

Asi que te has dado cuenta...- sonrio observando los pergaminos ocultos entre las ropas del joven- bueno... las respuestas solo te las puede dar yueria, pero por ser tu te lo dire si pasas una pequeña prueba...- sonrio

Y sino acepto?- desafio paris

Bueno... no te matare, pero asi me tortures o mates no te dire nada, contando con que esta vez puedas vencerme- sonrio levantándose para seguir su camino

Que ocultaba yondaime? Porque salvo a esos dos demonios? Porque sacrifico a su unico hijo y quien es el otro niño?- preguntaba paris molesto

Ya te dije si quieres respuestas tendras que pasar una prueba y después de eso prometerme que a mas tardar en un mes y medio me traeras a yueria y a kyubi...- amenazo

Solo puedo hacer lo primero lo segundo va contra mi obligación con gaara-sama- dijo el joven

Bien, tomare eso...- sonrio- sigueme paris...

-. Cambio -.

Unos penetrantes ojos verdes observan a su presa fijamente, sonrie... seria mas facil de los que esperaba, mueve una de sus manos para que otros ninjas se colocaran en posición

Iruka... yo...- kakashi observaba fijamente a su amigo de la infancia, cuantos años habian pasado desde que se habia separado de el? Unos 15 o 20 años

Que sucede kakashi?- pregunto el castaño con una sonrisa dulce, el peliplateado movio una de sus manos hacia su rostros bajando la tela que cubria parte de su cara quedando solo cubierto el ojo izquierdo con su banda de ninja

Yo...te...

Kakashi cuidado...- iruka empujo al peliplateado que se habia quedado con las ultimas palabras al aire, cayendo de sentón para ver pasar un par de kunais cerca de su rostro, rapidamente cubrio su cara con la tela negra de su traje, girándose a ver a su amigo, el cual le sonreia feliz de que estuviera bien, una mancha de sangre en su brazo izquierdo le hizo ver que una de las kunais habia dado en el blanco, se incorporo rapidamente para ayudar al castaño a pelear- kakashi vete de aquí, son demasiados... yo los entretendre- lo miro seriamente, mientras intentaba abrir una brecha que permitiera al anbu salir de ahí

No me hagas reir, nunca te dejaria aquí solo...- regaño el peliplateado, no lo dejaria, no lo perderia... no a el... sus movimientos eran cada vez mas lentos por la falta de chakra

Kakashi...- llamo iruka al ver como el peliplateado caia al suelo lentamente, se lanzo hacia el cubriéndolo con su cuerpo y cayendo mas alla

Por fin te tenemos kakashi...- uno de los ninjas se acerco a el para poderselo llevar, iruka se incorporo lentamente, el cuerpo le pesaba, pero no podia permitir que se lo llebaran- no te desesperes... tu iras con nosotros tambien para completar la diversión...- no termino la frase cuando callo al suelo dejando caer el cuerpo del peliplateado

Que...- los ninjas fueron atacados de partes diferentes, su ultima vision el sharingan de un ojo derecho y unos cabellos negros

Sasuke...- llamo el castaño pensando que se trataba de su alumno

Como esta kakashi... rin?- pregunto el dueño del sharingan a su compañera quien solo levanto un dedo en señal de que estaria bien con solo descansar- entonces vamonos...

Espera quienes son ustedes? Porque tienen las bandas de konoha?- pregunto acercándose a ellos

Solo somos fantasmas...- contesto el observando a su antiguo compañero de equipo, el peliplateado abrio sus ojos lentamente, lo primero que vio fue a iruka, quien a parecer hababa con alguien, intento observar a esa persona pero...

Obito...- susurro llamando la atención de los otros dos

Kakashi ya despertaste...- sonrio el castaño, pero no fue tomado en cuenta por su compañero, este solo miraba al ninja que los habia salvado

Obito...- volvio a susurrar sentándose de golpe, se giro para ver a quien se acercaba a el- rin...- aun no lo creia se levanto para dirigirse a ellos pero cuando levanto de nuevo la vista ya no habia nadie, acaso habria sido una ilusion? Iruka observaba todo con ojos tristes, sonrio para si... era un tonto... kakashi nunca pensaria asi por el

Por fin se tu debilidad hatake kakashi...- una sombra entre los arboles sonreia mirando al castaño con una cicatriz en la nariz, quien diria que ese maestro de escuela seria el unto debil de uno de los mejores ninjas de konoha...

-. Cambio -.

Un mes habia pasado desde que los dos pares de hermanos se encontraban solos en la arena entrenando, la villa ya habia reconstruido las caras de los kazekages que gaara habia destruido con una de sus técnicas por andar peleando con Sasuke y Naruto

Has mejorado mucho...- decia itachi observando ese par de ojos azules que no le llamaban la atencion mientras la joven reia con alegria

Gracias a ti...- dijo ella acercándose al mayor de los uchiha

Si bueno... ya no hay nada mas que enseñar- se dio la media vuelta y camino lejos de ella con las manos en sus bolsillos sus orbes rojas miran al cielo mientras la rubia tras de el no entiendo porque el uchiha cambiaba tan repentinamente de actitud con ella

Sucede algo?- pregunto la joven viéndolo con esas orbes rojas

Yueria...- llamo con una sonrisa- no... es que me aburre entrenar a chicas debiles- se burlo

Tu... te atreves a llamarme debil?- gruñia los dientes

Bueno a ti no... a tu contenedor... no podias a ver escogido uno mejor? Talves yo...- dijo superiormente

Ni loca, me mato antes de formar parte de ti- resoplo la jinchuriki molesta

Oye... y aun añoras el amor de kyubi?- pregunto el uchiha poniendo una mano sobre su hombro

No... nunca lo he añorado... mi amor es de otra persona...- susurro perdiéndose en sus recuerdos, el moreno la miro con sorpresa y rabia

De quien?- se atrevio a preguntar

Pronto... lo sabras y tal ves yo... le vuelva a ver...- sonrio al recordar aquella sonrisa

Como digas... ni que me importara tu vida- exclamo molesto el uchiha mayor girándose con puños cerrados, yueria lo observo confundida y regreso a dormir dentro de aquel cuerpo

-. Cambio -.

Sasuke observa el cuerpo sudoroso de su compañero, era increíble pensar que llevaban un mes prácticamente juntos, bueno ni tanto, debia reconocer que no ser por el la vida ahí se le hubiese hecho un infierno

-. Flash back -.

Sasuke camina lentamente por los pasillos de aquel departamento, toca lentamente aquella puerta esperando a que abrieran

Sasuke sucede algo?- pregunto adormilado el rubio

Naruto yo... deseo hablar contigo...- expreso seriamente

Y no puede ser mañana?- pregunto el ojiazul un poco molesto

No... es algo que tengo que decirte ya...- dijo el uchiha menor viéndolo seriamente a los ojos

Bueno... pasa...- ofrecio Naruto

Na-chan... hoy dormire contigo...- maya le brinco encima a su hermano observando como Sasuke la miraba molesto, mientras esta sonreia con esos ojos rojos, lo habia hecho adrede

-. Fin del flash back -.

Claro, esa mujer siempre le interrumpia en los momentos cruciales, y cuando no estaban con ellos y pensaba relajarse, claro como no, hacia su aparicion su querido hermano para joderle la existencia

-. Flash back-.

Hermanito... porque esa cara? Acaso tu declaración de amor no funciono?- reia el mayor burlonamente

No se de queme hablas...- gruño por lo bajo

De cierto rubio de grandes ojos azules- le giro la cabeza para ver a los dos hermanos estirarse los cachetes compitiendo por un vaso de ramen

No me interesa- mascullo por lo bajo, no mostraria debilidad ante itachi... eso jamas

Entonces...- poso su cara al lado del moreno menor lamiendo su oreja de manera atrevida haciendo extremecer a Sasuke- no te importara que yo me divierta con el no?- lamio sus labios saboreando el sabor de un rubio que aun no tocaba

No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo a mi Naruto...- lo sujeto del cuello mientras el mayor reia

Tu Naruto?- pregunto burlonamente- donde dice que es de tu propiedad?- se solto lentamente- el es libre de escoger con quien estrenar ese lindo traserito...- sonreia

Es MIO itachi... no lo repetire una segunda vez- se paro de golpe dirigiéndose a su amigo

-. Fin del flash back -.

Itachi... siempre retandolo, siempre acercándose mucho a su Naruto, no dejaria que alguien tan puro como su amigo se quedara con alguien tan retorcido como su hermano, eso jamas, no dejaria que tocara ese traserito que solo podia ser suyo

Sasuke...SASUKE- un fuerte golpe fue dado en la cabeza del moreno- me estas echuchando?- pregunto molesto Naruto

Usarakanchi porque me pegas?- pregunto molesto

Te estoy hablando desde hace media hora y no me haces caso...- bufo Naruto molesto

No te escuche...

Bueno y que opinas de que regresemos mañana a konoha?- preguntaba el rubio emocionado

Me da igual...- contesto el moreno, al final ahora no era muy bien aceptado en konoha, tenia tanta popularidad como la tenia su hermano, y a ambos los deseabanm as muertos que al kyubi, asi que no era muy bueno

Siempre tan mala leche... oye Sasuke... hablaras con sakura para arreglar lo de ustedes?- pregunto mirando fijamente aquel par de ojos negros profundos como la noche

Porque deseas saber eso?- pregunto el moreno celoso

No se... ustedes dos hacian bonita pareja...- se excusaba el rubio sonrojado

No... no quiero regresar con ella, ya hay alguien mas...- respondio acercándose lentamente al rubio, Naruto por su parte sentia su corazon latir con rapidez alguien mas? Alguien mas? Quien podria ser, nisiquiera prestaba atención a los movimientos del moreno

Ese...- yueria observaba todo y estaba dispuesta a interrumpir nuevamente

No lo hagas...- la mano de itachi sujeto la suya fuertemente

Porque no? No dejare que tu hermano haga sufrir a Naruto...- gruño ella mirando desafiantemente al uchiha mayor

El no lo lastimaria nunca... el realmente esta enamorado de el...- dijo el moreno mirando a donde su hermano estaba a punto de besar a su mejor amigo, por primera vez se atrevia a tomar la iniciativa

Pero...- aun no estaba segura- probare tus palabras, si son mentiras... nunca mas dejare que se acerque a el... entendido?- desafio yueria

Por supuesto... yo nunca me equivoco cuando se trata de mi otouto (hermano menor)- sonrio, disfrutaba ver esos ojos rojos desafiantes, esa actitud altanera, la forma en que discutia con el, como le prestaba atención, como... se detuvo un momento, no odia enamorarse de un demonio, la unica esperanza que le quedaba a su clan de renacer era el... no podia mezclar su sangre con la de ella... se alejo rapidamente...

Los labios del uchiha se posaron lentamente sobre los suaves labios del rubio, en una tierna caricia, sus ojos cerrados disfrutando aquel simple contacto, su mano acaricio la mejilla de su compañero, era suave a pesar de todos los cambates que habia tenido en su vida, Naruto abrio sus ojos en sorpresa, odia sentir la calidez de los labios de su amigo, rozándolos con los suyos, abrio un poco su boca, cosa que el moreno aprovecho para profundizarlo un poco, su mano se movio a la nuca del rubio para que no se fuera a separar, su otra ano la paso por su cintura atrayéndolo hacia el... ambos cuerpos pegados, era delgado, frágil... pero no llegaba a lo delicado, a veces pensaba que con un pequeño golpe el rubio se romperia como un cristal, pero aunque tenia una apariencia debil, era mas resistente que el metal, tan bello como la flor mas hermosa, tan brillante como el sol, tan alegre como el arcoiris y tan escandalozo como una cacatúa tambien tenia que admitirlo... el rubio se separo lentamente, sus mejillas sonrojadas por lo que acababa de suceder

Sasuke... yo... que...- no sabia que decir

Shhh... no digas nada... yo te amo...- susurro el moreno abriendo lentamente sus ojos para mirar fijamente aquellas dos orbes azules

Pero...

No digas nada... no me contestes ahora... solo piénsalo- se alejo de el caminando rumbo al departamento, en e camino logro toparse con maya quien lo miro seriamente, este le sonrio y continuo su camino

Solo tienes una oportunidad Sasuke... si le haces daño me encargare de que nunca mas te le vuelvas a acercar...- la voz ronca de yueria se escuchaba amenazante, primera vez que el moreno la habia escuchado asi, siempre era dulce a pesar de amenazarlo...

No lo lastimare...- contesto el mirando al cielo

-. Cambio -.

Paris camina lentamente por los bosques de konoha, sus ropas rasgadas y su cuerpo maltratado, zet le habia puesto una prueba muy difícil y apenas habia logrado sobrevivir, la imagen de gaara se le vino a la mente, se lo debia... tenia que lograrlo, apreto aquellas hierbas que llevaba en la mano

Al parecer lo has conseguido...- la voz de zet le hizo alzar su vista con sus ojos casi muertos

Si... ahora me contara todo...- dijo con voz cansada antes de caer pesadamente siendo sostenido por los brazos del anbu

Esta bien... pero primero te curare... hijo...- susurro al ninja de la arena quien yacia inconsciente en sus brazos...

-. Cambio -.

Jiraiya observa a tsunade con una sonrisa

Todo esta listo- susurro ella sonriéndole feliz, la casa que habian comprado para vivir con su hijo estaba arreglada, los cuartos listos, todo en su lugar

Tsunade...- llamo jiraiya- no crees que te has equivocado...?- pregunto el al ver aquel cuarto pintado de azul

No... estoy segura que a Naruto le gustara...- reia ella

Esta bien pero... es hora de irnos, no tardan en llegar- dijo el sennin comenzando a caminar fuera de aquella casa, paso unas cuantas calles hasta toarse con iruka que tambien iba rumbo a las puertas de la villa...

-. Cambio -.

Gaara...- llamo temari a su hermano

Que pasa temari?- pregunto el mirando al cielo

Aun no sabes nada de paris?- pregunto ella con ojos tristes

No... estoy preocupado...- susurro el ojiverde

Ustedes aun...?- detuvo su pregunta

Si... pero al parecer se ha olvidado de esta villa en este ultimo mes y medio...- se giro para sentarse tras su escritorio...

-. Cambio -.

Esta usted mintiendo?- paris se incorpora rapidamente lastimándose una de sus costillas

No... esa es la verdad que envuelve a yueria...- contesto zet seriamente

Tengo que irme...- el ninja de cabellos plateados se disponia a salir

Debo advertirte que... en una semana cumplire mi misión, tienes hasta entonces...- susurro el anbu dejándolo marchar

Gaara-sama... debo decirle a gaara-sama...- susurraba paris dirigiéndose a la villa de konoha, si mandaba una de las aves mensajeras seria mas rapido hacer que el kazekage legara a konoha en una semana...

-. Cambio -.

Rin ya es hora... debemos irnos... zet nos alcanzara en konoha- la voz del joven de cabellos negros se escucho

Obito... estas seguro de esto? No deberíamos hablar primero con kakashi?- pregunto a joven quien veia con seriedad a su compañero

Alla lo veremos estoy seguro... después de tanto tiempo por fin podremos volver a vernos- dijo el joven mirando con su unico ojo a la luna...

-. Cambio -.

Aaaahhh por fin llegamos- decia Naruto respirando hondamente el aire de konoha

Asi es...- susurro Sasuke con una sonrisa mientras veia la alegria de su amigo, aunque aun le debia ciertas respuestas no queria apresurar las cosas

Na-chan...- llamo mayo señalando las puertas de la villa donde habia un grupo de ninjas quienes al parecer los esperaban

Aaaaaaahhh Kakashi-sensei, ero-sennin, la vieja... e Iruka-sensei- se acerco a ellos corriendo para saludarlos

No me digas vieja...- regaño tsunade sonriéndole

No me pegara?- el rubio se sintio extrañado

No, esta vez no... hijo...- dijo tsunade acariciando la mejilla de Naruto

Jajaja, yo tambien te quiero mucho vieja... pero no es para que me digas asi...- el rubio reia de oreja a oreja, Sasuke observo el rostro tierno de tsunade, era el mismo gesto y actitud que el que le veia a su madre cuando le hablaba su madre

Naruto... la verdad es que...

No lo digas... no digas eso...- la voz de maya le interrumpio

Porque no? El tiene derecho de saberlo...- reto tsunade

No digas una estupidez o te arrepentiras vieja...- regaño yueria con esos ojos furiosos que por poco hacian retroceder a la hokage, la cual se lleno de valentia

El es mi hijo... y tengo derecho a estar con el- desafio

Su hijo?- decia Naruto con sorpresa... acaso ella... ella era su madre? Aquella que tanto deseo conocer? Estaba confundido

No tienes derecho aguno de llamarlo hijo- molesta- El no es tu hijo... Naruto es mi hijo...- la voz de yueria resono en la mente de todos

Continuara...

Uf pense que nunca llegaria aquí XD Que puedo decir, al parecer aquí comienza a descubrirse los secretos de estos tres personajes, y como prometi, creo que el siguiente o es el ultimo cap introductorio, o comienza la saga de recuerdos del pasado donde se contara esta historia en especial para entenderla mejor, en cuanto a lo de obito y rin... si estan vivos pero nadie de konoha sabia, el como? Eso tambien se explicara después, ahora si contesto sus reviews

Contestando reviews 

Kennich: que puedo decir... el sasu naru sera algo complejo aquí, tardara... en darse todo como debe de ser, le toca sufrir a Sasuke no? Después de todo lo que le hizo sufrir a Naruto cuando se fue con orochimaru T.T

Kandara: sorry ando depre y no soy buena para los chistes soy mas tragica jejeje, aunque le deje un ultimo recuerdito a gaara muahahaha

Aya k: jajaja si me pase un poquito con las peleas de ellos pero asi se llevarian a mi ver claro... en cuanto a iruka, ahora esta mas sentido por otra cosa que por un pato jajaja, y kakashi, bueno todos sabemos como se pelea con el todo lo hace mal T.T y aquí no variara eso XD que le cueste, siempre tiene todo, le toca trabajar por obtener l que mas desea, y bueno ya sabes quien es la madre de Naruto jejeje

Fati chan: no te preocupes, ademas como que Sasuke se rebaje a agarrar a una mujer a chidorasos? No no no, para eso esta yueria... cof... cof digo, Sasuke ante todo es un caballero bueno un poco...

Himeno asakura: grax... creo que esta vez tarde menos de una semana en escribir este cap... si que ando mal XD


	12. Chapter 12

Cap 11 reunion familiar 

Naruto es mi hijo...- yueria no habia soportado mas, detestaba a esa mujer, la odiaba, por sus mentiras, por sus falsedades... no hubiera soportado escuchar a su hijo decirle madre precisamente a ella, sus ojos furiosos parecian indicar que no tardaria en atacar a la hokage, el rubio la miro, no lo entendia, no entendia que pasaba ahí... la hokage observo a yueria con miedo... hasta donde habia llegado su odio... si Naruto no era su hijo... entonces... maya... maya era su hija... la misma que todos en la aldea habian abandonado... la que habia vivido siendo torturada durante tantos años... y no solo eso... yueria dominaba ese cuerpo, apreto sus puños fuertemente... la odiaba... detestaba a esa demonio... deseaba matarla... jiraiya la observo, el ya se imaginaba que maya era su hija pero no habia querido decirselo para no lastimarla mas, Sasuke observo todo confundido, por primera vez entendio las amenazas de esa chica, ella realmente no habia besado a Naruto, sino a kyubi para hacer dormir al demonio en aquella pelea, nunca estuvo en sus planes matarlo... solo intentaba protegerlo, todas las mentiras que habia dicho eran por su amor de madre, itachi miraba todo friamente pero la noticia habia sido un fuerte golpe para el... podia competir contra alguien que posiblemente odiara a un demonio como ella pero... no podia competir contra alguien que la amaba y ella amaba, que ademas ya era suya... sus intentos serian obsoletos, ahora solo se preguntaba quien era... quien era su pareja?

Naruto...- llamo iruka a su pupilo desde que yueria se lo habia confesado aquel dia que se marcho de la arena se habia preocupado por el momento en que el rubio se enterara

Esto... esto no es verdad...- decia el rubio sonriendo con lagrimas en sus ojos, todo lo que el conocia parecia caerse en pedazos- no es cierto...- sujeto el cuello de yueria...- tu eres mi hermana no? Como puedes ser mi madre?... donde estuviste todo el tiempo que quise saber de ti? Porque me abandonaste?- las lagrimas caian sin poderlas detener, de desesperación, dolor... y hasta cierto punto furia... siempre se habia idealizado a su madre como una gran kunoachi que habria muerto en una misión peligrosa pero con valentia, al igual que su padre... pero no era asi, estaba ahí, sana... fuerte...

Na-chan...- llamo yueria sujetando sus manos

No me llames na-chan... no te atrevas a llamarme asi...- dijo furioso soltándola para salir corriendo, Sasuke hizo el amago de seguirlo pero fue detenido por kakashi

Este problema tienen que arreglarlo entre ellos...- susurro observando como yueria le sonreia, para luego dejar caer su equipaje

Espera... devuélveme a mi hija...- se escucho la voz molesta de tsunade

No puedo... no se deshacer este sello, y si salgo por la fuerza la mataria...- dijo yueria viéndola de reojo, la verdad es que no estaba en sus planes hacerle daño a maya, después de todo no tenia la culpa de nada

Porque? Porque entraste en su cuerpo?- tsunade la miraba mas que con furia con suplica

No estaba en los planes... agradéceselo a tu aldea...-respondio

No hay forma alguna?- pregunto jiraiya poniendo su mano en el hombro de yueria

Si... pero solo yondaime la sabia, posiblemente alguien mas, pero debo encontrarle...

Sera mejor que te apresures yueria... o tu hijo no escuchara...- la interrumpieron desde atrás

Obito-kun... ha pasado mucho tiempo, veo que han cumplido su promesa... gracias...- susurro sonriendo para luego correr hacia donde el rubio habia partido

Espera...- tsunade intento detenerla pero una mano a su lado la detuvo

Ella regresara y seguramente les dara las respuestas que desean...- rin solto la mano de tsunade ante la sorpresa de kakashi

Obito... estas vivo? Rin... pero como?- pregunto acercándose a ellos

Ha pasado mucho tiempo kakashi...- el moreno le sonrio- te has convertido en un gran ninja como me prometiste...- extendio su mano para saludarle

Si kakashi... eres una leyenda entre los ninjas de konoha...- sonrio rin, el peliplateado sonrio estrechando la mano de su ex compañero

Obito... tu ojo...- se coloco la mano en su ojos derecho

No lo necesito kakashi, fue mi regalo no lo olvides...- contesto el moreno

Espera... acaso el es un uchiha?- pregunto itachi sorprendido

Asi es... soy obito uchiha...- respondio mirando al joven de ojos rojos...

-. Cambio -.

Yueria observa a su hijo sentado sobre las cabezas de los hokages, camina lentamente hacia el, no necesita verle el rostro para saber que estaba llorando, se acerco un poco hasta agacharse a su espalda poniendo una mano en su hombro

Na-chan... tenemos que hablar...- pidio con dulce voz

Muchas veces vine hasta aquí, miraba la cara del cuarto... siempre me imagine siendo su hijo... hijo de un ninja que protegia su aldea incluso sacrificando a lo que mas amaba, le admiraba, deseaba ser como el, para que me reconocieran... adopte sus gestos

Na-chan...- susurro

Otras veces tenia leves recuerdos de cuando era niño, los ninjas detestaban estar a mi lado, el tercero siempre estaba ocupado... pero habia alguien... una mujer de largos cabellos rojos... siempre imagine que era mi madre, me cargaba y me decia que me queria, que nunca estaria solo... cuando enferme por primera vez... ella me cuido toda la noche...- sonrio mordazmente- que tonto fui, adoptando padres que no tenia...

Na-chan...- limpio sus lagrimas con sus finos dedos- no eres un tonto... solo deseabas conocer lo que era una familia...

Porque no me lo dijiste?- la interrumpio con furia, si le hubiera dicho las cosas hubieran sido diferentes desde que era un niño

No podia... si lo hacia hubiese tenido que decirte que tenias a kyubi dentro tuyo y eso siendo un niño hubiera sido peor... ademas... al igual que el... yo tambien vivo encerrada en un cuerpo ajeno... como podia decirte que una niña de 3 años era tu madre?- se sento a su lado mirando la villa

Porque atacaste la villa hace 17 años?- pregunto viéndola fijamente

Era la unica forma de volver a verte a ti y a tu padre...- sus ojos rojizos se tornaron cristalinos por lagrimas que parecian querer salir- lamentablemente en aquel entonces y hasta ahora, a ningun ninja se le permite tener algo que ver con un demonio... y menos si somos nosotros, ga-chan ahora es libre de ese destino, pero tu y yo no podriamos emparejar con alguien de esta u otra villa...

Me estas diciendo que no tengo derecho a estar con la persona que yo llegue amar por tener un demonio?- pregunto el molesto

Te estoy diciendo que las reglas de los humanos estan erróneas al igual que las de los demonios... el amor no depende de que seas o no un demonio, ni del sexo... tu deberías entenderlo na-chan...- lo miro fijamente a los ojos- puesto que tu ya amas a alguien...- sonrio haciendo sonrojar a su hijo

Yo.. no...

Y creo que el te ama a ti tambien...- movio su cabeza haciendole girar, ahí... atrás de ellos, acercándose de manera lenta se encontraba Sasuke

Sasuke...- llamo el rubio

Yo... bueno... queria ver que estuvieras bien...- el moreno giro su rostro sonrojado a un lado

Hai...- respondio el con una de sus hermosas sonrisas

Es hora de regresar, los demas nos deben estar esperando...- yueria se incorporo lentamente, sus movimientos ahora eran diferentes, finos... elegantes... muy suaves

Aun tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte okaasan (madre)...- dijo sonrojado, cuantas veces habia soñado el poder decir esa palabra... que ahora que la decia se apenaba... no sabia como actuar

Te las respondere na-chan, pero no eres el unico que desea saberlas- tendio su manos ayudando a su hijo a levantarse- una vez que estemos todos te contare la historia completa...

-. Cambio -.

Una joven ninja se mueve rapidamente entre los arboles del bosque hasta llegar a una cueva donde dos de sus compañeros arreglan su equipaje

Zet...- llamo respirando agitadamente

Que sucede?- pregunto serio

Ella esta en konoha...- sonrio la anbu a lo que sus compañeros se miraron entre si

Bien... hablare con ella y luego actuaremos según lo que ella decida- se movio rapidamente para salir

Estas seguro que no te atacara?- pregunto su compañera

Si... soy el unico que sabe lo que ella desea saber...- sonrio- ademas somos... viejos amigos- movio su mano despidiéndose de ellos para dirigirse a la villa de konoha

-. Cambio -.

Kazekage-sama... ha llegado un mensaje de paris...- uno de los ninjas de la arena entro a la oficina sin llamar

Damelo...- ordeno al ver la prisa con la que habia entrado el ninja dejando de lado las cortesías, tomo el papel en sus manos observándolo detenidamente, unas manchas de sangre adornaban varias partes del mensaje cosa que le preocupo, leyo cuidadosamente al terminar su rostro antes impasible ahora era una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad, se levanto de un golpe de su asiento y camino hacia el ninja- avisale a temari y kankuro que los espero en una hora a las puertas de la ciudad, tendremos una misión...

Pero kazekage-sama, usted...

Apurate...- interrumpio sin dejar lugar a replicas de algun tipo

Si...- asintió el ninja desapareciendo de ahí

Paris...- susurro observando por la ventana mientras sus manos arrugaban aquel papel

-. Cambio -.

Yueria... creo que nos debes una explicación a varios de nosotros- tsunade a observo seriamente

No le debo explicaciones mas que a mi hijo- contesto ella retando a la hokage

Podrias ayudarnos a recuperar a nuestra hija?- pidio jiraiya con humildad, yueria le observo, no habia rastro de soberbia en el

Aunque lo desease, necesito encontrar a zet... es el unico que podria saber como romper este sello sin matar a maya...- contesto la joven de ojos rojizos

Te refieres al ninja que estuvo vigilandote?- pregunto tsunade con una cara tan blanca como el papel

Asi es...- respondio mirándola fijamente

Ey vieja... porque pone esa cara, seguro que el sabe lo que sucede- animo Naruto con una de sus sonrisas

Tsunade ordeno matarle a el y a sus dos compañeros en cuanto fueran vistas acusado de traidores- respondio jiraiya preocupado

Otra ves tomaron desiciones apresuradas, al parecer su aldea y sus dirigentes toman todo a la ligera, y al final se les esta regresando todo...- susurro yueria cerrando los ojos, esa villa no parecia cambiar mucho

Nuestra culpa? Tu fuiste quien ataco la villa y por eso estas ahí- gruño molesta la hokage

Si hubiera deseado realmente destruir su aldea, no estarian aquí...- replico yueria molesta

Creo que podrias comenzar por explicar que sucedió realmente hace tiempo yueria- sama...- una voz atrás de ella hizo girarse a todos, la joven sonrio feliz

Zet- kun... ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la ultima ves que nos vimos...- saludo ella con una sonrisa

Entonces apenas era un joven adolescente luchando al lado de yondaime-sama...- respondio el quitándose su mascara dejando a ver sus ojos violáceos su tez blanca y lasrgos cabellos plateados

Al parecer tambien has logrado ver a tu hijo...- susurro ella notando a paris escondido tras los arbustos

Si... pero no le puedo decir quien soy aun...

Ya basta... tu... dinos como liberar a maya de yueria?- pregunto tsunade molesta

Porque habria de decirle? Mi fidelidad no es para quien me ha mandado a matar... mi fidelidad es para ella... hasta que cumpla el mandato del cuarto...- dijo zet desafiante

Como te atreves...- mascullo tsunade

Ya basta tsunade...- jiraiya interrumpio, sabia como se sentia su amiga, pero su actitud no ayudaria de mucho a lo que ambos deseaban, claro que ella tampoco sabia ser humilde, sabia su poder y lo hacia valer

Zet, por tu respuesta puedo intuir que sabes como romper estos sellos...- yueria lo miro fijamente

Asi es yueria-sama...

Tambien debes saber donde estan los cuerpos...

Si...

Tsunade...- llamo haciendo levantar la vista a la hokage- te propongo un trato justo a cambio de tu hija...

Okasan no deberias ser tan mala con la vieja...- pidio Naruto

Na-chan, no pedire nada que tsunade-sama no pueda hacer y me paresca justo para un buen cambio

Que es lo que deseas?- pregunto la hokage tragando duro, temia que pidiera algo que no pudiera cumplir

Deseo que cambies ciertas reglas en tu villa...- todos observaron a yueria con sorpresa, zet sonrio, sabia a donde iba la joven jinchuriki

Que reglas?

Primero... que los habitantes puedan tener libre elección de a quien amar, es decir, sin importar si son de otra villa o son demonios, no se les pondra obstáculo alguno para estar con su pareja...- tsunade la observo detenidamente, no se le hacia una regla mala, pero si difícil de cumplir debido a los ancianos del consejo y los lideres de los clanes

No sera facil, pero lo intentare- contesto la rubia con una sonrisa

Mi segundo pedido es mas que quitar una regla... deseo que na-chan pueda vivir tranquilamente en konoha, después de todo es hijo de uno de los ninjas de aquí- yueria observo a la vieja

Sabes que esa petición no te incluira y seras cazada como los demas jinchuriki?...- pregunto la hokage

Claro que lo se... pero tampoco es que me interese vivir entre ustedes, solo deseo que mi hijo pueda tener la vida que el elija, como demonio o como humano, en cuanto a lo de cazarme, eso les costara la vida de sus ninjas, no reparare en matarlos si me atacan, si me enterase que rompen sus promesas, yo misma me encargare de destruir toda su villa y los procedientes de ella...- amenazo

Esta bien... impondre esas nuevas reglas

Tienes 2 dias... hasta que zet traiga mi cuerpo y el de kyubi... sino las has impuesto no regresare a mi cuerpo rompiendo el sello... lo hare matando a tu hija...- se giro y cargo su mochila, tsunade la miro gruñendo sus dientes- cuando este en mi cuerpo les contare la verdad de todo... solo hasta entonces... por cierto, que no se te olvide quitar la orden contra zet, a menos claro que desees que tu unica esperanza desaparezca- tomo la mano de su hijo y se encaminaron a la casa de rubio

-. Cambio -.

Llegamos...- susurro el ninja mas grande a su compañera quien asintió con respiración agitada

Si... no cabe duda que zet se encargo bien de las cosas... aun para un ninja llegar aquí es un riesgo de muerte...- completo ella entrando en aquella cueva a los limites de konoha, situada sobre el pico mas alto que pendia sobre una delgada base, inclusive el viento parecia derrumbarlo en cualquier momento, los caminos lisos impedían cualquier truco barato para acceder a ella, y usar una invocación no era factible puesto que el area estaba restringida con una barrera, entraron con pasos lentos por si habia alguna trampa mas colocada para los intrusos, el sonido del viento dentro de aquellas humedas paredes provocaban sonidos de lamentaciones, la joven ninja apenas esquivo la kunai de un anbu de la aldea, se giro molesta por su error... ambos ninjas se colocaron en posición para pelear, no podian permitir que encontraran lo que habia oculto en ese lugar, el lugar comenzo a retumbar, al parecer mas ninjas se acercaban, el lugar no resistiria tanto...

Deténganse...- la voz de un anbu con mascara de zorro plateado los hizo detener

Que sucede?- pregunto el anbu lider de aquella misión

La quinta a retirado la orden contra estos ninjas...- paso el formato con la firma de la quinta

Porque?- pregunto el anbu molesto

No somos quienes para juzgar esas desiciones- respondio el peliplateado dejando pasar a otro anbu que se dirigio a sus compañeros, atrás dos ninjas mas cuidaban la entrada por si no les creian

Bien...- accedio el ninja haciendo que sus compañeros se retiraran con desconfianza, zet camina lentamente seguido de sus compañeros, obito y rin siguen cuidando la entrada mientras kakashi espera en el mismo lugar

Zet...- llamo la joven al ver esos dos cuerpos frios, pero protegidos por un pequeño chakra

Si... son ellos...- susurro el anbu con satisfacción, aun habia tiempo para regresarlos a sus cuerpos, se acerco cuidadosamente, yondaime le habia advertido que yueria habia dejado una ultima trampa cuidando su cuerpo, una luz no tardo en envolverlo cegandolo por un momento

Quien eres?- escucho aquella voz de antaño

Yueria-sama... soy zet...- respondio con respeto

Porque escondes tu rostro ante mi presencia?- pregunto nuevamente, el anbu retiro su mascara para dejar a ver su rostro- hermosos ojos... permiteme ver atravez de ellos...- pidio adentrándose en los recuerdos del joven

Zet...-llamo su compañera al verlo caer de rodillas al suelo, algo no estaba bien, intento acercarse pero simplemente le resulto imposible, siendo lanzada contra la pared en un golpe seco, se incorporo lentamente para observar como su compañero se levantaba lentamente

Pueden acercarse... es hora de irnos- llamo haciendo señas para tocar los dos cuerpos que fueron cubiertos por unas mantas rojas evitando que fuesen vistos por alguien mas

-. Cambio -.

Na-chan, estas nervioso?- pregunto la joven rubia viendo a su hijo comer y comer y comer

Uhm- paro viéndola fijamente- muchas veces desee no tener a kyubi dentro de mi pero... el me ayudo muchas veces... me pregunto si sere igual cuando no lo tenga?- preguntaba el rubio nostálgico

No necesitas a kyubi, su poder te ayudo a sanar, pero realmente- acaricio su cabeza- todo lo que has logrado ha sido por ti... tu alegria y tu forma de ser no cambiaran, ni tus poderes tampoco, solo se haran mas fuertes sin tener algo que contener dentro de ti- le beso la frente

Sasuke no ha venido a verme...- mascullo por lo bajo

Debe estar preocupado...- dijo ella sonriéndole

Lo crees?- preguntaba ilusionado

Si... pensara igual que tu, temera que puedas morir en el proceso... tambien debe tener miedo pero no le gusta demostrarlo...- le guiño un ojo haciendo sonreir al rubio

Okaasan... mis heridas...

No te preocupes- sonrio- no regresaran, ademas tambien tienes sangre demonio, podras seguir igual de descuidado- bromeo mirando por la ventana la cara del cuarto hokage

Me diras quien es mi padre?- pregunto Naruto colocándose junto a ella

Si... y te hablare de el...- la brisa acaricio ambos rostros...

-. Cambio -.

Acaso mi hermano pequeño tiene miedo?- se burlo itachi observando a Sasuke quien caminaba de un lado a otro del dojo golpeando lo que se topara en el camino

Callate itachi...- refuto molesto- yo no tengo miedo

No es lo que parece...- sonrio burlonamente

Eso deberia preguntar yo... no lo crees?- sonrio maliciosamente

De que hablas?- el mayor se sorprendio

De que has cambiado, no me molestas tantos, miras al cielo, suspiras... no te habras enamorado de la madre de mi koibito verdad? O acaso de la hija de la hokage?- preguntaba el menor sonriendo al ver la cara palida de su hermano

No digas estupideces... yo no tengo sentimientos absurdos y deberias agradecerlo... ya que gracias a eso puedes tener algo con ese tonto- se giro molesto dispuesto a irse

Es cierto... tu solo te interesas en hacer subsistir el clan sin importarte nada mas... ni tus sentimientos... me das pena- Sasuke salio por la ventana rapidamente, queria ver a su Naruto, deseaba saber que estaba bien, ver su sonrisa para hacerle sentir mejor...

Estupido hermano menor... no puedes entenderme aun...- susurro itachi fijando sus ojos rojos a la luna...

-. Cambio -.

Tsunade-sama, usted sabe que no podemos acceder a demandas de un demonio- la vieja del consejo miraba seria a la hokage

Pero es que esas reglas ya no son aplicables a ellas, recuerde que el ya murio, sin embargo hay quienes pueden salir beneficiados con esta regla...- insitio ella

Hokage... no nos haga dudar en a ver errado nuestra decisión al convertirla lider de nuestra villa...- la anciana seguia renuente

Yo dudaria que con lideres tan cerrados de mente, nuestra villa progresara... yo estoy ofreciendo que yueria no se atreva a atacarnos con la simple condicion de que los nuestros sean libres de amar inclusive a ninjas de otras aldeas, la de que Naruto, un gran ninja de konoha y con todos los derechos de estar aquí, siga en la aldea, ayudándonos a protegerla y manteniendo los lazos con aldeas vecinas como la de la arena- suspiro tsunade usando un buen trato psicológico en los ancianos- pero claro, si ustedes desean que yueria, junto a kyubi y Naruto nos destruyan, esta bien, ademas de que otros ninjas se marcharan, como Sasuke...

Esta bien, esta bien... pero si se atreven a romper su palabra, tomaremos medidas- dijo uno de los ancianos que habia permanecido callado hasta el momento, la anciana entre ellos o miro friamente

Si...- asintió tsunade con una sonrisa, le habia tomado dos dias de discusión conseguir esos permisos que al final ayudaban a la villa, no podia entender porque la mujer entre los ancianos detestaba tanto a yueria...

-. Cambio -.

Alto ahí...- uno de los ninjas que resguardaban as puertas a la villa detuvo a tres anbus con un envoltorio grande y rojo en sus manos- que es lo que traen ahí?- pregunto intentando alzar con la unta de una de sus kunais la manta, pero el lider le detuvo de golpe

Es un encargo de la hokage...- zet hablo atrás de su mascara siendo observado por el vigia de manera dudosa

Como se que no es algo que pueda dañar la villa?- pregunto el vigia mientras otros ninjas se colocaban tras de el

Puede preguntarla a la quinta directamente...- hablo el

Deténganse...- interrumpio la voz varonil de un hombre mayor

Ero- sennin...- llamo el ninja con respeto

Al fin llegan... la quinta a esperado desde ayer el encargo...- dijo el hombre mayor snriendo haciendo que los ninjas se hicieran a un lado para permitir el paso

Hubo complicaciones...- fue todo lo que dijo el anbu haciendo señas a sus compañeros para entrar rapidamente...

-. Cambio -.

Sakura...- llamaba ino al ver a su amiga sin salir de la sorpresa

Entonces Naruto es hijo de un demonio?- pregunto la haruno con sorpresa

Asi es... acaso no es sorprendente?- preguntaba la rubia emocionada

No...- respondio dudosa- es peligroso... no deberían dejarlo quedar en la villa...- continuo haciendo a la rubia abrir los ojos en sorpresa

Pero sakura... Naruto es tu amigo, el nunca nos lastimaria- refuto ino alzando un dedo con seguridad

Y si pierde el control o se enoja por como lo trataron de niño?- pregunto la pelirosa molesta

Si hubiese sido asi, desde hace mucho que Naruto hubiera dejado salir a kyubi... no lo crees?- la yamanaka intentaba persuadir asu amiga sin saber la verdadera razon del porque no deseaba al rubio cerca, celos y rabia... no podia tolerar que un tonto como el fuera mas satisfactorio para Sasuke que ella, ademas de que según el siempre le iba a ayudar cuando termino siendo su mayor obstáculo

-. Cambio -.

Naruto observa detenidamente el techo acostado desde su cama, en la puerta yueria lo observa preocupado hasta posar su vista en la ventana, sonrie y se marcha dejando a su hijo solo, necesitaba privacia

Sasuke-baka... porque no has venido a verme? No se supone que me quieres?- decia el rubio molesto bajo su mano dejándola sobre su almohada mientras sus pies colgaban a un lado de su cama y su cuerpo permanecia cruzado en ella, cerro sus ojos conteniendo unas pequeñas lagrimas- Sasuke... yo...

Tu que dobe?- la voz del uchiha lo saco de sus pensamientos haciendole abrir sus ojos, ahí sobre el, muy cerca de su rostro, el moreno lo veia fijamente con esos ojos negros

Sasuke...- susurro con sorpresa mientras sus mejillas eran adornadas por un carmesí

Si sigues diciendo mi nombre me lo gastaras...- bromeo mientras se acercaba lentamente para besar al rubio, Naruto sonrio para si y respondio el beso para alegria del uchiha- esa respuesta que quiere decir?- pregunto dudoso de que el rubio lo agarrara para escudarse a su miedo de morir a otro dia

A que tambien te quiero...- sonrio tiernamente alegrando la vida a su ahora koibito, pronto un fuerte almohadazo le hizo regresar a la realidad

Dobe que te pasa pasa? Porque me pegas?- regaño molesto

Tonto... porque no habias venido? Pense que ya no me querias...- pequeñas lagrimas salian de sus ojos azules con una carita de niño regañado

Naruto yo...- no sabia que decir, nunca habia visto al rubio hacer ese gesto que lo desarmo por completo, lo abrazo fuertemente pegándolo a su pecho- tengo miedo de perderte...- susurro sorprendiendo a su pareja

Sasuke...- llamo- no me perderas... aunque tal vez yo si...- el moren lo miro confundido

Porque dices eso Naruto?- pregunto preocupado

Que tal si... tu realmente estas enamorado de la esencia del kyubi... y no de mi...- miro sus trigueñas manos preocupado- entonces si el regresa a su cuerpo ya no estaras mas a mi lado...- apreto su puño con furia- eso me doleria mucho...

Dobe... yo me enamore de un idiota bromista que siempre sonrie...- bromeo haciendo que su pareja lo viera molesto- a lo mejor eres tu al que ya no le gusto después porque te paresca poca cosa...

No... para mi Sasuke siempre sera Sasuke, mi mejor amigo y la persona que quiero...- sonrio besando esta vez el al moreno

Y Naruto siempre sera Naruto, el torpe escandaloso que siempre sonrie para mi... mi idiota lindo...- dijo el moreno recibiendo un golpe de parte del rubio

Deja de decirme idiota Sasuke... tu eres el idiota...- refuto molesto

Lo siento, es que la costumbre no se quita asi de facil- rio abrazandolo

Sasuke...- llamo

Que pasa?- pregunto preocupado

Si me muero mañana... tu volverias con sakura? Me olvidarias rapidamente?- pregunto sonrojado

No moriras dobe... no dejare que mueras... no te dejare ir de mi lado...- decia con cierto miedo, la verdad es que esa imagen habia rondado su mente estos ultimos dias y no queria pensar mas en ello

Pero y si asi fuera?- insistio

Si asi fuera, nunca te olvidaria... y nunca regresaria con sakura... antes me mato para estar a tu lado para siempre- contesto depositando un suave beso en sus labios

No quiero... yo no quiero que Sasuke se mate por mi culpa... me gustaria mas que viviera aun sin mi...- refuto triste

Si asi lo deseas... pero no me idas que me enamore de nuevo...- completo el pegándolo a su cuerpo

Quedate a mi lado esta noche...- pidio con miedo

No tenias que pedírmelo... no pensaba irme ni aunque tu madre me golpeara...- bromeo haciendo sonreir al rubio...

-. Cambio -.

Kakashi...- iruka observo al peliplateado dispuesto a salir de la aldea sin permiso

Iru-chan que haces aquí?- pregunto el ninja copia

Yo... te vi... y me preocupe...- dijo nervioso

Tranquilo... solo quiero conseguir respuestas...- sonrio guiñendo su unico ojo visible

Pero...

Necesito verlos...- interrumpio serio sin notar que su compañero ponia un gesto triste- necesito saber como es que estan vivos... le debo mucho a obito...- se toco el ojo izquierdo- necesito saber tantas cosas...

Ve kakashi... pero ten cuidado...- iruka se giro comenzando a caminar del lado contrario, tan solo escucho desaparecer a su compañero en un plof, lanzo un suspiro y pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos preocupados

-. Cambio -.

Gaara... no deberias ir mas despacio...?- temari se sujetaba fuertemente a la arena que los transportaba hacia konoha

No...- contesto serio, su mirada fija al frente, su amigo tenia problemas y queria ayudarlo... ademas Naruto tambien corria gran peligro

Pero...- se detuvo al chocar con la espalda del pelirrojo, observo a su alrededor y vio que estaban en los limites de konoha...

-. Cambio -.

Kakashi... adonde vas?- una voz interrumpio su marcha

Te buscaba...- se giro lentamente para enfrentar a su viejo compañero de equipo

No tenias que... hoy tenia que venir igual- obito sonreia viendo al peliplateado con su ojo derecho

Porque no regresaste a konoha? Porque me dejaste creer que estabas muerto?- pregunto acercándose lentamente a el

Kakashi... no te menti... yo realmente mori ese dia...- susurro el hombre moreno notando la presencia de su amigo cerca de el

Entonces como?...- no entendia lo que pasaba

Yueria... gracias a ella estamos aquí...- contesto obito observando a su amigo fijamente a los ojos, aun recordaba las lagrimas que habia hecho derramar a kakashi, la parte de su esencia que le habia pasado, todo lo que habia guardado en el...

Tu y rin...?- dudo en preguntar

Si... ahora somos pareja...- bajo la cabeza, extrañamente no lo decia con la alegria que debería, después de tanto tiempo que la amo desde niña

Debes estar feliz...- sonrio

Kakashi... tu e Iruka... ya... bueno... desde niños tu...

No... no me he atrevido aun...- dijo serio

Porque?- pregunto curioso

No podia perdonarme tu muerte y la de rin... no quiero perderlo a el tambien...- contesto mirando como el amanecer llegaba a konoha

Tiene mucha suerte... es el unico que puede presumir haberse ganado el corazon del gran kakashi...- sonrio por lo bajo

Te equivocas... tu y rin tambien eran especiales para mi...- contesto el

Pero nunca tanto como iruka, cuando te convertiste en anbu... aun con tu mascara ibas a verlo, intentabas hacer que no se sintiera solo, aunque fuese por un momento, como una ilusion... una ilusion que aparecia solo por las noches...- resolvió obito, el lo sabia, habia vivido mucho tiempo dentro del ojo izquierdo de kakashi para saberlo

Obito...- llamo

No... calla...- pidio, en esos momentos no queria que volviese a llamarlo por su nombre, no podria contener mas ese sentimiento que ocultaba y le atormentaba, un sonido le advirtió que su acompañante se acercaba- rin... ya es hora- llamo para adentrarse a la aldea

Si...- dijo ella observando sonrojada a kakashi, tanto tiempo deseo verle, murio enamorada de el, y aun ahora seguia teniendo fuertes sentimientos por el ninja- vamos kakashi... tu alumno te espera- sonrio dulcemente como en los viejos tiempos

-. Cambio -.

El viento sopla suavemente sobre las cabezas de la hokage, arriba varios ninjas permanecían tranquilos esperando que el sol despejara por completo las sombras de la noche, Sasuke permanece al lado de Naruto tomando su mano como si no deseara dejarlo ir, tsunade se encontraba frente a maya y a su lado jiraiya esperaba impacientemente, en el suelo dos cuerpos cubiertos por la manta roja, zet y sus dos acompañantes se aseguraban de mantenerlos protegidos, obito y rin llegaban en esos momentos seguidos de kakashi, por el otro lado iruka quien tambien llegaba lo observaba serio, luego poso su mirada en su pupilo, no podia evitar estar nervioso

Yueria-sama... tenemos que comenzar o no podremos terminar antes del anochecer...- pidio zet observando a la rubia de ojos rojos

Esta bien... sere la primera...- dijo ella acercándose a ellos, tsunade la observo seria y preocupada, la mente de la jinchuriki estaba en proteger a su hijo, seria el experimento y si salia bien, su hijo estaria bien, zet asintió y comenzo a descubrir el cuerpo de yueria, la iel blanca de su cuerpo resalto a los ojos de los presentes, quienes no creian lo que veian, la forma de yueria era humana, ojos rojos vivos lo mismo que sus cabellos, sus manos tenian las uñas largas como garras, yueria sonrio de ver su cuerpo nuevamente, mas alla, oculto entre las sombras, itachi observaba preocupado por ella...

-. Cambio -.

Hay que apurarnos...- gaara intentaba llegar a tiempo antes de que el compañero de zet decidiera matar a los contenedores de los jinchuriki

Gaara-sama... si no llegamos a tiempo... sera mi culpa- dijo paris apenado

No... tu me avisaste lo mas rapido que pudiste- sonrio el kazekage suavemente

-. Cambio -.

Los tres ninjas se colocaron alrededor de maya y yueria, movían lentamente sus manos formando los sellos con los ojos cerrados, uno de ellos se detiene de repente, retrasa sus movimientos lo suficiente...

Detente zet...- se escucho el grito de paris quien intento detener a los ninjas- si lo haces la mataran... hay un traidor entre ustedes...- completo haciendo a los otros dos ninjas parar, todos le observaron fijamente

A que te refieres?- pregunto el anbu molesto por la interrupcion

El desea matarlos...- señalo al ninja compañero del anbu, este se giro a verlo y observo que sus dedos no estaban acordes a los de ellos

Porque...?- pregunto enojado

No deseo que estos demonios esten en nuestra villa, los ancianos propusieron que era lo mejor...- comento su compañero viéndolo seriamente

Crei en ti... yondaime creyo en ti...- apreto sus puños frustrado, lamentablemente sin el, no podrían hacer el cambio

Solo tengo que terminar el sello de destrucción y todo terminara...- su compañero se dispuso a seguir, zet y su compañera observaban sin seguir sus movimientos

Detente...- ordeno tsunade- por favor no lo hagas... en tus manos esta la vida de mi hija...- la rubia intento hacerle cambiar de opinión

Lo lamento...- susurro continuando los sellos, pero fue detenido a tiempo por una espada de arena que atraveso su cuerpo haciendolo caer pesadamente, los otros dos ninjas detuvieron el rito a seguir con mirada seria

Zet... pueden hacerlo ustedes dos?- pregunto yueria seria

Lo lamento yueria-sama, pero este rito debia hacerse originalmente con cuatro personas, pero entrenamos duro para lograrlo entre tres... nosotros dos no podemos hacer nada...- susurro el anbu tristemente, era la primera vez en su vida que fallaba en una misión que el consideraba primordial a las demas que hubiese realizado

Entiendo... tsunade...- llamo con mirada seria

Si?- pregunto la rubia triste, sabia que con eso su hija nunca regresaria

Cuida de na-chan... necesita buena compañía...- susurro yueria con una sonrisa

A que te refieres?- pregunto ella curiosa

Cumplire mi promesa... te regresare a tu hija... lamentablemente kyubi tendra que quedarse dentro de na-chan...- la joven se acerco a su cuerpo lentamente

Yueria-sama...- llamo zet preocupado

Zet-kun... se que ya te he molestado lo suficiente pero... me gustaria que usaras el sello del cuarto nuevamente contra mi...- pidio ella

Si hago eso... usted no saldra nunca mas... morira- susurro el joven anbu observando los ojos de la joven- eso es lo que usted desea...- susurro sin creerlo

Okaasan...- llamo Naruto

Tranquilo... todo estara bien...- le sonrio a su hijo

Espera...- obito interrumpio ante la sorpresa de los demas- solo necesitan uno mas verdad?

Si... pero no es facil realizar todos los sellos de un momento a otro- refuto zet

Para un uchiha eso es facil gracias al sharingan... me unire a ustedes- dijo sonriendo

Obito-kun... si haces eso moriras nuevamente y entonces no podre hacer nada por regresarte a la vida...- susurro yueria preocupada

Entonces lo hare yo...- itachi se acerco lentamente a ellos saiendo de donde se encontraba mirando a yueria seriamente

Tambien les ayudare...- kakashi y Sasuke se unieron al grupo activando sus haringan para poder copiar y seguir el movimiento de os otros dos ninjas

Aun para ustedes no sera tan facil...- refuto el anbu

Zet-kun... si se equivocan en un movimiento que pasaria?- pregunto la jinchuriken

Usted desapareceria...- susurro el anbu

Bien, entonces intentémoslo, igual morire...- sonrio confiando en los ninjas amigos de Naruto

Sasuke...- llamo Naruto con mirada triste

Tranquilo dobe... nosotros somos expertos en esto...- alzo su mano con el puño cerrado en confianza, el rubio sonrio confiando en ellos, todos tomaron sus lugares según los acomodo el anbu, todos copiaron los movimientos de manera perfecta, aunque el desgaste del chakra era grande, la jinchuriki coopero para salir de ese cuerpo sin objeción alguna, jiraiya miraba todo aparentemente tranquilo pero tenia el alma a punto de salirle por la boca, el sello del cuarto se rompio rapidamente, del cuerpo de la rubia solo se vio salir una luz que se adentro dentro del cuerpo de aquella pelirroja que se encontraba en el suelo, la rubio callo al suelo pesadamente escuchándose un fuerte golpe, los jóvenes se detuvieron observando el cuerpo de la jinchuriki, esta poco a poco comenzo a abrir sus ojos dejando ver aquellas dos perlas rojo vivas mirándolos de manera tranquila, intento incorporarse pero su cuerpo se encontraba entumecido, era natural después de tanto tiempo sin movimiento alguno, rin y obito la cargaron para hacerla aun lado y revisarla

Funciono...- susurro aliviado zet su sonrisa no se hizo esperar al ver a la joven en su cuerpo nuevamente, jiraiya y tsunade se acercaron preocupados a su hija, se encontraba inconciente pero viva, sonrieron para si

Na-chan... es tu turno...- susurro yueria viendo al rubio que la veia con una sonrisa

Si...- contesto y se acerco a donde el cuerpo de kyubi estaba siendo descubierto, no era tan grande como hacia años, tal ves por la ausencia de chakra, los ninjas repitieron la operación, poco a poco sus energias fueron desapareciendo, sus brazos comenzaron a pesar, y kyubi aun no salia, un sudor frio comenzo a recorrer su frente mientras sus respiraciones comenzaban a agitarse, por fin kyubi salio regresando a su cuerpo dejando caer a Naruto de rodillas sujetándose el pecho, su respiración agitada... le pesaba el cuerpo pero de alguna forma se sentia libre, los ninjas calleron de rodillas ante el cansancio, el cuerpo de kyubi comenzo a moverse lentamente hasta incorporarse, su pelaje era café rojizo igual que sus ojos, su apariencia aun era pequeña asi que podia pasar fácilmente desapercibido

Por fin...- dijo mirando su cuerpo- por fin libre...- mascullo con una sonrisa

No puden quedarse en la aldea...- dijo tsunade viendo a los dos jinchuriki incorporarse de manera pesada

Callate...- gruño kyubi molesto por la prepotencia de esa humana

Kyubi... ella tiene razon, si nos quedamos aquí destruiríamos la aldea al recuperar nuestras energias- dijo yueria acercándose a el

Eso ya lo se, y es lo que deseo hacer...- se burlo el zorro comenzando a mover su aun pequeñas colas, el cuerpo de los demonios recuperaba su energia de manera rapida, nada comparado a los humanos- hace tiempo estos humanos te hicieron sufrir... porque habrias de cuidarlos ahora?

Porque no es lo que tu crees...- respondio la pelirroja observando al zorro, este relamio sus labios con su lengua

Entonces lo que vi aquella vez fue un error?- pregunto aun teniendo la imagen de cómo uno de los ninjas de konoha se llevaba un pequeño bebe del lado de yueria

Si...- respondio cerrando sus ojos sabia bien de que hablaba el zorro

Es hora de que diga la verdad yueria-sama...- susurro zet observando a la jinchuriki con respeto

Es cierto... entonces lo hare...- movio sus brazos lentamente formando una esfera de energia que envolvió lentamente a todos...

Continuara...

Uy lamento esta tardanza, pero si que no pude evitarlo, sorry, ahora que ando mas libre espero volver a como actualizaba antes, por cierto, para los que les interese, hay un concurso de fanfics y fanarts en el templo del anime, aquí les dejo la url templodelanime.tk nomas agréguenle las w jajajaja, si no sale, igual me escriben y se las mando al personal bye

Contestando reviews

Himeno-asakura: que puedo decir, todos creian que era hijo de tsunade, pero no... aunque hubiera quedado bien XD, y si itachi esta enamorado de yueria T.T pobrecito jejeje

Neko-chan-lee: sip mas sasunaru pronto solo paciencia, y rin y obito, bueno kakashi e iruka la pasaran mal por ellos XD

Fati-chan: miu ya apartir del proximo explico como paso todo este lio según mi imaginación claro XD

Chy-san: jejeje comenzo sin ninguna y ahora el salen hasta por debajo de las piedras jajaja

Aya-k: si gaara se desestrezo demasiado, y ya ves, Naruto es mitad demonio T.T , yo ando ocupadísima y tu? Ya saliste de examenes? Yo apenas después de 2 semanas sin dormir XD


	13. Chapter 13

Cap 12: recuerdos del pasado: un verdadero ninja 

La aldea de konoha se ve pacifica sus habitantes, viven en una paz relativa a pesar de las tensiones que hay entre los paises aliados, en las afueras, un niño rubio de grandes ojos azules golpea fuertemente un tronco con sus piernas hasta que cae rendido al cansancio, su respiración agitada intenta regresar a la normalidad, mientras con su mano derecha limpia el sudor que cae por su frente

Otra ves aquí?- una voz firme le hace girarse en sorpresa, y sonrie abiertamente

Hokage-sama...- dice parándose rapidamente para inclinarse en respeto

Yondaime (como no se me su nombre real lo dejo con ese)... no deberías esforzarte tanto- un joven saratobi lo observaba con esos penetrantes ojos negros y su cabello peinado hacia atrás arregladamente

Quiero ser un gran ninja...- decia el pequeño alzando su puño, hacia un par de años que habia quedado huérfano, sus padres habian muerto en un misión y saratobi se habia quedado a su cargo

El ser un gran ninja no significa ser el que tenga mas fuerza...- susurro el hokage alejándose de el, la respuesta a sus consejos tendría que encontrarla el solo...

Tal vez... pero por ahora es lo mas cercano...- susurro el pequeño, observo el sol salir, su primer dia de clases comenzaria, la escuela era mas practica que teorica, solo estaria ahí dos años... sonreia, seria el mejor, seria reconocido por los ninjas de la aldea... a su lado... un pequeño rubio que tambien reia abiertamente

Hola...- saludo el joven con unas gafas en la cabeza

Hola...- saludo el joven yondaime sonriendo

Mi nombre es nawaki... y el tuyo?- pregunto viendo a su compañero que iba un poco sucio y sus cabellos rubios caian desordenadamente por los lados de su cabeza

Yondaime...- contesto observando como entraba el que seria su profesor

Mi nombre es hatake sakumo... y sere su maestro- un hombre de cabellos plateados y rostro serio les veia fijamente...

Es muy serio no lo crees?- dijo nawaki arremedando la cara de su profesor haciendo reir a yondaime

Nawaki... el que seas nieto del primer hokage no te da derecho a interrumpir la clase, afuera- ordeno el hombre tan serio que hizo pararse al pequeño tan rapido que tiro sus cosas- y de paso tu compañero te hara compañía...- completo señalando a yondaime quien solo vio con los ojos bien abiertos en sorpresa y su boca casi llegando al suelo

Si señor...- el pequeño jalo a su compañero y salieron de clases

Que? Pero porque ami?- preguntaba a gritos yondaime mientras era jalado fuera del salon de clases ante la risa de sus compañeros

Shhh calla, que no ves que hatake sakumo es conocido como el colmillo blanco de konoha, es uno de los mejores ninjas...- dijo nawaki instruyendo a su molesto compañero

Tu... hoy era mi primer dia y he dejado la peor impresión a mi profesor- gruño yondaime molesto

Oh bueno... hoy solo nos presentaran y no haremos nada- nawaki hablaba despreocupado

Nawaki... que haces aquí?- la voz de una joven lo hizo girarse con temor

Hermana... este...- sudo frio- veras...

Nos corrieron de la clase por sus bromas- contesto yondaime como si nada

Otra ves estas con tus travesuras?- regaño la rubio estampándolo en el suelo haciendo que yondaime se hiciera a un lado

Hermana...

Tsunade no deberías ser tan agresiva...- regaño una voz mas adulta

Hokage- sama...- llamo respetuosamente inclinándose

Si tsunade, deberías ser mas femenina...- una mano se poso sobre su trasero haciendo que el hombre peliplateado que era su compañero saliera volando hasta la pared del fondo

No cambias jiraiya...- gruño molesta

Yondaime, regresa a clases con tu compañero...- ordeno saratobi sonriéndole, en la puerta del salon, hatake sakumo le esperaba

Si...- el joven rubio corrio tan rapido como le dieron sus piernas jalando a su compañero hasta el salon, antes de que su loca hermana lo matara...

-. Cambio -.

Ey yondaime mira...- nawaki mostraba sus tecnicas ninjas que eran de las mejores en la academia

Ah, cuando lo aprendiste nawaki?- pregunto el rubio sorprendido

Desde hace una semana mi hermana me ha estado enseñando algunos jutsus...- sonrio su amigo

Ya veo...- yondaime se sintio un poco inferior, cada vez que se superaba, nawaki siempre salia con algo nuevo...

Sabes... mañana nos daran el nombre de nuestros compañeros de equipo... ojala me toque contigo, eres mi mejor amigo...- susurro el rubio

Si...- contesto, mirando al cielo, le agradaba su amigo, era el unico que podia entenderlo en cierta forma, aunque a veces compitieran por ver quien era mejor...

-. Cambio -.

Yondaime mira... es muy linda nuestra compañera no?- decia nawaki sonriendo mientras veia a un joven de largos caballos castaño y ojos color miel que habia sido asignada a su equipo como ninja medica

Uhm... si...- dijo sin ponerle mayor atención a su compañera

Ey... keila... – llamo nawaki a su compañera la cual se giro a verle con sorpresa

Que pasa nawaki?- pregunto seria mientras veia de reojo a yondaime, el cual veia por la ventana

Nada, solo queria ver si ese era tu nombre- bromeo el chico haciendo reir a yondaime, su amigo era asi, el gustaba molestar a sus compañeros, la chica se molesto y se giro

Vaya, vaya, parece que ya comenzaron a conocerse...- la voz de su nuevo maestro les interrumpio

Jiraiya-sensei...- llamo nawaki con una sonrisa

Has crecido nawaki, y dime... tu hermana sigue siendo una salvaje de buenas formas?- pregunto el sennin con una sonrisa lujuriosa

Jiraiya-sensei no diga esas cosas- el joven se sonrojo con pena, le daba pena que todos le hablaran de las grandes formas de su hermana, aunque era algo que no podia pasar desapercibido, lamentablemente nadie tenia el valor de decirlo delante de ella, por eso los comentarios le tocaba escucharlos a el

Jiraiya-sensei, tsunade esta atrás de usted- yondaime hablo salvando a su amigo de la situación haciendo girar a su superior el cual luego lo vio molesto por el susto que le habia dado

-. Cambio -.

Ey yondaime... hoy estas mas agresivo que de costumbre...- dijo nawaki desde el suelo, ya que habia sido lanzado ahí por un fuerte golpe de su amigo

Lo lamento...- se disculpo un poco apenado

Sabes... algun dia yo sere hokage de esta aldea, y me gustaria tener a alguien como tu a mi lado...- dijo el chico sonriéndole a su amigo quien le vio con sorpresa

Uhm... sera bueno verte leer mucho...- sonrio yondaime en burla con su amigo

Ey, para eso te tendre ati, para que hagas el trabajo sucio jajajaja- se burlo nawaki

Ey esas seran tus responsabilidades, yo solo peleare, por eso sali ya de la escuela- refuto yondaime

Lo haras por mi verdad?- nawaki lo vio con cara de perrito anestesiado

Uf pues lo pensare...- dijo resignado, a lo que nawaki sonrio victorioso

Yondaime no deberías ser tan amable con el...- regaño keila a sus espaldas

Tu no te metas...- regaño nawaki, pero yondaime simplemente les ignoro, su vista estaba fija en una exuberante rubia que pasaba por la calle acompañada de un hombre de largos cabellos negros y piel muy blanca

Que ves?- pregunto nawaki observando hacia donde su amigo- ey es mi hermana con orochimaru...- miro la tristeza en los ojos de yondaime y saco conclusiones- yondaime...

Ey que sucede nawaki?- pregunto el rubio con una gran sonrisa

Nada... aunque me gustaria que mi hermana se fijara en ti y no en esa serpiente...- dijo su amigo sacando un suspiro en su amigo, por su parte keila veia con tristeza las cosas, ella estaba enamorada de yondaime pero este nunca le hacia caso

Ey nawaki y tu porque no te decides?- pregunto haciendole señas con los ojos hacia su compañera, quien se encontraba perdida en su recuerdos

No me corresponde...- fue la simple respuesta de nawaki, en eso era en lo unico que no habia logrado vencer a yondaime

Que hacen aquí?- la voz de jiraiya les interrumpio

Entrenábamos, ya que nuestro sensei se la pasa de vago...- contesto nawaki haciendo una cara de disgusto

Pero que te pasa niño?- regaño el sennin

Es cierto, seguramente otra ves estabas espiando en los baños de mujeres- completo yondaime con un amplia sonrisa

Ustedes dos no me tienen el mas minimo respeto...- gruño el sennin ante la sonrisa de su alumna

-. Cambio -.

Espera un momento, me quieres decir que yondaime estaba enamorado de mi desde que era un niño?- pregunto tsunade ante las imágenes que veia

Asi es...- contesto yueria seria- aun cuando yo le conoci, el seguia enamorado de ti

Entonces... porque?- pregunto la rubia, no entendia tantas cosas- porque nunca me lo dijo?

Se te olvida que en aquel entonces tu estabas enamorada de orochimaru?- contesto ella

Nawaki nunca me dijo nada...- susurraba mas para si al ver la imagen estatica de su hermano

Asi que el es el cuarto hokage...- decia Sasuke sin creerlo aun, mientras mantenia abrazado a Naruto quien veia a yondaime con cierta mezcla de sentimientos, se parecian tanto... buscando amigos... confundiendo sentimientos... tal ves al final el era mas humano de lo que creia y le hacian creer

-. Cambio -.

Nawaki cuidado...- grito yondaime empujando a su amigo hacia un enramaje ara cubrirlo del ataque enemigo, su brazo herido con una kunai que se saco para ver que estaba envenenada- maldición...- mascullo por lo bajo

Yondaime... dejame revisarte- dijo keila preocupada, pero de respuesta solo consiguio otro empujon del rubio que ante el descuido de su compañera por dejarse llevar por los sentimientos que tenia por ella no vio el ataque lanzado por su enemigo y que su compañero recibio de frente apenas cubriendo las partes peligrosas del cuerpo

Malditos...- nawaki se lanzo al ataque al ver el estado de su amigo, pero solo consiguió ser herido de igual manera

Porque siempre atacan asi de descuidados?- regaño jiraiya quien se encontraba peleando con el lider de ese grupo de ninjas- gamabunta crea una distracción por favor...- pidio el sennin haciendo que aquel gran sapo los cubriera para poder escapar al sitio acordado por diferente rumbo cada uno...

Malditos... acaso creen que podran escapar con esto?- decia el lider haciendo que siguieran los rastros de cada uno...

-. Cambio -.

Una joven pelirroja camina a orilla del rio, su cuerpo muestra varias heridas, muestra inequívoca de que habia estado peleando hasta hace poco, los rastros de sangre, le dejan una pista facil de seguir, y un olor desagradable, mueve sus largos cabellos hacia el agua comenzando a lavarlos con cuidado, lentamente se despoja de sus ropas para lavar su cuerpo... un cuerpo muy pequeño y facil de ocultar para sus enemigos, un ruido la puso en alerta y tomo sus ropas desgarradas que apenas cubrian lo necesario, de entre los arbusto un ninja de la aldea de la niebla salio con un amplia sonrisa

Ey tu... acaso eres una ninja?- pregunto desafiante

No...- respondio friamente observando cada movimiento de ese humano

No estaras usando algun jutsu para cambiar de apariencia verdad? Ademas esas heridas me dan a desconfiar- dijo observándola con lujuria

A claro y como buen ninja me detendría a darme un baño con escasa ropa no?- contesto sarcástica, a lo que el ninja de la niebla se molesto y la ataco, pero fue detenido por un joven rubio que tenia varias heridas en su cuerpo

Tonto... atacar en ese estado es suicidio- exclamo el de la niebla

No deberías atacar mujeres indefensas, eso no lo hace un ninja- expeto furioso

Y que haras?- se burlo el ninja atacando al rubio sin compasión alguna, y aunque este intentaba por todos los medios contener y detener a su rival, no logro hacer mucho, apenas algunos cortes en el cuerpo de su rival hasta que por fin fue lanzado hasta los pies de la pelirroja que veia todo sin emocion alguna, el veneno que recorria su cuerpo habia comenzado a hacer efecto y la mayor parte de su cuerpo no respondia como el deseaba- bueno como te has esforzado mucho dejare que veas como me divierto con esta mujer- dijo el ninja sujetando el brazo blanco de aquella chica

Suéltame...- ordeno la pelirroja mirándolo fijamente, a lo que el ninja se sorprendio ante su frialdad en la situación que se encontraba

Vamos... se que te gustara...- se burlo, pero el brazo bronceado del rubio le detuvo

No dejare que la toques...- dijo con dificultad, la pelirroja lo observo sorprendida, no esperaba que ese ninja se levantara en su estado, y menos que lo hiciera para protegerla

Maldito estorbo, muere- grito moviendo su espada hacia el rubio, pero el ataque nunca llego, puesto que fue detenido por las manos desnudas de la pelirroja

Largo...- ordeno soltando la espada, para sujetar al rubio que comenzaba a desvanecerse

Acaso crees que me intimidas?- reto el ninja lanzándose a atacarla de manera rapida, pero un fuerte golpe de una cola lo lanzo hacia un arbol- que eres?- pregunto con miedo al ver una cola de energia salir de su cuerpo

Me has visto, ahora debes morir...- dijo ella atravesando al ninja que no puedo escapar de la segunda cola que se acercaba a el rapidamente- un ninja muy tenaz...- susurro la chica comenzando a curar al rubio- como te llamas?- pregunto viendo como el joven abria sus ojos para verla con incredulidad

Yondaime...- respondio, la joven sonrio sin emocion alguna y le dejo recostado en el pasto

En cinco minutos podras moverte libremente...- comenzo a alejarse

Espera... porque me curaste?- pregunto el

Tu intentaste protegerme sin conocerme- fue la simple respuesta

Como te llamas mujer de hielo...?- pregunto esperando que su rostro sin emocion mostrara alguna, aunque fuese de ira

Eso no importa...- dijo ella sin cambiar de actitud

Quiero verte de nuevo...- pidio

Para que?- pregunto ella viéndolo fijamente

Para lograr que muestres emociones- rio el

Eres raro...

Si...

Vengo todos los dias a eso de las 6 de la tarde a darme un baño junto a la cascada...- dijo desapareciendo de la vista de yondaime quien solo escucho y luego sonrio, bueno, no era una respuesta como esperaba pero al menos habia conseguido volver a verla... es que... acaso el le habia pedido una cita? Sacudio su cabeza... no solo era un encuentro entre... se detuvo... pero no eran amigos, bueno pero pronto lo serian... oh no?

Yondaime que haces ahí tirado en el pasto?- pregunto nawaki intentando llamar la atención de su amigo

Como se llamara? Lo habra tomado como una cita?- dijo en voz alta

De quien hablas?- pregunto su amigo dándole una patada para sacarlo de sus pensamientos

Nawaki... que? Ha de nadie...- respondio algo apenado

Debería estar oculto y no a la vista del enemigo, por un momento pense que estabas muerto- regaño

No morire asi de facil, sino quien te cuidara cuando seas hokage- dijo el observando como jiraiya llegaba al lugar tambien

Ya estan aquí... y keila?- pregunto serio

No la hemos visto- respondieron los dos

Acaso buscan a esta linda damisela?- pregunto el lider de los otros ninjas dejando caer el cuerpo sin vida de la joven frente a ellos

Keila...- susurro nawaki sin creerlo, ahí frente a sus ojos la chica de la que siempre habia estado enamorado, yacia muerta

No se metan en esto... el es mio- ordeno jiraiya, ambos ninjas se miraron fijamente analizándose para comenzar a atacar, yondaime intentaba tranquilizar a su amigo, aunque el no estaba menos furioso, jiraiya se encontraba algo debilitado pues ya habia gastado mucho chakra al deshacerse de los demas ninjas que acompañaban a su rival, asi que el ninja de la niebla no tardo en tomar ventaja ante su enojo, cerro los ojos esperando aquel golpe que lo mataria, pero a cambio vio como sus pupilos le habian salvado, ambos luchando en equipo para intentar tener una oportunidad contra ese ninja de alto nivel, pero poco a poco el ninja, que aun ya debilitado recibia alguno de sus ataques, les iba ganando con una gran ventaja, hasta que este fue atravesado por un gran chakra proveniente de atrás de ellos

Me ayudaste de nuevo...- dijo yondaime al ver a la pelirroja

No te confundas, si seguían peleando destruirían este lugar...- dijo ella friamente observando a jiraiya en el suelo- te has vuelto debil...- dijo soltando una risa burlona

Que puedo decir... yo no soy un demonio...- respondio el

Como esta saratobi?- pregunto ella

Viejo...

Saludalo de mi parte jiraiya... dile que con esto he pagado mi deuda...- luego desaparecio

Quien es ella sensei?- preguntaron sus dos pupilos

Una vieja conocida...- fue todo lo que dijo, notando como yondaime observaba hacia donde la chica habia desaparecido- no es bueno que se relacionen con ella... recuerden las reglas de la aldea

Si...- contestaron los dos, jiraiya observo al cielo, no cabia duda que konoha se estaba debilitando rapidamente, ya que estaban dentro de los limites de ella y aun asi habian sido fuertemente atacados, indicio de que los guardias externos habian sido derrotados, e futuro radicaba en la nueva generación que se aproximaba, pero esta tambien estaba desapareciendo, ya que algun ninja demente estaba mutilando cuerpos de niños y jóvenes hasta matarlos para practicar alguno de sus experimentos...

-. Cambio -.

Lamento lo sucedido jiraiya... pero me alegro que ustedes hayan regresado con bien- saratobi observaba a su pupilo con ojos cansados

Nos salvo yueria...- exclamo el sannin ante la sorpresa del hokage

Asi que ella se ha liberado de su deuda...- sonrio- tal ves ante todo no estan mala como dicen...- observo al cielo

Hokage, que haremos ahora? La aldea corre demasiado peligro...- exclamo el sennin

Me encargare de ello...- dijo con la cabeza baja, tenia que pensar bien lo que haria o saldria en su contra...

-. Cambio -.

Nawaki... este... podrias hacerme un favor?- pregunto yondaime a su amigo

Que pasa?- pregunto el rubio

Necesito que me cubras, tengo que ir al rio...- dijo en suplica

Estas loco, es peligroso, ademas tenemos prohibido salir de la villa- regaño su amigo

Por favor...- pidio

Esta bien, espero que valga la pena...- respondio el rubio

Si, gracias- dijo al momento que salia de la casa de su amigo a toda prisa

Ey nawaki a donde vas?- la voz de su hermana detuvo su salida

A ver a yondaime a su casa, quedamos para entrenar- dijo el niño saliendo rapidamente ante la sonrisa de su hermana

-. Cambio -.

Saratobi, a que debo tu visita?- la voz fria de quien le recibia le hizo detener su paso

No puedo venir a visitar a una vieja amiga?- pregunto el viendo a la joven delante de el

Nunca hemos sido amigos...- respondio ella girándose para verle fijamente...

-. Cambio -.

Un rubio corre a toda prisa atraves del bosque de konoha, el suave viento no detiene mucho su andar, pronto ve su destino, la cascada, sonrie... el nunca se rinde cuando se propone algo... pero la presencia de hokage hace detener su andar de golpe

Que hace el hokage aquí?- se pregunto con desconfianza escondiéndose entre los arbustos para escuchar

Necesito tu ayuda...- dijo saratobi sabiendo que eso no conmoveria a su acompañante

Ya pague mi deuda, porque habria de ayudarles?- pregunto ella esperando una respuesta mas elocuente

Sino lo haces, este lugar junto a la aldea sera destruido...

Tu aldea no me importa... sin embargo este lugar si, pero eso no indica que te ayudare, despues de todo ustedes y yo somos enemigos declarados, lo recuerdas? Tu consejo prohibio todo tipo de relaciones entre nosotros- sentencio ella haciendo callar de golpe al hokage

Lo se pero...

Ya no hay mas que hablar- la joven se levanto para darle la espalda

Espera... por favor ayuda al hokage...- la voz del rubio les interrumpio

Que haces aquí yondaime? No interfieras en esto- dijo saratobi preocupado por su pupilo

Tu otra vez... porque habria de ayudarle? Que beneficio me dara eso?- pregunto ella observando los ojos determinado de ese joven

Que es lo que deseas?- pregunto el joven

Vivir libre y en paz...- contesto ella

Lo hare... te ayudare a conseguir eso... sol dime que es lo que no te deja estar en paz- dijo el, saratobi lo miro confundido

Los jinchuriki...- susurro ella, yondaime se callo por un momento, ella sonrio, sabia que el no podia liberarla de ellos

Creare una tecnica para ello si tu nos ayudas en esta guerra...- apreto sus puños fuertemente

Bien... pero sino lo cumples... destruire a todos los que provengan de tu aldea sin importar donde se oculten...- dijo ella con una sonrisa esperando que se retractara

Es una promesa... y un ninja nunca rompe sus promesas- rio el levantando su puño en alto, saratobi sonrio, ese niño habia conseguido lo que el no habia podido

Saratobi... me encargare de cuidar la parte externa de tu aldea, asi que has fuerte a sus habitantes para que se recuperen y puedan terminar pronto esta guerra- dijo ella dirigiéndose al bosque

Gracias...- susurro el hokage

Hokage-sama... necesito los pergaminos de tecnicas, tengo que estudiar para cumplir mi promesa...- dijo el rubio con determinación a lo que el hokage sonrio

Bien, vamos...

-. Cambio -.

Que milagro que estas solo nawaki-chan- la voz de orochimaru puso nervioso al joven

Ah... espero a yondaime...- dijo el rubio sonriendo

Ya veo... es una pena, pense que podrias acompañarme, pronto sera el cumpleaños de tu hermana y me gustaria ver si lo que le compre sera de su agrado

Uhm esta bien, pero que sea rapido...- pido nawaki ante la sonrisa de asentimiento de orochimaru

-. Cambio -.

El hokage salio de la aldea?- la voz de un hombre se escucho dejando a ver su sonrisa

Asi es danzou-sama...- dijo el ninja a sus ordenes

Adonde fue?- pregunto serio

A la cascada donde se vio con una joven a la que le pidio que cuidara nuestra villa- dijo el ninja

Es una vergüenza, mira que pedirle ayuda a una mujer para protegernos...- mascullo- quien era?

No lo se danzou-sama, nunca dijo su nombre- respondio el ninja

Bien... investiga- ordeno

Si señor...

-. Cambio -.

Que haces orochimaru...?- pregunto nawaki a sentir como todo su cuerpo se entumecia por alguna técnica de aquel que creia amigo de su hermana

Veras... pensaba usar a tu amigo para mis experimentos, pero... ya que tengo al mejor de los dos para que desaprovecharlo- contesto el de cabellos negros sacando unos cuchillos de sus mangas, nawaki observo como su cuerpo no se movia por mas que se lo ordenara sintiendo las grandes olas de dolor ante el corte de su piel la cual era desgarrada lentamente dejando a ver sus musculos, sus gritos de dolor no salieron, apenas se escuchaban pequeños gemidos, tampoco podia pedir ayuda, orochimaru movia su cuerpo para ver como funcionaba cada parte de el, sus musculos comenzaron a ser removidos con cuidado de sus piernas, luego siguieron sus brazos, queria huir, el dolor lo estaba matando, pero su torturador se aseguraba de dejarle descansar para que no muriera de dolor

-. Cambio -.

Tsunade-san no se encuentra nawaki?- pregunto yondaime a la joven rubia que lo vio preocupada

No... salio desde hace dos horas, dijo que iba a tu casa...- dijo la rubia preocupada

Pero...- yondaime tambien se preocupo y sin despedirse salio en busca de su amigo seguido de la rubia

Reiji... avisa a todos los ninjas que busquen a nawaki- ordeno la rubia a uno de los ninjas mensajeros que se encontro

Si...- obedecio el ninja

-. Cambio -.

Es increíble que aun sigas con vida?- decia orochimaru arrancando la piel de la cara, si los nervios eran hermosos, por la mente del pequeño rubio solo pasaba algo, su hermana y su mejor amigo

Her... mana...- susurro con su ultimo aliento... las imágenes de la rubia fueron lo ultimo que le vino a la mente

Es una lastima... era un gran espécimen- dijo el sannin dejando ese cuerpo mutilado y deformado sobre aquella mesa para luego salir y avisar a los ninjas que habia encontrado al chico, desgraciadamente, estaba muerto...

-. Cambio -.

Saratobi-sama...- llamo yondaime en medio del funeral de su mejor amigo, se sentia culpable de ello, tal ves sino le hubiese pedido ayuda el estaria vivo, a su lado, sonriendo y bromeando

Que sucede?- pregunto el hokage

Que es realmente un ninja?- pregunto ante la mirada confusa

Un ninja solo es un arma de combate sin emociones- respondio mirando a las estatuas de los hokages, el chico lo miro con sorpresa- eso es lo que dicen todos, pero ara mi un ninja, es tan humano como cualquiera, sabe elegir entre lo que cree o no correcto, y valora la vida de los demas... en este momento tu debes sentir una culpa por algo que no podias evitar, pero piensa que a cambio de eso, tu sigues vivo... y eso a tu amigo le debe hacer feliz, ademas conseguiste proteger a todos los de la villa... con esto, tu debes responderte la pregunta para ti mismo, que es un ninja?

-. Cambio -.

Ese maldito... el muy desgraciado fingio sentir mi dolor...- gruñia tsunade, siempre habia imaginado que su hermano habia muerto rapidamente, y luego habia sido destazado, pero no habia sido asi, y el solo pensaba en ella y su mejor amigo- nawaki...- las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, después de eso, habia odiado por mucho tiempo a yondaime, lo culpo de la muerte de su hermano cuando realmente, su hermano habia muerto satisfecho de haberlo protegido, que tonta habia sido...

-. Cambio -.

Porque has venido aquí?- la pelirroja observo al rubio con desconfianza

Dije que te haria reir... y lo conseguire- contesto el

Uhm, eres extraño...- respondio ella

No... solo soy un ninja...- dijo el

Y que es un ninja?- pregunto curiosa

Un ninja es aquel que valora la vida de los demas y hace lo correcto aunque vaya contra sus misiones, agradece cada momento el estar vivo y no rompe nunca sus promesas con sus amigos, por los seres que ama se volvera mas fuerte y dara la vida de ser necesario, para mi eso es ser un ninja...

Continuara...

Uy si que me he tardado, antes que nada, pido disculpas por si esta mal escrito el nombre del tercer hokage, no recordaba bien como iba, segundo uy, lamento las faltas de ortografia, ya que no las revise aproveche que ando en la pc para publicarlo, y tercero gomen por la tardanza si que me fui de largo T.T

Contestando reviews

Kandara: bueno aquí comenzaras a ver que paso (obvio según mi imaginación)

Fati-chan: tranquila pronto vendra mucho sasu naru, aunque habra otros yaoi, por lo menos estas partes revelaran solo parte del pasado de los que comenzaron este problema y tendras tu kakashi obito promesa

Chy-san: no te preocupes se lo que es andar de rapido

Himeno- asakura: uy creo que estas equivocada jejeje

Kennich: si lemon de gaara y paris aunque al padre de paris no le guste XD

Aya k: tranquila la paciencia es una gran virtud que yo tampoco la tengo jejeje, y akatsuki anda en planes ellos saldran casi al final en la ultima saga de este fic, es decir no tardando jejeje, seran los malos mas crueles XD


	14. Chapter 14

Cap 13: recuerdos del pasado: la obsesion de orochimaru; la verdad de ser fuerte 

(antes de comenzar y que se me olvide en este cap hay yaoi-lemon ya estan advertidos)

Un grupo de ninjas se reune frente al hokage, este les mira seriamente, lanza un suspiro y comienza

El examen de jounin a chounin comenzara pronto, pero esta prueba sera por equipos, a continuación sus profesores les daran los nombres de sus equipos- termino de decir, yondaime observaba a todos, el ya no tenia equipo, sus dos compañeros habian muerto

Uzumaki yondaime, hyuga Hiashi y uchiha fugaku- anuncio jiraiya observando aquel equipo que si bien de equipo no tenian nada, si eran muy fuertes cada uno de sus integrantes

Yondaime me alegra que puedas presentar el examen...- la voz de una joven de cabellos negros le sonrie al rubio

Muchas gracias- sonrio el oji azul

Mikoto... no deberias estar con tu equipo?- llamo la atención fugaku

S... si...- contesto ella con la cabeza baja

No deberías ser asi con ella- regaño el rubio a su compañero

No te metas en esto...- dijo friamente el de cabellos azules

En lugar de discutir las cortesías humana deberías ver quien sera el líder de nuestro equipo- hablo el oji blanco

Es obvio que sere yo...- anuncio el uchiha

Porque tu? Mi clan tambien es de los mejores- rebatio el hyuga

A mi me da igual- resoplo el uzumaki ignorando aquella pelea de poder

Claro... con tu nivel no puedes aspirar a ser el lider de este super equipo- uchiha al habla

El examen es en dos meses... que les parece si lo decidimos en un mes... en el campo de entrenamiento?- reto el rubio- a menos claro que un don nadie como yo les preocupe...

Asi sera...- dijeron ambos jóvenes alejándose de ahí

Que equipo tan problemático me toco...- suspiro con tristeza

Y ya has pensado en como vencer a esos dos?- pregunto jiraiya a su lado

No... la verdad solo lo hice para molestarlos- rio el rubio ante una gota de su maestro

Si quieres... bueno...

A quien le puedo decir para que me ayude a entrenar...?- se preguntaba

No es por ser vanidoso pero soy de los mejores y yo podria...

Si le dire a saratobi...- el rubio ignoro por completo a su sensei ante la molestia de este

Pero que le pasa? Porque me ignora?- bufaba molesto

-. Cambio -.

Vaya hermano pareces molesto?- una voz interrumpio el andar del heredero del clan uchiha

Que quieres kei?- pregunto serio

Nada, solo me preocupe por verte asi- contesto su hermano

Ese estupido de yondaime que se atreve a poner en duda el poder de nuestro clan, y ademas mikoto solo busca llamar su atención y el imbecil ni se da cuenta de ello- resoplo sin darse cuenta

Acaso tu prometida esta enamorada de tu compañero? Jajajaja eso si es gracioso- se burlaba el uchiha menor

Mejor callate...- gruño- por cierto, ella esta en tu equipo junto al hermano de hiashi no?- pregunto curioso

Asi es... un gran equipo que no le envidia nada al tuyo, mas bien deberías envidiar al mio, mikoto es mas fuerte que yondaime jajaja- decia kei con ganas de hacer enojar a su hermano

Claro, pero dos somos los lideres de clanes, nada que ver con los segundones...- completo el mayor en victoria al ver a su hermano apretar sus puños

Es cierto pero... la mayor pelea estara entre los gemelos hyuga, discuten por poder, por clanes y por la misma mujer...

-. Cambio -.

El rubio corre rapidamente por los pasillos de aquel edificio hasta detenerse frente a un puerta entre abierta

Hokage-sama... como es posible que nuestros enemigos no hayan atacado aun?- preguntaba uno de los anbu vigias

Si lo han hecho... pero han sido detenidos en la parte externa de konoha- dijo el tercero viendo por aquella ventana hacia el cielo

Como es posible? Todos nuestros guardias externos han sido asesinados...- decia en sorpresa el anbu- acaso es alguna técnica suya?

No... una jinchuriki protege konoha...- contesto tranquilamente

Como puede ser posible eso?- decia ofendido el ninja

Ella acepto un trato...

Pero hokage-sama solo es un asqueroso demonio, no podemos confiar en ellos, deberían desaparecer de aquí...

Un asqueroso demonio? Se preguntaba yondaime desde atrás de la puerta comenzando a alejarse de a oficina del hokage, aquella chica tambien era un jinchuriki, pero entonces porque decia que no podia ser libre por culpa de los otros demonios? No lo entendía, sus piernas se movían rapidamente sin prestar mayor atención al camino

Yondaime-san...- llamo un niño desde la cera de enfrente

Kakashi-chan – saludo el joven

Ya te dije que no me llames chan- regañaba el pequeño de cabellos plateados

Esta bien kakashin-kun no te enojes- sonrio el mayor

Es cierto que presentaras el examen para jounin?- pregunto el pequeño de apenas 6 años con emocion

Asi es...- sonrio

Que bien... algun dia yo tambien lo hare...- el peliplateado lanzaba puñetazos al aire para hacer ver que se esforzaria

Y quien es tu amigo?- pregunto yondaime al percatarse de un niño que apenas tendría unos 3 años y se escondia atrás de kakashi

Ah el es iruka-chan...- dijo intentando sacar al castaño de atras de el

Bueno, los dejo tengo prisa, asi que cuidalo bien kakashi...- dijo el rubio despidiéndose con mano en alto para correr de nuevo

-. Cambio -.

Tsunade... estas bien?- una voz conocida por la rubia le hizo lanzar un suspiro, cuanto mas estaria el tras ella? Acaso no entendia que queria estar sola? No entendia que no deseaba verle a el, que era el maestro del causante de la muerte de su hermano? Detestaba en esos momentos a yondaime... si el no hubiese existido su hermano seguiria con vida, si tan solo nunca hubiese dejado que se le acercara

Que quieres jiraiya?- pregunto friamente

Es hora de que le dejes descansar en paz... nawaki no se sentiria feliz si te viese asi...- contesto el peliplateado acercándose a ella poniendo su mano en el hombro de la rubia en compañerismos

No es algo que te importe...- le pego en la mano alejándola de ella, no necesitaba ni compasión ni lastima, encontraria al maldito culpable y le haria pasar por el mismo dolor que su hermano

Pero...

Yo puedo levantarme sola, no necesito de ti...- respondio ella alejándose de ahí, dejando a su compañero con un sentimiento de vacio, donde habian quedando esos momentos que compartieron como equipo? Suspiro un momento viendo aquella tumba

No has cambiado nada jiraiya... sigues tras alguien que sabes bien nunca te correspondera- una voz le hizo girarse seriamente

Orochimaru...- llamo serio, el era su rival de siempre y a la vez su amigo, una relacion extraña, pero dentro de todo el talento de ese sannin sabia que le importaba como amigo, se lo habia demostrado mas de una vez... cuando invitaba a tsunade a jugar sabiendo que siempre perdia, con eso el siempre habia conseguido ver a su amiga en ropa interior, mientras esta intentaba seducir al de cabellos negros quien siempre le sonreia a el

Porque insistes en ser tratado de esta manera?- pregunto su amigo friamente

Por que la amo...- contesto el peliplateado

Pero ella no te ama, no le interesas como a mi...- un fria viento dejo a los dos amigos viéndose fijamente, uno confundido creyendo haber malinterpretado las palabras del otro, y el otro esperando que sus sentimientos fuesen correspondidos

Se que ella me aprecia tanto como tu amigo...- respondio el peliplateado ante la rabia del de cabellos negros que sabia que su amigo se salia por la tangente para ignorar su declaración

Porque? Porque no lo entiendes?- preguntaba con puños apretados- tu... tu me gustas mas que como un estupido y simple amigo...- le vio fijamente, la expresión de sorpresa y miedo en los ojos del peliplateado le hicieron saber la respuesta, este no le amaba, nunca le interesaria, a el siempre le habian interesado solo las mujeres pero... el como lo trataba a el le hizo creer que tal ves con el fuese diferente, ahora veia que no

Orochimaru... yo...

Callate... no digas nada... lo se... se que solo la vez a ella... que te doy asco... lo puedo ver en tus ojos... en tus expresiones...- claro, el sabia bien cada gesto de su amigo, lo conocia desde niño por algo, ademas la cantidad de personas que habia asesinado para desarrollar una técnica que le diera la vida eterna no habia sido para nada- al menos unete a mi... desarrollemos juntos la técnica que nos de la vida eterna... imaginate... podremos ser los mejores ninjas de todos los tiempos, desarrollaremos miles de técnicas y nunca envejeceremos, viviremos para siempre...

Lo lamento... pero yo no baso mi vida en sueños imposibles... si viviera eternamente seria por mis enseñanzas y dejando grandes ninjas para el futuro...- exclamo jiraiya viendo a su amigo con pena

Las ideas de ese viejo te han detenido como ninja...- gruño orochimaru- y tu amor por esa mujer te han detenido en tu aspiración de amor, me das pena, al final si resultaste ser un perdedor...

Pero que dices?...- pregunto molesto

Yo en cambio...- orochimaru aparecio justo frente a jiraiya antes de que este pudiese reaccionar- no me detengo ante nada para conseguir lo que deseo...- pego sus labios a los de su acompañante, el cual abrio sus ojos en sorpresa, no sabia como reaccionar, la lengua de su compañero se habia introducido dentro de su boca y se movia como una serpiente enroscándose en la suya, no podia decir que la sensación era desagradable pero no habia sentimiento alguno de parte de el, sin embargo podia sentir los sentimientos de su amigo

Orochimaru... basta...- el peliplateado se separo de el viéndolo seria y tristemente

Solo te advierto... que yo te deseo y no me detendre hasta tenerte... asi tenga que pasar sobre quien sea... y si crees que esa mujer ha sufrido aun no has visto lo que le espera...- amenazo desapareciendo del lugar, el peliplateado paso sus dedos sobre sus labios confundido, miro al cielo y analizo las palabras de su compañero, debia advertir al hokage, no queria pensar que su amigo fuese el culpable de los ninjas muertos pero... solo lo vigilarian seguramente lo que habia dicho seria por rabia, solo eso...

-. Cambio -.

El sonar de varios gritos de dolor se escuchaban por los bosques de konoha, varios ninjas caian despedazados abonando aquel hermoso lugar con su sangre, en sus rostros muecas de dolor y desesperación, mientras otros tanto buscaban a su enemigo, pero nada, no podian detectarlo, frente a ellos una joven mujer sonreia lamiendo sus dedos manchados de sangre saboreando el placer de matar, entre los arbustos un joven rubio veia aquel gesto frio y burlon en el rostro de la pelirroja, sus ojos brillaban ante los pocos rayos del sol, varios ninjas mas se lanzaron a atacar pero fueron despedazados por una especie de latigo que no era mas que una de sus colas que salia de uno de sus brazos cortando todo a su alrededor, los demas ninjas se alejaron del lugar para buscar alguna nueva estrategia, la joven desaparecio ante los ojos azules y aparecia en otra parte de las afueras de konoha, para continuar aquella batalla por cuidar un villa de estupidos humanos que la despreciaban, después de terminar su trabajo reaparecio en la cascada donde ya la esperaba un rubio sorprendido ante el poder de una jinchuriki

Que haces aquí?- pregunto ella metiendose al rio para limpiarse la sangre con la que se habia manchado, su cuerpo era cubierto por pequeñas gotas de agua que caian hasta perderse en la cintura junto al agua corriente

Entrename...- pidio viéndola fijamente

Que dices?- pregunto ella sorprendida

Enseñame a pelear como tu... yo...

Imposible... soy un demonio... tu cuerpo humano no resistira una cantidad de poder como el mio- interrumpio mirándole fijamente

Entonces enseñame a manejar el poder de un simple humano...

Bien... pero solo te lo enseñare si eres capaz de manejar esta técnica... tienes un mes- dijo ella mostrándole una técnica que yondaime creia imposible

Si lo consigo, me entrenaras?- pregunto

Claro...- dijo ella sabiendo que pocos humanos podrían controlar esa técnica, y si el lo conseguia, era indicio de que podria enseñarle las demas sin problemas, teletransportacion, una técnica manejada por el poder mental de cada persona y la cantidad de chakra para usarla era desgastante...

-. Cambio -.

Ey no deberías entrenar tanto...- un joven rubio le sonreia al pequeño que permanecia recostado sobre la hierba

Dan-kun... no debería estar con tsunade-san en una misión?- pregunto yondaime al compañero de quien alguna vez amo y que fuera hermana de su mejor amiga

Si, pero queria pasar a ver como seguias, últimamente estas entrenando exhaustivamente- dijo el joven acercándose a el

Deseo ser el mas fuerte... y solo asi lo conseguire- exclamo yondaime parándose con dificultad

Y que es ser fuerte?- pregunto al joven que luchaba por mantenerse en pie

Yo... ser el mejor no? Ser el que esta arriba de todos- dijo dudosamente

La fuerza radica en mas que eso...

En que?- pregunto

Algun dia lo descubriras, y hasta entonces no deberías exceder tus limites...- expreso el rubio sujetando a yondaime antes de que callera al suelo- te llevare a casa para que descanses...

Ese... ese pendiente era de nawaki...- dijo yondaime al ver el pendiente que ahora colgaba del cuello de su nuevo amigo

Ah... me lo regalo tsunade...- el rubio se sonrojo un poco

Ya veo... estoy seguro de que nawaki estaria feliz de que alguien como tu lo porte...- expreso con una sonrisa

Gracias...

-. Cambio –.

Entre las sombras un par de ojos se mueve sigilosamente... sonriendo... en su vista dos rubios, dos personas detestables para el, uno el amor de aquella mujer que tanto odiaba, el otro, el alumno acaparador de aquel que tanto amaba, ademas de ser el predilecto de su antiguo maestro... podrían ser dos buenos prospectos para sus planes, relamio sus labios

-. Cambio -.

Hokage-sama usted no has deshonrado- la voz de un joven anbu retumba en aquella habitación frente a los ancianos del consejo

No se de que habla danzou-san - expresaba el hokage con seriedad y manteniendo su firmeza

Como ha podido dejar que un asqueroso demonio proteja nuestra aldea como si fuesemos incapaces de hacerlo?- regañaba el ninja

Nuestras defensas estan debiles, no pretendera que prefiera ver morir a nuestra villa por un absurdo orgullo, si tanto le desagrada esto, porque no ayuda a hacer ninjas mas fuertes?- contra ataco el hokage

Hokage-sama... danzou-sama tiene razon, no podemos confiarnos de un demonio, en cualquier momento podria atacarnos- hablo uno de los ancianos

Lo se, pero ella no lo hara y nos dara tiempo a refortalecer a nuestra villa... confio en su palabra, la que hasta ahora ha mantenido...- dijo el hokage firme

Probaremos un tiempo, hasta que termine el examen de ascenso...- dijeron los ancianos dando por terminada la discusión...

-. Cambio -.

Orochimaru... porque?- saratubi veia fijamente a su ex discípulo, el cual reia, sabia desde el principio que no tardarian en descubrirlo pero ya habia avanzado mucho en sus investigaciones

Inmortalidad y juventud eterna...- respondio, los demas anbus se lanzaron contra el pero este desaparecio en una bola de humo

Debi... debi matarte... pero aun con tus errores sigues siendo uno de mis preciados alumnos- sarutobi veia a su ex alumno huir no deseaba matarlo, a pesar de que fuese un traidor aun le apreciaba y esperaba que cambiara...

Huiras?- una voz conocida detiene el andar de orochimaru, quien se gira molesto

No esperaras que me quede a que me maten verdad?- contesto viendo a su excompañero

Siempre igual, pensando solo en tu conveniencia... pero esta vez no te puedo dejar marchar- dijo jiraiya colocándose en posición de combate

Je, al final podre deshacerme de ti jiraiya...- contesto orochimaru, si tan solo el muriera sus debilidades terminarian, seria perfecto en ese sentido, un fuerte ruido los hizo girarse, frente a ellos tenian aun jinchuriki dispuesto a atacar la aldea, ambos se miraron fijamente, sabian que no podrían ganarle, un perro gigante de color blanco y cinco colas los veia fijamente, sonreia, mostro sus colmillos y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, el amo de las ilusiones los estaba destruyendo mentalmente, ambos sujetaban fuertemente sus cabezas perdidos en lo que ese jinchuriki les hacia ver

Ya basta huoko...- la voz de un jinchuriki con forma de gato le hizo girarse para reir

Nekomata?- pregunto incrédulo

No... yueria...- contesto ella tomando la misma forma de houko, ambos jinchuriki se miraron fijamente, para luego comenzar una fuerte batalla entre ellos dos destruyendo casi todo a su alrededor, los dos sennin desaparecieron de ahí gracias al poder de yueria para mandarlos al otro extremo de la villa...

-. Cambio -.

Orochimaru despierta agitado, mira a su alrededor, jiraiya permanece inconsciente mas alla, sonrie para si, era natural que su viejo compañero fuese afectado mas fácilmente que el, después de todo tenias mas debilidades sentimentales, corto su dedo e hizo una invocación, una gran serpiente aparecio

Traelo...- ordeno subiendo a la serpiente quien con su cola sujeto a jiraiya y lo subio junto a su amo- al parecer podre divertirme un poco antes de irme de esta aldea...- susurro acariciando la mejilla del peliplateado quien seguia sumergido en la inconciencia, la serpiente se detuvo en las cuevas a los limites de konoha, orochimaru cargo a su acompañante llevándolo hasta el fondo, prendio una velas para iluminar el camino ya conocido, después de todo tambien habia servido para sus estudios, coloco unos grilletes en las muñequeras del joven de piel bronceada, por si llegaba a despertar no fuera a escapar o a atacarle, observo una mesa mas adelante y sonrio, sujeto los dos pies del sannin a la mesa dejándolo sentado en el aire con las piernas abiertas, sonrio, no podia imaginarse la cara de su amigo cuando se viera en esa posición, frente a ellos coloco un gran espejo que habia mantenido oculto tras unas cortinas negras, cuanto habia descubierto con ese viejo espejo? Y ahora le serviria una vez mas, el peliplateado comenzo a abrir sus ojos lentamente, frente a el, orochimaru lo veia con una sonrisa lujuriosa y perversa

Al fin despiertas...- dijo separándose de su rostro

Orochimaru pero que...- dijo intentando moverse, pero su cuerpo permanecia fijo solo alcanzaba moverse hacia delante y hacia atrás y si lo hacia podia ver como sus piernas se abrian mas sobre aquella mesa

Deberías agradecerme que no te deje abandonado a mitad del bosque...- decia el pelinegro con falso tono molesto

Suéltame...- mascullo su compañero

Sabes...- siguió orochimaru ignorando a su amigo- pensaba utilizarte para mis propósitos... digo, no todos los dias encuentro un buen espécimen y resistente ante todo...- relamio sus labios ante una mueca de miedo del peliplateado, quien no podia creer que fuera a terminar siendo un especimente de su loco amigo- pero he decidio que por una ves me cumplire un capricho y de ahí, tal ves aun me seas util...- paso una de sus negras uñas por el pecho de jiraiya destrozando sus ropas

Que haces? Acaso estas loco? Suéltame...

Si lo hiciera no seria divertido...- mascullo- mira... te ves tan lindo y excitante en esa posición que si te dejara ir en estos momentos seria estupido, no lo crees?- señalaba el espejo mientras se colocaba a espaldas del joven bronceado quien veia su mala posición ante un depravado como su ex amigo- te dije que siempre conseguia lo que queria... lo recuerdas?- su lengua comenzo a recorrer su cuello subiendo hasta la mejilla mientras su mano acariciaba el bronceado dorso de manera excitante, sus uñas comenzaron a apretar suavemente las tetillas hasta endurecerlas, mientras su otra mano rasgaba lo que quedaba de la ropa del sannin, si... queria verlo asi... humillado y a su merced, el rojo que adornaba las mejillas del peliplateado le indicaba que su cuerpo le traicionaba, porque estaba disfrutando a pesar de la humillación que sentia

De... detente... por... favor...- pidio entrecortadamente, mientras la lengua de orochimaru jugaba dentro de su oreja haciendole estremecer, su entrepierna tambien estaba siendo atendida por una de las manos blanquecinas, su imagen frente al espejo le exitaba un poco mas, la otra mano hacia cortes en su pecho, pronto su boca fue abarcada por aquella lengua que serpenteaba en su interior, no supo cuando comenzo a contestar ese beso de manera ardiente entrecortándolo con gemidos de placer mientras su cuerpo temblaba comenzando derramandose en la mano de orochimaru quien se separo de el con una sonrisa lamiendo sus dedos con placer, su boca entreabierta intentando recuperar su respiración norma

No ha sido tan malo verdad?- pregunto el pelinegro sonriendo, jiraiya no contesto, cerro sus ojos intentando olvidar su imagen humillante de placer atraves del espejo, giro su cabeza intentando mantener su orgullo, cosa que hizo mas feliz a su acompañante, un dolor en su pierna le hizo abrir sus ojos de nuevo- mirame... estas conmigo...- regaño orochimaru quien habia cortado con una kunai gran parte de la pierna de su amigo- hare que gimas mi nombre, hare que me desees... que me pidas mas placer hasta que no puedas mas...

Estas loco, como quieres que te pida algo asi si me tienes a la fuerza?- gruño jiraiya intentando en vano soltarse

Veras que si...- orochimaru poso su mano fuertemente en la entrepierna del peliplateado quien lanzo un gemido mezclado entre dolor y placer, se agito intentando liberarse pero era en vano, la boca de orochimaru pronto cubrio su hombria lamiendo cada parte con voracidad, jiraiya no tardo en sentir correr el placer por todo su cuerpo como si grandes corrientes de descargas electricas lo golpearan de repente, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse hacia delante y hacia atrás, sus ojos se abrieron observando esa imagen atraves de ese espejo que lo hacia exitarse, era increíble que su propio rostro de placer y sumisión lo exitara de tal manera, su boca se abrio en busca de aire, gemidos leves comenzaron a salir intensificándose con los movimientos de su torturador, el cual se detuvo un poco, para luego acelerar sus movimientos nuevamente asi una y otra vez haciendo al peliplateado retorcerse de placer

Ah... por favor... aaaahhhh dejame... dejame... terminar... aaaahhh...- gemia sin poderlo evitar ante la sonrisa de satisfacción del pelinegro quien se detuvo de golpe dejando que su compañero recuperar un poco el aliento mientras, grandes gotas de sudor bajaban por su rostro, el rojo que adornaba sus mejillas era visible y hermoso

Esto aun no termina, yo aun no obtengo placer alguno...- mascullo en su oido suavemente mientras hacia que el peliplateado lamiera sus dedos finos largos, para luego introducir uno suavemente en la parte trasera haciendo que jiraiya diera un pequeño respingo- shhh, no dolera mucho... te gustara- susurraba ante el grito de dolor de su acompañante quien intentaba huir sin posibilidad alguna, el segundo dedo fue introducido masajeando en circulos, mientras la otra mano masturbaba lentamente el miembro sensible de su amor, los gemidos comenzaron a escucharse de nuevo, un tercer dedo entro, el movimiento de vaiven no se hizo esperar, las caderas comenzaron a moverse de adelante hacia atrás, los gemidos fueron haciendose cada vez mas fuertes

Por favor... ahhh... orochimaru... uuuhhmmm... si... yo...

Que? Dime... te gusta?

Si... aaahhhh...

Te gustara mas aun...- saco sus dedos de manera brusca ante el gruñido del sennin quien pronto sintio como el miembro de su amigo, iba abriendose paso en su ya dilatada entrada...- aaahhh uuuhmmm...- gimio orochimaru- estas apretadito... dime... soy el primero?- pregunto introduciendo por completo su miembro, jiraiya apreto sus labios, no queria ceder mas... orochimaru comenzo a moverse de atrás adelante

Aaahhhh para...- grito jiraiya ante el dolor, pero su compañero no paro, un pequeño hilo de sangre salia de su trasero pero eso solo excita mas a orochimaru, quien con su mano estimulo a su compañero para que comenzara a disfrutar tambien

Dime... realmente quieres que pare eh?...- pregunto al sentir como las caderas del peliplateado se pegaban mas a las suyas con cada embestida

Aaahhhh... no... sigue... no... aaahhh... no pares- gemia viendo en el espejo como el miembro de su amigo salia para introducirse en el, si la vista era excitante para ambos

Soy el primero?...- volvio a preguntar...

Si...- contesto inconcientemente

Te gusta?...

Aaaahhh... si...

Desde hoy sere el unico hombre en tu vida...- mascullo moviéndose mas frenéticamente mientras con su mano dibujaba un sello a un lado de la cadera de jiraiya, si... nadie mas poseeria al peliplateado- cuando yo muera... tu te iras conmigo...- susurro ante la sorpresa de su amigo quien sentia sus musculos contraerse ante el placer que lo embargaba, orochimaru sintio como su miembro era apretado dentro de ese cuerpo recien desflorado por el y gimio con gran placer corriéndose dentro de su amado... se dejo caer en el suelo ante el cansancio y observo como lagrimas corrian por las mejillas del pepliplateado quien parecia haber perdido el conocimiento, se levanto y las lamio...- no tienes por que llorar, hoy te he hecho lo que a nadie... te he amado...- dijo en un susurro, se vistio y se giro- es una lastima que no vengas conmigo por tu voluntad, pero un dia te llevare conmigo a la fuerza...- hubiera querido matarlo, pero dentro de toda su maldad sentia algo realmente fuerte por el, aunque no desease admitirlo... salio de aquella cueva afuera de la cual provoco una explosion para que lo pudiesen encontrar...

-. Cambio -.

Yondaime espera fuera de ese cuarto de hospital, tsunade discute un poco para entrar a revisar a su amigo pero se lo prohíben, el habia pedido no ser atendido por ella, saratoubi se encontraba dentro, la platica apenas era audible...

Lamento lo sucedido...- una voz desde la ventana los hizo girarse, jiraiya observo aquella pelirroja que los veia con mirada muerta

No ha sido tu culpa, después de todo nos salvaste de Houko...- dijo jiraiya intentando sonreir

Porque no lo protegiste...?- pregunto saratoubi molesto, ella le miro seriamente

No era mi obligación, no me culpes de aquello que tu misma aldea tiene la culpa... mi misión es protegerlos de enemigos externos, no de ustedes mismos...- dijo ella mirándolo seriamente- aun asi acepto mi responsabilidad por haberte mandado al mismo lugar que tu ex amigo...

No sabias que era un traidor...- expreso jiraiya dando por terminada esa discusión

Entonces me retiro...

Es facil escudarse siempre en no ser humano para evitar responsabilidades... que facil vida llevas...- comento saratoubi ante la sorpresa de los dos

Es mas facil culpar a los demas de nuestros errores y debilidades... aunque debo reconocer, tu alumno realmente es fuerte para tener un maestro debil, asi que deberias sentirte orgulloso de eso...- dijo desapareciendo de la vista de ambos

Fuerte...- susurro saratoubi como hokage aun le faltaba mucha sabiduria pero la adquiriria con el tiempo, estaba seguro de ello

-. Cambio -.

Asi que has regresado, ya dominaste mi técnica?- pregunto sin girarse a verlo

Si... ya la domine...- susurro el rubio

Entonces probaras tus palabras... si mientes moriras...- dijo ella viéndolo a los ojos- dame uno de tus sellos...- pidio a lo que el rubio se lo dio, esta lo coloco en un arbol a un metro de distancia para luego sonreir- sino te transportas alla moriras despedazados por mis colas...- las colas rodearon el lugar dejando libre solamente donde se encontraba el sello, yondaime sonrio y se concentro para aparecer al otro lado...

Ya no soy el mismo de antes...- susurro- he mejorado y no parare hasta convertirme en el mas fuerte...- apreto su puño en alto

Y que es ser fuerte?- pregunto ella, la verdadera prueba era contestar las preguntas con sabiduría suficiente

Tener el valor y decisión necesaria para levantarte ante la adversidad y poder proteger a los que amas y confian en ti, la verdadera fuerza radica en tu espiritu y corazon...- contesto, si antes se lo hubiesen preguntado, no hubiera sabido que contestar, pero ahora lo sabia gracias a su maestro

Eres digno alumno del sennin de las ranas...- rio la jinchuriki- comenzemos...

Continuara...

Uf, dios que mal viajada me meti en este capitulo jajajajaja, como acabo de salir del hospital por envenenamiento accidental (mero se les cumple que deje de escribir mis desvarios) tuve time de escribir esta momento de locura inspirativa XD bueno espero no les moleste el pequeño lemon de jiraiya y orochimaru, ademas que concuerda con mi historia jajaja, siempre me pregunte porque cuando jiraiya lucho contra orochimaru y este le gano no lo mato y me recordo un poco a Sasuke y Naruto, bueno sino les gusto ahí me dicen igual no es que vaya a ver mucho de esa pareja rara...

**Contestando reviews**

**Himeno- asakura**: te entiendo la historia a veces nos aburre, pero ojala que leyendo esta no te sea tan aburrida, siempre hay cosas ocultas en el pasado que son interesantes, en cuanto al refresco, ami me gusta en la noche, asi no duermo y me mal viajo mas y mas... si escribiera todo lo que me imagino dios, me censurarian XD en cuanto al sasu naru aenas voy para alla y claro que le digo a itachi que te salude

oye tu- pica a itachi con un palito

no me molestes o sufriras mi sharingan- contesta el uchiha mayor

no me repliques niño aquí mando yo... a menos claro que...- sonrie morbosamente

que estas imaginandote depravada?- la mira con desconfianza

nada... solo te puede pasar lo mismo que a jiraiya, imaginate a kakashi, orochimaru, kabuto y todos los que odias de ahí violandote- babea

que quieres amiga mia?- pregunto con sonrisa nerviosa

nada, solo mandale un saludo a nuestra amiga y ya que estas de buenas con un beso si?- pidio con carita de angel

no quiero...- gruñe con enfado

bueno...- toma el teclado y comienza el cap 14: violación a itachi

espera...- llamo

que?- se detiene

le mando mis mas especiales saludos a himano sakura

es himeno asakura- corrigió

ah... si... bueno... himeno asakura con un gran beso de parte de itachi uchiha...- coloca su mano sobre sus labios y manda un beso a su admiradora

muchas gracias, tu siempre tan amable itachi- dijo acariciándole la cabeza

si claro, si pudiera te mataria...

pero no puedes asi que te aguantas...- se gira a himeno asakura- bueno ahí estan los saludos del uchiha mayor

**kandara**: se que ya tardo mucho pero bueno esta ves fue mas rapido y con un lemon aunque no soy buena en ellos jajaja

**fati-chan**: ya lei tu kakashi obito, bueno realmente he leido creo que todos los fics yaois de ff con respecto a Naruto XD en cuanto a personalidades, solo pongo lo poco que veo del manga que no es mucho realmente y lo adapto a los personajes XD en cuanto a yondaime, debe ser perverso, digo tuvo un maestro como jiraiya, debe ser todo menos inocenton verdad? Y menos con el hijo que se avienta y sus técnicas aunque bueno quien sabe... si orochimaru malo, aunque en el manga lei que cuando encontraron a nawaki estaba irreconocible y el lugar se me hizo parecido al que le encontraron a orochimaru para mi que si fue el, y este cap va de acuerdo a como se burlo cuando dijo que aunque lo viera estaba irreconocible y lo dijo con una sonrisa, digo mucha coincidencia no? Bueno ahora si me despido


	15. ova 1

**Uy antes que nada lamento esta mega super tardanza pero escuela ya saben ademas falta de inspiración XD Y Tiempo**

**El dolor de sentirse traicionado**

Miu, este viene siendo como un cap. especial dedicado a jiraiya y orochimaru, . asi que si no les gusta esta pareja pueden ir dándose la vuelta, si les gusta adelante...

Yueria detiene por un momento los recuerdos, esta cansada y necesita un poco de tiempo para recuperarse, mas alla Naruto se acerca lentamente a ella siendo ayudado por Sasuke, itachi puede observar como la pelirroja sonrie un poco, al parecer lo mas difícil viene ahora, quisiera por un momento poder tocarla y consolarla... pero si lo hiciera no seria el, maya permanece en los brazos de tsunade, duerme como la niña que aun es, la rubia observa a su hija, después de tanto haber deseado conocerla, ahora la tiene a su lado, aunque el pensar que pudo a ver sido Naruto no era tan malo, kakashi permanece recostado en las piernas de iruka, donde se habia acomodado argumentando que no podia moverse, y el joven e inexperto maestro habia accedido como buen samaritano, mahalaled permanecia tranquilo sentado junto a su compañera, observando de reojo a zet con una sonrisa a medias, ya que cierto pelirrojo se encontraba acariciando su rostro usando su chakra para curar aquellas heridas que el mismo habia causado en su hijo, gaara no pudo evitar sentir la mirada de aquel anbu sobre SU pareja, cosa que parecia molestarlo, acerco lentamente sus labios al peliplateado pero fue detenido por este, gaara asintió entendiendo que le daba pena mientras sus hermanos veian a gaara comportarse sumiso y posesivo a la vez, Jiraiya observa a todos a su alrededor, sonrie mordazmente, sabe que no le diran nada, pero... pero todos esos recuerdos le traen sentimientos dolorosos, observa a tsunade y su hija, cuando esa mujer se entere de lo que paso después lo matara... tal vez estaria en su derecho, miro a Sasuke y Naruto, por primera vez envidio al rubio, el nunca se rindio para traer de vuelta a su compañero, amigo y ahora su amor, sin embargo el... el no tuvo el mismo valor...

-. Cambio -.

Después de haber sido abusado por orochimaru, el joven peliplateado permanecio en el hospital durante una semana, no quiso que su amiga lo atendiera, aunque fuese la mejor, queria evitarse aquella humillación de que supiera lo sucedido, aun podia sentir las caricias de orochimaru en su cuerpo, enterro sus dedos en su piel rasgándola, no podia decir que sentia asco, ¿cómo podria decirlo si el mismo le habia pedido mas, si habia gemido su nombre? Era humillante reconocerlo pero habia despertado sentimientos y deseos que no sabia que existian y eran diferentes a los que sentia por cualquier mujer, cuando salio del hospital habia buscado a su pupilo, claro que este ya tenia nueva maestra, cosa que no le molesto, le molesto el saber que el... siendo un vagabundo errante, ahora temia salir de aquella villa, camino durante varios dias por los bosques de konoha, era su entrenamiento mental, necesitaba volver a ser el de antes...

-. Cambio -.

En la villa del sonido, un joven ninja renegado mira hacia el horizonte, el sol comienza a esconderse tiñendo todo de un color naranja, pasando por el rojizo, el gris y terminando en un color negro, dando paso a la luna...

Orochimaru... no pierdas tu tiempo viendo la luna...- una voz atrás de el le hizo girarse, sonrio burlonamente

Acaso me diras que puedo y no puedo hacer?- pregunto mirándolo friamente

Ya sabemos donde se encuentran 4 de los 10 jinchuriki... 6 mas y podremos comenzar a intentar capturarlos para que nos sirvan... entonces...

Entonces te aplastaran por tonto, ellos nunca dejaran que los humanos como nosotros los manejen, hay que buscar una forma de capturarles... encerrarles...- interrumpio alejándose sin ponerle mas atención, a pesar de que tenian dinero y poder, eran unos inútiles, no pensaban eran idiotas igual que el... la sonrisa de aquel peliplateado le vino a la mente, sonrio por un momento, claro... el era un estupido, pero un estupido fuerte y alegre... toco su mano derecha con la izquierda acariciándola, aun podia sentir la suavidad de su piel... una suavidad que aquella estupida rubia no sabia apreciar, aquel calor que tantas veces ha rechazado... la mataria, se vengaria de ella... le haria pagar por el dolor de su amor... por haberle quitado su atención y cariño... después de todo, ahora tenia espias capaces que le ayudarian en su venganza y sus experimentos...

-. Cambio -.

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado? Un año? El viento mueve aquellos largos cabellos arriba de las cuatro cabezas de los hokages, observa al cuarto ante todo, quien diria que ese joven rubio, alegre y despreocupado se convertiria en hokage tan rapido, debio entrenar duro, el como su maestro se sentia orgulloso de el, aunque por otro lado... observo al rubio andar de la mano con tsunade, su rostro reia, pero sus ojos no decian que fuera feliz... claro, el sabia perfectamente de quien estaba enamorado ese joven, atrás de el, siguiéndolos entre las sombras, un joven anbu con mascara de tigre los seguia, el se habia convertido en el mejor amigo de yondaime, y tsunade, bueno ella parecia intentar olvidar el amor de Dan, el mismo que habia muerto entre sus brazos, el era uno de los tres sennin reconocidos por la villa, claro, ahora solo eran dos... suspiro por lo bajo, deseaba salir de esa villa aunque fuese un instante... solo un momento... tal vez pediria una misión a su ex alumno, seguro que no se la negaria...

-. Cambio -.

Maldición...- gruñio, su puño golpeando aquella mesa donde yacia un cuerpo inerte, lo habia matado en tan solo dos horas, todo por un descuido de su parte, ya no le servia... miro hacia aquel incinerador de ladrillos prendido con algunos ramajes de los arboles cercanos, lanzo aquel cuerpo para que se quemara hasta convertirse en cenizas, ahora solo era basura, se tiro sobre aquella cama que tenia en un cuarto contiguo, miro por la ventana... la luna alumbraba en aquel lugar tan hermosamente que no parecia que fuese real... de nuevo aquella imagen volvio a su mente, esa sonrisa estupida, esos gestos idiotas, aquellas bromas depravadas, aquella piel suave... mordio su labio en impotencia, era su maldita culpa, por culpa de aquel imbecil compañero suyo habia hechado a perder varios buenos especimenes, pero aunque lo intentaba no podia apartarlo de su mente, habia pasado un largo año desde la ultima ves que le vio, lo poco que sabia de el, es que era un ninja muy reconocido en la villa, que su alumno se habia convertido en hokage después de aprender una técnica capaz de encerrar a los jinchuriki en pequeños recipientes, claro, eso necesitaba de 5 ninjas poderosos, y el deseaba saber como se hacia eso, ademas de donde habian sido guardados los primeros 7 jinchuriki, para asi poder comenzar un estudio nuevo, como introducirlos a su cuerpo... si lo conseguia podria obtener el poder de la inmortalidad del noveno y decimo jinchuriki ademas de sus grandes poderes... alzo su puño apretándolo fuertemente, seguramente el hubiese conseguido eso hace mucho de no ser porque se distraia tanto, nunca penso extrañarle de esa forma... sonrio burlonamente para su persona, como podia ser tan estupido y cursi, el... el asesino de mas de 500 ninjas, y ahora reducido a un simple trapo soñador que se preguntaba cosas sin importancia, como... donde estaba? Como estaba? Habria cambiado? Se acordaria aun de el? Porque nunca lo busco para que regresara a la villa? Acaso no le importaba? El... su primer amor, el unico en su vida, porque después de el no habia habido nadie mas, habia intentado olvidarle concentrándose en su trabajo, en el desarrollo de sus técnicas, en sus misiones, intento incluso fijarse en alguien mas... divertirse con otros incautos... pero nada, su vida y su corazon le seguían perteneciendo a ese ninja que no le amaba y al cual tampoco le interesaba, debia ser sincero con el mismo, paso dias y noches esperando verlo llegar, que fuera por el, a buscarle... que lo llevara de regreso, que fuera como antes, pero no era asi, la famosa amistad era tan pequeña y frágil que se habia roto con una simple equivocación y tonto error, lo peor de todo, era que se habia dado cuenta que no podia vivir sin el, se lamento el hecho de no haberlo llevado con el, si lo hubiese robado aquel dia que lo tuvo a su disposición, pero el hubiese ya no existia mas, si tan solo te acordaras de mi?... cerro sus ojos intentando dormir para dejar de pensar esas estupideces, pero ahí estaba de nuevo, abarcando sus sueños, si... al lado de el... podia sentir su voz en su oido, suave, sensual... podia tocar de nuevo aquella piel, sentir como era acariciado, imaginar que ahora era el, el que lo poseia... pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos sin poderlo evitar, que era eso? El llorando... se sentia tan frágil y vulnerable con el ocupando su mente que no se reconocia... no mas... no sufriria mas por no poder tenerle, ya no... era obvio que nunca encontraria a alguien como el... tan fuerte y frágil a la vez... lo tendría de nuevo, aunque fuese a la fuerza, lo llevaria con el... y lo obligaria a estar siempre con el... quisiera o no...

-. Cambio -.

El camino errante que llevo a cualquier lugar me es indiferente, bosques, desiertos, montañas, llanuras, nieve... esto simplemente me es vanal, ahora soy un recopilador de información, esa misión absurda es la que se me habia dado para poder salir y entrar libremente de la villa, aunque si lo pienso bien, es un gran trabajo, puedo averiguar de todo en todos lados y no tengo que permanecer encerrado en ese lugar, me detengo en una villa reciente de ninjas, la poco conocida villa del sonido, el lugar se ve pacifico aunque si se le pone verdadera atención, el ambiente es tenso y no se puede confiar uno, me miran con recelo, claro soy solo un intruso mas, camino mas alla, hacia un puesto de comida, huele delicioso, me sentare a comer y entonces me marchare, no me quedare ni un dia aquí, a menos claro que quiera que mientras duerma me corten el cuello estos ninjas, observo pasar unas hermosas mujeres, ¡oh dios!, que debil soy a ellas, las sigo sin poderlo evitar, claro, debo juntar información para poder realizar mi sueño de ser escritor, me detengo al ver donde entran, al parecer el edificio principal, que mala suerte... de pronto un silueta pasa aun lado, lo puedo ver a pesar de que habla con otra persona, esos ojos dorados y esa piel palida, orochimaru... mi cuerpo se extremece y retrocede por instinto, si se da cuenta que estoy aquí me mataran, de pronto ahí estan, esos ojos clavados sobre mi persona, me ven con cierta sorpresa, lo puedo notar, despide a su acompañante y se dirige a donde estoy, ah no, yo no me quedo aquí, asi que antes de darme cuenta ya estoy alejándome del lugar, pero de pronto ahí esta, frente a mi...

Jiraiya...- susurra mi nombre como si no estuviese seguro de que soy yo

Orochimaru...- pronuncio intentando escucharme firme

Que haces aquí?- su mirada seria se posa en mi persona acercándose rapidamente

Yo solo pase por aquí...- respondo, sus ojos parecen denotar tristeza, pero porque debería ser asi?

Vamos...- toma mi mano tirando de ella

Suéltame no ire contigo...- le digo, claro que no iria con el, pase mucho tiempo intentando olvidar lo que paso como para irme ahora con el

Sino lo haces te mataran...- me dice mientras observo los ojos de los ninjas de la aldea posarse sobre mi, esta bien, tenia un punto a su favor, asi que lo segui con desconfianza, al parecer era conocido porque nadie nos dijo nada ni se atrevio a plantarse frente a el, seguramente los mataria y ocuparia para sus sucios experimentos...

-. Cambio -.

Esta aquí, la felicidad y el deseo recorren mi ser, seguramente vino a buscarme, o el sello que le coloque en cierta forma lo trajo hacia a mi, lo llevo por las callejuelas de esta villa olvidada de la mano de cualquier dios, llegamos a una de las avenidas principales y lo hago seguirme hasta mi residencia, me mira con desconfianza, no parece confiar en mi, ja, como si me importara eso ahora, lo unico que deseo es tenerlo, y si para eso tengo que dar la alarma en estas mugrosa y asquerosa villa, lo hare, el no se volvera a ir, entra con precaucion, lo que me hace reir, se sienta en uno de los sillones en lo que yo sirvo algo de te, me ve raro

Porque tanta amabilidad?- me pregunta con desconfianza sin perder de vista ninguno de mis movimientos, claro... tiene razones para desconfiar, observo el polvo medicinal para hacerle caer en mis redes, pero no puedo tomarlo mientras me mire

Alguna vez fuimos amigos...- le contesto sonriéndole, el cierra los ojos un momento y suspira, parece querer olvidar aquellos momentos- y tu que haces aquí?- le pregunto curioso mientras pongo las dos tazas de te en la mesa, el observa como sirvo azucar en las dos, le dejo escoger la taza que guste ante su desconfianza

Paseando...- como si le fuera a creer... le conozco lo suficiente para saber que me miente- aunque no espere verte aquí y menos que me invitaras una taza de te...- dice burlonamente, me acerco hasta el, lentamente para no asustarlo

Sabes que me interesas... no te lastimaria...- le susurro, y es que es verdad, no le lastimaria, si asi fuera lo hubiese hecho hace mucho tiempo- aun te amo...- escucho su sonrisa burlona partiéndome en dos, como se atreve a reirse de mis sentimientos? Quien se cree que es? Lo miro furioso e intento darle un puñetazo pero lo detiene con una de sus manos

-. Cambio -.

Te amo...- le escucho decir, algo en mi interior se agita, desde hace mucho deseaba escuchar esas palabras pero... no puedo evitar reirme en burla, si me amara no me habria hecho aquello, el no sabe lo que es amar

No me hagas reir, tu solo estas obsesionado conmigo...- le digo serio, me mira molesto, ni que le importara lo que yo dijera, toma una taza de te y toma de ella, asi que le sigo, tomo ante su sonrisa, pero no hace nada, el te no me provoca efecto alguno, asi que seguimos hablando de todo y de nada, el sonar de la puerta se escucha y el atiende, al interior un joven ninja de cabellos verdes agua entra molesto y me observa friamente, mientras yo solo tomo otro sorbo de te

Que hace el aquí?- pregunta señalándome con un dedo mientras lo miro como si nada haciendole enojar aun mas, orochimaru sonrie, le abraza y con su lengua recorre su cuello, me molesta pero no hago ningun gesto, no tengo porque, el ninja me ve con una sonrisa

El es mi proxima victima...- contesta orochimaru a lo que le veo con sorpresa, intento moverme pero todas mis extremidades se niegan a hacerlo, que diablos es esto? el peli verde me ve con una sonrisa

Matalo...- le pide como un capricho, comienzo a sudar friamente, mi corazon se agita, tengo miedo, pero miedo a que? A morir? No... es miedo a saber que todo este tiempo se ha burlado de mi...

-. Cambio -.

Matalo...- le escucho decir quien se cree que es para darme ordenes? Yo matar a jiraiya por el? Ja... que risa me da, lentamente alzo mi mano y atravieso su pecho...

Recuerda que aquí mando yo...- le digo dejando caer su cuerpo al suelo, jiraiya me observa con sorpresa- no te puedes mover verdad?- me mira retadoramente, claro... su orgullo debio hacerse añicos al ver que habia caido en mi trampa como un niño- sabes que asi como estas puedo hacerte lo que quiera?- le pregunto sentando frente a frente sobre sus piernas, se sonroja... puedo verlo... me sorprende un poco y sonrio ante su molestia, gira su rostro para no tenerme tan cerca de el, puedo sentir entre sus ropas su exitacion... increíble que esta situación se le haga excitante, tal ves después de todo no somos tan diferentes como creia...

-. Cambio -.

Como he sido tan estupido para caer en su juego? Me matara igual que ese amante suyo... lo se... porque no le importo, solo se burla de mi, pero lo mas humillante es que me agrada sentirme sometido a el, saber que es mi dueño aunque sea de esta forma, el poder estar asi de cerca de el... estoy exitado... no lo puedo evitar, giro mi cabeza en vergüenza, claro... a pesar de ser un depravado y un rehen apunto de morir exitado, tengo vergüenza, aunque muchos no lo creerían, acaricia mi mejilla suavemente... orochimaru sabe ser dulce? Porque es el quien me acaricia asi... me giro a verlo con sorpresa, sus ojos dorados estan fijos en mi, que no me mire... que no me mire asi... me pierde en esas orbes doradas... mi mente dice que huya, pero aun sin su droga se que seguiria aquí, sentado en este sillon, mis manos recorrerían su cintura sintiendo su estreches subiendo por su espalda hasta colocarlas detrás de su nuca y atraerlo para depositar un apasionado beso en esos labio suaves que aun recuerdo, pero que rayos pienso? No ya no pienso, en estos momentos es mi corazon y mis deseos quienes manejan mi razonamiento... desde cuando siento esto por el? Porque nunca me habia dado cuenta...?- orochimaru...- mi voz sale en un susurro exitado, no por favor, no quiero volver a sentirme como un capricho mas en manos de su corazon, si es que tiene, no quiero ser el juguete de alguien que solo piensa en el, que el resto le da igual, que le falta mucho amor...

Tranquilo... no te hare daño a menos que asi lo quieras...- me dice lamiendo mi mejilla hasta llegar a mi oreja... te liberare de esto cuando acabe de decirte lo que deseo y me respondas...- maldito... disfruta jugar conmigo... inventa la ilusion de que me conoce, de que aun soy aquel que conocio, no ve que eso es un pasado que se fue, que el destruyo... junto a varias ilusiones, junto a varias vidas... nuevamente te olvidas que todo eso se volvera contra ti, te estas convirtiendo en aquello que yo no deseo querer...

-. Cambio -.

Dejarlo ir? No... ni aun si rechaza mis sentimientos le dejare ir... nunca mas...- jiraiya... aquel dia...- digo con dificultad, pero porque? No me arrepiento y no pienso decirle eso, veo como se tensa, claro, debe pensar que le hare lo mismo esta vez, aunque muy equivocado no estaria, solo que esta vez me gustaria que el fuera quien me tomara y me hiciera suyo, pero sino, lo hare mio cuantas veces sea necesario, hasta cansarme, hasta hartarme, hasta que no le ame mas, y entonces me deshare de el, le dejare ser libre, porque no me dolera mas, no me importara mas, ni el ni su vida, ni lo que pueda sentir entonces, pero antes de eso, la buscare y la matare... si... me vengare, le hare sentir el mismo dolor que me causa el no poder estar con el... el que no me ame... porque asi el nunca estara con ella sabiendo igual que nunca lo amo- te dije la verdad... yo... te... amo...- mi corazon late muy rapido, como me ha costado decir esas palabras, se que se burlara, pero sus burlas le costaran caro, pero... aun asi me duele... porque no habla? Porque calla? Acaso tanta lastima me tiene?... me mata su silencio...

-. Cambio -.

Te... amo...- le escucho decirme, porque se burla de mi de esta manera? Porque juega conmigo, si me ama, porque me hizo aquello? porque me maldijo? Desde aquel dia no dejo de pensar en el... sus ojos me ven fijamente, espera una respuesta de mi parte, pero que decirle si yo mismo no se lo que realmente siento, agua cristalina se forma en ese hermoso par de ojos... disimulas muy bien, con ese rostro frio pero... realmente quieres hecharte a llorar, te mata mi silencio, lo se... yo sentia lo mismo en cada una de las ocasiones que me declare a Tsunade... podia sentir la soledad al ser rechazado... acaso sientes lo mismo? Te sientes solo? No... no estas solo... porque yo... porque yo... llenare tu soledad... cierro mis ojos y sonrio, te sobresaltas, crees que me volvere a burlar pero no... ya no sera asi... levanto mi mano con gran dificultad, no podias haber evitado drogarme?

Yo... no te dejare solo nunca mas...- te digo, no puedo decir que te amo, no aun, no hasta estar seguro que lo que siento por ti no sea lastima o simple amistad, no el influjo de un absurdo sello...tus ojos me miran en una mezcla de felicidad y confusión, no sabes como interpretar realmente mis palabras

Eso quiere decir que te quedaras a mi lado?- me pregunta intentando serciorarse de que lo que dije fuera cierto

Si... pero no me pidas que te diga algo de lo que no estoy seguro...

Esta bien... con eso me conformo por ahora- me responde sonriendo, que hermosa sonrisa, tan bella que nunca crei que pudiera tener una asi, sonrio un poco con dulzura, bueno... creo que eso tambien es parte de mi aunque sea un depravado... tal vez... tal vez dentro de todo, no sea tan malo guardar unas hojas de mi vida para su melancolia... para su soledad, para su amor... después de todo, ambos podriamos encontrar la salida a nuestra soledad, juntos podemos comenzar a soñar de nuevo... y asi... tal vez ser felices...

-. Cambio -.

Sucede algo ero-sennin?- la voz del rubio interrumpio los recuerdos de su depravado maestro el cual lo miro sobresaltado, la verdad es que se habia perdido en aquellos recuerdos que habia olvidado por completo donde estaba

Na-chan no deberías preguntar esas cosas en momentos asi...- llamo yueria a su hijo el cual hizo un puchero de niño regañado que casi hace caer a Sasuke de espaldas completamente rojo

Pero...- el rubio bajo su mirada con ojos llorosos y haciendo pucheritos mientras estiraba la boca formando un piquito

Nada de peros, y no hagas pucheros o alguien te violara un dia...- regaño mirando seriamente al uchiha menor que solo volteo la mirada haciendose el desentendido

Esta bien... okasan...- susurro apenado, era la primera vez que decia esa palabra y le daba algo de pena, por otro lado yueria quedo sin palabras ante el llamado de su hijo... sonrio un poco apenada y miro a jiraiya quien agradecio en silencio todo

No te preocupes, intentare no mostrar eso... ahora tienes alguien a quien cuidar...- dijo yueria mentalmente al sennin el cual sonrio y agradecio por lo bajo, miro a su hija y sonrio, quien pensaria que el tendría una familia con aquella mujer que tanto penso amar de joven, sonrio para si mismo en burla... hacia años se habia dado cuenta que eso no habia sido amor, amor habia sido lo que le hizo sentir aquel joven sin corazon de hermosas orbes doradas y piel blanca como el papel, aquel que le dio tantas noches de placer y amor, en la cual ambos se entregaron, a aquel que le habia ofrecido su vida como un cuaderno en blanco completamente abierto para que escribiera en el la historia de su amor, de sus deseos, al hombre que habia querido proteger de la soledad y a cambio lo sumio a el en ella, aun tenia vivido en su piel cada caricia, aun recordaba cada noche de pasión que compartieron, cada te amo, pero... porque habia terminado todo? Aun no lo entendia... de pronto aquellas imágenes que habia olvidado en lo profundo de sus pensamientos vinieron a el, era un estupido, como habia podido olvidarlo...

-. Cambio -.

Pero que dice anciana?- pregunto molesto el sennin al consejo de konoha

Lo que has oido, seras uno de los ninjas que iran con el cuarto para encerrar a yueria en este contenedor...- ordeno ella, el peliplateado apreto sus puños y dientes, giro su mirada a donde se encontraba el cuarto, el cual mantenia ese rostro serio, pero en su mirada podia ver esa tristeza, mas alla tsunade tambien habia sido escogida para tal misión, junto a tres anbus mas, en total cinco, pero serian suficiente?

Pero...

No hay peros, yueria es un peligro potencial...- dijo Tsunade seria, mientras observaba a jiraiya, sonrio un poco, estaba segura de que el estaria de acuerdo si ella se lo pedia, y aunque el asintió, no estuvo de acuerdo

Esta bien, entonces me preparare durante los proximos meses...- acepto saliendo de ahí, le sorprendia la mirada tranquila que mostraba su pupilo, porque? Porque no se oponia? Acaso no la amaba de verdad? Se retiro a donde habia sido entrenado de joven por saratoubi y donde entreno a sus alumnos, ese lugar le traia nostalgia

Jiraiya-sempai...- una voz conocida le hizo girarse

Que sucede hokage-sama?- pregunto con respeto pero aludiendo que se sentia avergonzado como su maestro

Tengo que decirle algo...- el rubio miraba serio a su antiguo maestro, claro, lo que le diria iba todo menos a gustarle

Que sucede...?- pregunto confundido

Me casare con tsunade...- la reaccion del peliplateado no tardo en dejar rastros, su rostro no concordaba con las orbes de sus ojos que se habian abierto mas de lo que cualquier humano pudiera imaginado que se pudiese hacer- ella esta...- yondaime dudo, su ex maestro seguro le mataria ya que el desde hacia años habia estado enamorado de ella- ella y yo estamos esperando un hijo...- fin, jiraiya no dejo de notar como alguien les vigilaba desde las sombras, suspiro y sonrio

Felicidades yondaime-kun...- felicito con un abrazo, su pupilo no sabia que pasaba, esa reaccion no se la esperaba- es una lastima que no fuera con quien realmente amas no lo crees?- le susurro al oido

Si...- respondio el hokage, la verdad es que no estaba muy feliz con las cosas, pero no diria nada

Saldre de la villa unos meses, y regresare para el encierre de yueria... algun mensaje?- pregunto jiraiya con el dedo hacia arriba a lo que el rubio sonrio

Que se cuide mucho...- fueron las ultimas palabras antes de que ambos se separasen...

-. Cambio -.

Orochimaru... cuales han sido tus avances?- pregunto aquel hombre de largos cabellos violáceos y ojos dorados

Pronto estara listo keyl...- susurro el de cabellos negros sin distraerse de la victima que tenia sobre aquella mesa

No entiendo porque pierdes el tiempo con ese ninja de konoha...- susurro keyl lamiendo la oreja de orochimaru quien no parecia inmutarse ante tal acto, el seguia en su trabajo

Ese es mi problema...- contesto el de ojos dorados frio, le molestaba que se metieran en su relacion con jiraiya, y mas que ese hombre se le insinuara tan descaradamente

Tal ves no solo tuyo... me pregunto si el te sera tan fiel como dice?... tal ves en konoha tenga a otra persona con quien pasar el tiempo...- orochimaru abrios los ojos en sorpresa, de pronto la imagen de aquella rubia se formo en su cabeza- tal ves por eso aun no regresa...- completo el hombre ante un mal corte de sennin quien maldijo por lo bajo, si el estupido de jiraiya se atrevia a engañarlo... no... debia confiar en el...- si deseas saber la verdad ven a buscarme...- completo keyl alejándose de el

Estupido jiraiya... porque no regresas?-se preguntaba mordiéndose los labios, para luego salir de aquel cuarto y luego de la villa...

-. Cambio -.

Jiraiya se dirige a toda prisa hacia la villa del sonido, pero en el camino se encuentra con orochimaru quien parecia estarlo esperando desde hacia un rato, sus ojos se veian molestos

Oro-chan que sucede?- pregunto acercándose a el

Porque tardaste tanto?- pregunto celoso

De eso deseo hablarte...- lo ojos del pelinegro se abrieron por completo, acaso pensaba dejarlo, le iba a decir que se olvidara de el... si se atrevia a jugar asi con el le mataria ahí mismo asi el muriera con el

Habla...- dudo

En unos meses se encerrara al penultimo jinchuriki... es posible que muera con los demas ninjas...- el enojo de orochimaru se disipo para dar lugar a la preocupación- lo mejor es que quites el sello o morirás conmigo- orochimaru le observo, jiraiya realmente estaba preocupado por el... sonrio

No puedo... no se como se quita- los ojos de su pareja se abrieron con sorpresa y miedo, ambos morirían...- asi que no se te ocurra morir...

-. Cambio -.

No puedo... no se como se quita- moriremos los dos... no puedo morir, debo resistir junto a los demas ninjas- jiraiya...- escucho que me llama, intento sonreir pero mi preocupación es muy grande

Vamonos, aquí estamos cerca de konoha- le digo para asegurarme de que nadie nos vea, yueria me mira atraves de los arboles, seguro cuida que nadie interfiera, a pesar de ser un demonio no es tan mala, o tal ves fue mi pupilo quien la cambio, aunque su apariencia se ve cansada y demacrada, tantos años cuidándose y cuidándonos los resiente cualquiera, corro al lado de orochimaru quien me observa de reojo y yo sonrio, por lo menos podre estar junto a el este tiempo fuera de la villa

Estas bien?...- me pregunta dudoso, no quiero preocuparle mas asi que busco algo de que hablar

Si... sabias que tsunade esta embarazada de yondaime?- le digo lo primero que me viene a la mente, veo su rostro ponerse serio, no debi hablarle de ella soy un idiota

Estas enojado por eso?- me pregunta viéndome penetrantemente

No y si...- le respondo y observo como me ve confundido sin entender- yondaime no esta enamorado de ella, asi que no sera feliz, eso me entristece...- le aclaro a lo que el sonrie y con su brazo me rodea atrayéndome a el

Eres mio, y no tolerare compartirte con nadie- me dice posesivamente besándome apasionadamente, respondo el beso con pasión, como no hacerlo si le amo y le deseo casi de igual manera...

-. Cambio -.

Keyl se regocija mostrándome aquellas imágenes, todas esas fotografias, mis puños se cierran fuertemente, mis dientes rechinan ante la friccion en ellos, estoy furioso, después de estos meses con el, arrugo una de las fotos aventándola al fuego... lo matare... la matare... nadie se habia burlado asi de mi... lagrimas de frustración e impotencia recorren mis mejillas, cada caricia... cada palabra... como pudo decir tantas mentiras sin medir el daño que hacia? La imagen de el besando a esa rubia viene a mi mente, cuantas veces me habra besado pensando en ella? Esas imágenes de los dos desnudos, haciendo el amor, el rostro de placer de el... y después de eso se atrevio a venir y decir que me amaba y tomarme una y otra vez como si fuera la ultima vez... Jiraiya... Te hare sufrir lo indeseable... pensaba Orochimaru mientras probaba con esos cuerpos todo el sufrimiento fisico que le causaria a ese ninja mentiroso, pero antes... antes le haria perder a aquella que amaba...

-. Cambio -.

Pero que estas diciendo tsunade?- preguntaba Jiraiya molesto

Se pospondra el encerramiento de Yueria por un poco mas de tiempo, en lo que nace mi hijo, de lo contrario no podre ayudar junto a los demas ninjas medicos, tambien estamos esperando que acaben los jóvenes su entrenamiento para dejar cubiertas nuestras defensas externas...- finalizo ella

El hijo que esperas es de Yondaime o mio?- pregunto el a espaldas de ella

Callate... nadie debe saber lo que paso entre nosotros aquel dia...- ordeno ella

No me has respondio...- insistio

Es de Yondaime, no esta claro?- respondio sacando un suspiro del peliplateado que salio de nuevo de la villa caminando por los bosques de konoha

Que buscas aquí?- pregunto una voz de espaldas a el

Debes irte... o seras encerrada...- contesto sentándose al lado de ella

No puedo... tengo una promesa que me ata aquí, hasta que sus ninjas no fortalezcan su parte exterior no puedo irme y dejarlos desprotegidos, se lo debo a tu pupilo, fue el trato que hicimos hace dos años...- contesto ella cansada

Sucede algo?- pregunto jiraiya viéndola seriamente

Kyubi anda cerca...- fue su respuesta

Es un peligro?

No... el no puede acercarse a mi por ahora, no le sirvo de nada...- contesto ella observando el cielo

Claro, luna llena, quieres que me vaya?- pregunto

Da igual, no me afectara por un tiempo...

Que paso entre tu y yondaime?- pregunto sabiendo que tentaba su suerte

El encontro a alguien de su especie...

El no la ama

Eso ya no importa, pronto tendra familia y debe estar con ella

Te lo dijo el?

Si... y pronto me ire con kyuubi- se levanto lentamente

Es hora de irme... alguien me espera...- dijo tranquilo

Cuidate Jiraiya... antes de que te vaya me gustaria pedirte un favor...- lo miro seria

El que gustes...- mascullo el viendo como ella se acercaba a el hasta posar sus labios en su oido diciendo su pedido..- eso es verdad?

Si...

Entonces prometo cumplir tu pedido...- dijo el con una sonrisa regresando a Konoha sonriente, debia hablar con Yondaime

Adonde vas jiraiya?- la voz de saratoubi le detuvo

Maestro...- susurro el

Voy a ver al cuarto...

No puedes decirle nada, Yueria no lo desea hasta que sea el momento...- dijo el deteniendo a su pupilo

Pero no es justo, el debe saber antes...- gruño

Si lo haces, la condenaras a ella y a tu discípulo junto con konoha... deseas eso?- pregunto saratoubi entendiendo bien a su discípulo

No...- fue su respuesta entendiendo la situación, mas sin embargo no de acuerdo con ella...

-. Cambio -.

Caricias vanas y simples recorren mi piel, Keyl se esfuerza en hacerme estremecer pero no siento nada, nada que no sea lujuria y simple placer fisico, en mi mente sigue el rostro de el, muerdo mis labios hasta hacerlos sangrar, no puedo perdonarle, no quiero hacerlo, pero si el llegase y me dijera que no es verdad yo... yo le creeria, en curvo mi cuerpo un poco al sentir a Keyl dentro de mi, moviéndose lentamente adelante y hacia atrás, sintiéndolo llegar hasta el fondo mandando grandes olas de placer a mi cuerpo, no puedo evitar gemir, mis dedos se aferran a la cama para no aferrase a el, giro mi rostro a un lado con pequeñas lagrimas de placer, mi mirada se abre por completo al verlo ahí, parado en la puerta sin creer lo que ve, Keyl lo ha visto porque mi gira hasta ponerme en cuatro frente a el arremetiendo aun mas profundo dentro de mi, desearia separarme pero mi cuerpo esta entregado al placer, gimiendo y estremeciéndome ante la vista de el... pero porque preocuparme, el debe de venir de estar con ella... de ver a la que sera la madre de su hijo y no de Yondaime como le han hecho creer a todos- Jiraiya... AAAAHHH- gimo de placer llamándolo, lo observo girarse y salir de ahí, mientras keyl muerde mi hombro marcandome como su propiedad...

-. Cambio -.

Después de un viaje rapido a Konoha por fin regreso ansioso de verle, seguramente estara en su laboratorio asi que primero me dirigo al departamento que compartimos juntos, abro la puerta y escucho ruido proveniente del cuarto, me dirijo a ver si oro esta ahí, al abrir la puerta del cuarto puedo observar aquellas dos orbes violetas verme mientras hace suyo a mmi pareja quien no nota mi presencia, puedo ver sus gestos de placer, por fin me ve con sus ojos dorados penetrantes, intento moverme e irme de ahí pero no puedo evitar quedarme viendo como gime de placer ante las caricias de otro, no lloro, no le dare ese gusto al maldito que me esta mostrando como maneja el cuerpo blanco a su gusto, en las poses que el quiera, aunque el me vea no deja de seguir gimiendo, hasta que le escucho gemir mi nombre en medio del placer, me giro y salgo de ahí, ya no tengo nada que hacer en este maldito lugar, ademas tengo cosas mas importantes de que preocuparme... sujeto mi mochila colocándola a mi espalda e intento abrir la puerta pero una mano blanca me detiene, me giro a ver aquellas orbes violaceas que me sonríen en burla

Acaso crees que puedes irte asi de facil de la villa del sonido?- me pregunta serio, sus orbes burlonas ahora muestran esa frialdad característica de un asesino

Acaso quieres pelear conmigo?- le pregunto soltándome y saliendo dejándolo con un palmo de narices, como si ese ninja me fuera a intimidar a mi, camino hasta llegar a los limites del sonido, ahí frente a mi veo a orochimaru observarme serio, seguro tendre que pelear para irme de aquí

Porque te vas?- me pregunta relamiendo sus labios

No tengo nada que hacer aquí...- le respondo

Claro... ahora toda tu responsabilidad esta en konoha, con esa puta de Tsunade- me dice molesto sin que yo pueda entender su reclamo

No quieras justificar tus lujurias con celos y sentimientos del pasado...- le digo caminando hacia el dejándole a ver que pasaria asi tuviésemos que pelear

Asi que pasado no?...- me dice lanzándome unas fotografias de aquella noche de copas en la que tsunade y yo...- no puedo evitar mirarlas sorprendido y confundido- como las conseguiste?- le pregunto recogiendo unas de las fotos del suelo

Me mentiste... me traicionaste...- masculla furioso

Al igual que tu lo has hecho hoy...- le digo tambien molesto, o es que acaso creia que yo me iba a dejar sentir mal cuando el lo habia hecho hasta frente a mis ojos- no hay nada que reclamar... estamos igual... ambos nos traicionamos- camino dejándolo atrás junto a la villa del sonido

Me vengare de esta humillación Jiraiya...- me dice sin voltearme a ver puesto que lo veo y camina dándome la espalda...

Humillación?...- me pregunto una ves que lo pierdo de vista me voy de ahí, mi mente no para de pasar cada una de las imágenes vividas con el, al final no pude ser quien sacara tu alegria a relucir, no pude ocupar un lugar especial en tu vida, solo fui un juguete mas para ti, solo un perro al que le diste una patada cuando encontraste uno mas hermoso, no entiendo, porque me duele? Si ya sabia que esto era solo un juego por el, solo era el capricho de juventud... miro la marca que me hizo hace tiempo... sonrio mordazmente, mas sin embargo seguimos unidos hasta que el deshaga esto... o hasta que ambos mueramos por esta maldición...

-. Cambio -.

Te vas, no te importa dejarme de nuevo solo, donde estan todas tus promesas? Te odio Jiraiya, observo mi parte del sello, debería deshacerlo pero me servira como escudo cuando entre a konoha... por ten por seguro algo jiraiya, esa mujer y tu hijo moriran en mis manos, ante tus ojos, ante tu impotencia e incompetencia...

Fin de esta mala ova que me nacio hacer XD

Uy lamento pero aquí tampoco reviso ortografia o no me daba time de publicarlo ando sin pc XD

CONTESTANDO REVIEWS

Aya k: como ves si siguen los recuerdos, no se porque yo soy fanatica de ellos :s

Hibary hiwatary: jeje me alegra que les gustara el lemon, espero pronto hacer mas, cuando me nasca algo se sentimentalismo XD

Chyneiko chan: miau grax por tu comentario

Himeno asakura: uy creo que aquí ya se olvido de ti (no es cierto XD) no te preocupes orochimaru no le pone un dedo encima (tal ves otra cosa XD)

Kennich: ya pronto sabras de donde salieron esos niños XD pero aquí no este es un especial romántico

Fati-chan: me gustaria saber sobre eso habia oido algo sobre ese demonio pero no se muy bien la historia, me la podrias pasar o darme la url de tu foro porque no se cual es, por cierto grax por tu comentario jajaja me emocione con lo de los uchiha que se me fue eso XD

Ayumi chan: no te serviria de mucho en tu msn por ahora entro cada quien sabe cuando XD pero me gustaria hablar contigo un dia .


	16. Chapter 16

Cap 14 recuerdos del pasado: Con el amor, nacen los celos y de ellos la traicion 

Porque? Porque tenias que recordarme eso?- preguntaba jiraiya molesto, habia pasado años intentando olvidarlo

No puedo omitir rasgos del pasado, una ves que lo muestre no puedo repetirlo ni una vez mas...- dijo yueria con pesar

Realmente eres un demonio...

Si... un demonio con actitudes humanas...- susurro ella

-. Cambio -.

Yondaime se encuentra bajo aquella cascada con ojos cerrados, su cuerpo comienza a entumecerse ante el golpeteo del agua, pero no puede moverse, es parte de su entrenamiento, sabe con certeza que no hay nadie vigilándolo, pero igual no queria romper su palabra por un poco de dolor, un fuerte golpe en la cabeza le hizo abrir los ojos

Te dije que no pienses, no sientas, manten en blanco tu mente, fúndete con lo que te rodea...- decia la pelirroja con ojos serios

Eso es imposible, no puedo ignorar el dolor de mi cuerpo...- rebatio el rubio

Si no lo haces en un combate el mas minimo o máximo dolor te traera un descuido y con eso la muerte- respondio- cuando te hacen una herida no puedes parar, tienes que ignorar el dolor, debes seguir peleando como si no existiera tal...- el oji azul la vio con sorpresa, eso era cierto, varios combates con nawaki los habia perdido por el dolor de sus heridas, incluso Dan se burlaba de el diciendo que aunque era bueno era debil asi mismo

Yondaime-kun...- llamo la pelirroja a su alumno

Que sucede yueria? Acaso lo estoy haciendo mal?- pregunto el rubio observando la esfera de energia concentrada en sus manos

No... pero tienes que irte... no te quiero cerca en tres dias...- comento ella seriamente

Pero porque?- pregunto sin entender nada mirándola confundido

Solo vete... o podria lastimarte...- completo alejándose rumbo a la cascada, yondaime la observo, su energia se concentro formando cadenas de agua que no tardaron en aprisionarla hasta sumergerla en lo profundo del rio

Yueria...- llamo preocupado, pero una mano lo detuvo

Dejala... en estos momentos es mejor que no te acerques...- dijo jiraiya observando como la jinchuriki protegia a yondaime por alguna extraña razon

Que es lo que le pasa?- pregunto

Es luna llena, y como buena jinchuriki tiene instintos que no puede controlar ante cualquier minima alteración, asi que se auto encierra para evitar convertirse en un verdadero monstruo...- contesto jiraiya con una sonrisa, el si se habia dado cuenta de cual era el instinto que la joven reprimia...

-. Cambio -.

La luna... tan bella, hermosa y radiante que me hace envidiarla, todos la desean pero nadie puede poseerla... una belleza solitaria... sonrio... a pesar de todas las estrellas que te rodean siempre estas tan sola y hermosa, como yo... puedo decir que te admiro pero a la vez te odio... es tu luz la que me hace sentir esto dentro de mi cuerpo...toco mi abdomen el cual me quema a pesar de estar bajo esta prisión de agua fria, mis largos cabellos se extienden por toda la superficie formando una barrera por cualquier invasor que intente atacarme en este estado... me remolineo, me quema... el deseo me carcome nuevamente las entrañas, la exitacion recorre mi cuerpo con un instinto animal, los puedo oler... estan cerca... me buscan con desesperación, su olfato les advierte que estoy cerca, aun bajo el agua pueden percibir mi aroma, incluso cubriéndome bajo estos lirios isonade alcanza a percibir mi esencia... le he sentido acercarse pero como sus ojos no me ven se marcha, mis manos se agitan fuertemente, de nuevo aquella desesperación, abro mis ojos, busco ver aunque sea a uno para saltarle encima y poseerlo como posesa, hacerlo mio hasta cansarme y apagar este fuego que no me deja estar en paz... pero no debo... no quiero... por lo menos no de esta forma... no con ellos que solo buscan procrear conmigo por ser una demonio de gran poder, otra vez se agita el latir de mi corazon, mi esencia baja por entre mis piernas soltando esas feromonas que llaman a un macho con desesperación para que me posea y asi poder procrear... lagrimas de desesperación y calentura se mezclan con el agua, porque no es mas fria? Porque no apaga este instinto? Alguien se acerca... reconoceria ese olor donde fuera... jiraiya... ese humano pervertido... se detiene... que es lo que quiere hacer? De nuevo mi cuerpo se despierta... maldición... largate estupido humano... acaso deseas que te mate? Porque no pienso dejar que tu me poseas... mi raciocinio comienza a desaparecer, no... no quiero que me controle mi instinto... se mueve... un ninja enemigo se acercaba y el lo sabia, solo me protegio, ahora que se aleja puedo recuperarme de nuevo, aunque sea por breves instantes, cuanto mas falta para que termine esta tortura?

-. Cambio -.

Ya han pasado dos dias... la luna llena no dura tanto...- bufaba el rubio desde la azotea de su casa... mira hacia abajo, una joven parecia subir con rapidez a su casa, era raro, nadie solia visitarlo

Kobanwa (buenas noches) yondaime-kun...- saludo la joven de largos cabellos negros con una sonrisa

Kobanwa mikoto-chan...- saludo con una sonrisa el rubio, esa joven siempre le trataba con amabilidad

Últimamente no te he visto en el campo de entrenamiento, acaso jiraiya-sama sigue enfermo?- pregunto ella sentándose al lado del rubio

No es eso, solo que entreno en las afueras de la villa- contesto el nervioso

La noche se ve hermosa... no crees?- pregunto recostándose en el hombro del rubio

Si...- una suave brisa soplo haciendole sonreir, pero haciendo estremecer a su acompañante, la abrazo para darle un poco de calor

Yondaime kun yo...- la joven se acerco de manera lenta a la cara del rubio, cerrando sus ojos, el se sonrojo, sus latidos parecian escucharse en todo el lugar, desde cuando era tan perceptivo? La imagen de la pelirroja cruzo por su mente un momento, sonrio, cierto... era desde que entrenaba con ella, de pronto abrazo a la chica y brinco con ella a lo mas alto del techo para esquivar un ataque desde las sombras

Mikoto-chan... que crees que estas haciendo?- la voz gruesa y seria de un joven de cabellos negros azulados la hizo girarse

Fugaku...- susurro ella con miedo- yo...

Estas deshonrando las promesas de tu familia...- reclamo el

Yo...

Ya basta, de que hablan?- pregunto el oji azul

Mikoto es mi prometida rubio estupido...-contesto el, yondaime se giro a ver a la joven, la cual bajo su mirada

Nuestras familias hicieron el compromiso...- susurro ella con pena

No deberias dejar que ella escoja con quien estar?- pregunto molesto

Y es mejor estar con un don nadie que con alguien de prestigio?- desafio el uchiha

A mi no me metas... y si eso desea ella deberías dejarla...

Ya basta ustedes dos, se supone que son compañeros de equipo...- jiraiya interrumpio el comienzo de aquella pelea

Jiraiya-senpai...

Mikoto-chan sera mejor que te vayas a tu casa lo mismo que tu fugaku uchiha...- ordeno ante al molestia del moreno, el cual se retiro

Y tu deberias tener mas cuidado con quien te metes...- reprendio

Pero yo no sabia...

Deberias saber si eres un ninja...- contesto haciendolo callar para luego alejarse

Lo que me faltaba...-mascullo por lo bajo- ya me canse de esperar...- sonrio para si y se dirigio con su nueva maestra, que importaban unas horas antes de los tres dias? Que podria pasar...?

-. Cambio -.

El fuerte golpe de un hombre caer sobre aquel dojo se escucha hasta los jardines, un hombre de tez blanca y largo cabellos negros con una cinta en la cabeza se incorpora lentamente, detestaba ser vencido de aquella forma

No te levantes... no tiene caso...- un joven igual lo mira con superioridad

No... aun no hiashi...- llamo al ver como se disponia a irse

Ya tienes el nivel para pasar ese examen... porque quieres continuar?- pregunto en un burdo intento de hacer que su hermano gemelo desistiera, no le gustaba lastimarlo tanto, detestaba hacerle sentir menos pero eran las reglas con las que se regian en ese clan

Entiende... nunca llegaras a mi nivel, siempre seras el segundo...- exclamo saliendo de aquella habitación donde el otro quedo con los ojos abiertos, segundo... solo era eso aun para sus padres... como si fueran un premio de consolación... rio a medias... ojala pudiera ganarle algun dia en algo a su hermano... se tiro boca arriba, la imagen de aquella hermosa mujer vino a su cabeza... si tan solo la pudiera tener... tener esa sonrisa a su lado para siempre... tal ves entonces no importaria nada... ni ser de la segunda rama... pero que podria ofrecerle, seguramente como siempre, ella se fijaria en hiashi quedando relegado de nuevo a un segundo lugar... maldijo por un momento la hora en que se le ocurrio nacer segundo...

-. Cambio -.

Yueria... yueria...- llamaba el rubio desde a orilla del rio a su maestra que aun permanecia dormida en lo profundo de aquel rio, un par de ojos rojos se abrieron al escuchar aquella voz, sonrio friamente, relamio sus labios sin importarle el agua que entro a su boca, sus cabellos rojizos comenzaron a moverse agresivamente, aquel par de manos se estiro hacia la superficie, pero aquellas cadenas de agua detuvieron su andar, gruño por lo bajo y las destruyo de un tiron saliendo a la superficie... su cuerpo flotaba sobre el agua ante la sorpresa de su pupilo, el cual la veia con sorpresa, temor y hasta deseo

Porque veniste? Te dije que no te queria aquí... vete...- dijo con dificultad, como si le costara hablar manteniendo su raciocinio

Es que yo estaba aburrido y queria entrenar...- no acabo de hablar cuando sintio que su cuerpo se estrellaba contra un arbol, la mano de yueria sobre su hombro, abrio sus ojos con sorpresa, la joven lo olfateaba de manera minuciosa... sonrio...

Asi que has estado con una hembra... puedo sentir su aroma...- decia ante la sorpresa de yondaime- acaso no te dejo satisfacho?- pregunto burlonamente

No he hecho nada de eso...- se defendio el rubio

Uuuyy tal vez quieras hacerlo...- la joven lamio el cuello del rubio el cual se estremeció ante el contacto, su cuerpo temblo de placer, ese aroma y esa lengua... sus labios pronto se vieron atrapados por aquellos rojos carmesí... su primer beso... intento responderlo torpemente, pero solo lo hacia mas difícil, su lengua pronto se vio jugando con la de ella... un temblor recorrio su cuerpo, estaba besando a una jinchuriki, eso estaba prohibido en su aldea, si alguien se enteraba seria desterrado o asesinado...- vete antes de que no pueda contenerme...- la voz de la pelirroja lo hizo reaccionar, el asintió y salio corriendo ante aquel par de ojos rojos...- yondaime... que delicioso sabor tiene...- completo relamiendo sus labios con una sonrisa satisfactoria...

-. Cambio -.

El rubio observa detenidamente a su maestra, sabe que duerme después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo, puede sentir su suave respiración mezclarse con el viento, su presencia no podria ser detectada a menos que estuvieran ahí, como el, observándola, cerciorándose de que seguia a su lado

Porque me ves tan fijamente?- la voz de ella le saca de sus pensamientos, no estaba dormida como creyo

Pensaba en muchas cosas que me gustaria preguntarte...- contesto el tirandose a su lado

Tienes miedo de no poder callarle la boca a tus compañeros?- se burlo ella

No... eso no me es tan importante, se que soy fuerte por razones muy diferentes a las de ellos...- susurro girándose a verla

Lo haras bien, si sabes emplear todo lo que has aprendido, puedes ser fuerte aun sin chakra... no olvides que la fuerza real esta dentro la voluntad de cada uno...- dijo ella levantándose, nuevos ninjas invasores habian llegado a los limites de konoha- tengo que irme... espero tus noticias mañana...- desaparecio de la vista del rubio el cual sonrio, esas palabras le indicaban que tenia que ganar, suspiro un poco y se dirigio a la villa, tenia que descansar...

-. Cambio -.

Una joven de ojos negros mira hacia las calles obscuras, su nerviosismo es notorio a pesar de estar en su villa

Te hice esperar mucho?- una voz atrás de ella la hizo brincar

No...- contesto sonrojada

Sigueme...- dijo el joven sujetando su mano para jalarla a uno de los callejones

Hisashi... y si nos descubren?- pregunto temerosa

No tengas miedo Reiko, yo asumire la responsabilidad- contesto el acariciando la mejilla de la joven

Te amo...- susurro la joven antes de ser besada por aquel que amaba y le estaba prohibido por ser el hermano de su prometido

Yo tambien te amo...- sonrio el de ojos blancos, el sonido de unos pasos los hizo separarse

Te vere mañana a la misma hora?- pregunto el, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de la joven quien corrio en dirección contraria

-. Cambio -.

La vista de tres jóvenes se entrelaza, desafiantes, el viento frio no les afecta en lo mas minimo

Y como sera esta justa?- Pregunto el rubio observando la seriedad de sus compañeros

Todos contra todos, el ultimo que quede en pie sera el lider...- dijo Hiashi observándolos fijamente seguro ambos se unirían en su contra

Por mi esta bien...- acepto el uchiha, simplemente tendría que derrotar a hiashi y luego nada mas deshacerse de ese rubio entrometido, yondaime se sintio ignorado por completo en esa afrenta, pero para el era conveniente en cierta forma, no tardo en observar como el hyuga activaba su byakugan y el uchiha su sharingan, suspiro bueno el no tenia nada que activar mas que su cerebro para no perder la concentración en ese momento, espero cualquier ataque sorpresa pero nada, sus dos compañeros solo peleaban entre ellos ignorándole por completo, suspiro y se sento mas alla, para que gastar energias innecesariamente?, observo detenidamente el combate, ciertamente el Uchiha era muy bueno, podia copiar las técnicas de su rival, desgraciadamente no eran peligrosas porque sus ojos noveian lo mismo que los del hyuga, por otra parte el hyuga se sentia vulnerable ante el sharingan, parecia leerle sus pensamientos y anticiparlos, pero sus ojos le daban la ventaja suficiente para bloquear los puntos de chakra con apenas un roce, cuanto duraria el combate era algo que no podia precisar en tiempo, lo que si logro saber es que el combate lo ganaria el Uchiha, un hyuga derrotado en el suelo se mueve con gran dolor mientras el uchiha sonrie con superioridad a su lado, yondaime se incorpora lentamente y los ve

Al parecer gane sin pelear...- dijo viendo a los dos testarudos que le habian ignorado al pensar que era debil

Pero que...

Hiashi ya no puede moverse y tu ya no puedes usar tu chakra, acaso aun con esos ojos podrias derrotarme sin energias y sin moldear tu chakra? Realmente lo dudo...- interrumpio yondaime alejándose de ahí, mientras los otros dos le veian molesto, su testarudes les habia puesto de lider a alguien debil que simplemente se habia regocijado viéndolos pelear y desgastarse entre ellos... al menos no era tonto...

-. Cambio -.

Cuanto mas piensas vigilarme?- pregunto la pelirroja mirando hacia el bosque mientras permanecia sentada en la orilla del rio

Asi que lo sabias?- pregunto el peliplateado saliendo de entre los arboles

Difícil no saberlo...- contesto ella

Estaba preocupado por mi alumno...- respondio el

Acaso crees que el se enamoraria de un demonio como yo jiraiya?- pregunto burlonamente

Porque no? Eres mujer después de todo...- contesto el, pero al momento sintio como era sujetado de cuello y estrellado contra el arbol mas cercano

No te burles de mi jiraiya...- dijo molesta- o es que acaso tu villa desea que me enamore de uno de los suyos para poderme controlar?

No... realmente ellos no desean tener nada con ustedes...- contesto con dificultad

Sera mejor que se vayan...- dijo observando a yondaime verlos a unos pasos de ellos

Esta bien...- dijo el sennin sujetando a su alumno del brazo para alejarse, yondaime se alejo junto a su maestro mirando de reojo a yueria

No te enamores de ella...- interrumpio sus pensamientos el sannin

Yo... no estoy enamorado de ella...- contesto el rubio

Enserio?- se burlo su maestro

Si...

-. Cambio -.

Enamorarme? No... no puedo caer en eso, y menos con un simple humano- agito su cabeza para volver a formar aquella carcel que la mantendría alejada de los demas jinchuriki durante estos dias de luna llena- me odio por sentirme debil ante algo tan vil como el deseo...

Yueria...- escucho que la llamaban, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, logro sentir la presencia de su alumno entrando lentamente al lago, tenia que irse, comenzo a moverse con deseo hacia el, las cadenas no la mantendrían en su lugar mucho tiempo...- yueria...- exclamo yondaime rojo, mientras su pecho era acariciado suavemente, sus manos comenzaron a moverse recorriendo parte del cuerpo de la jinchuriki- no... sigas...- pidio entrecortadamente, sino se detenia ahora no podria controlarse después, no se habia dado cuenta de cuando habia sido lanzado desde el lago hasta aquel arbol siendo presionado por su maestra, y ahora no sabia si realmente deseaba pensar en eso

De veras quieres que me detenga?- pregunto de manera sensual lamiendo la oreja del rubio introduciendo lentamente su lengua para juguetear- no parece que lo desees realmente...- sonrio burlonamente, sabia que el tambien ardia en deseos como ella, pronto el rubio sintio como era jalado hacia otro lado, observo como la pelirroja se separo de el rapidamente mostrando sus colmillos de manera agresiva

Yueria...- llamo yondaime asustado, tal ves la habia insultado, mas sin embargo se dio cuenta que no lo veia a el

Largo...- gruño dejando a ver que no queria molestias en ese momento

Acaso prefieres a un simple humano antes que a uno de nosotros?- gruño shukaku molesto

Porque no?- dijo ella jalando a yondaime a su lado- tiene un buen sabor- lamio su mejilla ante la sorpresa del rubio que no sabia como actuar- ademas es tan suave y tierno...- completo restregándose en el

Como te atreves?- gruño shukaku atacándola, pero esta detuvo el ataque fácilmente cubriendo al rubio

No te atrevas a tocarlo...- gruño tambien atacándolo pero cuidando de que su alumno no fuera a salir astimado

No tienes derecho a decir nada, avergüenzas a los de tu especie- shukaku no tardo en volver atacar, pero fue teletransportado por yueria lejos del lugar

Maldito...- bufo molesta para consigo misma, sabia que el tenia razon al decir que era una vergüenza pero... miro al rubio y le sonrio- regresa a tu villa

No... yo...- no sabia que decir ni como actuar, acaso ella se le habia declarado o simplemente le habia marcado como su propiedad? Ademas que habia sido todo lo que habia pasado antes? Esas caricias... esos besos..

Vete ahora y olvida todo esto... aun es luna llena y no podre controlarme siempre...- murmuro por lo bajo

Esta bien...- dijo observando la luna, la habia olvidado pero hacia un mes habia pasado algo casi igual... al final solo era su instinto no es que de verdad hubiera emocion alguna en ella, y eso en cierta forma le dolia...

-. Cambio -.

Entre las sombras una joven observa todo... observa al rubio dirigirse a la aldea y luego le sigue, tenia que hablar con el hokage, no podian permitir que esto siguiera asi

No deberías estar aquí...- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos haciendola sudar frio, pero al ver al hokage dio un respiro de alivio

Hokage- sama... yo...

Se lo que quieres decirme, ahora mismo voy a arreglar eso...- murmuro haciendo señas para que se fuera del lugar

Déjeme acompañarle...- pidio

Mirel... no puedes venir a donde temes perder la vida por simples celos...- respondio saratoubi observando a la joven de largo cabellos negro y ojos negros azulados

Pero...

Acaso me estas desobedeciendo?- pregunto serio

No... hokage-sama...- respondio alejándose del lugar. Saratoubi espero a que desapareciera de su vista para seguir su camino hasta llegar a donde yueria se encontraba algo molesta pulverizando por completo todo lo que tenia enfrente con sus garras, la observo un rato esperando que se calmara, la joven no parecia estar muy bien y por primera vez no se habia vuelto a encerrar, la observo sentarse a orilla del rio acomodando sus cabeza entre sus rodillas

Yueria...- llamo viendo como esta no se giraba a verlo pero hacia un pequeño movimiento con sus hombros para hacerle saber que sabia que estaba ahí

Si vienes por lo de tu ninja... deja tus quejas para otro...

No vine por eso exactamente...- interrumpio el haciendola girarse a verle- me refiero a hablar de la relacion que hay entre tu y yondaime

Entre el y yo no hay nada mas que una relacion maestra alumno- aclaro seria

Estas segura?- pregunto sentándose al lado de ella, sabia que no lo iba a atacar

De que hablas?- pregunto ella sin entender

Porque no te has vuelto a encerrar?- pregunto observando el rio- porque no has intentado hacerme nada?

Yo...- se vio sorprendida por las preguntas, hasta ahora no habia notado que en ese momento no sentia una necesidad abrumadora de cualquier ser...

No lo habias notado verdad?- pregunto el

Solo que no lo necesito por ahora...- resolvió pensando que era algo debido a la luna

Segura? Y si te pusiera a yondaime enfrente podrias decir lo mismo?- la miro serio, ella comenzo a moverse de manera incensate, como si a un gato le afrecieras la mejor de las comidas

Que me estas queriendo insinuar?- pregunto molesta

No te insinuo, te aclaro... tu necesidad no se ha ido solo se ha enfocado a una sola persona, un humano y desgraciadamente un ninja de konoha, simplemente te has enamorado del unico que te ha tratado como alguien con sentimientos y no un monstruo o premio a ganar

Callate...- gruño deteniendo su mano a escasos centímetros del cuello de hokage

Puedes matarme, pero eso no matara los sentimientos que han nacido en ti...- prosiguió sabiendo que tentaba su suerte

Si le mato a el sera asi...

No podras... y lo sabes...- le miro serio

Y que pretendes ahora? Usarme chantajeándome con el?- se burlo ella, ya se esperaba algo asi de los malditos humanos, siempre codiciosos de poder

No... pero recordarte las leyes de nuestra aldea...

Las de tu aldea, la de los jinchuriki y la de no se cuanto mas, me las se gracias... no te preocupes tu alumno no esta enamorado de mi y no me lo llevaria... tengo palabra- contesto haciendo ver que simplemente tenia un trato con konoha y no mezclaria nada mas con ellos

Esa es decisión tuya y de el, yo...

Tu no sabrias que hacer si algo sucediese...- repuso ella desapareciendo frente a el

Es cierto... pero intentaria ver que el fuera feliz...- susurro para si el hokage, después de todo gracias a el tenian una paz relativa en konoha...

-. Cambio -.

Un largo año ha pasado, konoha ha roto tratos con Suna debido a una misión fallida en la que Suna habia sido atacada y casi exterminada por un error de konoha, los jóvenes ninjas han progresado mucho, ya no es como antes, nuevos niños entran a la academia unos salen, algunos mueren y otros simplemente subsisten

Como miembros del anbu tienen grandes responsabilidades con su villa...- un ninja hablaba como si nada, porque los nuevos anbu no le ponian la mas minima atención, aun debia admirarse el ver como aquellos nuevos miembros eran demasiado jóvenes y hasta hace poco hasta les habia dado clases a alguno de ellos, claro, era de esperarse el clan Uchiha, con sus dos representantes Fugaku Uchiha recien casado con mikoto una ninja medico de gran prestigio y con la cual acaba de tener un hijo: Itachi Uchiha; y su hermano mayor y lider del clan Kei Uchiha quien tenia un hijo el cual seria el nuevo lider del clan: Obito Uchiha el cual estaba por graduarse de la academia; del prestigioso clan y mas temido en técnicas de golpes blandos los hyuga, Hiashi Hyuga heredero del clan y perteneciente a la rama principal, junto con su hermano gemelos Hisashi Hyuga perteneciendo a la rama secundaria y con quien tenia una batalla campal por el amor de la misma mujer: Reiko, una hermosa ninja de penetrantes ojos negros y sonrisa dulce, la sorpresa de todos... Yondaime Uzumaki, el rubio sin linaje pero que poseia mas de una técnica temible, entre ellas la teletransportacion, y entre ellos un joven de cabellos plateados y ojos violáceos: Zet, unico sobreviviente de el clan médium, quienes tenian la habilidad de adquirir el conocimiento de los ninjas muertos con solo tocarlos, seis grandes prospectos, sus katanas y armadura les fueron entregadas, una ves esto pasaban con el hokage el cual les entregaba de forma separada sus mascaras y nombres claves...

-. Cambio -.

Jiraiya-sensei...- llamaba el rubio con una sonrisa

Asi que al fin lo conseguiste...- expreso el peliplateado con orgullo

Asi es... ademas gamabunta ya me obedece...- sonrio con picardia

Eso si es sorpresa... yueria debio entrenarte muy duro para que alcanzaras ese nivel...- delato el sennin a su pupilo

Usted lo sabia?- pregunto con miedo

Claro... tus desapariciones me hicieron sospechar asi que tuve que seguirte- lo miro serio

Yo... este...

Como castigo tendras que conseguirme una cita con esa chica...- dijo el sennin señalando a un mujer de largos cabellos negros

Pero...

Sin replicas...

Esta bien...- yondaime se dirigio hacia la joven ninja quien se giro a ver de quien le hablaba para observar como jiraiya le hacia gestos pervertidos con la lengua lo que la molesto y termino abofeteando al rubio quien con la mejilla hinchada se dirigio hacia jiraiya molesto persiguiéndolo por toda la aldea

Yondaime-kun...- le llamo una joven desde la sombra de uno de los arboles de parque, este se detuvo y sonrio, jiraiya observo a la joven de ojos violáceos y tez blanca con cortos cabellos castaños, ya antes la habia visto pero nunca habia conseguido averiguar quien era

Ah... Yue...- llamo el a la joven acercándose alegremente

Que te parece un plato de ramen...- invito ella sonriente- por tu gran ascenso...- le susurro al oido a lo que el acepto

Jiraiya- sensei lo veo luego- se despidio el rubio caminando al lado de la joven- no es un poco arriesgado estar en la villa?

No te preocupes, en estos momentos soy un ninja mas de konoha- dijo mostrando su bandana

Aun asi... mejor vamos a mi casa, no quiero ningun incidente- dijo el tranquilo a lo que ella asintio, tendría que cocinar nuevamente, a veces no sabia que era mejor, comprar el ramen o hacerlo hasta que el rubio se cansara de el...

Y que vas a querer de regalo fuera del ramen?- pregunto ella, le habia prometido obsequiarle cualquier cosa que estuviera en sus manos, y este habia aceptado- quieres aprender una nueva técnica?- pregunto ella al no ver respuesta del rubio

No...- contesto meneando su cabeza en negación su corazon latia rapidamente y sus mejillas estaba adornadas por un carmesí

Ya aprendiste el rasengan?- pregunto intentando evitar un tema incomodo

Si... ya consegui los tres pasos y lo he complementado con la primera técnica que me enseñaste...- sonrio el parándose frente a al puerta de su casa y abrir lentamente, varios ninjas observaban todo confundidos, muy rara vez el rubio estaba en su casa y mucho menos tenia invitados en ella

Al parecer eres algo llamativo...- se burlo ella al notar las miradas

Es que nunca ando tan bien acompañado- completo el, durante ese tiempo se le habia pegado algo del cinismo de su maestra, entraron sonriendo y ella se dirigio a la cocina

Estas seguro que quieres ramen?- pregunto ella

Si...- sonrio el, sabia que ella no era tan adicta al ramen mas bien lo era a las cosas dulces, los chocolates, las galletas y uno que otro caramelos inclusive algun chicle- deseas que te ayude?- pregunto colocándose a la espalda de ella pegándose un poco quedando su cabeza en el hombro de la joven

Eh... no...- contesto nerviosa

Me gustaria mas que estuvieras en tu forma real...- le susurro al oido

Bien... pero cierra las ventanas...- pidio a lo que el joven sonrio y acepto, una ves lo hubo hecho esta cambio a su verdadera forma, con sus largos cabellos rojizos y sus ojos ciruelos, sus rasgos inocentes y piel blanca

Yueria... no me gusta que tengas que tomar otra forma, me gusta mas la tuya...- dijo con agrado

No podria entrar con esta forma a la villa...- contesto mientras sus manos se movían rapidamente preparando la pasta y los ingredientes, moviéndose de manera delicada para no incomodar al rubio pero logrando mantener una distancia en el

Por que siempre intentas alejarte de mi?- pregunto confuso, podia notar que cuando lograba un acercamiento ella se alejaba con el mayor cuidado

No se de que me hablas...- dijo ella girándose en lo que dejaba la pasta hervir a fuego lento

Ah no?- dijo encarándola quedando frente a frente, podia sentir la respiración de ella y ella la de el

No...- contesto tranquila, no podia ceder ahora, tenia que comportarse friamente

Quiero... de regalo, quiero una cita...- pidio serio, ella lo miro con sorpresa

Con quien?- pregunto, bien ahora a convencer a esa chica o chico de salir con el no seria difícil, un par de amenazas y estaria listo

Contigo...- respondio sin apartar su vista, sabia que estaba sonrojado pero poco le importaba, si algo habia aprendido en su vida era no rendirse

Bien...- acepto ella intentando que se apartara un poco

Pero una cita verdadera...- dijo aclarándole la situación al momento que se separaba, ella no pudo rebatir eso, lo habia prometido, respiro hondo controlando el latir de su corazon, observo al rubio subir las escaleras, ella seguia en la cocina, algo distraida pero preparando el ramen, que diablos se hacia en una cita? Esa y otras preguntas giraban en su cabeza, como debia actuar? Que debia decir? Ella tenia que llevarlo o venir a buscarlo? Sirvio a comida y subio a llamar al rubio, estaba en la habitación de visitas- que haces?

Hoy dormiras aquí, en el closet hay algo para que vistas mañana, claro como buen caballero yo tendre que venir a buscarte para nuestra cita- dijo sonriendo

Eh?- acaso el hablaba enserio? Bueno que importaba solo asintió con la cabeza- la comida ya esta lista...

Bien...- grito bajando rapidamente

-. Cambio -.

Una joven ninja corre rapidamente hasta salir del desierto, respiro un poco agitada, según le habia dicho no habia guardias fuera de konoha, comenzo su recorrido de nuevo, le sorprendio no encontrar obstáculo alguno, un poco mas adelante estaba el punto de encuentro, aun asi seguia intentando ver que no hubiera alguna trampa o algun ninja despistado en las afueras, el movimiento hizo que su capucha bajara, dejando a ver unos cabellos castaños, y unos ojos dorados, en su frente la banda de la arena, se maldijo al observar a un ninja y se oculto rapidamente, le conocia, era el famoso colmillo blanco, seguramente iba a su aldea, se contuvo le atacaba o seguia? Le dejo marchar y continuo su camino, tal ves era algo egoísta, pero queria serlo al menos un momento de su vida

-. Cambio -.

Un par de ojos rojos se abren en alerta, observa el lugar y sale por la ventana, sus pasos rapidos y silenciosos no pasan desapercibidos para cierto rubio que escucho el abrir de la ventana, sale de la aldea rapidamente hasta encarar al intruso que habia pasado los limites, la joven de ojos dorados la observa con temor, saca sus kunais para defenderse

Acaso crees que tus juguetes me detendran?- pregunto sonriente, no seria la primera vez que matase a una chica

Espera...- una voz tras de ella la detiene, un joven anbu de konoha se acerca, observa su mascara sabe que es de konoha ya que marco a cada uno de los habitantes- ella ha venido por mi pedido...

Es un enemigo tengo que matarla, o es que acaso has traicionado a tu villa? De ser asi te matare con ella

Yueria-sama...- llamo atrayendo la atención de ella, quito su mascara y dejo a ver su rostro- por favor

Zet...- gruño lanzando un suspiro- si sobre pasa el segundo limite la matare...- mascullo dándole la espalda- luego querre una explicación- se alejo de ellos, no iba a interferir por esta vez, ese joven hasta ahora la habia tratado bien y no habia descubierto nada en el que le diera indicios de traicion

Te has ablandado senpai...- se burlo el rubio desde uno de los arboles

No molestes yondaime...- gruño dirigiéndose a la casa del rubio

Sabes que Zet esta enamorado de ella?- le pregunta haciendola detener, no se suponia que eso estaba prohibido entre aldeas? Lo mira cuestionante- aun asi ambos buscan la forma de verse a escondidas... no crees que es bueno luchar por lo que se ama?

No se... nunca he amado, ni amare a alguien- responde friamente ante la decepcion del rubio que oculto su rostro entre los mechones rubios que se movían rebeldemente

-. Cambio -.

Ella... ella es mi madre...- dijo paris con sorpresa, no sabia que habia tenido algo que ver con un ninja de Konoha, mas alla Zet no dice nada

No crees que mejor le dices la verdad Zet- kun?- pregunto yueria a lo que el anbu asintió, gaara observa al ninja acercarse y presiona mas al joven entre sus brazos

Paris... tu madre fue siempre una gran ninja de la arena, ella nunca le traiciono, no vayas a pensar mal de ella...- dijo suavemente, paris parecia relajarse, el solo pensar que su madre pudiese haber traicionado a la arena le habia asustado

Entonces? Tu y ella? Bueno...- el joven de ojos violáceos no sabia como hacer la pregunta que el anbu entendio bien

Si... los dos nos amabamos, y tu... eres el resultado de nuestro amor...- completo ante la sorpresa del joven, gaara observa a zet, ciertamente se parecian mucho

Entonces el poder de adquirir las técnicas de los nijas muertos...

Si lo heredaste de mi- corto tranquilamente

Porque nunca veniste a verme?...- pregunto confundido

lo hice hasta que no pude hacerlo mas, después de que cumpliste 6 años cuando tu madre murio...- el recordaba ese tiempo, la arena habia sellado sus puertas casi como una fortaleza, lo que hacia imposible su entrada y después de la muerte de Aliana, Paris no podia salir de la villa solo, ademas que habia sido mandado a entrenar bajo la supervicion del cuarto kazekage, el joven se sonrojo un poco apenado, que pensaria su padre ahora con la pareja que tenia? Gaara parecio leerle el pensamiento y abrazo mas fuertemente, no pensaba dejarlo escapar tan fácilmente- si le aprietas mas lo asfixiaras...- rio Zet, el no era quien para jusgar a su hijo, ni sus preferencias, en tanto tiempo habia aprendido muchas cosas y a captar otras mas

No estas enojado?- pregunto su hijo observándolo fijamente

No... si eres feliz adelante, ademas tu has hecho tu vida sin mi, y yo he comprobado que eres un gran ninja...- sonrio para si, su hijo se habia convertido en un gran hombre...

Sasuke e Itachi observaban a Yueria, dudaba en continuar, habian visto parte del pasado y se imaginaban ya de quien era hijo Naruto, pero este aun no parecia imaginárselo

Y mi padre?- pregunto Naruto ante la mirada atonita de todos

Es que aun no te has dado cuenta usarakantochi?- pregunto Sasuke sin creer que su rubio fuera aun tan... tan... torpe

Es que ustedes ya lo saben?- miro el rubio a todos, al parecer asi era

Tu padre es Yondaime...- contesto yueria algo apenada, Naruto la observo incrédulo, Itachi sonrio, un muerto nunca es rival... se detuvo en su absurdo pensamiento, a el que le importaba que estuviera muerto?

Me estas diciendo que el cuarto hokage era mi padre?- pregunto el rubio entre sorpresa y alegria

Si...- respondio ella observando los ojos de su hijo, y sonrio para si, era tan parecido a el...

Y porque nadie me lo dijo? Nadie sabia que el cuarto tuviera un hijo...- Naruto habia dado en el centro de la yaga, los mas grandes de ahí bajaron la cabeza, kyuubi los observaba, solo un poco mas y podria vengarse por lo que habian hecho

Naruto... hay cosas que tu no sabes aun del pasado...- dijo Tsunade, no sabia como se tomaria el rubio lo que ellos habian hecho de jóvenes

Todos cometimos errores... pero buscamos la solucion para que nadie saliera demasiado lastimado- dijo Jiraiya observando como la pelirroja apretaba los puños... ellos que sabian de haber salido lastimados... yondaime, sus amigos... y ella habian recibido la mayoria del daño, perdieron demasiado por su egoismo, observo hacia la torre donde se reunian los ancianos... la unica mujer entre ellos parecia observarlos desde aquella ventana, seria y molesta mientras atrás de ella algunos anbus eran predispuestos para matar inclusive a la misma Hokage de ser necesario, entre ellos, Sai... quien escuchaba todo atentamente por ordenes de Danzou...

Continuara...

Miu cof cof, ya se me retrase bastante con los caps, pero me trabe con este cap, demasiado es mas escribi unos de adelante antes que este, gomen :$ en compensación dejo este cap. Un especial dedicado a Hatake sakumo, kakashi e iruka.


	17. especial

**El hombre traicionado, el niño bajo la mascara y el chiquillo de enfrente**

Cuando has vivido tanto como yo, aprendes a ver demasiadas cosas, cuando eres un demonio como yo, aprendes a no mezclar emociones con los que no son como tu, cuando eres el premio de los de tu raza, sabes que no debes mostrar debilidad por ningun ser... pero eso puede cambiar o no? Llevo apenas un par de meses cuidando esta villa por un trato con cierto joven rubio, su aldea me odia y no es algo nuevo, tal ves por eso no me inmuta, pero si he aprendido a conocer emociones diferentes con los humanos, entre ellos por una obsesión me he fijado en un amigo de Yondaime, Hatake Sakumo, mejor conocido como el colmillo blanco de konoha, un ninja admirado y respetado, buen esposo y padre, y aun mejor amigo, no es que haya sociabilizado mucho con el, apenas hemos rozado palabra alguna, ya sea por coincidencia o porque no hubo mas opcion al ser un amigo suyo mi pupilo, de vez en cuando le veo de lejos sonreir junto a su hijo, Hatake Kakashi, un joven prometedor como ninja que admira a yondaime y ademas que tiene a un joven amigo que se escuda siempre tras el, como si su vida dependiera de esa mera compañía, y no podria ser muy errada la idea, ya que cuando estaba solo solia ser abusado por los demas niños, el castaño no era de pelear, por lo tanto siempre terminaba llorando, un niño debil pero de gran corazon que llenaba el espacio de amigos en el peliplateado... una vida envidiable... pero el destino siempre juega su papel, y en una decisión que tu crees la correcta puede cambiar toda tu vida, como le paso a el, el gran ninja miembro de los Anbu, fue enviado en una misión para buscar una información sobre la guerra que vivian, todo hubiera sido perfecto de no ser porque toda la información era falsa y habian caido directamente a una trampa, en la cual tuvo que dar la orden de retirada para no ver morir a sus amigos, o los que el consideraba sus amigos, el resultado, el rompimiento del tratado de tregua con suna, ya que al haber fracasado esta fue invadida y casi destruida, mientras que konoha no habia sufrido por que yo cuido sus limites... saratoubi tuvo que tomar la difícil decisión de sacarlo del escuadron anbu porque sus compañeros ya no confiaban en el, a veces no entiendo a los humanos, y menos aun a los ninjas, después de que el habia protegido sus vidas y gracias a ello habia regresado a aquello que llaman hogar ahora simplemente le daban la espalda, y todo por que un ninja debe seguir siempre las reglas, ser solo una maquina de combate, que clase de aldea estoy protegiendo? Una en la cual obviamente yo no tengo ninguna esperanza, y que de no ser porque estoy atada a mi palabra, ya habria destruido sin piedad alguna... ahora le veo pasar de nuevo por esas calles mientras permanezco oculta entre las sombras, el camina cabizbajo, sabe que lo ven como alguien debil, pero yo que estoy mezclada entre los que murmuran a sus espaldas se que lo ven peor que eso, solo es una escoria, la vergüenza de los ninjas de konoha, alguien que debería tener el suficiente orgullo para quitarse la vida y evitar la vergüenza a su familia, ingratos... cuantas veces peleo por ellos? Cuantas veces le salvo la vida a mas de uno? Donde habia quedado todo ese agradecimiento y admiración que le habian profesado? En la basura... observo a saratoubi verle con tristeza, nisiquiera el con todo el poder que tiene podria devolverle la confianza perdida, su bella esposa le ama, de eso no hay duda, pero se avergüenza de el, ella que algun dia se lleno la boca presumiendo ser su esposa ahora simplemente evitaba nombrarlo, no podia decirle que no importaba lo que los demas dijeran, porque simplemente para ella eso no era verdad, se negaba a salir a la calle junto a el, y el se habia dado cuenta de todo, siempre sonreia para evitar discutir por un asunto como ese... para el, el asunto del que mas se sintio orgulloso y que le habia hundido, por lo menos de algo si estaba seguro, ella aun le amaba y eso era una de las cosas que mas le importaban, todos los dias tomo la misma rutina, salir al bosque y entrenarse ahí, no sabia para que, tal vez simplemente era costumbre, su hijo que antes hablaba maravillas de el, ahora simplemente no le nombraba, era la vergüenza de los ninjas y el no presumiria a un padre asi, por muy bueno que hubiese sido, cuanto podia cambiar el amor de un hijo a su padre? Que quedaba cuando este no le tenia ni respeto? Nada... por lo menos eso es lo que Sakumo sentia, algunas veces se topaba con yondaime quien le sonrie e intenta reconfortarlo, pero sabe que sus atenciones son mal interpretadas, la mayoria de las veces se aleja de el triste para dirigirse a su casa, sabe que el no puede hacer nada por ese ninja ahora fracasado

Se que estas ahí...- le oigo decir, claro, llevo dias siguiéndole, tal vez semanas, no las cuento porque el tiempo es lo que menos me preocupa, salgo de mi escondite para pasar a su lado- acaso gozas burlandote de mi pena o es que acaso buscas algo de mi?- me pregunta, reiria ante esas palabras sino fueran ciertas en cierta forma

Solo busco entender tu actitud...- le respondo

A que te refieres?- me pregunta haciendose el ingenuo, no creo que no pueda entender mi pensar

Porque sigues aquí... cuidando esta villa...- le pregunto haciendole saber que sabia de sus rondas nocturnas por las afueras de la aldea para asegurarse de que no hubiera ningun enemigo cerca

Es mi lugar de origen, aquí he vivido siempre...- me contesta con nostalgia- aquí estan todos mis amigos

Te han dado la espalda...- le respondo cortando ese argumento

Esta mi familia...

Te la puedes llevar contigo...

No podria...- corta- mi hijo es feliz aquí, mañana entrara a la academia

El no es feliz aquí...- claro yo sabia que después del accidente, los niños le daban la espalda al pequeño kakashi quien poco a poco se habia ido alejando de ellos, su unico amigo hasta ahora seguia siendo Iruka, el nunca discernía en nada, sin embargo kakashi sabia que algun dia eso terminaria, como todo, porque asi era la vida no? O por lo menos esos eran los pensamientos del pequeño

Lo es... con Iruka...- susurro con una sonrisa, si el perdiese a ese niño... kakashi seria infeliz... el y yondaime son lo unico que ahora realmente tiene...- lo sabia, el se habia dado cuenta del distanciamiento de su esposa con su hijo, suspiro, tal ves tenia razon, tal ves no, no podia entender ese sentimiento, yo nunca he tenido hijos y dudo algun dia tenerlos, unos pasos atrás de nosotros nos interrumpen, ambos nos giramos a ver ese par de ojos negros que nos ve extrañado

Hokage-sama..- exclama con respeto, yo solo me hago la occisa

Sakumo... me gustaria encargarte una misión...- susurra saratoubi, acaso esta loco? En el estado que esta ese hombre solo hara que le maten, a el no parece importarle, por que acepta sin dudar... acaso queria terminar con el dolor de ese ninja con un poco de honor? Tal vez, pero eso solo saratoubi podia saberlo, me alejo un poco, no quiero saber nada de sus asuntos, ahora solo me interesa esa actitud humana que no logro entender, tal vez porque no soy una humana, espero un poco hasta que saratoubi se marcha, el me espera sabe que aun deseo respuestas

Mañana es su primer dia en la academia, deseo ansiosamente llevarlo de la mano en su primera vez...- me dice observando al cielo, no entiendo esas palabras, no son lo que yo deseo saber

Que tiene de especial eso?- le pregunto

Cuando eres padre, todas las cosas por insignificantes que sean te parecen especiales, principalmente si son la primera vez de tus hijos, sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras, de una forma u otra te hacen sentir especial y vivo, hace que todo lo malo sea facil de superar- me responde

Ya veo...- tal vez para el eso era especial, para mi era algo que nunca conoceria, tal vez por eso le envidiaba, aun con toda mi inmortalidad siempre habria cosas que desearia conocer porque no lograre hacerlo

Cuidarias a mi hijo durante el tiempo que no este?- me pregunta ante mi sorpresa, podria jurar que mi rostro ha enrojecido de furia, ahora en ves de temerme me veian como el escudo personal de ellos o que?

Porque haria eso?- le pregunto controlándome

En el fondo no eres mala... solo estas sola como muchos de nosotros, aunque lo pienses, no eres tan distinta como crees...- un tic en hijo comienza a formarse, se estaba burlando de mi?- yondaime me ha hablado mucho de ti... no puedo negar que me moleste al saber que tenia comunicación contigo...- me mira dudando en seguir- pero por su forma de expresarse, pude ver que tienes un gran corazon, ademas le haces feliz... como nadie le habia hecho, le das la atención que el necesitaba y le has enseñado muchas cosas

Es mi obligación como maestra...- le respondo

Tal ves... pero de verdad solo se ven como eso?- me pregunta despidiéndose, tomando como afirmativo que cuidaria a su hijo durante su ausencia, pero que se creia formando promesas que yo no habia hecho? Camino lentamente de nuevo hacia la villa, pero alguien se cruza en mi camino

Que hacias con el?- le escucho preguntarme, le miro incrédula, desde cuando tenia que dar explicaciones a el

No se de que me hablas- le digo siguiendo mi camino

Porque estabas a solas con Sakumo?- esas orbes azul cielo me miran furiosas

Hablábamos...- es todo lo que digo

No quiero... no quiero verte con el...- me dice molesto, no le entiendo

Porque no? Puedo hablar con quien me plazca...- respondo viéndolo seria, me molesta que me reclame como si fuera su posesión personal

No deseo que me cambias...- murmura apenas audiblemente, sus puños antes apenas contenibles se han dejado caer a su lado

Nunca te cambiare- le abrazo ante su sorpresa- solo queria resolver unas dudas...- le explico ante mi sorpresa, el parece feliz con eso, se gira respondiendo el abrazo, caminamos hasta su casa de manera lenta, últimamente paso mucho tiempo con el, me acomodo en el cuarto de siempre y me dirijo a la ventana, desde ahí puedo ver la casa de Sakumo, en el patio este habla con sus ex-compañeros, estos lo ven con desprecio pero parecen ponerle atención, me acuesto en la cama hasta quedar completamente dormida, los primeros rayos de sol me despiertan con molestia, Yondaime me observa desde la puerta, le sorprende ver que he dormido tanto y sonrie, unas voces llaman nuestra atención, Kakashi discute con su padre, Yondaime observa con tristeza eso, el peliplateado carga sus libros y camina solo a la academia dejando al mayor viéndolo con tristeza, el nunca dejaria que este le acompañara a la escuela para ser mas odiado, la mirada triste de su padre deja a ver su decepcion, el que tanto anhelo tenia de poder llevarlo, de estar con el ese dia, ese mocoso era un maldito... aprieto el marco de la ventana hasta romperlo, yondaime se sorprende y coloca una mano en mi hombro, menea la cabeza para hacerme ver que no podemos hacer nada, y es que en realidad es asi...

Yueria...- escucho que me llaman, me giro y veo al ninja relegado- es hora de irme...- se despide, seguro va a la misión suicida que saratoubi le ha encomendado, asiento y se marcha, hay tantas cosas en ese hombre que nunca entendere, mi atención ahora es para su hijo, el chico antes alegre ahora es solo una sombra de lo que era, en la escuela se burlan de el, lo hacen a un lado como si fuera una peste, a el no parece importarle mucho, pero no es asi, el dolor que siente lo acalla guardándolo en su interior, a cambio de todas esas humillaciones el se superaba como ninja, pronto dejo a sus compañeros haciendo nuevos al subir muy rapido de grado, pero dentro de toda esa rutina, estaba una del pasado que nunca romperia, visitar al chico de al lado, aun sonrie, aunque solo sea con el, al parecer tenias razon, sin ese chico tu hijo se hubiera derrumbado hace mucho, y sin tu hijo, ese chico viviria en la eterna tristeza, siempre le vigilo desde las sombras, observo a un anbu acercarse a tu casa junto a saratoubi, lamentablemente cuando regreses, solo encontraras a tu hijo, pues tu esposa a muerto, kakashi asiente, se niega a derramar lagrima alguna, el hokage intenta abrazarlo dándole consuelo pero este le rechaza, no necesita la lastima de nadie, un buen ninja no tiene a nadie... se repite mentalmente, entra a su casa encerrandose en su habitación, su pecho le duele, seguro de aguantar todos esos sentimientos que a callado durante tanto tiempo, el odio, el rechazo, las perdidas, el dolor... todo eso no puede borrarse de un dia a otro, yondaime toca a su puerta pero el no abre, y no lo hara, no desea ver a nadie, si ellos le habian dado la espalda, a que venia toda esa hipocresía ahora, no los necesitaba, por su ventana un joven se cuela, ahí esta de nuevo el castaño, kakashi le ataca mas por miedo que por querer hacerle daño, Iruka le mira y le sonrie, no necesita decirle nada, el peliplateado le suelta apenado, un abrazo del moreno son suficientes para que toda su resistencia se vea desquebrajada como un castillo de naipes por el viento, no duda en llorar acobijado en esos brazos, llora hasta cansarse, maldiciendo, desahogando su alma, su corazon, lo necesita para soportar el camino que aun le falta recorrer, el moreno no dice nada, aunque quisiera no sabe que decir, solo le acaricia la espalda abrazandolo fuertemente contra si, acariciando esos cabellos de la cabeza que ha dejado caerse en sus piernas rendido ante el cansancio y el llanto, el no se mueve y no piensa intentarlo, solo desea permanecer a su lado, una ves que se ha dormido su amigo, llora bajito por no poder aliviar el dolor de el, le gustaria hacer mas, pero es debil, el que siempre se aferro a su brazo ahora siente caerse con el al no poderlo sostener en estos momentos, no tarda en quedarse dormido recargado en la fria pared al lado de su amigo, al menos permaneceria a su lado... es lo minimo que podia hacer y ese pensamiento es lo unico que le consolaba, el funeral fue tranquilo y pocas personas asistieron, yondaime coloca su mano en el hombro de el, este solo suspira, ya no tenia mas lagrimas para derramar, por lo menos no por ahora, Iruka le ves desde donde se encuentra con sus padres, que se sentira tener padres? Que se sentira perderlos? Que se sentira serlo? Tantas preguntas llegan a mi, pero se que no podre satisfacerlas, yo nunca tuve padres, o al menos no tengo razon de ellos, asi que nunca he sufrido por perdida alguna de ese tio, el serlo es otra cosa que tampoco he vivido, amigos? No he perdido ninguno, tal vez porque hasta ahora no habia tenido amigo alguno, porque yondaime... tu eres mi amigo verdad? Los dias pasan y con el, el dolor, mas no la soledad, Iruka por fin asistira a la academia, lo que hace las cosas mas faciles para Kakashi, su amigo ahora lo podria acompañar en esas horas de soledad, y el podria mostrarle que tan buen estudiante era... Sakumo, realmente regresaras un dia? Me pregunto mentalmente, ya comenze a dudarlo, pero mis dudas son despejadas cuando te apareces frente a mi

He vuelto...- me dices quitando esa mascara que cubre tu rostro cansado, conries con pesar, yo solo asiento, seguramente ya sabes las noticias de tu esposa

Kakashi esta bien...- te digo a lo que sonries

Entonces... voy a verlo...- dices alejandote a donde tu hijo, sonrio, puedo ver tu felicidad oculta, has cumplido con tu misión, te has sobrepuesto al dolor y has regresado por lo que amas, definitivamente un gran hombre y un gran ninja, pero aun tienes algo que hacer no es asi? Aun quieres recuperar a tu familia de la vergüenza... Kakashi te ve como no creyendo que estes ahí de nuevo, sin proponérselo te abraza, se que se arrepiente de todas esas veces que penso que era mejor que no estuvieras, por haberse negado a que le acompañaras ese dia al colegio, porque ahora solo llora entre tus brazos feliz de verte, de saber que aun queda algo de lo que una vez llamo familia, aunque su orgullo no permita decir mas de eso, la aldea no tarda en murmurar sobre el regreso del colmillo blanco, la tensión vuelve a caer sobre tu pequeño hijo, pero esta vez camina mas erguido que antes, esta vez no se negara a decir quien es su padre, por muy avergonzante que fuera como ninja no dejaba de ser su padre, por fin comienzo a entender a que te referias con una pequeña felicidad, pero nada es eterno y todo es perecedero, tu ya habias tomado la decisión de dejar a tu familia limpia de vergüenza y con un renombre por delante, esa noche acabarias con lo que creaba esa vergüenza... tu vida, enfrente de aquellos tu viejos amigos, tu mismo clavaste esa katana que un dia te identifico, la giraste para que no hubiera duda alguna, no emitiste grito alguno, al contrario, sonreíste por lo que dejabas a tu hijo, esta vez el equivocado fuiste tu... pero de eso te diste cuenta demasiado tarde, tus compañeros se marchan al escuchar los pequeños pasos acercarse a ti, tu hijo te ve con ojos llorosos, por fin lo entendiste no? El no queria un renombre ni una apellido que le identificara, el solo necesitaba a su padre a su lado, pero ahora era tarde, la vida se te iba en cada respiro que dabas, lloraste por ser tan tonto y no darte cuenta, tomaste la mano del pequeño que intentaba sacar esa katana de tu cuerpo para poder conservar tu vida, le sonreíste feliz, feliz de ver que aun a pesar de todo el te amaba, me gustaria ayudarte, pero si me acerco notarian mi presencia, y este momento es solo tuyo y de tu hijo, tu cuerpo comienza a caer pesadamente, yondaime y algunos ninjas mas llegan rapidamente, pues los gritos que momentos antes habia dado el pequeño les habia alertado, se que el sabe que estoy aquí, pero salvarte de los brazos de la muerte, solo implicaria entregarte de nuevo a la desgracia de tu vida, excusa? Tal vez, pero se que no me reprochas esa decisión, al menos sabete feliz de haber conseguido un renombre para tu hijo, el hijo del gran colmillo blanco, uno de los mejores ninjas de konoha, aquel ninja que habia sabido aceptar su error y limpiarlo como era debido, una leyenda...

Aquellos ojos negros ya no hay nada, estan vacios mirando la tumba del ultimo miembro de su familia, cuantas desgracias mas rodearian su vida? Muchas, tal vez pocas, pero algo habia seguro, aquel joven de ojos chocolates no le dejaria amenos que el asi lo decidiera, era hora de ser el mejor ninja... y para lograrlo debia enterrar su dolor, bajo aquella mascara de tela que el mismo se habia hecho, no queria recordar la causa del sufrimiento que sentia ahora, y cada que se veia a la cara era verlo a el y a ella... era hora de olvidar que alguna vez tuvo un hogar y una familia, ahora era uno de los tantos huérfanos de la aldea, pero al menos aun tenia al chiquillo de enfrente...

Bueno pues este pequeño especial me nacio de repente, y para que el proximo cap fuera el ultimo de recuerdos del pasado, pues lo hice de esta forma, sorry sino les gusta -


End file.
